Edisi Malam Minggu (Season 2)
by LynzKZ
Summary: Khas dari markas kotak dan hostnya ialah Probe!
1. Edisi Malam Minggu

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"EDISI MALAM MINGGU MUSIM KE DUA!" Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Probe yang berpakaian begitu segak hari ini "Hai semua! Nama saya Probe dan saya akan menjadi host kamu di Edisi Malam Minggu! Nampaknya ramai yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bermulanya program ini. Sebenarnya saya sendiri pun tak sabar tapi di sebab tiada soalan atau tetamu jemputan pada hari ini, jadi saya telah mengadakan mini concert untuk menghiburkan kamu semua! Tapi jalan balik dulu atau tekan back button kerana nanti ada soalan khas di akhir rancangan kita!" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Baiklah, untuk mulakan mini concert kita pada hari ini, saya mempersilakan sebuah kumpulan yang akan menjadi pembukaan kita pada hari ini. Kumpulan ini lebih dikenali sebagai TRIO HURU HARA! DI PERSILAKAN BELLA, FAYE DAN LILY!"

Probe terus terbang ke tepi pentas dan tirai merah dibuka. Lily sebagai penyanyi utama, manakala Faye bermain keyboard dan Bella main guitar "Lagu ini ditujukan untuk para peminat Lily, Faye dan Bella!" kata Lily sambil meloncat-loncat di atas pentas

 _Open your eyes and take in everything that you see_  
 _Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, and green_  
 _We can take an airplane and fly across the globe_  
 _Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go_  
 _Because_

 _Love, love, love, la la love_  
 _La la love makes the world go 'round_  
 _Love, love, love, la la love_  
 _La la love makes the world go 'round_

 _Open your ears and listen what the world has to say_  
 _Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day_  
 _Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart_  
 _If you want, you can sing with us, it's the perfect place to start_

 _Love, love, love, la la love_  
 _La la love makes the world go 'round_  
 _You can't hurt me with the things that you do_  
 _I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you_  
 _Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming in love_

 _Love, love, love, la la love_  
 _La la love makes the world go 'round_  
 _Love, love, love, la la love_  
 _La la love makes the world go 'round_

"TERIMA KASIH! DAN SETERUSNYA-" Probe menolak Lily ke tepi pentas

"Hehehee.. maaf yea Lily. Kamu cuma dapat nyanyi sekali sahaja" kata Probe sambil tersengih di tengah pentas

"Ala! Nak nyanyi lagi!"

"Minggu depan kamu boleh nyanyi lagi yea" kata Probe "Sebelum itu, mari kita berkenalan dulu dengan ahli kumpulan Trio Huru Hara!" Probe terbang ke sebelah Bella. Faye dan Lily berdiri di sebelah Probe. Lily tidak puas hati dengan Probe sebab tolak dia tadi. Dia cuma tersenyum lebar sahaja "Saya pasti ramai nak tahu dengan nama kamu bertiga" kata Probe

"Mestilah, saya Bella" kata Bella sambil lambai-lambai di hadapan kamera. Bella adalah paling tinggi sekali di antara mereka bertiga "Saya ni suka cari pasal dengan orang lain, lebih-lebih lagi si Fang tu tapi saya sebenarnya baik, bukannya jahat seperti mana Fang gempar gempurkan"

"Cheh, baik konon" Fang yang ada di tepi pentas, rasa macam nak hempuk Bella dengan guitar dia

"Macam mana Bella boleh berkawan dengan mereka berdua? Faye tu kan sepupu kepada musuh ketat kamu" Lily merampas microphone itu dari tangan besi Probe

"Ala! Mula-mula Faye yang mulakan dulu. Masa tu Lily tak berapa suka sangat berkawan dengan Bella. Maaf yea Bella"

"Takpe Lily. Aku faham" kata Bella

"Tapi Faye suka sangat ajak Bella pergi mana-mana dengan Lily. Lama-lama macam tu, kita orang jadi kawan"

"Oh begitu" Probe rampas balik microphone di tangan Lily "Baguslah kamu bertiga telah menjadi sahabat baik" Faye, Bella dan Lily turun dari pentas "Untuk persembahan kita yang seterusnya, mereka adalah pecahan Boboiboy. Saya mempersembahkan Boboiboy and the 7 Powers!"

"Hahahahaa! Sayalah Blaze! Sayalah penyanyi utama kumpulan Boboiboy and the 7 Powers dan ini adalah lagu saya untuk kamu semua! Mempersembahkan Best day of my life!"

 _I had a dream so big and loud_  
 _I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]_  
 _I stretched my hands out to the sky_  
 _We danced with monsters through the night_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]_

 _I'm never gonna look back_  
 _Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_  
 _No, please don't wake me now_  
 _(2, 3, 4)_  
 _Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_  
 _Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_

 _I howled at the moon with friends_  
 _And then the sun came crashing in_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]_  
 _But all the possibilities_  
 _No limits just epiphanies_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]_

 _I'm never gonna look back_  
 _Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_  
 _No, just don't wake me now_

 _Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_  
 _Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_

 _I hear it calling outside my window_  
 _I feel it in my soul (soul)_  
 _The stars were burning so bright_  
 _The sun was out 'til midnight_  
 _I say we lose control (control)_

 _Oo-o-o-o-o_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_  
 _Oo-o-o-o-o_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_  
 _This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gotta be_  
 _The best day of my life_  
 _Everything is looking up, everybody up now_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-ife_

"Yeahhhh! Terima kasih!" Terus tirai di tutup dan Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Itulah dia persembahan yang cukup bertenaga sekali! Baiklah, Edisi Malam Minggu musim ke dua kali ini, saya akan menjemput tetamu yang tidak pernah lagi dijemput sebelum ini, seperti Lily, Bella dan juga watak terbaru kita iaitu Emmy! Tapi mereka bukan tetamu jemputan pada minggu hadapan yea. Itu kena tunggu terlebih dahulu.. tapi kalau nak saya jemput juga, saya akan jemput salah satu daripada mereka" Probe terbang ke tepi "Seterusnya, persembahan kita yang ketiga. Dia adalah si panas baran yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal iaitu FANGGGG!"

Tirai dibuka semula, kali ini Fang muncul sambil duduk di atas kerusi dengan guitarnya. Lalu dia memetik guitarnya dan terus bernyanyi

 _There are places I remember_  
 _All my life though some have changed_  
 _Some forever not for better_  
 _Some have gone and some remain_  
 _All these places have their moments_  
 _With lovers and friends I still can recall_  
 _Some are dead and some are living_  
 _In my life I've loved them all_

 _But of all these friends and lovers_  
 _There is no one compares with you_  
 _And these memories lose their meaning_  
 _When I think of love as something new_  
 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
 _For people and things that went before_  
 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
 _In my life I love you more_

 _Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
 _For people and things that went before_  
 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
 _In my life I love you more_

 _In my life I love you more_

"Abang, adik harap abang suka dengan lagu ini walaupun abang tiada di sini" kata Fang sambil turun dari kerusi dia

"Err... tapi abang kamu belum mati lagi" muncul Probe yang rasa pelik sedikit dengan Fang

"Memanglah dia belum mati lagi! AKU TUJU LAGU TU UNTUK ABANG AKU LAH! YANG KAU INGAT DIA DAH MATI APASAL? KAU NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE, HAH?" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Probe tetapi Probe terus bagi Fang donut lobak merah supaya dia tenang. Fang mengambil donut itu dan lalu makan di atas pentas dengan muka gembira dia

"Hehehe.. tenang pun si rambut cacak ni" Probe tergelak sedikit "Baiklah, untuk persembahan kita yang terakhir. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bertajuk Volare. Lagu ini akan dipersembahkan oleh RATU LILY! YEAHHHH! PONTIANAK NYANYI! HANTU NYANYI!" berjoget-joget Probe di atas pentas

"Terima kasih Probe! Terimalah lagu rancak dari saya! dan lagu ini khas untuk Boboiboy ku sayang" Ratu Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat pecahan Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di bawah pentas. Lily terus tutup mata Gempa sebab tak bagi Ratu Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Gempa. Lalu Ratu Lily nyanyikan lagu tersebut

 _Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,_  
 _and in the hustle and bustle no sunshine appears._  
 _But you and i have a love always there to remind us,_  
 _there is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us._

 _Volare, oh oh._  
 _Contare, oh oh oh oh._  
 _Let's fly way up to the clouds,_  
 _Away from the maddening crowds._  
 _We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of,_  
 _Where lovers enjoy peace of mind._  
 _Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind._  
 _Just like bird of a feather, a rainbow together we'll find._

 _Volare, oh oh._  
 _Contare, oh oh oh oh._  
 _No wonder my happy heart sings,_  
 _Your love has given me wings._

 _Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,_  
 _and in the hustle and bustle no sunshine appears._  
 _But u and i have a love always there to remind us,_  
 _there is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us._

 _Volare, oh oh._  
 _Contare, oh oh oh oh._  
 _Nel blu, dipinto di blu,_  
 _Felice di stare lassu._

 _Volare, oh oh._  
 _Contare, oh oh oh oh._  
 _Nel blu, dipinto di blu,_  
 _Felice di stare lassu._

 _Penso che un sogno cosi non ritorni mai piu,_  
 _Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu._  
 _Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito,_  
 _E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito, infinito._

 _Volare, oh oh._  
 _Contare, oh oh oh oh._  
 _No wonder my happy heart sings,_  
 _Your love has given me wings._  
 _No wonder my happy heart sings,_  
 _your love has given me... wings_

"Sekian terima kasih!" Ratu Lily bagi flying kiss dekat semua orang tetapi Lily tunjuk penumbuk dekat Ratu Lily. Lalu dia balas balik dengan tunjuk kuku dia yang makin panjang dan tajam "Jaga kau Lily! Kau akan kalah nanti!"

"Eleh, kau akan kalah juga nanti!" balas Lily

"Sudah sudah! jangan nak buat hal pula. Kalau nak buat hal, tunggu sahaja program ini tamat, tak pun bergaduhlah korang minggu hadapan" Probe menyuruh duo Lily duduk diam-diam selama 10 minit "Itulah dia persembahan kita yang terakhir dari Ratu Lily! Tak sangka pula Ratu Lily boleh berbahasa italy, pandai betul"

"BOOOOOOO!" Lily yang buat

"Kita abaikan sahaja dengan suara sumbang itu" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Selesai sudah mini concert kita pada hari ini. Nampaknya anda semua tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapakah tetamu jemputan kita pada minggu hadapan. Tetamu pertama kita untuk edisi malam minggu, saya akan menjemput Boboiboy dan Fang tetapi bukan mereka berdua sahaja. Buat pertama kalinya, saya akan menjemput LILY! YEAHHHHH!" Lily tersenyum bangga kerana dia dapat menjadi tetamu pada minggu hadapan "Berikan 2 soalan anda untuk mereka bertiga! Tuliskan soalan anda di ruangan review! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!"

Lynna muncul di hadapan kamera dengan soalannya "Hehehehe.. seperti biasa, kita mesti ada soalan untuk para readers dan juga para penonton di rumah ataupun di studio markas kotak. Soalan dari saya pada minggu ini. Jika kamu mempunyai jam kuasa, adakah kamu akan menggunakan kuasa tersebut untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan? dan sila nyatakan kenapa. Sila tuliskan jawapan anda di ruangan review! Jumpa lagi semua!" Lynna melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera. Probe pun turut menyibuk di sebelah Lynna, dia pun nak melambai-lambai sekali. Lynna cium pipi besi Probe dan terus Probe pengsan dekat situ juga

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan**

 **-Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily-**

 **p/s**

 **Love makes the world go round - The Powerpuff girls**

 **Best day of my life - American Authors**

 **In my life - The Beatles**

 **Volare - Vitamin C**


	2. Minggu Pertama

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Kita kembali lagi di EDISI MALAM MINGGU MUSIM KE DUA! Ramai juga yang tidak sabar dengan kemunculan Edisi Malam Minggu musim ke dua yea" Probe berjoget-joget di atas pentas dengan bajunya yang berwarna pink "Apa khabar para penonton di studio markas kotak dan juga di rumah? Adakah anda semua sihat? dan adakah anda semua sudah bersedia untuk mendengar soalan-soalan untuk para tetamu kita pada minggu ini!"

"SEDIAAAAA!"

"Bagus bagus!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Sebelum kita mulakan dengan acara sesi soal jawab pada hari ini. Kita akan berhibur terlebih dahulu. Saya akan mempersembahkan Fang dan Lynna untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk Heal the world!" Tirai pentas mulai buka dan muncullah Fang dan Lynna di tengah-tengah pentas. Mereka sudah bersiap sedia untuk nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang telah di request kan oleh salah satu readers

 _There's a place in your heart_  
 _And I know that it is love_  
 _And this place could be much_  
 _Brighter than tomorrow_  
 _And if you really try_  
 _You'll find there's no need to cry_  
 _In this place you'll feel_  
 _There's no hurt or sorrow_

 _There are ways to get there_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make a little space_  
 _Make a better place_

 _Heal the world_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_  
 _And the entire human race_  
 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_

 _If you want to know why_  
 _There's love that cannot lie_  
 _Love is strong_  
 _It only cares of joyful giving_  
 _If we try we shall see_  
 _In this bliss we cannot feel_  
 _Fear of dread_  
 _We stop existing and start living_

 _The it feels that always_  
 _Love's enough for us growing_  
 _So make a better world_  
 _Make a better place_

 _Heal the world_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_  
 _And the entire human race_  
 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make a better place for you and for me_

 _And the dream we were conceived in_  
 _Will reveal a joyful face_  
 _And the world we once believed in_  
 _Will shine again in grace_  
 _Then why do we keep strangling life_  
 _Wound this earth, crucify its soul_  
 _Though it's plain to see_  
 _This world is heavenly_  
 _Be god's glow_

 _We could fly so high_  
 _Let our spirits never die_  
 _In my heart I feel you are all my brothers_  
 _Create a world with no fear_  
 _Together we cry happy tears_  
 _See the nations turn their swords into plowshares_

 _We could really get there_  
 _If you cared enough for the living_  
 _Make a little space_  
 _To make a better place_

 _Heal the world_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_  
 _And the entire human race_  
 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make a better place for you and for me_  
 _Heal the world_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_  
 _And the entire human race_  
 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make a better place for you and for me_

 _Heal the world_  
 _Make it a better place_  
 _For you and for me_  
 _And the entire human race_  
 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_  
 _Make a better place for you and for me_

 _There are people dying_  
 _If you care enough for the living_

"Terima kasih semua!" kata Lynna apabila dia mendengar tepukan gemuruh dan juga sorakan dari para penonton studio markas kotak. Lynna dan Fang pergi kebelakang pentas dan Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Sedihnya lagu tadi tu" kata Probe sambil mengelap air mata palsunya "Amat bermakna sekali lagu tersebut. Baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa lagi. Saya akan menjemput tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah seorang budak lelaki yang sukakan oren, suka memakai topi terbalik, suka minum jus oren dan juga adalah superhero yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis! Dia adalah Boboiboy!" Lagu tema Boboiboy galaxy terus di mainkan. Boboiboy keluar dari pentas belakang dan melambai ke arah para penonton studio markas kotak

"Hai semua!"

"HAI BOBOIBOY!"

"Bagus bagus.. kamu duduk di situ yea" kata Probe sambil melihat Boboiboy duduk di atas sofa baru. Sofa itu baru sahaja di beli semalam dengan menggunakan kad kredit Adudu "Tetamu kita yang seterusnya. Dia adalah landak yang berasal dari planet landak. Dia suka sangat mengamuk tak tentu pasal tapi ada ke landak yang suka mengamuk?" Fang muncul di belakang Probe dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Tangan dia sudah mula untuk menyerang Probe "Dia juga adalah-" Probe rasa macam mendung pula, dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Fang "Err... heheheheheee... Fang pergi duduk dekat sana yea. Saya bergurau aje tadi tu"

"Bergurau apanya! AKU BUKAN LANDAK DARI PLANET LANDAK LAH!" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan kerusi "AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Boboiboy terpaksa mengheret kawan baik dia untuk pergi duduk di atas sofa "Wei! Bagilah aku belasah si robot badut tu"

"Boleh tak kau duduk diam-diam. Minggu pertama, dah kau nak buat hal" kata Boboiboy

"Yelah yelah" Fang terus duduk dengan muka masam dia. Badan besi Probe sudah penyek sedikit akibat kena pukul tadi

"Adeh.. apalah si Fang ni" kata Probe "Baiklah, kita sambung balik. tetamu kita yang terakhir-"

"BOBOIBOY-CHANNNNNNN!" Lily terus keluar dari pentas belakang dengan baju dia yang berwarna oren. Topi oren, kasut oren, ribbon oren dan segala-galanya oren. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Aik! Aku belum mula lagi, dah kau keluar pula... aduh.. hancur edisi malam minggu hari ini"

"Hehehehe... maaf Probe" Lily cium pipi besi Probe sebagai tanda minta maaf. Muka Probe menjadi merah sebab malu kena cium. Lily terus duduk di atas sofa, di tengah-tengah antara Fang dan Boboiboy. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menjawab soalan dari readers-readers atau lebih di kenali dari peminat dia

"Nampaknya semua sudah pun berada di sini. MARI KITA MULAKAN ACARA SESI SOALAN JAWAB! Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan. Saya ingin baca balik soalan yang telah diberikan oleh Lynna pada minggu lepas" Probe betulkan suara dia "Jika kamu memiliki jam kuasa, adakah kamu akan menggunakan untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan? Saya telah menerima banyak jawapan dari soalan ini. Saya akan baca jawapan kamu dan juga soalan kamu nanti" Probe melihat tetamu dia yang sudah bersemangat untuk menjawap soalan mereka, kecuali si Fang yang masih lagi bermasam muka "Nampaknya mereka sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah, soalan pertama datang dari Etnia Ice. Dia ni peminat Boboiboy dan Fang. Soalan pertama dari dia untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Adakah kamu berdua bff atau bf sahaja? Jangan ingat bf tu boyfriend yea, salah makna tu.. hehehehe" Fang pura-pura rasa nak muntah

"Sudah tentulah kami ni best friend! kalau best friend forever tu... itu pun kalau si Fang tak pergi balik ke angkasa lepas dia tu" kata Boboiboy

"Errrr... jawapan saya sama sahaja dengan Boboiboy" Fang tersengih kepada para penonton

"Cheh, meniru jawapan kawan baik sendiri! tapi takpe" Probe terus baca soalan kedua seterusnya "Soalan kedua ini pula untuk Lily" Lily sudah meloncat-loncat di atas sofa "Soalan dia, kenapa Lily suka Boboiboy dan kenapa suka sangat berlawan dengan Ratu Lily? Dia kan sudah menjadi baik"

"Lily suka Boboiboy sebab dia lebih comel daripada si landak tu" Fang menahan kemarahan dia "Lagipun Boboiboy ni lebih baik dan lebih matang daripada si landak yang tak berapa nak matang sangat. Asyik nak cari pasal dengan orang sahaja"

"Woi! Kau pun sama juga.. cakap orang pulak" marah Fang tetapi Lily buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Ratu Lily memang baik pun tapi AKU TAK KAN SERAHKAN BOBOIBOY KU KEPADA SI PONTIANAK TU! Lily berlawan dengan dia sebab kita kan suka rebut Boboiboy tapi kemenangan akan menjadi milik Lily!"

"Eleh, dia akan kalah juga nanti" bisik Ratu Lily yang ada di bawah pentas sebagai penonton hari itu "AKU TAK KAN KALAH DENGAN KAU LILY!"

"NOPE! AKU AKAN MENANG!" Jawab Lily balik

"KALAH!"

"MENANG!"

"KALAHHH!"

"YEA! KAU AKAN KALAH NANTI!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"BETUL TU! AKU AKAN KALAH NANTI.. EH! TAK TAK TAK! AKU AKAN MENANG NANTI!" Lily ketawa di atas besar kerana akhirnya dia menang dalam perbalahan ini "Cheh, tak guna punya Lily" bisik Ratu Lily dengan muka masam dia. Gopal takut pula melihat Ratu Lily berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pontianak

"Hehehe.. apalah korang ni. Selamat korang tak main lawan-lawan kali ni yea. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana. Dia kata, dia akan menggunakan jam kuasa untuk kebaikan! Bagus tu! Jangan nak guna kuasa untuk belasah orang pula yea tapi janganlah belasah saya nanti.. hehehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy. Bolehkah Boboiboy bertukar atau berpecah kepada Gempa atau Halilintar dan bolehkah Boboiboy menjadi abang kepada dia sebab sudah lama dia tunggu jawapan dari Boboiboy tapi sampai sekarang masih belum lagi ada jawapannya"

"Heheee..." Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu kepalanya "Mestilah boleh kalau nak saya jadi abang kamu. Maaf yea sebab saya berikan jawapan lambat dan sudah tentu saya boleh bertukar atau berpecah kepada Gempa atau Halilintar"

"Soalan kedua untuk Lily" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar kerana tak sabar nak jawab soalan dia "Lily apa khabar? dan sudikah Lily menjadi kawan kepada dia dan dia ada berikan chocolate khas untuk Lily!" Probe keluar 4 jenis kotak chocolate yang berlainan perisa. Dia berikan 4 kotak chocolate itu kepada Lily

"Wah! Terima kasih!" Lily buka kotak chocolate yang berperisa oren dan lalu dia makan satu. Dia cuba untuk suapkan chocolate kepada Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy gelengkan sahaja kepala "Alaa... oh yea, Lily khabar baik dan Lily sudi menjadi kawan kamu!"

"Bagus Lily ni.. peramah orangnya. Bukan macam si landak ni" Fang mula berapi api tetapi Probe teruskan sahaja dengan soalan seterusnya "Ini pula datang dari cik bunga! Bunga apakah ini? Hehehee... baiklah, cik bunga ini ingin menggunakan kuasa untuk kebaikan. Bukannya macam si landak yang suka sangat salah guna kuasa macam orang gila" Fang bertambah berapi-api di atas pentas itu "Soalan pertama untuk Boboiboy. Dia nak tahu, apakah sayang kamu kepada Fang seperti mana Fang sayang sangat dekat adik kesayangan dia? Err... betul ke soalan ni? Saya main hentam sahaja.. hehehe"

"Walaupun Fang ni panas baran, suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Saya tetap sayangkan dia sebagai kawan baik saya!"

"Ermm... terima kasih Boboiboy" Hati Fang tersentuh sedikit tetapi dia tak nak tunjukkan dia. Dia hanya bermasam muka sahaja. Lily usik-usik pipi Fang untuk buatkan dia senyum tetapi gagal

"Fang oh Fang.. senyumlah sikit. Janganlah nak muka masam sahaja macam abang kamu tu" kata Probe

"SUKA HATI AKU LAH! SIBUK APASAL!"

"Yelah Fang.. soalan kedua untuk Lily" Lily terus melompat sedikit di atas sofa itu "Lily ada adik beradik tak? dan sudikah Lily menjadi kawan dia?"

"Lily ada seorang kakak dan seorang adik perempuan dan sudah tentu Lily sudi menjadi kawan kamu!" jawab Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Seterusnya datang dari Miss Mysteri. Jawapan dia untuk Lynna adalah, sudah tentu dia ingin gunakan jam kuasa untuk kebaikan! Soalan dia untuk tetamu kita pada hari ini. Apakah reaksi kamu tentang watak baru iaitu Emmy?"

"Reaksi saya.. teruja sebab dapat berkenalan dengan watak baru iaitu Emmy! Dia tu memang genius" jawab Boboiboy

"Lily pernah nampak dia sekali sahaja.. dia tu comel! Mata bulat tapi comel!" jawab pula Lily

"Biasa sahaja" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Dia juga ada soalan untuk para penonton kita di studio markas kotak! Adakah kamu semua dapat meneka siapakah Emmy?"

"TAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Semua tak dapay nak meneka yea.. hehehe.. takpelah kalau tak dapat nak teka.. Oh yea, dia ada pengumuman untuk cik alya-"

"Cheh, sempat lagi budak ni" bisik Fang

"Dia cakap, sila check pm sebab dia ada berita untuk cik alya... itu sahaja dari dia dan kita sambung untuk soalan seterusnya datang dari mr mister dan juga adiknya iaitu cik mimpi! Soalan dia untuk Lily" Lily terus melompat-lompat lagi di atas sofa. Fang rasa macam nak letak gam dekat baju Lily supaya dia duduk diam "Lily dapat dari mana kerepek pisang yang banyak-banyak tu? Tauke kerepek pisang ke?"

"Lily the awesome bukan tauke kerepek pisang tapi ayah Lily tauke kerepek pisang yang terkenal di dunia! Tapi dia tak kisah pun kalau Lily bagi kawan-kawan Lily, lebih-lebih lagi si Rizu ku yang comel!"

"Oh begitu.. soalan seterusnya untuk Boboiboy. Lily ataupun Ratu Lily yang menjadi pilihan Boboiboy?" Lily sudah berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy. Ratu Lily sudah berada di atas pentas dengan muka comel dia. Dua-dua cuba untuk memikat hati Boboiboy

"Boboiboy pilihlah saya" kata Lily

"Tak, jangan pilih dia.. pilihlah saya!" kata pula Ratu Lily

"Jangan pilih dia, Boboiboy.. pilih saya, Lily the awesome!"

"PILIH AKU LAH! AKU JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA KAU!"

"APA KAU CAKAP RATU PONTIANAK!"

"Aku cakap, AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA KAU! DAN BOBOIBOY AKAN PILIH AKU!"

"BUKAN KAU! TAPI AKU, LILY THE AWESOME!"

Boboiboy sudah tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan mereka, lalu dia bangun dan terus menjerit "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Dia berlari keluar dari markas kotak

"BOBOIBOY! JANGAN LARI!" Lily dan Ratu Lily terus mengejar Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Fang di hadapan kamera dengan muka bosan dia

* * *

"Hehehee.. maaf yea semua, si Boboiboy lari pulak tadi tapi jangan risau, dia telah pun kembali ke studio markas kotak" Kamera tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang bermasam muka. Lily pula cuba untuk suapkan chocolate lagi dekat Boboiboy. Ratu Lily sudah pun berada di tempat duduk asal dia dengan muka masam dan Fang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja muka dia ceria semacam "Apa kes si landak ni? Kita abaikan sahaja dia. Kita sambung balik soalan dari mister dan cik mimpi. Soalan untuk Fang, apakah pilihan Fang.. abang kamu si kapten sadis atau si comel penguin iaitu Rizu"

"Maaf yea Rizu tapi abang akan pilih abang kesayangan saya iaitu abang Kaizo!"

"Takpe.. Pizu faham" muncul Rizu di atas pentas dengan anak patung penguin dia "Pizu tetap sayangkan abang Fang!" Lalu Rizu duduk di atas riba Fang

"Errr... apa kata Rizu duduk di bawah tapi kalau tak nak, takpelah.. Oh yea, lupa pula saya. Mengikut kata cik mimpi, dia cakap abang dia ingin menggunakan jam kuasa untuk kejahatan sebab abang dia memang jahat. Isk isk isk, tak baik panggil abang kamu jahat. Seterusnya datang dari NoName02! Jawapan dari dia, sudah tentu untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan! Soalan dia untuk Lily" Lily meloncat-loncat lagi "Berapa umur Lily?"

"Hmmm... saya tua sikit daripada Boboiboy! Tapi author buat umur saya dalam fanfic dia, 15 tahun" senyum Lily di hadapan kamera

"Soalan kedua untuk Boboiboy! Dia berikan dua pilihan"

"Pilihan apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hah! Pilihan pertama, gadis A! tapi kawan-kawan kau akan terkorban. Pilihan kedua, gadis B! Kawan-kawan kau terselamat tapi galaxy lah yang tengah kau pertaruhkan keselamatannya" kata Probe "Pilih, jangan tak pilih"

"Saya pilih yang kedua lah.. gadis B. Boleh ke?" Boboiboy tersengih kepada para penonton "Sebab saya tak nak kawan-kawan saya terkorban dan saya akan mempertahankan galaxy ini!"

"Bagus bagus! jawapan yang memuaskan! Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Kaiza! Dia cakap, kalau dia ada jam kuasa.. dia nak kuasa macam Boboiboy.. eh, ini sudah tersilap jawapan ni tapi takpe. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, kalau kesemua pecahan Boboiboy berlawan satu sama lain, siapakah yang akan menang?"

"Hmm... susah nak jawap tu"

"Ala, apa susah.. kau pergi lah berpecah tujuh, lepas tu lawan sampai semuanya koma dan AKU AKAN MENJADI PENGGANTI TEMPAT KAU! AKU AKAN JADI LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOIBOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Lily terus ketuk kepala Fang dan Rizu pula, gelengkan kepala. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "WOI! Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku"

"Ehem! Jangan nak perasan kau lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy! Aku Lily! Aku akan mempertahankan kehebatan Boboiboy ku!"

"Apa-apa jelah" Fang bermasam muka. Rizu peluk Fang supaya tidak bermasam muka lagi "Terima kasih Rizu"

"Alololo... sweetnya! Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Fang! Bila Fang nak muncul dekat Boboiboy. SUDAH TIGA EPISODE TAPI KAU TAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL JUGA!" Entah kenapa si Probe nak marah-marah pula

"Ala, orang hebat mesti keluar paling terakhir sekali! Aku kan paling hebat! paling bergaya! paling handsome! sebab itu semuanya kena sabar dengan kemunculan aku yang terhebat nanti!" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan

"Cheh, berlagak betul" bisik Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. mengikut firasat author yang tak berapa nak betul sangat, dia mengatakan bahawa Fang akan muncul di episode yang ke 5 tapi jangan percaya sangat yea.. hehehehe. Baiklah, seterusnya dari Kaito Jack. Mengikut kata dia, kalau dia ada jam kuasa.. dia nak pergi belasah si landak ungu" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Belasah dia puas-puas yea, bagi semua puas hati"

"Wei! Kau jangan melebih pulak" marah Fang. Lily ketawa sedikit

"Heehehe.. maaf yea landak ungu. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy tapi soalan yang sama dengan siapa yea tadi.. lupa pula.. soalan dia, siapakah pilihan hati Boboiboy, Lily atau Ratu Lily?" Probe melihat di sofa, Boboiboy sudah menghilangkan diri "Eh, mana pulak si pipi tembam ni"

"Dia dah lari sebab malas nak jawab" kata Fang dengan nada bosan. Lily dan Ratu Lily terpaksa bersedihan kerana Boboiboy tidak mahu menjawab soalan tersebut

"Kalau macam tu, kita baca soalan seterusnya dari NITAAAAAAA! Banyak betul soalan dia ni. Tapi takpe.. kita bagi diri kita pening!" Probe betulkan suara dia yang hampir nak serak "Sebelum kita baca soalan dia, jawapan dia untuk Lynna.. sudah tentu untuk kebaikan! Dia kalau boleh nak jam kuasa Yaya sebab boleh angkat berat. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Boboiboy. Seronok tak naik motor pemberian Motobot? Boboiboy sama sekolah dengan Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ke?"

"Mestilah seronok! tak sangka saya dapat naik motor yang begitu bergaya sekali. Soalan kedua tu, ha ah.. saya sama sekolah dengan kawan-kawan saya" jawab Boboiboy yang sudah pun kembali

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Lily the awesome!" Terus Lily berasa bangga "Lily tinggal di mana? Kalau Lily lihat Boboiboy kena seksa, apa Lily akan buat? Kenapa Lily suka usik atau cari pasal dengan Kapten Kaizo? dan adakah Lily sudi berkawan dengan dia?"

"Wuuuuu! Ramai pula nak berkawan dengan Lily the awesome ni. Mestilah saya sudi! Ok, untuk soalan NITAAAAAAAA! Lily tinggal tempat yang rahsia penuh dengan rahsia! Kalau saya lihat Boboiboy kena seksa.. LILY AKAN BELASAH ORANG ITU! WALAUPUN LILY TIADA KUASA, TAPI LILY SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR! DAN LILY AKAN GUNAKAN TEKNIK-TEKNIK YANG TELAH DI AJAR OLEH ABANG KAIZOOOO OOOOOOOO!"

"Hmmm.. teknik panjat tiang" bisik Kaizo yang juga ada di situ

"Lily suka usik atau cari pasal dengan abang Kaizo sebab Lily nak tengok reaksi dia. Yelah, si itik tu suka sangat nak serius sahaja. Cubalah jadi macam Boboiboy ku! Ceria sepanjang hari! Betul tak Boboiboy ku yang comel macam pau kacang" Lily usap-usap kepala Boboiboy

"Errr... betul tu! Tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan abang Kaizo untuk sentiasa serius" kata Boboiboy

"Soalan dia untuk Fang pula. Hadiah apa yang Fang pernah berikan kepada Kapten Kaizo? Kenapa Fang tak jadi cikgu private sahaja? Err.. betul ke ni? Kalau tak betul, maaf yea. Dan soalan terakhir dia, betul ke Fang sudah menjadi nakal balik?"

"Hadiah kasih sayang!" Lily rasa nak muntah pula tapi Fang abaikan sahaja "Kalau aku jadi cikgu private, sudah tentu semua aku akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab tak reti nak jawab soalan! Sebab itu aku tidak sesuai untuk menjadi cikgu yang takde kesabarannya" Boboiboy, Lily dan Rizu angguk-angguk kepala tanda setuju "Nakal tu? Kenakalan aku sentiasa ada di dalam diri aku! Tapi sekarang nakal sikit-sikit sahaja" Fang tersengih kepada para penonton sebab abang dia sedang memberikan renungan maut kepada diri dia

"Hehehee.. jangan nak nakal sangat yea. Baiklah, seterusnya dari AN4. Jawapan dia dari soalan Lynna, dia ingin menggunakan jam kuasa untuk kebaikan! Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy dan Fang, apakah pendapat korang kalau ada orang anggap kamu berdua macam adik beradik? Adik beradik ke ni?" Probe melihat dari Fang terus ke Boboiboy. Manakala Boboiboy dan Fang pula melihat sesama sendiri

"Dia nak jadi adik beradik aku? Aku rasa, tiap-tiap hari bergaduh adalah" kata Fang

"Baik aku adik beradik dengan pecahan aku sahaja tapi apa salahnya kalau Fang adalah adik beradik saya. Mesti seronok! Betul tak betul tak.. adik beradik alien!"

"Boboiboy ku nak jadi adik beradik alien?" Mata Lily membulat besar "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Wei, kau apasal? Salah ke kalau Boboiboy nak jadi alien" marah Fang

"Salah tetap salah!" terus Lily mulakan drama dia "Kalau Boboiboy ku adalah seorang alien, Lily tidak boleh terima! Nanti Boboiboy akan bermasam muka sahaja macam landak dan itik. Boboiboy jangan jadi alien tau, nanti hati ku kecewa! UWAAAA!"

"Tapi kalau Boboiboy jadi hantu ok juga.. boleh kita menghantui si Lily ni" muncul Ratu Lily di belakang Lily "Kita sama-sama akan hidup bahagia di alam hantu!" Lily bangun dan terus merenung mata Ratu Lily. Mereka berdua berlawan mata untuk melihat siapa yang akan berkelip dahulu. Lalu Rizu panjat sofa itu dan tiup ke arah kedua-dua mata duo Lily itu. Mereka berdua berkelip-kelip mata

"YEAHHHH! DUA-DUA KALAH!" Lily dan Ratu Lily pandang ke arah Rizu "Hehehe.. Pizu main-main aje" Rizu tersengih comel

"COMELNYAAAA!" Lily mahu memeluk Rizu. Sama juga dengan Ratu Lily tetapi Rizu mengelakkan diri dan terus duo Lily terpeluk sesama sendiri "APASAL AKU PELUK KAU PULAK!" Menjerit kedua-dua Lily tersebut. Mereka lepaskan pelukan mereka

"Jaga kau wahai ratu pontianak yang tak sedar diri! Aku Lily tak kan benarkan Boboiboy bertukar menjadi hantu!"

"Hahahahaa! Aku ratu bekas kegelapan akan bertukar Boboiboy menjadi hantu juga!"

"DAN AKU FANG TELAH BERTUKAR MENJADI HANTU BAYANGGGGG!" Terkejut mereka semua melihat Fang bertukar menjadi hantu bayang "Kalau korang tak reti nak duduk diam, aku akan belasah korang berdua!"

"Wuuuu! Hantu bayang.. takutnya Lily~" Lily menjelir lidah ke arah Fang

"KAU NI MEMANG BETUL-BETUL NAK KENA!" Terus Lily larikan diri daripada Fang. Ratu Lily pula bebas untuk bermanja dengan Boboiboy. Rizu melihat sahaja abang kesayangan dia mengejar Lily di sekitar studio markas kotak sambil makan chocolate yang diterima oleh Lily tadi

"Errr... kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Probe

* * *

"Selamat kembali semua!" Probe melambai-lambai di depan kamera "Baiklah, nampaknya semua sudah menjadi tenang" Probe melihat Fang sudah pun diberikan donut lobak merah untuk tenangkan dia. Lily cuba untuk suap Boboiboy makan chocolate lagi sekali. Rizu masih lagi ada di atas pentas dan Ratu Lily pula, dia sudah pun kembali ke tempat duduk dia yang asal. Muka dia masam sahaja sambil memerhatikan Lily

"Kita sambung balik dengan soalan kedua dari AN4 untuk Lily" Lily terus meloncat-loncat lagi sekali "Ini sorang lagi, dia nak berkawan dengan Lily"

"Ramai betul nak jadi kawan Lily. Ini mesti Lily lebih popular daripada si landak!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar dan terus dia berangan yang diri dia dapat kalahkan kepopularity Fang "Sudah tentu Lily sudi menjadi kawan kamu, AN4!"

"Si AN4 ni ada request untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Dia nak kamu berdua nyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Upin dan Ipin iaitu lagu Sahabat tapi itu kena tunggu dulu yea" Probe tergelak sedikit "Seterusnya dari Karlos Kaize. Dia ni tak kisah pun dengan kuasa apa pun yang dia dapat, janji dia akan gunakan untuk kebaikan! Soalan pertama untuk Boboiboy. Antara semua kawan perempuan kamu, siapakah yang kamu paling suka!"

"Pilih saya Boboiboy!" kata Lily

"Mana boleh, pilihlah saya" muncul Ratu Lily lagi sekali

"Errr... Saya pilih kak Lynna ajelah" terus kedua hati duo Lily berkecai "Sebab kak Lynna paling saya suka!"

"SAMPAI HATI BOBOIBOY TAK PILIH KITA!" Menangis duo Lily sambil berpelukan. Boboiboy tersengih kepada mereka berdua. Fang buat-buat tak tahu sahaja sebab dia tengah menikmati donut lobak merah dia bersama dengan Rizu

"Hehehe.. padan muka korang berdua" terus Lily dan Ratu Lily merenung tajam ke arah Probe "Hehehe.. jangan pandang saya begitu, saya bergurau aje. Sambung balik dengan soalan kedua untuk Fang. Siapa lagi kejam, Author Lynz atau abang kamu si Kapten Kaizo"

"Author lagi kejam daripada abang aku tapi musim ke 3 ni, kurang pula dia seksa aku.. hmmm.. mungkin awal lagi kot" Fang berharap sangat diri dia tidak diseksa lagi oleh author Lynz

"Soalan terakhir untuk Lily" Lily sudah habis menangis bersama dengan Ratu Lily. Dia terus bertepuk tangan sebab tak sabar nak jawab soalan dia "Ibubapa Lily kerja apa? sebab selalu sangat bagi Rizu kerepek pisang"

"Ibu Lily adalah suri rumah tangga dan ayah Lily adalah pengusahawan kerepek pisang yang terkenal di dunia! Sebab itu Lily selalu hantar kerepek pisang dekat Rizu" Lily usap-usap kepala Rizu

"Seterusnya, dari invisible girl tapi dia ni dulu Haruko1212.. kenapa tukar nama wahai peminat setia ku!" Emosi pula si Probe "Isk isk isk.. apa nak jadi dengan peminat setia saya ni. Nak gunakan kuasa untuk kenakan orang macam si landak. Tak baik tau! Kuasa ini untuk melindungi bumi dan galaxy tapi encik bos saya tu nak gunakan kuasa untuk kejahatan dia.. hehehe.. soalan dia untuk Lily, berapa umur Lily? Rasanya Lily sudah pun menjawab soalan itu tadi. Soalan berikutnya, apakah alasan Lily suka dengan Boboiboy sampai nak berebut dengan Ratu Lily"

"Bukan Lily sudah jawab ke soalan tu tapi.. Lily akan jawab balik soalan itu! Jawapan Lily adalah! Boboiboy kan baik, peramah, lebih matang daripada si landak, tak nakal macam si landak, suka tolong orang, tak suka dengan keganasan dan paling penting sekali IALAH PIPI TEMBAM DIA!" Lily cubit pipi sebelah Boboiboy sebab terlampau geram sangat. Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan Lily

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Lily juga. Adakah Lily ini adalah Lily reinkarnasi Lily Potter di dalam cerita Harry Potter?"

"SALAH LAGI DIPERSALAHKAN!" Menjerit Lily ala-ala Papa Zola

"Hehehe... sudah lama saya tak nampak Papa Zola yea. Mana dia pergi rasanya. Baiklah, soalan terakhir untuk Boboiboy! Apa perasaan Boboiboy apabila Boboiboy dapat berpecah selama-lamanya dan pecahan Boboiboy akhirnya menjadi abang atau adik Boboiboy sendiri?" tanya Probe "WUUU! SOALAN YANG MENARIK NI!"

"Perasaan saya mestilah suka tapi.. dia orang tak kan lupakan kalau terpecah selama-lamanya?"

"Mana saya tahu, Boboiboy. Itu kenalah tanya orang tukang buat watak pecahan kamu tu" Boboiboy merenung ke arah Probe "Hehehee.. seterusnya dari aquamarine2602! Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy. Apakah ketakutan terbesar Boboiboy selain daripada belon meletup"

"Hmmm... ketakutan terbesar saya ialah kehilangan orang-orang yang saya sayang seperti Tok Aba, Ochobot, ibubapa saya dan juga kawan-kawan baik saya" Lily pula menangis di bahu Boboiboy "Aik, yang kau menangis kenapa?"

"Yelah, kau cakap aku salah seorang orang yang kau sayang.. UWAAAAAA! Walaupun Lily bukan kekasih hati Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy menganggap Lily sebagai kawan dia dan kawan dia yang dia sayang. Terharunya Lily" Fang dan Rizu melihat sahaja Lily yang menangis di bahu Boboiboy

"Hehehe... terharu sungguh si Lily ni" Probe usap-usap kepala Lily "Soalan terakhir untuk Lily" Terus Lily berhenti menangis. Dia melihat Probe dengan senyuman lebar dia "Lily suka warna apa? suka makan apa? dan siapakah kawan terbaik Lily?"

"Lily suka warna oren! Warna seperti Boboiboy! Lily suka makan kerepek pisang dan kawan terbaik Lily adalah Faye dan Bella!"

"Macam manalah dia boleh berkawan baik dengan si Bella tu" bisik Fang yang masih lagi tidak puas hati

"Seterusnya dari dark princess. Jika dia ada jam kuasa, dia akan gunakan untuk kebaikan sebab dia nak jadi superhero seperti Boboiboy! Soalan dia untuk Fang, pernah tak Fang kena tampar dengan abang kamu si Kapten Kaizo dan apakah alasannya"

"Sebenarnya..." Fang teringat balik abang dia menampar dia masa mereka di campak ke waktu silam. Lily pula tidak sabar nak mendengar jawapan dari Fang "Abang aku pernah tampar aku sekali" Mata Lily membulat besar, Rizu terkejut dan Boboiboy tahu dengan kisah itu "Masa tu, aku dan abang aku di bawa masuk ke zaman silam aku dan abang aku dulu. Pada masa itu, aku cuba untuk selamatkan ibubapa aku tapi abang aku tak bagi tapi aku tetap nak juga selamatkan mereka. Abang aku marah aku, lalu dia tampar aku sebab aku begitu degil sangat" Air mata Fang mengalir keluar. Rizu peluk Fang supaya tidak menangis. Lily rasa sedih pula tapi dia tidak sangka Kaizo akan menampar adiknya sendiri "Tapi dia buat begitu bukan untuk saja-saja sahaja"

"Maafkan aku, Pang" bisik Kaizo. Lynna usap-usap lengan bahu Kaizo supaya tidak salahkan diri dia sendiri

"Kasihan kau yea landak tapi tamparan itu ada sebabnya.. sudahlah, janganlah kita kenangkan balik benda yang sudah berlalu" Probe mengelap air mata palsunya "Soalan kedua untuk Fang juga, pernah tak Fang melawan perintah abang Fang sendiri?"

"Hmm.. pernah, banyak kali!" kata Fang dengan begitu semangat sekali

"Suka pula kamu" Fang tersengih kepada Probe "Ini pula dari dark reader.. haih, tadi dark princess. Sekarang ni dark reader pula. Adik beradik ke ni? hehehe.. Jawapan untuk Lynna dari dark reader adalah, sudah tentu dia gunakan jam kuasa untuk kebaikan! Soalan untuk Fang, jika kamu disuruh pilih antara sahabat dan abang kamu, mana satu akan menjadi pilihan kamu?"

"Mestilah abang aku. Dia kan satu-satunya abang aku. Kawan-kawan aku mesti faham kenapa aku pilih abang aku daripada mereka"

"Soalan untuk Fang juga. Fang boleh tak mengawal kegelapan? kerana kuasa bayang dengan kegelapan saling berhubungan dan jika kamu boleh mengawal kegelapan, apakah kuasa itu? untuk takutkan Gopal atau untuk kebaikan?" tanya Probe

"Hmmm... aku tak pernah pula cuba untuk mengawal kegelapan tapi.. kalau aku berjaya pun, aku akan gunakan untuk kedua-duanya. Takutkan Gopal dan juga untuk kebaikan! HAHAHAHA..." Terus dia berhenti gelak kerana abang dia sedang memerhatikan dia dengan pandangan yang amat serius sekali "Hehehee... apa soalan seterusnya, Probe?"

"Soalan seterusnya adalah untuk Boboiboy! Diantara pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy, mana satu yang paling hebat sekali menurut Boboiboy? dan diantara sahabat-sahabat Boboiboy, mana satu yang paling dekat dan terbaik, kena pilih satu sahaja"

"Err.. entahlah, semua pecahan aku hebat-hebat semuanya. Tak boleh pula aku nak memilihnya dan soalan kedua tu, kalau aku tak pilih salah satu boleh tak? sebab semua sahabat aku adalah yang terbaik walaupun si Fang ni panas baran" jawab Boboiboy dengan begitu sopan sekali

"Wah! Jadi aku pun sahabat terbaik kau lah yea" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy

"Errr... boleh dikatakan begitu" Mata Lily masih lagi bersinar-sinar. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan pandangan dia dari Boboiboy "Hehehee..." Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lily

"Soalan untuk Lily pula" Lily terus pandang ke arah Probe dengan penuh semangat "Tak rasa seram ke bergaduh dengan hantu Ratu Lily? Ibubapa Lily kerja apa? Ini sudah pun dijawab tadi dan jarak rumah kamu dengan Pulau Rintis, jauh tak?"

"Haih, semuanya nak tahu pekerjaan ibubapa Lily tapi Lily tak payah jawab soalan itu lagikan. Soalan yang pertama tu, tak pernah pulak Lily rasa seram bergaduh dengan si ratu pontianak tu. Lily rasa biasa sahaja dan jarak rumah Lily ke Pulau Rintis.. sebenarnya, tak jauh sangat pun" Lily tersengih sambil menunjukkan peace di hadapan kamera

"Hehehe.. siap ber peace lagi. Baiklah, seterusnya dari miss blank! Jawapan dia adalah untuk kebaikan tapi untuk kejahatan, dia cuma mahu belasah si kapten sadis sahaja. Isk isk isk.. boleh pulak macam tu" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan rasa ingin tahu siapa yang berani untuk belasah dia "Soalan dari dia untuk Boboiboy. Kenapa pipi Boboiboy chubby? dan boleh tak dia nak topi oren tu?"

"Mana boleh! Topi ini pemberian ayah saya. Jadi saya tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa mengambil topi oren saya!" kata Boboiboy "Pipi saya tembam sebab saya tembam lah"

"Dan saya Lily akan sentiasa melindungi topi Boboiboy dan pipi dia daripada kena cubit kecuali saya" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Tak tahu pulak saya yang topi itu ayah kamu yang bagi. Simpan elok-elok yea.. soalan ini pula untuk Fang. Kenapa rambut Fang macam landak? tajam tak rambut tu? Fang tak mahu tukar style rambut lagi ke?"

"Isk! Ada juga nak kena dari aku! Sesuka hati aku lah kalau aku nak buat rambut style landak! SIBUK APASAL?" Berapi-api Fang di atas pentas itu. Rizu terus bagi donut lobak merah kepada Fang untuk tenangkan dia "DONUT LOBAK MERAH! Terima kasih Rizu"

"Senang betul nak tenangkan si landak ni" kata Lily. Terus Lily fikirkan sesuatu. Fang melihat sahaja Lily sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal "Landak jangan risau, Lily tak tak buat apa-apa pun" Lily berikan senyuman nakal dia kepada Fang

"Soalan untuk Lily, soalan pertama ni.. tak perlulah saya ulangkan balik semula. Dia tanya, Lily nak tak combo cari pasal dengan si kapten itik tu? dan sudikah Lily menjadi kawan dia?"

"Hmmmm... itu pun kalau kapten itik tak bagi kita orang hukuman latihan tempur tapi.. rasa macam best aje combo cari pasal. Mesti menarik! Lily sudi menjadi kawan kamu!" Lily merampas anak patung penguin dari tangan Rizu dan lalu memeluk anak patung itu. Rizu cuba tarik anak patung penguin dia tetapi pelukan Lily terlampau kuat sangat

"Kakak Lily ambik anak patung Rizu" mengadu Rizu kepada Fang

"Biarkan si minah pelik tu. Nanti abang bagi anak patung penguin lagi besar!"

"YEAHHHHH!" Rizu peluk Fang sepuas-puasnya

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari... eh! LILY PUN NAK BAGI SOALAN JUGA?! Bukan ke kamu ni tetamu pada minggu ini?" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala "Soalan dia untuk Fang dan Boboiboy. Apa-apa perkara yang disukai dan paling tidak disukai"

"Hmmm... saya tak suka apabila Fang pergi cari pasal dengan orang lain" kata Boboiboy

"Aku tak suka apabila Boboiboy lebih hebat daripada aku!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sebab jawapan Fang tadi

"Saya suka apabila kawan-kawan saya semuanya berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba" Boboiboy senyum sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia satu per satu

"Aku pula suka apabila rumah aku menjadi bersih dan tidak bersepah" kata Fang sambil bayangkan rumah dia sentiasa bersih dan tidak bersepah

"Lily pula suka cari pasal dengan abang Kaizo!" Lily pun nak menyibuk sekali walaupun soalan itu bukan untuk dia

"Heheheee... baiklah, soalan dari Lily seterusnya untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Apakah pendapat anda berdua tentang Lily si miss kerepek pisang?" Lily tersenyum lebar di atas sofa itu dan tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawapan dari mereka "Kita mulakan dari Boboiboy dulu" kata Probe

"Err.. pendapat saya tentang Lily. Dia ni peminat setia saya dan suka mengejar saya sampai saya sendiri sudah penat dikejar" Lily angguk-angguk kepala "Tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan pelik sedikit. Lama-lama saya sudah mulai suka berkawan dengan dia dan dengan sikap dia yang pelik-pelik ni, membuatkan kehidupan kami semua menjadi lebih ceria"

"Terima kasih BBB-Chan" Lily baru nak peluk Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy sudah pun bagi kucing oren dekat Lily "Kucing pun kucinglah" Lily peluk kucing itu sekuat hati dan terus dia pandang Fang macam nak makan orang "Hah! Apa jawapan kau, landak? Jangan nak jawab benda merapu"

"Bila masa aku nak jawab merapu" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Aku sendiri pernah beritahu kau, kau tu unik dan istimewa tapi suka cari pasal dengan aku dan abang aku. Sebab tu abang aku sentiasa tak puas hati dengan kau tapi semenjak akhir-akhir ni, kau berkelakuan baik pulak dengan abang aku" Lily tersengih "Ada apa-apa ke?"

"Isk! Mana ada apa-apa lah!" marah Lily "Soalan terakhir dari aku untuk aku sendiri!" Fang dan Boboiboy menepuk dahi mereka. Rizu bertepuk tangan bersama dengan Probe

"Hehehehee... dia kan pelik. Kalau dia tak pelik, nanti para penonton akan rasa pelik kenapa dia tidak begitu pelik pada hari ini. Kepelikan" kata Probe sambil tergelak sedikit

"Soalan aku adalah, kenapa Lily suka susahkan-" Terus mulut dia kena tutup dengan Fang

"Probe pergi ke soalan yang seterusnya" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lebar. Lily cuba untuk lepaskan tangan Fang tetapi tangan Fang begitu kuat sekali

"Baiklah! Soalan seterusnya datang dari LizzNP" Baru Fang lepaskan mulut Lily. Dia bersiul buat-buat tak tahu, sementara Lily pula bermasam muka dengan Fang "Lizz cakap, dia tak nak gunakan untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan tapi untuk kebaikan. Aik, budak ni sudah pening kepala ke? Kita abaikan sahaja. Soalan dia untuk Lily" Terus Lily kembali senyum "Apakah perasaan Lily menjadi watak OC dekat sini? Lily minat Boboiboy semenjak bila? Bagaimana perasaan Lily apabila melihat Fang dan Boboiboy berubah menjadi budak kecik?"

"Perasaan saya sangat teruja sekali! Saya sendiri tak sangka author ingin menjadikan saya sebagai watak OC di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Terima kasih author! I LOVE YOU!" Lily siap bagi flying kiss dekat hadapan kamera "Lily minat Boboiboy semenjak kemunculan dia. Lily suka dia sebab watak dia yang baik. Bukannya macam si landak ni dan Lily suka sangat apabila Boboiboy dan Fang menjadi budak kecik! Sebab dia orang terlampau comel sangat tapi sudah tentu Boboiboy yang lebih comel daripada si landak ni"

"Terima kasih Lily dengan jawapan kamu. Soalan seterusnya untuk Fang. APASAL FANG TAK MUNCUL LAGI DEKAT BOBOIBOY GALAXY? Kucing Fang tu perempuan atau lelaki? Shadow tu kucing lelaki ke? Bagaimana perasaan Fang apabila jika Fang di bunuh oleh abang sendiri? Bagaimana perasaan Fang saat mimpi dulu, mimpi kawan-kawan Fang, Kapten Kaizo menjadi jahat dan tikam kamu sendiri?"

"Tunggu ajelah kemunculan aku yang terhebat nanti. Kucing aku tu si Shadow tu jantan dan Pikachu pula ialah betina. Perasaan aku.. mestilah sedih, sanggup abang sendiri nak bunuh aku. Sama juga dengan soalan yang terakhir tu, perasaan sedih" kata Fang "Tapi aku tahu abang aku tak kan bunuh aku sebab aku satu-satunya adik kesayangan dia"

"Seterusnya datang dari sarahiko. Jawapan dia adalah.. jam kuasa adalah untuk kegunaan kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, Boboiboy tengok anime tak? Kalau suka, anime apa yang Boboiboy tengok?"

"Hehehehehe... saya jarang tengok tv. Jadi saya sendiri tidak pernah tengok anime, maaf yea yang tukang beri soalan itu" Boboiboy tersengih

"Soalan terakhir dari sarahiko untuk Fang. Fang suka tengok cerita apa?"

"Hmmm..." Fang mula fikir "Aku suka tengok cerita yang ada aksi lawan dan ganas"

"Patutlah si landak ni ganas" Lily tenung muka Fang lama-lama sampai membuat Fang rasa tidak selesa dengan tenungan Lily

"Wei, jangan pandang aku macam tu boleh tak?" tapi Lily abaikan sahaja, dia tenung muka Fang lagi "Ada juga nak kena belasah nanti ni"

"Sabar ajelah yea landak. Ini pula datang dari sofy pinkie. Dia ingin gunakan kuasa untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan. Soalan untuk si landak, abang landak atau kawan-kawan landak?"

"Mestilah abang aku" Fang sudah mulai bosan dengan soalan yang sama sahaja "Apa soalan seterusnya, Probe?" Rizu rasa kasihan dengan abang kesayangan dia, lalu dia berikan donut lobak merah untuk ceriakan hati Fang

"Seterusnya datang dari Floral Lavender. Jawapan dia untuk Lynna adalah, sudah tentu untuk kebaikan! Soalan dia untuk Lily" Lily bertepuk tangan sebab ada soalan untuk dia "Apakah benda atau perbuatan yang Lily suka dekat Boboiboy?"

"Dia baik! Dia suka menolong orang! Dia tidak suka dengan keganasan atau kekerasan! Dia juga seorang yang peramah! Dia tidak menggunakan kuasanya untuk kegunaan lain seperti belasah orang" Lily pandang sinis ke arah Fang yang sedang menikmati donut lobak merah "dan dia juga seorang yang berani dan tidak akan berputus asa!"

"Terima kasih Lily"

"Sama-sama kekasih hati ku Boboiboy!" Fang rasa nak muntah pula

"Soalan kedua untuk Fang. Apakah kelemahan terbesar Fang?" Fang baru nak jawab tetapi Lily sudah membuka mulutnya dulu untuk menjawab soalan itu

"MESTILAH DONUT LOBAK MERAH! Itu adalah kelemahan terbesar si landak!"

"WOI! Apasal kau jawab pulak" Lily tersengih kepada Fang "Bukan donut lobak merah sahaja.. tapi aku ni kan jenis panas baran, cepat marah. Tak boleh nak bersabar"

"Ha ah, betul tu! Tapi bagus juga kau mengaku dengan kesalahan diri kau tu yea" kata Boboiboy. Fang tersengih malu di atas pentas

"Soalan terakhir dari Lavender untuk Boboiboy. Apakah perasaan Boboiboy jika kamu diculik atau ditewaskan oleh musuh?"

"Sudah tentu saya tidak akan mengalah! Saya akan menggunakan kuasa terkuat saya untuk menewaskan musuh saya!" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat. Lily rasa sangat bangga dengan jawapan dari Boboiboy. Fang dan Rizu tak dengar sebab tengah main tepuk-tepuk tangan

"Seterusnya datang dari Azuki5991. Jawapan dia untuk soalan Lynna adalah untuk kebaikan! Dia tidak akan menggunakan kuasa tersebut untuk belasah sesiapa pun termasuklah Kapten Kaizo atau Commander Koko Ci the kuih koci! Heehehehe... maaf yea" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, kuasa apa yang Boboiboy selain daripada kuasa elemantal?"

"Hmm... takde kot. Lagipun aku sudah cukup bangga dengan kuasa elemantal saya! Itu pun sudah cukup kuat daripada memiliki terlampau banyak sangat kuasa"

"Wah! Jawapan yang cukup matang. Soalan ini pula ditujukan untuk Fang. Kalau Fang pergi holiday dekat luar negara, negara mana yang Fang mahu singgah? dan apakah alasannya" Fang mula berfikir seketika

"Hmmm.. negara jepun kot sebab ramai katakan nama abang aku dan nama ibubapa aku macam jepun. Muka abang aku pun ada macam jepun juga, kecuali aku"

"Entah-entah sebenarnya si landak ni anak angkat kot" kata Lily "Cuba tengok wajah abang Kaizo dan Fang, kan lain. Sorang macam jepun, sorang macam budak cina"

"WOI! Aku bukan anak angkatlah!" Berapi-api Fang kepada Lily

"Hehehe.. itu teori aku sahaja" Lily tersengih "Apa soalan seterusnya?"

"Soalan untuk Lily, tiada" Terus menangis Lily di bahu Boboiboy sambil peluk anak patung penguin "Kasihan kau yea. Seterusnya datang dari Fangcool! Dia ingin menggunakan kuasa dia untuk menjadi pandai dan dapat kalahkan tiga geng budak pandai iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Fang. Dia juga mahu kejahatan tunduk dibawah kaki dia. Dasyat juga budak ni. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk si panas baran tak sedar diri"

"APA! AKU SEDAR DIRILAH!" Fang makin bertambah berapi-api. Rizu sudah kehabiskan donut lobak merah untuk diberikan kepada abang kesayangan dia "Kalau soalan yang bukan-bukan, nahas dia nanti!"

"Jangan risau, soalan dia bukan soalan merapu. Soalan dia berbunyi begini, apakah tanggapan Fang setelah terbentuknya trio huru hara? dan bagaimana watak masing-masing trio huru hara menurut pandangan Fang" Terus Fang kembali tenang setelah mendengar soalan bukan merapu itu

"Anggapan aku biasa sahaja tapi kalau tak wujud pun trio huru hara, memang sudah huru hara pun tanpa ada Faye dan Bella" Lily angguk kepala tanda setuju "Watak dia orang ni, menurut pandangan aku. Lily pelik, Faye ceria tapi kadang-kadang serius dan si Bella suka fikirkan rancangan yang tak betul dia"

"Ala, rancangan Bella selalunya betul apa" kata Lily

"Betul apa kebendanya. Suka cari nahas dengan aku adalah. Nak aje aku ajar budak perempuan tu. Nahas dia nanti" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mulai keluar. Dia tengah fikirkan untuk kenakan si Bella dengan rancangan dia yang tak betul juga "Jaga kau Bella" Fang tersenyum sinis

"Menakutkan betul si landak ni" Probe menggigil melihat Fang "Soalan untuk Boboiboy pula. Kenapa Boboiboy menolak bergabung dengan Kapten Kaizo tapi memilih Kokoci? padahal tujuan mereka sama sahaja dan kenapa Boboiboy ingin menjadi superhero balik di Boboiboy Galaxy?"

"Sebab abang Kaizo tu gunakan kekerasan untuk merampas sesuatu. Saya mana suka dengan kekerasan. Saya memilih Kokoci sebab dia tidak menggunakan kekerasan seperti abang Kaizo. Saya nak jadi superhero balik sebab tiada benda nak dibuat dah. Tiada orang jahat baru datang menyerang di bumi. Sebab itu saya gembira dapat menyertai pasukan Kokoci"

"Jawapan yang bernas!" Probe berikan tepukan untuk Boboiboy "Soalan untuk Lily pula" Lily meloncat-loncat di atas sofa "Apakah alasan terbentuknya trio huru hara? dan kenapa Lily tidak mengajak si ratu pontianak untuk bergabung dengan geng kamu?"

"Sebab Bella pun suka huru harakan keadaan dengan cari pasal dengan si landak. Hehehee... dan saya memang suka huru harakan keadaan bersama dengan Faye walaupun dia ni kurang sedikit nak huru harakan. Sebenarnya, boleh sahaja kalau dia nak join tapi DIA MESTI MENGAKU KALAH DULU! BARU BOLEH JOIN TRIO HURU HARA!"

"Eleh, siapa nak join geng korang" Ratu Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada Lily dan terus pandang ke arah lain dengan muka sombongnya. Lily membalas balik dengan menjelir lidah juga dan dia seperti Ratu Lily, pandang ke arah lain dengan muka sombongnya. Rizu tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat duo Lily

"Seterusnya dari Gadis Bintang tapi dia ni tiada soalan. Dia cuma nak jawab soalan dari Lynna sahaja. Dia akan menggunakan kuasa untuk kebaikan sahaja! Bagus gadis bintang! Kamu ni puteri bintang ke? Hehehee..."

"Cheh, sempat lagi kau nak mengurat yea" Probe tersengih malu dekat Fang

"Kita sudah pun menghampiri untuk menjawab semua soalan readers kita. Ini pula datang dari Kurnia24, dia akan menggunakan untuk kebaikan walaupun dia tidak mengenali orang itu siapa. Bagus Kurnia! Tolong sesiapa sahaja dengan seikhlas hati. Soalan untuk Fang, dia ingin menjadi sahabat kamu dan dia juga menjemput kamu ke Indonesia dan dia pasti si landak akan suka!"

"Hmm... aku boleh jadi sahabat kamu tapi dengan satu syarat, kau kena mengaku yang aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy! HAHAHAHAA!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Lily menepuk dahi Fang "WOI!" Lily buat-buat tidak tahu "Oh yea, sudah tentu aku akan suka pergi ke Indonesia untuk melawat peminat-peminat setia ku yang ada di sana! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Aduh, apa nak jadi dengan kawan aku sorang ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya lagi sekali

"Apalah si landak ni" Probe gelengkan kepala besi dia "Soalan untuk Boboiboy. Siapakah orang yang Boboiboy nak bersama mu jika hari akhir tiba nanti"

"Hmmm.. seluruh keluarga saya dan juga kawan-kawan saya" Jawab Boboiboy

"Soalan terakhir dari Kurnia untuk Lily. Lily rasa, siapa yang paling kacak di antara Kapten Kaizo dan Fang?"

"BOBOIBOY!" Itu jawapan dari Lily

"Woi! Dia tanya siapa yang paling kacak di antara aku dan abang aku. Mana ada Boboiboy dalam senarai tu" marah Fang

"Ala.. jawapan aku tetap BOBOIBOY!" Fang dan Boboiboy menepuk dahi mereka. Lily tetap tersenyum lebar ke arah Boboiboy. Rizu pula sudah tertidur di pangkuan Fang "Tapi.. kalau nak tahu juga.. jawapan dia adalah KAPTEN ITIK! Puas hati?"

"Hmm.. bolehlah" Fang tak puas hati sebab jawapan Lily bukan dia yang paling kacak

"Aku ada nampak macam itik ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Hmmm.. takde pun tapi mengikut kata Lily, style rambut kau macam ekor itik" Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan Lily. Lynna menahan gelakan dia

"Jaga dia nanti, hukuman latihan tempur selama 1 minggu" bisik Kaizo dengan perasaan geram dia "Aku sekeh juga si Cili tu nanti"

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari Farel! Oh yea, mana si cinta hati ku yea? Dia apa khabar?" Terus Probe kena baling dengan seketul batu dari Fang "Ala, aku nak bertanya sahaja.. itu pun tak boleh" Probe buat muka sedih "Jawapan dia untuk Lynna adalah.. dia ingin menggunakan untuk KEJAHATAN! YEAHHHH! Dia ingin menggunakan kuasa tersebut untuk belasah Kapten Kaizo dan Fang. YEAHHHHH!"

"Suka pula kau yea" kata Fang

"Hehehehe.. tapi ramai sangat nak belasah abang kau dan kau yea. Soalan dia untuk Fang. Apa perasaan kamu jika kamu di bunuh oleh abang kamu sendiri? Fang sayangkan Rizu tak? Kalau sayang, sila cium dan peluk dia sepuas-puasnya" Probe ambil kamera untuk merakamkan saat-saat itu

"Sebelum itu! Mestilah sedih kena bunuh dengan abang sendiri" Fang melihat abang dia lama-lama. Terus dia pandang ke tempat lain "Aku memang sayangkan Rizu pun" Dia melihat Rizu sudah tertidur sambil memeluk anak patung penguin. Lalu dia peluk dan cium kedua belah pipi Rizu. Probe mengambil gambar seberapa banyak yang boleh

"Sayang abang Fang juga" kata Rizu di dalam tidurnya

"Ini adalah soalan terakhir dari readers kita yang terakhir tapi soalan ini datang dari tempat lain. Nhn2015 ingin menjadi kakak angkat kepada Boboiboy dan Fang kerana mereka berdua jarang bergaduh dan dia sudah penat mendengar adik-adiknya yang suka sangat bergaduh. Dia juga ada permintaan untuk Boboiboy dan Ying. Dia ingin menjadi kawan terbaik kepada kamu berdua kerana kawan-kawan di sekolah selalu pinggirkan dia.. alahai, kasihan kamu. Takpe, saya akan pastikan Boboiboy dan Ying akan menjadi kawan terbaik kamu! Di sini juga dia ada tulis, kalau ada hadiah berbentuk pakej percutian.. dia nak mengajak Boboiboy dan Ying! Wah! bagus bagus"

"Boleh aje saya jadi adik angkat kamu tapi nhn2015 larat ke kalau saya dan Fang bergaduh? Tapi jangan risau, kami berdua bergaduh sekejap sahaja" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. boleh percaya ke?" kata Probe dengan penuh kecurigaan "Tapi takpe.. kita buat-buat percaya sahajalah!" Probe terbang di tengah depan pentas tapi...

Beep beep beep..

"Eh, kita telah menerima soalan lagi! Dari siapakah ini?" Probe memeriksa ipadnya yang sudah kena cantas oleh Kaizo pada musim pertama dan kini ia telah di baik pulihkan oleh Adudu sendiri "WAH! DARI AILSA CINTA HATI KU! WELCOME BACK MY LOVE! WELCOME BACK!" Semua pandang ke arah Probe dengan muka rasa nak belasah orang. Terus Probe tersengih seorang diri di atas pentas "Hehehee... mengikut kata Ailsa, dia tidak tahu samada ingin menggunakan kuasa untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan. Dia nak jadi neutral sahaja. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Fang. Bagaimana tanggapan Fang tentang fanfic Kawan Baik Ku yang telah ditulis oleh author Lynz kita sendiri dan di dalam Kawan Baik Ku 2, abang kau dan Lynna telah mempunyai anak sendiri! EH! AKU BELUM BACA LAGI NI! Kena baca lepas ni"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SEBENARNYA! AKU SENDIRI YANG SURUH AUTHOR LYNZ BUATKAN FANFIC ITU!" Lily tepuk dahi Fang "WOI! APASAL KAU TEPUK DAHI AKU!"

"Tak, aku tak tepuk.. tangan aku yang tepuk" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily

"Baik kau jawab soalan tu Fang, daripada kau gelak macam orang gila" kata Boboiboy

"Yelah yelah.. sebenarnya aku suka! SUKA SAMPAI TAK TERHINGGA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Lily hanya makan chocolate sambil melihat Fang ketawa seorang diri dekat atas pentas macam orang gila. Lalu kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan periuk besi oleh abang dia sendiri. Fang pengsan di atas pentas

"APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU HAH! GELAK GELAK MACAM ORANG GILA!" Kaizo mengheret adiknya turun dari pentas

"Aduhai, kawan aku ni.. apa nak jadi dengan kau Fang. Kan dan kena dengan abang kau sendiri" Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan kawan baik dia

"Baiklah, soalan yang terakhir. Betul ke umur Lily 17 tahun? Kalau betul, itu sudah sebaya dengan abang dia iaitu Farel tapi cerita sebenarnya, memang author Lynz letak 17 tahun tetapi dia telah mengubahkan umur Lily kepada 15 tahun" kata Probe "Kita sudah pun selesai menjawab semua soalan dari para readers kita! Sila berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada readers-readers kita yang sudi memberikan soalan!" Para penonton di studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh "Miss mysteri ada minta request Fang dan Faye nyanyikan sebuah lagu tapi cik author kita tak pasti lagu tu dari anime ke atau dari lagu lain.. maaf yea.. Sebelum kita berakhir dengan rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu, kita berhibur dahulu dengan nyanyi dari Yaya dan Ying!"

Yaya dan Ying sudah pun berada di atas pentas "Kami ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk Anytime you need a friend!"

 _La La La_  
 _La La_  
 _La La La_  
 _La La_

 _When your sad_  
 _When your feeling low_  
 _When your hurt_  
 _And don't know where to go_  
 _Think of me. there i'll be_  
 _Anytime you need a friend_

 _When your down_  
 _And your luck runs out_  
 _Or if your in trouble or in doubt_  
 _It's Ok..turn my way_  
 _Anytime you need a friend_

 _La La La_  
 _La La_  
 _La La La_

 _All our lives_  
 _Anywhere we are_  
 _Just reach out I'll_  
 _Never be to far_  
 _Come what may when your scared_  
 _I will stay with you_  
 _When you feel your fallin'_  
 _I'll lift you_  
 _When your heartbreaks I'll_  
 _Ease your aches,_  
 _Whatever it takes I'm in_  
 _Anytime you need a friend_  
 _There I'll stay_  
 _Anytime you need a friend_

 _When you need a friend_  
 _Come what may, there i'll stay_  
 _Now until the very end_  
 _Anytime you need a friend_

 _La La La_  
 _La La La_  
 _La La_

"Terima kasih semua!" kata Yaya dan Ying. Mereka rasa sangat terharu dengan tepukan gemuruh yang mereka dapat dari para penonton studio markas kotak. Yaya dan Ying turun dari pentas dan Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Semua terhibur dengan persembahan dari Yaya dan Ying tadi?" tanya Probe

"YEAAAAA!"

"Bagus bagus.. kita sudah pun sampai di penghujung rancangan EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Para penonton berikan tepukan lagi "Minggu hadapan saya akan menjemput 3 tetamu yang tidak asing bagi kita. Tetamu kita yang pertama adalah Gopal, tetamu kita yang kedua adalah Kaizo dan tetamu kita yang terakhir adalah Lynna! Sila berikan 2 soalan untuk mereka bertiga. Tuliskan soalan kamu di ruangan review dan saya pasti, mereka akan menjawabnya secara jujur! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan! SELAMAT MALAM SEMUA!" Probe melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

Terus Fang muncul yang baru bangun dari pengsannya untuk berikan soalan untuk minggu ini "Hai semua, saya adalah Fang! Soalan saya untuk minggu ini, jika saya mengajak kamu untuk keluar berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis, adakah kamu akan terima ataupun tidak? Berikan jawapan kamu di ruangan review!" Fang melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera. Tiba-tiba Lily pun sibuk juga nak lambai-lambai sekali. Mereka berdua berebut di hadapan kamera sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan adalah**

 **-Gopal, Kaizo dan Lynna-**

 **kepada Lily - kalau ada soalan yang author silap jawab, harap di maafkan yea :D heheheheee..**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu pertama - Heal the World by Michael Jackson**

 **Lagu kedua - Anytime you need a friend by The Beu Sisters**


	3. Minggu ke 2

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Apa khabar semua? Kita bertemu lagi di rancangan EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Para penonton studio markas kotak memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh kepada Probe. Hari ini Probe berpakaian seperti anak kucing "Minggu lepas ada seorang reader telah requet kan untuk Fang dan Boboiboy nyanyikan lagu Sahabat tapi disebabkan mereka belum bersedia lagi pada minggu lepas, kita akan tunaikan request itu pada hari ini! Dengan tajuk lagu Sahabat, dipersilakan FANG DAN BOBOIBOY!"

Tirai di buka dan keluarlah Fang dan Boboiboy di tengah-tengah pentas. Lagu terus dimainkan

 _Dua tiga kapal belayar di samudera_  
 _Ayuh sahabatku kita bergembira_  
 _Bermain bernyanyi bersama menikmati indahnya dunia_  
 _kerna.._

 _Sahabat untuk selamanya_  
 _Bersama untuk selamanya_  
 _Kau dan aku sahabat_  
 _Untuk selamanya setia_  
 _oh oh.._

 _Berakit-rakit kita ke hulu_  
 _berenang-renang kita ke tepian_  
 _kita berbeza untuk saling mengisi segala kekurangan kita_  
 _menjadi.._

 _Sahabat untuk selamanya_  
 _Atasi semua perbedaan_  
 _Kau dan aku sahabat_  
 _Untuk selamanya… selama-lamanya setia…_

 _Tiada bukit yang terlalu tinggi_  
 _untuk kita daki bersama_  
 _dan tak ada laut yang terlalu dalam_  
 _untuk diselami…_

 _Sahabat untuk selamanya_  
 _Bersama untuk selamanya_  
 _Kau dan aku sahabat_  
 _Untuk selamanya ohh.._

 _Sahabat untuk selamanya_  
 _Berbagi dan saling menjaga_  
 _Kau dan aku sahabat_  
 _Untuk selamanya… selama-lamanya… setia…_

"Terima kasih semua! Semoga anda semua berhibur dengan nyanyi duo daripada kami" kata Boboiboy sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Lily rasa macam Boboiboy nampak serba kacak dan comel hari ini. Dia mula terbayangkan dia meloncat-loncat di atas pentas sambil peluk Boboiboy. Faye usik-usik bahu kawan baik dia tetapi Lily sudah pun jauh berada di dalam dunia angan-angan dia. Boboiboy dan Fang terus turun dari pentas. Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Terima kasih Boboiboy dah Fang. Baiklah, mari kita panggil 3 tetamu kita pada hari ini!" Probe terus terbang ke tepi pentas "Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia adalah seseorang yang suka sangat terlepas cakap sampai buat orang lain marah. Suka sangat makan, makan, makan, makan dan bermain game. Dia juga adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat setia kepada Boboiboy dan saya mempersilakan GOPAL!" Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan kepada Gopal yang baru sahaja keluar dari belakang pentas

"Hai semua!" Gopal tersengih kepada para penonton. Lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi sofa

"Tetamu kita yang kedua. Dia adalah seorang abang yang sangat tak mihtali, suka sangat buli adik dia tapi tetap sayangkan adik dia walaupun adik dia tu suka sangat buat masalah. Dia adalah seorang Kapten yang sangat di takuti oleh alien lain dan juga saya. Rupa dia sangatlah kacak, sampai semua budak perempuan boleh dikatakan jatuh hati dekat dia tapi dia buat-buat tak tahu sahaja. Saya mempersilakan KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Kaizo keluar dari belakang pentas dengan muka serius dia "Apasal lah aku kena jadi tetamu dari musim lepas lagi" bisik Kaizo. Dia langsung tak berikan senyuman kepada para penonton studio markas kotak ataupun penonton di rumah. Dia terus duduk di sebelah Gopal

"Tetamu kita yang terakhir. Dia bukanlah puteri galaxy tapi ada juga yang panggil dia puteri galaxy. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat di sayangi oleh si panas baran. Dia sekarang ini selalu sangat datang ke Pulau Rintis dan saya selalu sangat gagal tak dapat nak keluar berjalan-jalan dengan beliau. Berikan tepukan yang gemuruh untuk LYNNA!"

"Hai semua!"

"Hai Lynna!" Lynna melambai-lambai sambil berikan senyuman kepada para penonton markas kotak. Dia terus duduk di sebelah Kaizo

"Tetamu-tetamu kita sudah pun berada di sini. Jadi mari kita mulakan dengan acara sesi soal jawab!" kata Probe yang sangat teruja itu "Sebelum saya berikan soalan-soalan untuk para tetamu kita, saya akan bacakan balik soalan minggu depan yang telah diberikan oleh si landak kita. Soalan dia adalah, apakah kamu akan terima jikalau Fang mengajak kamu keluar berjalan-jalan di Pulau Rintis. Adakah kamu akan terima ataupun tidak. Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan yang kamu berikan. Adakah kamu bertiga sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah!" kata Gopal dan Lynna. Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia

"Baiklah, soalan ini datang dari Azuki5991! Tapi sebelum itu.. jawapan dia untuk Fang, dia akan terima kerana dia adalah peminat Fang dan dia juga akan berikan donut lobak merah sebanyak mana yang dia nak tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat apa tu?" muncul Fang di atas pentas

"Syarat dia adalah... Fang perlu jadikan dia sebagai kakak ipar kamu! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang baling seketul batu dekat kepala besi Probe "Adeh.. dia yang gelak, bukan saya yang gelak. Jadi saya tolong gelakkan untuk dia"

"Hmmm... apa-apa jelah tapi AKU AKAN MENOLAK SYARAT ITU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA- ADOI!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "Abang ni!"

"Sibuk aje kamu ni, pergi duduk dekat bawah" Fang buat muka masam dekat abang dia dan terus dia turun dari pentas sambil usap-usap kepala dia yang kena ketuk tadi itu

"Hehehe... soalan dari Azuki5991 untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dia ingin bertanya, bolehkah dia berdating dengan Kapten Kaizo di angkasa lepas? Dia ni pun peminat Kapten Kaizo juga"

"JAWAPANNYA TAK BOLEH!" Muncul balik si Fang di atas pentas. Terus telinga dia kena piat oleh abang dia sendiri "Adoi! Janganlah abang!" Gopal ketawa melihat Fang kena piat telinga. Lynna gelengkan kepala. Probe siap bertepuk tangan lagi

"Yang kau tak reti nak duduk diam kenapa? Aku suruh kau duduk dekat bawah, bukannya suruh menyibuk dekat atas pentas ni! KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU KE HAH?!" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi piat telinga adik dia

"Tak abang.. adik janji adik akan duduk dediam dekat bawah pentas tu" Kaizo lepaskan telinga adiknya

"Bagus.. kau naik atas pentas lagi. Latihan tempur selama 24 jam" Fang terus turun dari pentas sambil usap-usap telinga dia yang sudah merah itu. Kaizo kembali ke tempat duduk dia "Apa soalan seterusnya?" tanya Kaizo kepada Probe

"Soalan kedua untuk Kapten Kaizo. Adakah commander Kokoci adalah kawan ataupun bukan kerana misi kamu berdua adalah sama"

"Hmmm... itu aku kena berbincang dengan commander Kokoci dahulu, samada kami adalah kawan ataupun bukan" jawab Kaizo

"Lerr.. boleh pulak macam tu" kata Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya dia ada cabaran untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"Cabaran? Nak suruh aku bunuh adik aku lagi ke?"

"Bukan bunuh tapi dia suruh Kapten Kaizo menyanyi dan menari lagu TAPOPS!" Probe berjoget-joget apabila lagu TAPOPS dimainkan. Terus Gopal bangun dan turut menari sekali. Lynna pun turut menari sekali bersama Gopal. Hanya Kaizo sahaja yang masih duduk dengan muka serius dia. Para penonton siap berikan tepukan kepada Kaizo untuk memberikan semangat tetapi Kaizo hanya duduk diam sahaja. Lynna tarik tangan Kaizo dan suruh dia menari tarian TAPOPS. Fang pun ada dekat atas pentas, menari bersama Gopal dan Probe

"Abang menari lah!" Fang berkelip-kelip mata dekat abang dia. Kaizo menari sedikit sahaja sebab dia tidak begitu gemar menari di atas pentas dan juga di depan khayalak ramai

 _Tapops mengembara satu galaxy_

 _Mencari Power Sphera untuk dilindungi_

 _Power Sphera tak boleh salah guna_

 _Oleh si alien, si alien, si alien_

 _Durjana!_

 _Tapops mengembara satu galaxy_

 _Mencari Power Sphera untuk dilindungi_

 _Tapops mengembara satu galaxy!_

"Yeahhhh!" menjerit mereka semua kecuali Kaizo. Dia terus kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Tahniah kepada Kapten Kaizo yang telah menerima cabaran tadi! Seterusnya soalan untuk Gopal. Kenapa Gopal degil sangat dan tak nak ikut arahan dari commander Kokoci dalam episode 3 Boboiboy Galaxy? Kasihan Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa betulkan balik keadaan dan nasib baik bukan Kapten Kaizo yang jadi leader" Gopal berpeluh-peluh nak jawab soalan itu. Kaizo memerhatikan Gopal dengan mata yang memandang tepat ke arah Gopal. Lalu Lynna berikan teh hijau kepada Kaizo untuk tenangkan diri, supaya tidak marah-marah kepada Gopal

"Err.. saya.. saya.. saya ingat saya boleh lakukan misi tersebut dengan baik tapi janganlah marah saya. Saya akui kesilapan saya" menangis Gopal dekat atas pentas itu "Saya tidak akan mengulangi kesilapan saya tersebut"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kamu yea, Gopal. Ramai yang tidak puas hati dengan kamu tapi ingat dengan kata-kata sendiri, jangan mengulangi kesilapan itu" nasihat si Probe "Baik pulak aku hari ini. Baiklah, soalan terakhir untuk Lynna. Macam mana rasanya mempunyai anak di dalam fanfic Kawan Baik ku 2?" Kaizo terus tersembur teh hijaunya

"Maaf.. ada serangga di dalam teh hijau ni" Lynna melihat di dalam cawan itu, memang betul ada serangga hijau di dalam teh hijau tersebut

"Lerr.. ingatkan terkejutlah tadi, rupanya bukan. Apa jawapan kamu cik Lynna?" kata Probe

"Hmmm... perasaan yang sangat mengembirakan tapi malangnya, itu hanyalah cerita untuk hiburkan hati si Fang sahaja" kata Lynna sambil melihat Fang menangis-nangis di tempat duduk dia. Dia siap peluk bantal kesayangan dia lagi "Apa kes dengan adik kau, Kaizo?"

"Entahlah" kata Kaizo "Hormon tak betul kot budak tu"

"Soalan seterusnya dari miss mysteri. Jawapan dia adalah tidak kerana dia terlampau sibuk sangat nak jaga anak-anak kucing dia yang lain. Baiklah, soalan dia yang pertama untuk Gopal. Apa subjek kegemaran kamu? Gopal makan tak sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan? berapa kali kamu bersenam dan haiwan apa yang kamu suka?"

"Banyak betul soalan dia tapi takpe. Subjek kegemaran saya adalah WAKTU REHAT!" Kepala Gopal terus kena ketuk dengan Kaizo

"Itu subjek atau benda lain?" tanya Kaizo

"Heheheheee... maaf Kapten Kaizo. Saya kalau waktu rehat, saya paling bersemangat sekali" Gopal tersengih

"Gopal Gopal.. kalau waktu lain, kamu buat apa? Jangan cakap kamu tidur pulak"

"Mana ada kak Lynna.. saya waktu lain saya tetap tumpukan perhatian apa yang cikgu ajar tapi perut saya sentiasa buat bunyi seperti ombak sedang bergelora. Apa yang cikgu ajar pun, terus saya tak faham sebab perut saya sudah memanggil makanan" Semua orang di dalam studio markas kotak gelengkan kepala "Hehehee..." Gopal garu-garu kepala dia "Jawapan untuk seterusnya, saya kadang-kadang aje makan sayur dan buah-buahan. Bersenam pun ikut kalau saya ada masa tapi badan saya sentiasa sihat dan segar dan haiwan yang saya minat adalah ARNAB!" Datang seekor arnab melompat-lompat ke arah Kaizo

"Ini adik aku atau memang betul-betul arnab?"

"INI ADIKLAH!" Semua orang terkejut Fang telah bertukar menjadi arnab semula "Ini semua salah si budak kecil mata bulat yang suka sangat nak berkawan baik dengan Probe tu! Dia tukarkan adik jadi arnab" Menangis Fang sambil di angkat oleh Lynna "Uwaaaaa! Kak Lynna.. tolonglah Fang" Lynna hanya membelai sahaja arnab itu, terus Fang berhenti menangis. Emmy tergelak melihat gelagat Fang menjadi seekor arnab sebab terlampau comel sangat

"Jangan marah yea Fang, Emmy buat sebab author yang suruh. Dia kata dia nak denda Fang sebab tak muncul-muncul lagi dekat Boboiboy Galaxy" Fang terus sambung menangis di dalam pangkuan Lynna

"Apalah salah akuuuuu" Fang tarik telinga dia yang panjang itu sambil buat muka sedih "AKU HANYALAH SEEKOR ARNAB SAHAJA!"

"Alahai landak, kamu bertukar menjadi arnab pulak.. nanti saya suruh Emmy tukarkan kamu balik yea tapi sebelum itu, ambiklah lobak merah ini" Fang mengambil lobak merah itu dan lalu dia makan di atas pangkuan Lynna sambil menangis-nangis "Baik pulak si arnab ni. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk permaisuri galaxy.. err.. maksud saya Lynna! Kak Lynna datang ke sini naik apa? Kapal angkasa? Teleportasi? Kak Lynna ada alahan tak? antara kawan dan keluarga, mana satu kak Lynna pilih?"

"Kakak selalu datang ke sini naik keretapi! Hehehe.. itu pun sebab nak menikmati keindahan semulajadi bumi ini. Akak tiada alahan dan sudah tentu akak akan pilih keluarga akak sendiri!"

"Baiklah, soalan terakhir ini untuk abang beruang" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Hehehe.. maksud saya Kapten Kaizo. Pernah tak berehat? dan ada benda lain tak selain daripada lobak merah yang abang beruang.. err... maksud saya Kapten Kaizo suka?"

"Abang beruang? Budak ni ingat aku ni teddy bear ke apa"

"Ala abang, teddy bearkan comel tapi abang memang tak comel" Kaizo rampas lobak merah dari tangan berbulu adiknya "ABANGGGGGG!"

"Aku akan berikan balik selepas sahaja aku habis jawap soalan dia. Aku ada berehat tapi hanya sekejab sahaja dan aku minat dengan teh hijau selain daripada lobak merah" Lalu Kaizo makan lobak merah adiknya. Fang berapi-api melihat abang dia makan lobak merah dia

"Kasihan kau Fang.. ambik lobak merah ni lagi" Fang mengambil lobak merah itu. Gopal rasa nak tergelak melihat Fang berkelakuan seperti seorang bayi "Seterusnya dari LizzNP! Marah pulak dia sebab saya mengurat kakak sepupu dia.. maaf yea Ailsa Cinta. Saya bergurau aje... jawapan dia untuk si arnab" Fang terus tersenyum arnab "Mestilah dia akan terima sebab dia peminat setia Fang! Pertanyaan dia untuk Kapten Gila.. maksud saya Kapten Kaizo. Jika adik kamu mati kerana perbuatan kamu, bagaimana perasaan kamu? Jika Fang bunuh diri di hadapan kau, bagaimana perasaan kamu dan jika Fang mati dipangkuan kau, bagaimana perasaan kamu?"

"Sedih" itu sahaja jawapan dari Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Tak nampak macam sedih pun" kata Fang

"Ala, abang kau kan jenis tiada perasaan" kata Gopal

"Kamu semua nak tengok aku menangis macam bayi ke?" Fang terus terbayangkan abang dia menangis berguling-guling di atas lantai. Lalu dia gelak seorang diri. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "KAU INGAT LAWAK KE!" Fang menutup telinga panjang dia. Lynna merenung tajam ke arah Kaizo lama-lama tapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Baiklah, seterusnya untuk Lynna! Mahukah Lynna ingin menjadi kakak kepada LizzNP, apa makanan kesukaan Lynna? dan apakah binatang kesukaan Lynna?"

"Sudah tentu saya akan menjadi kakak kamu!" kata Lynna sambil membelai kepala Fang "Akak suka makan sandwich buah yang selalu dibuat oleh Fang semasa akak datang ke rumah dia" Lynna mengangkat arnab itu dan lalu dia cium kepala arnab itu. Fang rasa suka pula "dan akak suka kucing!" Lynna timang tinggi-tinggi arnab itu

"Lynna.. kau jangan layan sangat adik aku tu. Jadi arnab pun, nak bermanja sangat" kata Kaizo

"Abang cemburu!" Fang menjelir lidah dia kepada abangnya. Kaizo rasa macam nak sekeh aje kepala arnab itu tetapi Lynna tengah sibuk belai kepala arnab itu

"Hehehee.. soalan terakhir dari Lizz untuk Gopal. Dia cakap dia ada anak patung hantu badut dekat rumah, kamu nak tak? dan jiran dia suka sangat pakai pakaian hantu badut, Gopal nak tangkap gambar dengan dia tak?" Gopal terus pengsan "Aik, pengsan pulak si Gopal ni" Probe gelengkan kepala

"Kita ke soalan seterusnya dari AN! Jawapan dia untuk arnab adalah dia terima dan dia akan berikan satu kontena donut lobak merah sebab sudi ajak dia jalan-jalan" Fang terus tersenyum lebar, dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar sambil pegang kedua telinga dia yang panjang itu dan ekor kontot dia bergerak-gerak "Suka pula si arnab ni. Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka panggil Lily, Cili? Latihan tempur versi apa yang Kapten Kaizo pernah bagi dekat Lily?"

"Sebab masa itu adik aku bertukar menjadi budak kecik dan dia panggil Lily, Cili. Jadi aku pun terikut sekali dengan adik aku ni. Aku pernah bagi latihan tempur versi panjat pokok"

"BETUL TU!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily menjerit

"dan juga latihan tempur versi seksakan Lily sebab aku sentiasa tak puas hati dengan dia"

"BETUL TU!" menjerit Lily lagi

"Seterusnya datang dari Zilah! Jawapan dia untuk Fang adalah ya tapi dia nak Kapten Kaizo bukan si arnab muka masam" Muka Fang memang tengah masam "Hehehe.. soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa kapten suka sangat buli adik sendiri? boleh tak dia jadi adik angkat kepada Kapten? dan apakah warna kegemaran Kapten Kaizo?"

"Sebab itu sudah menjadi lumrah seorang abang untuk membuli adik dia sendiri" Kaizo mengambil Fang yang masih lagi menjadi arnab dari tangan Lynna. Fang terus tersenyum kepada abang dia "Ingat comel lah tu" Fang buat muka masam balik. Kini Giliran Kaizo pula membelai kepala Fang "Jadi adik angkat kamu? Hmmm... aku tidak pasti dengan jawapan aku dan warna kegemaran aku adalah biru"

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna. Pernah tak, walau sesaat pun terpikat dengan Kapten Kaizo dan apakah warna kegemaran Lynna?" Ramai pula yang ingin tahu dengan jawapan Lynna. Fang melompat dari tangan abang dia, terus dia pangkuan Lynna. Dia terus tersenyum comel kepada Lynna

"Akak suka warna ungu tapi untuk soalan yang pertama tu..errr.. pernah tapi sekali sahaja. Itu pun masa dia ucapkan terima kasih dekat akak sebab sudi berkawan dengan dia" Fang tersenyum lebar "Haih Fang, jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan"

"Ala kak Lynna.. Fang ni sentiasa fikirkan yang bukan-bukan tapi.." Gopal pula tersenyum sinis kepada Lynna dan Kaizo. Dia baru sahaja bangkit dari pengsan dia "Kalau kak Lynna pernah terpikat tu, mesti ada peluang kan kan kan kan" Terus dia kena tendang dengan arnab putih

"WOI! DIA ORANG KAWAN SAHAJALAH!" kata Fang

"Dey! Kau juga yang berharap, aku juga yang kena marah. Sudahlah arnab tak comel, suka marah-marah orang" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal. Aura-aura bayang dia sudah mulai keluar

"HARIMAU BAYANG!" Tapi apa yang keluar, hanyalah asap hitam sahaja. Terkebil-kebil mata Fang "ERKKK!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Arnab putih tiada kuasa" Fang terus gigit tangan Gopal "ADOI! LEPASKAN TANGAN AKU!" Menjerit Gopal sambil berlari-lari di atas pentas. Fang masih lagi gigit tangan Gopal dan dia tidak mahu lepaskan gigitan dia. Boboiboy yang berada di bawah pentas, menepuk dahinya. Kaizo terpaksa pergi selamatkan Gopal daripada gigitan adiknya

"Err.. kita berehat sebentar" kata Probe

* * *

"Kasihan kamu Gopal" Gopal pegang balutan tangan dia yang kena gigit oleh Fang tadi. Arnab itu telah pun berada di dalam pangkuan Kaizo. Kini dia sedang makan lobak merah "Sambung balik dari soalan Zilah tadi. Soalan untuk Gopal, antara Boboiboy, Fang dan Faye. Siapakah kawan terbaik kau, pilih satu sahaja dan kenapa Gopal suka sangat makan?"

"Ala, kacang aje tu.. mestilah Boboiboy kawan terbaik aku. Faye pun kawan terbaik aku tapi si Fang ni, jangan harap nak jadi kawan terbaik aku" Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada Gopal dan terus sambung balik makan lobak merah "Aku suka makan sebab makanan adalah satu nikmat untuk di nikmati!"

"Hmmm... makanlah kamu Gopal. Seterusnya datang dari puteri kegelapan atau lebih dikenali sebagai dark princess! Dia akan terima kalau Fang mengajak dia keluar berjalan-jalan. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa dulu Kapten Kaizo tinggalkan Fang bersendirian di bumi dan kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak tinggal sama-sama dengan Fang?" tanya Probe

"Sebab aku nak dia jalankan misi dengan secara senyap. Jadi aku tak perlulah kacau kerana aku yakin dia dapat jalankan misi yang telah aku berikan kepada dia tapi sekarang ini pun aku sudah tinggal bersama dengan adik aku" Kaizo belai kepala adik dia yang berbulu putih itu. Fang suka dengan belaian manja dari abang dia

"Seterusnya datang dari bukan lagi cinta hati ku, iaitu Ailsa Cinta! Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, macam mana kalau Fang terkena racun sangat berbahaya, apakah tindakan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Aku akan cari siapa yang cuba ingin racunkan adik aku sendiri!"

"Betul tu abang! Lepas tu abang aku akan ajar orang itu sepuas-puasnya!" Fang pula menyibuk sambil berikan aksi tendang menendang di atas pakuan abangnya "Sayang abang!" Fang peluk abang dia dengan tangan pendek dia. Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat seekor arnab sedang memeluk dia

"Comel pulak arnab ni" Lynna belai kepala arnab itu

"Seterusnya, soalan untuk Lynna! Apakah minuman kegemaran Lynna dan apakah hobi Lynna?" tanya Probe

"Hmm.. Lynna suka minum apple juice dan hobi akak adalah membaca novel"

"Reader kita yang seterusnya datang dari invisible ghost! maaf yea sebab minggu lepas saya panggil invisible girl.. hehehe... jawapan untuk Fang, mestilah dia nak tapi dia nak juga jemput saya dan Emmy bukannya si landak" Berapi-api Fang apabila mendengar jawapan tersebut

"Apasal kena jemput dia orang juga?"

"Ala landak, saya kan peminat setia kepada si Haruko1212 yang telah bertukar nama kepada Invisible ghost. Jangan lah marah" tersengih Probe "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz sendiri, bila nak undang Emmy ke Edisi Malam Minggu? Mengikut kata author, harap Haruko dan yang lain-lain bersabar yea. Nanti dia akan dijemput. Baiklah, soalan dari invisible ghost untuk Lynna. Bila Lynna nak ajak si invisible girl ke dunia fantasy? Sebab dia sudah lama nak sangat tengok fairy dekat sana. Dekat sana ada unicorn tak?"

"Boleh boleh, nanti akak akan ajak kamu ke dunia fantasy. Nanti kamu bolehlah bermain dengan fairy-fairy dekat sana tapi unicorn agak jarang untuk ditemui. Dia orang selalunya akan sorokkan diri daripada manusia dan juga alien"

"Seterusnya dari Floral Lavender!" Probe melambai-lambai kearah hadapan kamera supaya Lavender nampak dengan lambaian dia "Jawapan dia untuk Fang, mestilah dia akan suka, siap lompat atas katil sekali! Dia ni peminat setia Fang. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Gopal. Apakah perasaan Gopal jikalau ada hantu yang baik hati nak berkawan dengan kamu dan apakah yang kamu akan lakukan jika semua kawan-kawan kamu ditangkap oleh musuh kecuali kamu?"

"Hantu Lily ke nak berkawan dengan aku?" terus Ratu Lily muncul di sebelah Gopal

"Hehehe.. tak boleh ke kalau aku nak berkawan dengan kau?' Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal, tapi apa yang Gopal nampak adalah wajah Ratu Pontianak

"Boleh aje dia nak jadi kawan baik kamu dan serahkan Boboiboy kepada aku sahaja" bisik Lily di telinga Ratu Lily "Berikan Boboiboy kepada Lily, berikan Boboiboy kepada Lily, dan ambiklah Gopal sebagai pengganti Boboiboy" mendayu-dayu bisikan Lily kepada Ratu Lily. Lily ketawa sedikit dan lalu Ratu Lily melirik matanya kearah Lily

"JANGAN HARAP! AKU TAK KAN BERIKAN BOBOIBOY KEPADA KAU!" kata Ratu Lily

"WEI WEI, BAIK KAU BAGI SAHAJA BOBOIBOY KEPADA AKU. DIA TU SESUAI UNTUK AKU SAHAJA!"

Ratu Lily sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang dia "Aik, bila masa Ratu Lily ada pedang?" tanya Probe

"Oh, pedang ini aku pinjam dari Putera Fang hari itu sebelum dia dihapuskan oleh Kaizo"

"Oh begitu.. teruskan pergaduhan kamu" Probe terbang jauh sedikit daripada duo Lily itu

"Eleh, pedang Putera Fang aje.. tengok pedang aku!" Terkejut Kaizo kerana Lily telah menggunakan pedang tenaga dia untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily. Kaizo terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia, lalu dia muncul di belakang Lily dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia "Apasal mendung ni?" Lily rasa hairan melihat Ratu Lily dalam ketakutan "HAHAHAHAHAAA! KAU TAKUT DENGAN PEDANG TENAGA NI!"

"OH! KAU GUNA PEDANG AKU UNTUK BERLAWAN DENGAN HANTU NI!" terkejut Lily. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak muka bengis Kaizo macam muka singa nak makan orang

"Saya.. saya... saya lari dulu!" Lily melempar pedang tenaga itu dan lalu Kaizo menangkap pedangnya. Terus dia kejar duo Lily di sekeliling markas kotak

"Apasal aku kena kejar sekali?" tanya Ratu Lily kepada Lily

"Mana aku tahu! Tapi yang paling penting sekarang ini ialah LARIIIIIIIIII!" jawab Lily

"Fang main dengan akak ajelah" Lynna timang Fang tinggi-tinggi dan terus bersuka ria mereka berdua di atas pentas

"Errr.. kita akan berehat sebentar" Probe terpaksa biarkan Kaizo belasah duo Lily sepuas-puasnya

* * *

"Nampaknya kita sudah pun selesaikan menyaksikan Kapten Kaizo belasah Lily dan Lily!" Dua-dua Lily kena ikat dekat kerusi bersama. Mereka sekarang ini main tolak-tolak dan tendang-tendang kaki pula "Baiklah, kita sambung balik dengan jawapan Gopal tadi"

"Jawapan saya adalah, kalau hantu tu tak kacau saya. Mesti saya akan suka dan jawapan untuk soalan kedua tu.. hehehe" Gopal tersengih "Saya panggil Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna ajelah untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan saya. Saya tak yakin diri saya dapat selamatkan mereka. Saya cuma yakin yang saya gagal selamatkan mereka" Terus Kaizo fikirkan sesuatu untuk Gopal

"Tak yakin yea.. baiklah, aku akan mengadakan latihan tempur versi selamatkan kawan kamu dan aku akan menjadi musuh kamu" Menggigil Gopal apabila dengar latihan tempur khas untuk diri dia

"Hah! Elok lah tu, latihan tempur untuk si pengecut ni!" Fang pula menyibuk sekali "Yang kau tahu, makan makan makan makan makan dan video game. Macam mana nak jadi seorang superhero yang handal macam kawan terbaik kau tu" Fang menyindir Gopal dan lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala Fang

"Latihan tempur 48 jam untuk kau" Berapi-api Fang kepada abang dia

"Hehehe.. baiklah, soalan ini pula untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa suka sangat dengan latihan tempur? Tak rasa penat ke? dan dia mahu sertai latihan tempur itu dan ingin menjadi kuat seperti Lily" terus Lily bangga dengan kekuatan dia "Kalau cik Lavender nak join boleh, tapi kena bayar.. RM 5 UNTUK SATU KELAS LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"Dengan latihan tempur aku pun kau nak buat bisnes juga?" kata Kaizo

"Yelah, saya nak bayar hutang saya balik dekat encik bos saya" Probe tersengih "Kapten Kaizo sila jawab soalan daripada cik Lavender yea"

"Aku suka dengan latihan tempur kerana ia dapat melatihkan diri aku untuk mengetahui gerak geri dari musuh-musuh aku, ataupun dari adik aku sendiri yang suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku" Kaizo sekeh kepala arnab yang sedang tidur di atas pangkuan Lynna "Tidur pula adik aku ni" Lalu dia belai kepala arnab itu

"Baguslah dia tidur... takde siapa nak buat kecoh" Tergelak Probe "Soalan dia untuk Lynna. Apakah warna kegemaran Lynna? Ibubapa Lynna manusia biasa ke? atau dia orang pun dari dunia fantasy?"

"Lynna suka dengan warna purple! Ibubapa saya manusia biasa sahaja dan bukan dari dunia fantasy. Kalau saya bercerita pun, nanti semua orang tidak akan faham" kata Lynna

"Err.. nanti cerita lah dekat saya" kata Probe

"Lain kali ajelah Probe. Apa soalan seterusnya?"

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari Kaiza. Dia cakap dia tidak mahu ikut Fang sebab dia takut dengan hantu bayang muncul. Tak perlu risau, Kaiza bagi dia makan donut lobak merah. Sudah tentu hantu bayang tak kan muncul. Soalan dia untuk Gopal, bila Gopal nak bayar hutang Tok Aba?"

"Errr.. esok-esok saya bayar" Gopal tersengih

"Yelah tu esok.. entah-entah esok kamu pergi tambahkan hutang Tok Aba lagi. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka berikan hukuman latihan tempur dan bolehkah kapten Kaizo pastikan Gopal bayar semua hutang Tok Aba, kalau tidak Kapten Kaizo akan berikan hukuman latihan tempur selama 2 tahun" Probe tergelak di situ sambil joget-joget

"Kerana hukuman latihan tempur adalah yang terbaik daripada hukuman lain tapi untuk adik aku, bagi hukuman lain pun tetap nak nakal juga" Kaizo melihat seekor arnab sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Arnab itu siap bergolek-golek lagi tidur di atas pangkuan Lynna "Suka pula budak ni tidur. Oh yea, nanti aku akan paksa si Gopal untuk membayar semua hutang Tok Aba" Menggigil Gopal. Terus dia kira duit dia, cukup ke tak nak bayar hutang Tok Aba

"Soalan dari Kaiza untuk Lynna. Apakah benda yang Lynna paling suka?"

"Hmmm... saya suka tengok kalau abang dan adik tak bergaduh dalam satu hari" Lynna melihat Kaizo yang suka sangat cari gaduh dengan adiknya, Fang "Tapi yang paling Lynna suka adalah melihat permandangan yang indah semasa saya terbang! Saya rasa sangat bebas!"

"Oh begitu, saya pun nak terbang sekali lah dengan cik Lynna" Berkelip-kelip mata Probe dekat Lynna "Seterusnya dari Kaito Jack. Jawapan dia adalah dia tidak mahu keluar dengan si landak kerana si landak tahu nak marah sahaja. Soalan dia untuk Gopal. Gopal takut tak latihan tempur versi hantu kapten Kaizo? Antara Kapten Kaizo dan hantu badut, mana satu lagi menakutkan?"

"Hehehe... mesti menakutkan latihan tempur versi hantu kapten Kaizo. Cuba tengok muka Kapten Kaizo tu, boleh pengsan aku.. memang menakutkan" Kaizo rasa hairan, muka dia memang menakutkan sangat ke? fikir Kaizo "Kapten Kaizo lebih takut daripada hantu badut. Lagipun hantu badut tu- HA-HANTU BADUT!" Gopal terus lari dari pentas kerana terkejut melihat hantu badut di sebelah dia. Fang tergelak seperti orang gila sebab berjaya menakutkan Gopal dengan topeng hantu badut dia

"Hehehehee..." Kepala Fang kena ketuk oleh abang dia

"Bukan ke kau tengah tidur?" tanya Kaizo. Fang tarik telinga dia yang panjang itu dan terus pandang ke arah abang dia

"Memanglah tengah tidur tapi adik tak kan melepaskan peluang untuk menakutkan Gopal!" Boboiboy rasa nak sekeh si arnab itu sebab takutkan Gopal "Abang, sampai bila adik akan jadi arnab?"

"Sampai tahun depan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kaizo Kaizo.. tak baik kau buli adik kau" Fang buat muka sedih dekat Lynna "Nanti akak suruh Emmy tukarkan Fang kepada yang asal selepas sahaja habis program ini ok tapi akak geramlah tengok arnab comel ni" Lynna peluk arnab itu dengan begitu manja sekali

"Alahai, bestnya kena peluk.. baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka dengan teh hijau? Antara Fang, Gopal ataupun Lily, yang mana satu Kapten Kaizo akan berikan hukuman latihan tempur" Probe terus angkat sepanduk tulis nama Fang

"Betul jawapan kau, robot badut. Aku akan berikan hukuman latihan tempur dekat Pang" Fang bermasam muka di dalam pelukan Lynna "Kau Pang, jangan ingat kau boleh lari dari hukuman aku" Fang buat-buat tidak tahu "Oh yea, teh hijau itu memberikan aku ketenangan"

"Soalan terakhir untuk Lynna. Apakah sifat Kaizo yang Lynna suka?" tanya Probe

"Lynna suka bila Kaizo bermanja-manja dengan adik dia" kata Lynna dengan penuh semangat "Lebih-lebih lagi saat kemesraa mereka berdua. Tiada pergaduhan ataupun kena buli"

"Dengar tu abang! Jangan nak cari gaduh dengan adik" kata Fang kepada abang dia tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Aku tendang juga abang ni" bisik Fang dengan muka geram dia

"Seterusnya dari datang dari adik beradik K lagi iaitu Karlos Kaize! Jawapan dia tidak sebab dia tidak suka Fang" Berkecai hati Fang sebab ada orang tidak suka dengan dia. Lalu dia menangis di dalam pelukan Lynna

"Datang bulan ke apa adik aku ni?" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat arnab sedang menangis

"Soalan dia untuk Kaizo dan Lynna.. hehehe.. soalan dia adalah, bila korang nak kahwin macam fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 2?"

"Senang aje! Dia orang akan kahwin untuk gembirakan hati aku! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk lagi dengan abang dia "APASAL ABANG KETUK KEPALA ADIK!"

"Bukan ke kau sudah gembira. Yang kau nak suruh abang kahwin dengan kak Lynna untuk tambahkan lagi kegembiraan kau apasal? Nak kena ikut hati kau sangat, apasal? Aku suruh kau jadi arnab selama-lamanya baru kau tahu!" Fang terus duduk diam sambil bersilang tangan, muka masam dan mulut dia macam bagi sumpah serapah dekat abang dia

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau Fang. Impian kau tak mungkin akan tercapai buat selama-lamanya" kata Probe

"Senyaplah kau" Fang teruskan dengan muka masam dia lagi. Gopal sudah pun kembali di tempat duduk dia

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari asuka17! Jawapan dia untuk Fang. Sudah tentu dia akan suka! Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, macam mana terbentuknya kumpulan Kaizo?"

"Kumpulan Kaizo?" Kaizo rasa pelik "Oh.. maksud dia macam mana aku boleh tubuhkan kumpulan untuk melindungi power sphera. Ini semuanya terjadi apabila salah satu alien menyerang adik aku dan juga power sphera ketika adik aku masih kecil lagi. Dari situlah, terbentuknya satu pasukan untuk melindungi power-power sphera. Aku adalah Kapten, Lahap adalah leftenan dan Pang adalah prebet Pang dan sekarang ini dia bukan lagi ahli pasukan aku" kata Kaizo

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari dark princess lagi sekali! Kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka pakai sarung tangan Fang?" tanya Probe

"Sebab nanti tangan aku tak berpeluh apabila aku pegang pedang tenaga aku" jawab Kaizo dengan puas hatinya

"Soalan seterusnya datang dari Roxelyn. Mestilah dia nak kalau Fang yang ajak tapi dia suruh Fang bayar dulu" Fang menahan kemarahan dia "Soalan dari dia. Bolehlah Kapten Kaizo menjadi adik angkat kepada dia?"

"Hmmm... apasal semuanya nak aku jadi abang angkat pulak ni?" tanya Kaizo dengan penuh kepelikan

"Sebab Kaizo kan seorang abang yang baik. Ganas macam pun, Kaizo tetap sayangkan Fang dan sentiasa melindungi dia. Betul tak Fang?"

"Betul tu kak Lynna! Abang tak sejahat mana pun, abang baik dan abang garang dengan adik pun sebab abang nak yang terbaik untuk adik" Fang melompat ke pangkuan abangnya dan lalu peluk abangnya dengan tangan pendek dia. Gopal rasa terharu pula melihat kemesraan adik beradik alien itu. Probe bagi tisu dekat Gopal "Adik sayangkan abang walaupun adik ni hanyalah seekor arnab"

"Kau nak jadi arnab selama-lamanya ke?"

"Hehehee.. mana ada abang. Adik nak jadi adik balik! Fang yang sebenarnya!" Kaizo belai kepala adiknya seekor arnab itu

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi abang angkat kepada kamu tapi hukuman aku akan tetap berikan seperti mana aku menghukum adik aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Semoga berjaya yea Roxelyn. Seterusnya datang dari Ililara, dia cakap dia tak nak pergi berjalan-jalan kerana dia mahu ke kedai game!" kata Probe

"WAH! BAWA SAYA SEKALI! SAYA PUN SUKA GAME!" Meloncat-loncat Gopal di atas sofa itu

"Soalan dia untuk Gopal.. sekejap yea" Probe betulkan suara dan lalu suara marah dia yang keluar "KAU GOPAL! KENAPA KAU LEMPAR TAB YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH KOKOCI! KASIHAN BOBOIBOY KENA MARAH!" Gopal rasa takut pula tengok Probe marahkan dia. Fang siap bertepuk tangan sebab Gopal kena marah "Gopal suka main game apa? dan dia cakap Gopal adalah watak kegemaran dia nombor 4" Probe boleh dengar jeritan kecil dari Fang

"Hehehe.. kepada peminat-peminat ku dan juga peminat Boboiboy. Janganlah marah saya, saya pada masa itu ingin menunjukkan kebijaksaan saya dan kekuatan saya pada Yaya dan Ying yang baru sahaja sertai kumpulan TAPOPS. Jadi, maafkan saya yea. Saya tidak akan mengulangi kesilapan saya lagi! Maafkan saya" Gopal tersengih di hadapan kamera dan juga di hadapan para penonton studio markas kotak. Untuk pengetahuan Ililara, saya suka main game PAPA ZOLA! dan juga game hantu!"

"Kepada peminat Gopal, jangan hantar dia surat layang yea. Kasihan dia nanti, menangis tak tertidur dia nanti. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna! Adakah kekasih hati Lynna dulu masih terpahat di hati mu?" tanya Probe

"Tidak lagi tapi kami masih lagi berkawan" jawab Lynna seikhlas hati

"Ada peluang ni" bisik Probe "Hehehe.. seterusnya dari NITAAAAAAA!" Probe melambai-lambai ke arah kamera "Jawapan dia, dia akan terima Fang seikhlas hati dia.. eh silap! Dia akan terima ajakan Fang tapi Fang kena belanja dia" Fang buat-buat tidak dengar "Soalan untuk Gopal, di dalam kartun My Little Pony, watak manakah yang kamu paling suka? dan hantu yang apa yang Gopal paling takuti"

"Errr.. saya suka watak Pinkie Pie sebab dia tu pandai buat kek! Saya kan suka makan dan hantu paling saya takuti ialah hantu Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo terus merenung tajam ke arah Gopal "Maksud saya.. hantu badut paling saya takuti" berpeluh Gopal

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Adakah Kapten Kaizo boleh bermain bola sepak? Pernah main bola sepak?"

"Tak payah tanya soalan itu.. abang aku tak reti main bola sepak macam adik dia" kata Fang dengan begitu bangga sekali. Lalu kepala dia kena sekeh oleh Kaizo "Betullah adik cakap, abang mana pernah main bola sepak. Dulu adik ajak main, abang asyik nak menolak sahaja sebab sibuk sangat dengan misi penting abang tu. Lepas tu abaikan adik, sampai adik terpaksa main sorang-sorang dekat medan latihan tempur tu"

"Kau ni banyak bunyi pulak.. cubalah duduk dediam dekat bawah tu. Asyik nak berkepit dengan abang sahaja" Fang terus melompat ke bawah dan terus duduk di atas pangkuan Boboiboy "DUDUK DEKAT SITU! JANGAN NAK NAIK ATAS PENTAS!" Fang menjelir lidah kepada abang dia. Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan perangai dua adik beradik alien

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau Fang. Ada lagi soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dulu Kapten Kaizo berkawan dengan Devon macam Fang berkawan dengan Boboiboy ke? Ada tak yang suka cari pasal antara korang berdua?" tanya Probe

"Dulu aku dan Devon tidak pernah bergaduh semasa kami kecil lagi tapi apabila kami berdua sudah pun dewasa dan aku menjadi Kapten. Di situlah terjadinya pergaduhan antara aku dan dia. Tiada siapa yang suka cari pasal dengan kami semasa kami kecik lagi" jawab Kaizo sambil teringat kisah lama dia dengan Devon

"Soalan untuk Lynna. Boleh tak kalau cik Nitaaaa nak tahu, kemana Nazir tu pergi? Pernah tak Kapten Kaizo memarahi cik Lynna? korang bergaduhkan? Kejadian apa yang membuatkan kamu berdua bergaduh dasyat atau buat cik Lynna marah sangat?"

"Nazir tu ada aje dekat Kuala Lumpur tapi kami hanya sebagai kawan sahaja sekarang ini. Kaizo pernah memarahi Lynna tapi sekejab sahaja dia marah. Kita orang pernah bergaduh sekali, itu pun sebab saya tidak setuju dengan kata-kata dia. Yelah, ada ke patut dia nak padamkan memory adik dia" Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul si arnab dan lalu berkata

"Ha ah! Tak patut abang buat begitu dekat adik. Abang tak rasa kasihan ke dengan adik?" Fang buat muka sedih dekat abang dia

"Hmm.. bukan ke abang suruh kau duduk dekat bawah sahaja" Fang tersengih dan terus dia melompat-lompat turun ke bawah pentas. Kaizo menghela nafas "Aku buat begitu kerana aku nak adik aku tidak terseksa tapi Lynna selamatkan keadaan daripada aku burukkan lagi keadaan" Lynna tersenyum melihat Kaizo

"Dan untuk soalan terakhir tu, Lynna pernah marah Kaizo dengan begitu teruk sekali. Dia seksa adik dia sendiri sampai demam teruk Fang" kata Lynna

"Isk isk isk.. begitu dasyat sekali Kapten Kaizo ni" Probe gelengkan kepala robot dia "Reader kita yang seterusnya datang dari cik Bunga! Hai cik bunga! Untuk pertanyaan Fang, dia tidak tahu samada dia ingin menjerit atau buat tidak tahu sahaja. Soalan dia untuk Lynna. Dia cakap dia nak berlawan dengan Lynna dengan menggunakan kuasa, boleh ke?"

"Errr.. boleh kot tapi dekat medan latihan tempur" Lynna tersengih

"Dan dia ada satu kotak besar teh hijau untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dia cakap, terimalah teh hijau ini dengan senyuman Kapten Kaizo yang ikhlas itu. Dia ada dekat sini, dia duduk di belakang sekali. Pakai pakaian biru, jaket tipis biru, kerundung biru dan dia akan serang Kapten Kaizo dengan kuasa ice dia!"

"Hmmm.. nak lawan ke? Tunggu habis rancangan ini dan terima kasih dengan teh hijau kamu berikan" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat cik Bunga sedang melambai-lambai ke arah diri dia

"Soalan seterusnya dari Dava Juniawan. Pertanyaan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Adakah Kapten Kaizo menyukai Lynna?" Probe rasa teruja dan tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawapan dari Kaizo

"Jawapannya, aku suka dia hanya sebagai kawan sahaja" kata Kaizo

"Terima kasih" jawab Lynna. Dalam hati Fang pula berbunga-bunga sebab harapan dia masih belum hancur lagi, dia tersenyum seorang diri di dalam pangkuan Boboiboy

"Kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sibuk aje kau ni. Biarlah aku nak senyum sorang-sorang" Boboiboy rasa nak sekeh sahaja kepala arnab itu tetapi dia menahan kesabaran dia

"Soalan seterusnya dari Etnia Ice. Dia suka kalau arnab bukan landak ungu sebab dia tengah jadi arnab sekarang in, mengajak dia keluar. Dia akan melompat seperti arnab. Soalan pertama untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo suka tak kalau Lily ataupun Boboiboy jadi adik beradik Kapten Kaizo dan Fang?" tanya Probe. Lily bayangkan abang dia adalah Kapten Kaizo, terus dia menggigil

"Kalau Boboiboy jadi adik beradik aku, aku masih lagi boleh menerima tapi kalau si pelik tu, aku sendiri tidak boleh bayangkan bagaimana keadaanya nanti" kata Kaizo. Lily angguk-angguk kerana dia sendiri pun tidak dapat bayangkan

"Soalan terakhir dari Etnia Ice untuk Lynna. Dia tanya, ada tak nasihat yang bagus dari Lynna sebab dia ni selalu sedih kerana kawan-kawan dia tidak pedulikkan tentang dia. Dia juga jenis pendiam, dingin tapi ceria... hmmmm... kasihan kamu yea Etnia Ice. Apa nasihat Lynna untuk adik kita ni?"

"Nasihat akak untuk Etnia Ice, pedulikkan lah mereka. Kalau mereka ambik kisah tentang adik, itu sebab dia sayangkan adik dan ikhlas berkawan dengan adik. Etnia Ice buat benda yang Etnia Ice gembira seperti hobi adik. Takpe kalau Etnia Ice ni pendiam sebab orang kata, pendiam ni memiliki personality yang tersendiri dan unik kecuali Lily tu tapi jangan terlalu dingin sangat. Ceriakan hati itu selalu dan jangan sedih-sedih lagi. Maaf kalau nasihat akak ada yang kata-kata tersinggung"

"Betul tu!" Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul Rizu sambil pegang arnab "Rizu ni pendiam juga dulu tapi Pizu tetap nak berkawan! Sampailah Pizu dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang dan juga kawan-kawan dia! Tapi Roy tetap kawan baik Pizu"

"Aik, dari mana si Rizu ni muncul? Pelik aku" kata Probe. Rizu duduk di atas sofa bersama Kaizo, Gopal dan Lynna. Dia belai kepala arnab dan arnab itu sudah tentu Fang "Baiklah, ini pula datang dari cik gadis bintang. Jawapan dia adalah, mestilah dia suka tapi lebih menarik kalau keluar beramai-ramai. Hmm... soalan dari gadis bintang ni, ada kehilangan beberapa patah perkataan tapi saya akan cuba untuk berikan soalan cik bintang kepada mereka. Maaf kalau soalan dia tak berapa nak betul. Soalan dia untuk Gopal, apakah perasaan Gopal apabila diberikan kuasa pemberian kenderaan?"

"Mestilah suka! Dapat bawak kenderaan tu! Kalau Appa dan Amma saya tahu, mesti saya kena marah tapi jangan beritahu mereka yea" Fang terus tersenyum sinis

"Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Ada ke teh hijau dekat planet lain? Betul ke soalan ini cik bintang?" tanya Probe sambil garu-garu kepala besi dia

"Teh hijau dekat planet lain tiada" jawab Kaizo

"Apakah warna kegemaran Lynna dan Lynna ada kuasa teleportasi juga ke?" tanya Probe

"Saya suka dengan warna ungu dan saya ada kuasa teleportasi tapi bukan macam Ochobot yang kena ada koordinasi. Saya boleh pergi ke mana-mana sahaja tanpa memerlukan koordinasi" jawab Lynna

"Wuuu! Seronoknya!" kata Probe "Reader kita yang seterusnya datang dari aquamarine2602! Jawapan dia untuk si arnab, dia terima dan pasti seronok. Itu pun kalau Fang tak marah-marah. Soalan untuk Gopal, apakah alasan Gopal menyukai hantu dan siapakah diantara kawan-kawan kamu yang paling baik sekali?"

"Dey! Hantu tu kan best tapi yang tak bestnya, masa dia nak pergi takutkan orang. Memang menakutkan. Kawan terbaik aku sudah tentu Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Faye!"

"Jadi aku ni bukan kawan terbaik kau?" tanya Fang yang masih lagi dalam badan arnab

"Kau tu suka cari pasal dengan aku adalah" Gopal pandang ke tempat lain dengan muka marah dia "Kalau kau tak cari pasal dengan aku, sudah tentu kau tu kawan terbaik aku"

"Cakap orang, kau pun sama juga. Suka cari pasal dengan aku juga" Fang baru nak gigit tangan Gopal, mulut dia sudah kena sumbat dengan lobak merah oleh Rizu sendiri

"Abang Fang jangan cari pasal lagi ok!" kata Rizu. Fang hanya angguk sahaja sambil makan lobak merah

"Soalan seterusnya khas untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna. Bagaimana tanggapan kamu berdua dengan fanfic kawan baik ku dan kawan baik ku 2?" tanya Probe sambil menghalakan microphone dia ke arah mereka berdua

"Errr... tak tahulah nak jawab apa" kata Lynna tersengih

"Tanggapan aku.. ini semua kerja adik aku. Suruh cik author kita tulis benda-benda merapu pulak" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya yang sedang menikmati lobak merah "Kau ni, kalau satu hari tak cari masalah, tak boleh ke?"

"Ala, biarlah adik suruh author tuliskan untuk hilangkan kesedihan di hati ini. Impian adik tidak akan tercapai buat selama-lamanya tetapi aku Fang! Aku tidak akan berhenti berharap!" Kaizo malas nak berkata apa lagi kepada adiknya

"Cheh, emosi pulak si arnab ni" kata Probe "Soalan terakhir untuk Kapten Kaizo. Apabila Kapten Kaizo dapat tahu masa depan Kapten Kaizo akan berkahwin dengan Lynna, apakah Kapten Kaizo akan lakukan? Adakah Kapten Kaizo akan mengubahkannya atau Kapten Kaizo biarkan sahaja.. soalan yang bernas ni!"

"Hmmm... entah, aku pun tak tahu apa yang aku akan lakukan tapi yang pasti, aku akan hukum si arnab tak guna ni" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia "Jangan nak tersengih sangat. Malam ni juga kau akan diberikan hukuman latihan tempur!" Muka Fang terus berubah menjadi masam

"Padan muka kau, Fang" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya datang dari PhantomShiro! Sudah tentu dia akan suka dengan ajakan Fang kerana Fang adalah watak nombor satu dia! Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Siapakah musuh terkuat yang pernah kau hadapi?"

"Si alien merah yang bernama Borara" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Soalan untuk Gopal pula. Kenapa Gopal takutkan hantu? dan kenapa Gopal suka sangat cari pasal dengan si landak tu?"

"Sebab hantukan menakutkan, macam mana saya tak takut. Saya cari pasal dengan landak tu sebab suka tengok dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal, betul tak Fang?" Gopal belai kepala berbulu Fang yang masih lagi tengah makan lobak merah

"Hmm.. betul lah tu" jawab Fang

"Heheheee... kamu berdua ni suka betul cari pasal dengan sesama sendiri yea. Baiklah, seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana! Dia sangat teruja kalau Fang ajak dia tapi kalau boleh, dia nak bawak Halilintar sekali, boleh kan dan Lily pun kena ikut sekali" kata Probe sambil tergelak

"LILY AKAN IKUT! Demi menjaga Boboiboy Halilintar ku daripada terkena bahaman harimau bayang si landak tapi Lily tahu Halilintar dapat mempertahankan diri" Lily mula berdrama di bawah pentas. Ratu Lily rasa nak cekik sahaja Lily "Halilintar ku, kalau boleh. Belasah lah si landak tu sepuas-puasnya. Lily akan menyokong Halilintar demi keselamatan orang ramai terkena amukan landak yang tak tentu pasal" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily. Gigi Fang rasa gatal nak gigit tangan Lily tetapi Rizu belai kepala dia sampai dia tenang. Lily membebel panjang lagi dan Probe terpaksa sumbat stokin ke dalam mulut Lily

"Heehehee.. maaf yea Lily, kamu tu bebel panjang sangat" ketawa Probe "Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, apakah Kapten Kaizo tak rasa curiga ke sebab Fang sorokkan kopi yang sebetulnya dia berikan kepada Kapten Kaizo?" Kaizo tahu sebab apa dan di mana Fang sorokkan kopi itu. Dia merenung tajam ke arah mata arnab itu. Fang tersengih sahaja "Dia ada soalan lagi, kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka bagi Fang latihan tempur dan kalau dia nak ikut latihan tempur, boleh tak? Boleh boleh tapi bayar RM5 yea. Bukan semuanya percuma yea"

"Aku memang rasa curiga tapi aku tahu sebab apa. Sebab dia tak nak abang dia gila dan aku tahu dimana dia pergi simpan. Di dalam laci dapur yang berkunci itu" Fang tersengih kerana tekaan abang dia memang betul "Aku suka bagi dia latihan tempur sebab dia tu suka sangat cari masalah"

"Soalan untuk Gopal. Gopal apa khabar? Apakah kegemaran makanan Gopal? Kamu suka dengan Faye ke? Dan dia ada hadiah makanan untuk Gopal dan Fang iaitu 1 kotak pizza dan 3 kotak donut lobak merah untuk Fang" Fang rasa suka pula dapat hadiah donut lobak merah

"Wah! TERIMA KASIH! Saya suka makan Pizza! Makanan kegemaran saya adalah semua makanan yang sedap" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Saya anggap Faye tu sebagai kawan terbaik saya sahaja"

"Suka betul si Gopal kalau dapat makanan" Probe tergelak sedikit "Seterusnya datang dari Farel! Dia cakap dia tak tahu sebab LizzNP yang minat dengan Fang. Tapi Farel ni minat ke dengan si landak tu? Hmmm... Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, jika si landak terkena tembakan laser pemusnah dan lalu mati, apakah perasaan Kapten Kaizo? Keluarga ni suka sangat bertanya tentang mati, bunuh, racun dan sewaktu dengannya.. isk isk isk isk"

"Mestilah sedih. Kau ingat aku tak sedih ke" kata Kaizo. Fang pula peluk abang dia lama-lama "Kau ni sudah kenapa? Datang bulan ke?" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia

"Soalan untuk Gopal. APASAL GOPAL SUKA SANGAT BUAT MASALAH! APASAL GOPAL LEMPARKAN TAB YANG KOKOCI BAGI TU! KAU AKAN DIHUKUM DENGAN LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI HANTU!" Probe siap ketuk-ketuk kepala Gopal dengan ipad

"ADOI! JANGAN LAH KETUK KEPALA AKU" Terus Probe berhenti ketuk kepala Gopal "Lagi sekali, saya nak minta maaf. Saya tahu salah saya.. jangan marahkan saya.." menangis Gopal di situ sambil makan pizza "Kapten Kaizo jangan bagi saya hukuman latihan tempur versi hantu yea" Tetapi Kaizo sudah pun tersenyum sinis

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari Lily. Baru muncul si Lily tu" kata Probe

"Bukan ke Lily sudah lama muncul, cuma soalan Lily sahaja yang lambat muncul" Probe tersengih kepada Lily. Lily sudah pun terlepas dari ikatan Kaizo tadi "Mari Lily bacakan jawapan Lily untuk si landak. JAWAPAN LILY ADALAH TAK SUDI! sebab Lily sudah naik bosan asyik berjalan dengan si landak tu aje. Kalau ajak Boboiboy, dia mesti nak lari sahaja tapi kalau jalan-jalan dengan abang Kaizo, mesti lagi best. Tak pun dengan kak Lynna ke" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dia dekat Kaizo dan Lynna. Terus dia buat diri dia serius "Soalan Lily untuk kak Lynna! Adakah kak Lynna ada parents lain di istana iaitu di tempat asal kak Lynna selain parents di bumi? and betulkah parents kak Lynna tak duduk dekat bumi tak tahu pasal kuasa kak Lynna, rahsia dan kehidupan sebenar kak Lynna?"

"Panjang betul soalan dari Lily. Akak akan jawabkan soalan kamu, kak Lynna tiada parents lain dekat istana tu. Mereka tinggal di bumi seperti akak dan memang betul, mereka tidak tahu tentang kuasa kak Lynna, rahsia kak Lynna dan kehidupan sebenar kak Lynna tapi mereka tahu akak berkawan dengan Kaizo. Mereka ingat akak ni berkawan dengan orang jepun pulak" Mata Lily dan Fang membulat besar

"WUUUU! Mereka tahu!" Lily meloncat-loncat bersama dengan arnab

"Bagi aku berikan soalan dari Lily yang seterusnya" kata Probe. Dia menolak Lily tolak dari pentas itu dan lalu Lily terjatuh dari pentas "Hehehe.. maaf yea Lily. Soalan dia untuk Gopal. Mana lagi seram, hantu badut, Ratu Lily atau hantu bayang?"

"Errr... Ratu Lily tak seram dah. Dulu dia seram tapi sekarang dia dah baik. Hantu bayang tu, kalau time Fang jadi tak betul atau dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Jadi sudah tentu hantu badut lebih menyeramkan" kata Gopal yang masih lagi teringat hantu badut gigit dia dalam mimpi Fang

"Kita ada lagi dua readers lagi. Soalan ini pula untuk Kapten Kaizo dari sya3436 tapi soalan dia berkaitan dengan Fang" Fang tersenyum lebar dekat situ "Fang suka makan lobak merah dan orang kata, lobak merah itu bagus untuk mata kita tapi kenapa Fang masih lagi pakai cermin mata lagi?"

"Dia ingat cermin mata tu bergaya" jawab Kaizo dengan selambernya "Tapi sebenarnya, entah kenapa dengan mata adik aku yang masih lagi rabun walaupun dia suka sangat dengan lobak merah"

"Hmmm.. kepelikan betul" kata Probe "Nanti Kapten Kaizo hantar dia pergi hospital, buat pembedahan laser dekat mata dia. Lepas tu Fang tak payah lagi pakai cermin mata! Mesti lagi kacak kan kan"

"Boboiboy ku tetap lebih kacak daripada si landak" menjawab pula si Lily yang masih lagi terdampar di atas lantai markas kotak

"Kita sudah sampai kepada reader kita yang terakhir tapi soalan dari dia datang dari tempat lain!" Probe melihat ipad dia untuk membaca soalan dan jawapan seterusnya "Reader kita yang terakhir datang dari FangBoy Sasunaru. Dia akan terima Fang untuk pergi berjalan-jalan di Pulau Rintis. Soalan dia untuk Gopal. Kenapa Gopal suka sangat terlepas cakap dan kenapa Gopal suka makan makanan yang tidak berkhasiat?"

"Sebab mulut saya ni sentiasa gatal sangat nak terlepas cakap dan makanan yang tidak berkhasiat lebih sedap daripada berkhasiat" Lynna dan Kaizo gelengkan kepala

"Isk isk isk.. budak-budak dekat rumah, jangan ikut perangai si Gopal ni yea. Walaupun tak sedap tapi khasiat dia lebih banyak daripada makanan yang tidak berkhasiat" kata Probe

"Betul tu Probe!" Fang menyibuk pula. Gopal bermasam muka sebab terkena nasihat dari Probe

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna! Apakah perasaan Lynna pertama kali jumpa Kapten Kaizo? dan apakah perasaan Lynna kalau Kapten Kaizo melamar Lynna?" Kaizo melihat adik dia tengah tersenyum lebar macam orang gila

"Perasaan saya masa pertama kali jumpa Kaizo, rasa pelik sebab muka macam jepun tapi fasih pula cakap bahasa melayu dan paling lucunya, dia tidak henti-henti cerita tentang diri dia, adik dia dan misi-misi dia dekat angkasa lepas" Kaizo rasa malu pula tetapi dia tetap dengan muka serius dia "Hmm.. kalau Kaizo melamar saya.. entahlah, sebab saya rasa perkara itu tak kan berlaku"

"Soalan terakhir untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kalau dia cakap Sasuke yang berasal dari anime Naruto itu lebih kuat dan lebih handsome daripada Kapten Kaizo. Apakah perasaan Kapten Kaizo dan adakah adik Kapten Kaizo si landak tu nakal sewaktu dia kecil lagi?"

"Dia dari anime kan?" Probe angguk "Jadi aku tak perlu fikirkan sangat"

"Tapi kita ni pun sama juga. Dari cerita kartun animasi" bisik Fang. Terus dia senyum sebab abang dia sedang melihat dia "Heheheee.." Fang tersengih

"Si Pang ni" Kaizo belai kepala adiknya "Masa kecik manja tapi sudah besar, nakal jadinya tapi tetap nak bermanja dengan aku" Fang tersengih lagi kepada abang dia "Asyik nak tersengih aje si arnab ni"

Beep beep beep

"Err.. kita menerima soalan lagi rupanya. Ini pula datang dari Fangcool. Dia cakap kenapa dekat Pulau Rintis sahaja? Apasal tak bawa pergi ke tempat lain tapi dia tak kisah kerana dia adalah peminat setia kepada Fang dan juga kepada fanfic author Lynz! Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Gopal. Bagaimana untuk menghadapi ketakutan saat bertemu dengan hantu selain daripada lari dan pengsan? Apakah alasan Gopal untuk menggelakkan diri daripada dipukul oleh ayah Gopal sendiri?"

"Senang sahaja! Kita menjerit sekuat hati! dan panggil Kapten Kaizo untuk selesaikan hantu tersebut" Gopal tersengih

"Kau ingat aku ni apa, tukang halau hantu ke?" Gopal masih tersengih lagi kepada Kaizo

"Hehehehee... oh yea, jawapan untuk soalan kedua tu, saya sendiri tiada alasan. Mesti kena pukul atau kena rotan dengan Appa saya"

"Soalan ini pula untuk Kapten Kaizo. Bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo pertama kalinya menjadi kapten dan pernah Kapten Kaizo membunuh makhluk tidak berdosa untuk menyelamatkan satu sphera kuasa" tanya Probe

"Hmmm... perasaan gembira dan tidak" Jawapan Kaizo pendek sahaja

"Soalan terakhir untuk Lynna! Siapakah orang yang paling Lynna sayang dari semua yang pernah Lynna kenal selama ini. Dia suruh Lynna sebutkan satu sahaja dan apakah tanggapan Lynna terhadap para alien kecuali Fang dan Kaizo, yang datang kebumi untuk menjajah dan mendapatkan koko?"

"Paling saya sayang sekali mestilah Fang" Lynna peluk arnab itu sepuas-puasnya "Tapi kalau boleh, saya nak aje sebut semua yang saya sayang dan pendapat Lynna tentang para alien tu, mereka tu semua nak kan kuasa sahaja" Arnab itu angguk-angguk tanda setuju "Dan superheroes kita di bumi, Lynna pasti mereka akan dapat halau mereka keluar dari bumi ini"

"Betul tu kak Lynna!" kata Fang yang masih lagi di dalam pelukan Lynna

"Seterusnya, datang dari Reader kita yang terakhir iaitu Raira Kieyzuhara Mint.. panjang betul nama ni.. soalan dia untuk Gopal. Gopal ada tak rasa nak tukar jam kuasa Gopal dengan kawan awak yang lain? kalau ada, siapakah diantara empat-empat kawan awak tu dan kenapa?"

"Hehehehe... kalau diikutkan, saya sayang sangat jam kuasa saya tapi kalau nak tukar pun boleh, saya akan pilih jam kuasa Boboiboy! sebab kuasa element dia kuat! dan hebat!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat

"Terima kasih Gopal dengan jawapan anda! YEAHHHH! Kita sudah pun habis menjawab soalan dari kamu semua!" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas dan tirai dibelakangnya menutup pentas itu "Tapi sebelum kita tamatkan rancangan kita pada hari ini. Kita akan terhibur dahulu. Saya ingin mempersilakan superheroes Pulau Rintis kita iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk A dream is a wish your heart makes!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas dan lalu tirai itu dinaikkan semula tetapi ada kepelikan berlaku. Lily dan Ratu Lily juga turut ada di atas pentas tersebut. Mereka berebut nak nyanyi bersama dengan Boboiboy. Fang sudah kembali menjadi diri dia, bukan lagi seekor arnab

 _-Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Ratu Lily-_

 _A dream is a wish_  
 _(Yeah, yeah)_

 _-Yaya-_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will loose your heartache_  
 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _-Ying-_

 _Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
 _Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_

 _-Boboiboy, Lily dan Ratu Lily-_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_  
 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're feeling small_  
 _Alone in the night you whisper_

Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you

 _-Fang-_

 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
 _For all you know tomorrow_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _-Yaya dan Lily-_

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_  
 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _-Gopal, Yaya dan Ying-_

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
 _When you're fast asleep_  
 _In dreams you will loose your heartache_  
 _Whatever you wish for you keep_

 _-Fang-_

 _You wake with the morning sunlight_  
 _To find fortune that is smiling on you_  
 _Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_  
 _For all you know tomorrow_

 _The dream that you wish will come true_  
 _No matter how your heart is grieving_  
 _If you keep on believing_  
 _The dream that you wish will come true_

 _-Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Ratu Lily_

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_  
 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

 _When you can dream then you can start_  
 _A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

Para penonton studio markas kotak berdiri dan berikan tepukan yang gemuruh kepada Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Ratu Lily "Terima kasih semua!" kata Boboiboy sambil lambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Ada yang siap baling bunga kepada mereka bertujuh. Lalu tirai pentas itu di tutup

"Wah! Persembahan yang cukup terhibur buat kamu semua! Berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka lagi!" Para penonton menepuk lagi "Dengan itu, selesai sudah dengan sesi menjawab soalan pada hari ini. Saya berharap kamu semua sudah berpuas hati dengan jawapan dari para tetamu kita. Baiklah, tetamu kita untuk minggu hadapan adalah YAYA, YING DAN JUGA RIZU! Jangan lepaskan peluang anda untuk berikan dua soalan kepada mereka bertiga dan tuliskan soalan kamu di ruangan review! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan di rancangan EDISI MALAM MINGGU! Selamat malam semua" Probe melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

Lalu Kaizo muncul di hadapan kamera dengan muka serius dia "Minggu ini aku akan berikan soalan untuk kamu semua. Soalan saya, jikalau kamu diberikan dua pilihan, pasukan manakah yang kamu akan sertai. Pasukan aku atau pasukan Tapops? Berikan jawapan anda di ruangan review" terus Kaizo pergi mencari adik dia sebab nak berikan hukuman latihan tempur selama 72 jam

"Mana si Emmy tu, aku nak suruh dia tukarkan balik adik aku jadi arnab. Latihan tempur versi arnab"

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan adalah**

 **-Yaya, Ying dan Rizu-**

 **Lagu pertama - Sahabat by Upin & Ipin**

 **Lagu kedua - A dream is a wish your heart makes by Disney Channel Circle of Stars**


	4. Minggu ke 3

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Kita bertemu lagi di EDISI MALAM MINGGU MUSIM KE DUA! YEAHHHHHHH!" Hari ini Probe memakai cosplay Kaizo sebab author yang suruh. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila melihat Probe memakai pakaian seperti dia, siap ada helmet lagi "Hehehee.. saya hari ini akan menjadi salah seorang watak kegemaran semua iaitu KAPTEN KAIZO! Tapi Kapten Kaizo jangan marah yea. Ini pun sebab author yang suruh" Kaizo sabar sahaja "Baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa lagi tapi sebelum itu, kita terhibur terlebih dahulu! SAYA MEMPERSEMBAHKAN KAIZO DAN LYNNA DENGAN IRINGAN DARI FANG! SAKSIKANLAH NYANYIAN DUET MEREKA IAITU BRING ME TO LIFE!"

Tirai pentas di buka dan terpaparlah Fang duduk di atas kerusi dengan guitarnya. Kaizo dan Lynna berdiri di tengah pentas dengan microphone mereka. Fang terus memetik guitarnya dan lalu nyanyian duet diantara Kaizo dan Lynna bermula

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_  
 _You can't just leave me_  
 _Breathe into me and make me real_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_  
 _Without your love, darling_  
 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
 _Got to open my eyes to everything_  
 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
 _Don't let me die here_  
 _There must be something more_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_

Tepukan gemuruh telah diberikan oleh para penonton studio markas kotak "Terima kasih semua!" kata Lynna sambil lambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Kaizo pula merampas guitar dari tangan adik dia

"Err.. abang nak buat apa dengan guitar adik?" tanya Fang sambil melihat abangnya sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Probe yang berada di tepi pentas

"Abang nak pergi belasah si robot badut tu" Probe baru sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo di depan mata dia. Tangan Kaizo sudah siap untuk belasah Probe sepuas-puasnya

"Jangan belasah saya, Kapten Kaizo! Bukan saya yang nak tapi author yang suruh" Tetapi Kaizo tetap mahu belasah Probe "LARIIIIII!" Terus Probe terbang lari daripada Kapten Kaizo yang sudah mengganas itu

"Kak Lynna tak nak pergi tenangkan abang ke?"

"Hmmm... setiap kali akak tenangkan dia, mesti dia akan mengganas balik. Baik tak payah, kita tengok ajelah Fang" Lynna, Fang dan penonton studio markas kotak melihat sahaja Kaizo pukul Probe dengan guitar. Fang menangis di situ sebab guitar dia rosak tetapi dia rasa gembira sebab dia akan dapat guitar baru dari abang dia nanti

"ADOI ADOI ADOI! JANGAN KAPTEN KAIZO!" Menjerit Probe

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Lynna di hadapan kamera

* * *

Kepala besi Probe penuh dengan benjol akibat dibelasah oleh Kaizo sebentar tadi. Probe telah menukar pakaian cosplay dia kepada cosplay Boboiboy pula. Boboiboy rasa nak sekeh si robot badut itu tetapi dia sabar sahaja dan tidak mahu mengamuk tak tentu pasal seperti Kaizo tadi "Hehehehe.. maaf yea semua. Tadi saya dibelasah teruk oleh Kapten Kaizo. Kita telah pun kembali ke Edisi Malam Minggu, jadi kita jangan membuang masa lagi. Saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu-tetamu kita pada hari ini!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah seorang gadis laju, suka memakai topi kuning biru dia, suka bersaing dengan kawan baik dia untuk dapatkan nombor satu dan suka-suka aje nak pelahankan masa. Hehehehee... dengan penampilan barunya yang amat bergaya sekali di Boboiboy galaxy dan loghat cina dia yang masih lagi kekal, saya mempersilakan YING!"

"Hai semua! Saya Ying!" Ying keluar dari pentas belakang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah penonton studiao markas kotak. Lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi sofa

"Tetamu kita yang kedua pula. Dia adalah gadis yang berserba pink, sampai kuasa dia pun berwarna pink sekali. Ramai budak lelaki jatuh hati dekat gadis pink ini kerana penampilan dia yang begitu ayu dan anggun sekali di Boboiboy Galaxy. Dia juga adalah seseorang yang tegas dan juga seseorang yang cintakan haiwan. Saya memperkenalkan YAYA!"

"Hai Yaya!" kata para penonton sambil melihat Yaya melambai-lambai ke arah mereka semua

"Tetamu kita yang terakhir! Dia adalah budak kecik yang comel seperti penguin. Suka bercerita panjang lebar sampai saya sendiri pun boleh mengantuk dengar cerita dia. Dia juga sangat mahir dalam mengigit orang dan dia adalah adik kesayangan kepada salah seorang alien pelik dan dia adalah RIZUUUU!"

"PIZU KEMBALI!" Rizu melompat keluar dari pentas belakang dia. Hari ini dia pernampilan seperti anak penguin comel. Baju penguin, seluar hitam, topi penguin, siap ada kasut penguin dan beg sandang dia pun penguin juga

"Wah! banyak betul penguin" Rizu tersenyum kepada Probe dan lalu dia duduk di sebelah Yaya "Tetamu-tetamu kita sudah pun berada di sini, jadi kita mulakan dengan sesi uji bakat! eh silap.. sesi soal jawab! Tetapi sebelum itu, saya akan baca balik soalan minggu lepas yang telah diberikan oleh Kapten Kaizo kita. Soalan dia adalah, Jikalau kamu diberikan dua pilihan, pasukan mana yang kamu akan sertai. Adakah pasukan Kapten Kaizo ataupun pasukan TAPOPS? Hehehe.. ramai juga yang nak sertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo ni. Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan kamu" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas dengan ipad dia "Baiklah, kamu bertiga sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAHHHH!" Jerit Yaya, Ying dan Rizu dengan penuh semangat

"Baiklah, kalau kamu semua sudah bersedia. Saya akan bacakan dari reader kita yang pertama iaitu Azuki5991 dan jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dia akan sertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo kerana dia tertarik dengan kuasa teknologi alien seperti helmet topen dan pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo. Soalan dia untuk Yaya dan Ying. Kenapa kamu berdua selalu marah Fang apabila dia dapat nombor satu. Kan elok kalau kamu bertiga belajar bersama daripada asyik nak bergaduh sahaja"

"Dia orang ni, memang suka marah aku kalau aku dapat nombor satu. Asyik aku sahaja yang terpaksa korbankan jawapan betul aku" muncul Fang di atas pentas

"Kamu ni Fang, asyik nak naik atas pentas sahaja, lepas tu buat kecoh. Dari minggu pertama sampai minggu ke tiga ni" Probe gelengkan kepala besi dia

"Entahnya. Cubalah duduk diam-diam dekat bawah tu macam abang kau. Ini tidak, asyik nak aje naik ke atas pentas" marah Ying. Fang mula berapi-api dengan mereka. Lalu dia turun dari pentas dengan perasaan marah dia

"Bagus bagus.. jangan naik atas pentas lagi" Probe terus pandang ke arah Yaya dan Ying "Sila berikan jawapan kamu"

"Hehehehe... sebab kami sudah terbiasa dengan persaingan kita maaa.. lagipun nombor satu dan nombor dua selalunya menjadi milik kita berdua" kata Ying dengan malunya

"Betul tu tapi betul juga cakap si Azuki tu, belajar sama-sama daripada asyik nak bergaduh sahaja.. heheheee" Yaya tersengih

"Soalan kedua untuk Yaya dan Ying juga. Apakah pengalaman misteri yang pernah kamu lalui?" tanya Probe sambil melihat Rizu keluarkan anak patung penguin dia dari beg penguin dia

"Errr.. rasanya takde kot" kata Yaya "Ada ke Ying?"

"Ermmm... takde kot, Yaya. Saya pun tak berapa nak ingat sangat"

"Kalau tak ingat takpe. Kita pergi ke soalan yang seterusnya. Soalan ini pula untuk Rizu, apakah cita-cita Rizu? dan apakah Rizu takutkan selain daripada hantu?" Rizu terus berfikir apa yang dia takutkan selain daripada hantu

"Hah! Pizu takut kalau abang Fang kena seksa dengan author" kata Rizu sambil memeluk anak patung penguin dia "Cita-cita Pizu adalah untuk menjadi pelukis komik yang terkenal! Nanti abang Fang jadi watak utama. Watak yang suka sangat marah orang, mengamuk tak tentu pasal, suka makan donut lobak merah tapi sebenarnya dia tu rajin belajar dan sayangkan abang dia. Pizu harap komik Pizu akan menjadi lebih popular dan semua orang akan suka! dan watak abang Fang akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia! Itulah cita-cita Pizu! Pizu akan berusaha untuk impian Pizu tercapai! Bila Pizu sudah terkenal nanti, Pizu nak bawak abang Fang dan abang Paizo pergi berjalan-jalan dekat negara lain. Mesti seronokkan pergi sama-sama. Pizu nak bawak dia orang pergi ke negara jepun sebab sana banyak anime yang best best!" Probe terpaksa pergi berhentikan celoteh si Rizu sebelum dia bercerita lagi panjang

"Terima kasih Rizu, terima kasih dengan cerita kamu yang panjang lebar tu" Probe rasa lega apabila Rizu sudah pun berhenti bercerita "Reader kita yang seterusnya iaitu 86, jawapan dia untuk soalan Kapten Kaizo. Dia ingin menyertai pasukan TAPOPS! Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Apakah resepi biskut Yaya? Errr.. bukan ke saya sudah pun letak resepi biskut Yaya dekat website biskut Yaya.. tapi takpe, hari ini Yaya akan beritahu kamu resepi biskut dia yang terlampau sedap, sampai buatkan semua orang lari sebab terlampau sedap sangat"

"Terima kasih Probe, nanti Yaya bagi biskut tu dekat Probe ok" Probe tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya tersengih sahaja "Resepi saya adalah, satu cawan tepung gandum, dua bijik telur, satu cawan susu, satu sudu perisa vanilla, dua bawang merah, tiga keping keju dan juga potongan kecil-kecilan kentang! Itu baru satu sahaja resepi saya, yang lain saya belum bagi lagi" Ramai penonton rasa nak muntah

"Jangan lupa kertas pasir sekali yea tuan-tuan dan puan-puan"

"Kertas pasir? Bila masa saya masukkan kertas pasir dalam adunan biskut saya" Terus Probe tersengih kepada Yaya

"Hehehehe... jangan marah, saya bergurau sahaja" Yaya sabar sahaja dengan Probe "Soalan seterusnya untuk Ting.. err.. maksud saya Ying!"

"Ting? Apasal nama saya jadi Ting pulak"

"Ala Ying, dekat sini dia pergi tulis jadi Ting. Janganlah salahkan saya pulak" Ying merenung tajam dekat Probe "Hehehee.. soalan dia untuk Ying. Apa khabar si Popo? Sihat tak dia? Ting selalu ke kutub untuk bermain ke?"

"Wei, nama aku Ying lah bukan Ting"

"Maaf Ying. Tersasul pulak saya" Probe tersengih lagi

"Popo sihat sahaja maaa... dia sekarang banyak gemuk sebab banyak sangat makan ikan dan saya kadang-kadang sahaja pergi ke kutub tapi dekat Pulau Rintis ni pun sudah ada anak penguin comel" Ying belai kepala Rizu yang serba comel itu

"Hehehe.. budak ni memang comel pun. Lebih comel daripada si landak tu" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Probe "Kita abaikan sahaja si landak tu. Soalan untuk Rizu, siapakah Rizu paling sayang, Yaya atau Ying?"

"Errmmmm... Pizu nak pilih dua-dua boleh? Sebab Pizu sayangkan kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying. Dua-dua selalu nasihatkan Pizu jangan ikut sangat dengan perangai abang Fang yang nakal tu tapi Pizu nak ikut perangai abang Fang yang rajin belajar dan pandai. Abang Fa-" Probe terus sumbatkan chocolate di dalam mulut Rizu

"Maaf yea Rizu. Ini untuk kebaikkan Rizu dan juga para penonton di studio markas kotak" Probe betulkan suara dia. Rizu pula makan chocolate itu dengan penuh nikmat "Seterusnya datang dari ZILAH! Dia ni peminat nombor satu Kapten Kaizo! Kalau boleh, dia nak jadi prebet Zilah. Boleh kan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Boleh tapi dia perlu hantar resume dia kepada aku dan aku perlu buat penilaian terhadap diri dia. Adakah dia lebih hebat daripada Pang atau lemah daripada Pang" kata Kaizo yang tiba-tiba sahaja muncul di atas pentas

"Kapten Kaizo boleh duduk dekat bawah yea" Kaizo hanya angkat kening dan terus turun dari pentas "Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Pernah tak Yaya suka dekat Boboiboy? antara Boboiboy dan Fang, mana satu yang akan Yaya pilih? Dia kata dekat sini, dia suka dengan penampilan baru Yaya dekat Boboiboy Galaxy. Yaya nampak cantik sangat dan saya pula... tiada berubahan. Masih robot tak guna seperti biasa"

"Saya anggap Boboiboy seperti kawan sahaja. Lagipun kami semua hanyalah kawan baik sahaja, tiada yang lebih daripada itu. Kalau saya tak nak pilih dua-dua boleh tak? Saya nak pilih Rizu!" Terus Rizu peluk Yaya dan anak patung penguin dia terkena muka Ying "Suka pula kamu"

"Mestilah! sebab Pizu adalah pilihan Yaya! Tapi kalau Pizu, Pizu akan pilih abang Fang!" Fang angguk dekat bawah pentas sambil rasa terharu sedikit "PIZU SAYANG ABANG FANG!"

"Saya tak sayang ke?" tanya Probe

"Tak sebab robot badut suka sangat cari masalah dengan abang Paizo, abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying" terus Rizu menjelir lidahnya kepada Probe

"Tapi bukan saya yang suka cari masalah, encik bos saya yang suka cari masalah. Saya tukang ikut sahaja tapi kita tidak perlu bincangkan tentang perkara itu sebab kita masih ada banyak lagi soalan. Soalan Zilah untuk Ying. Ying suka warna apa? Ying menggunakan spek mata sebab Ying rabun macam si landak tu?" Probe tunjuk ke arah Fang yang entah rabun ke tak sebenarnya

"Saya suka warna kuning dan biru. Tengoklah baju saya, banyak warna kegemaran saya iaitu kuning dan biru. Saya memang rabun pun.. hehehee" Ying rasa malu pula sebab dia rabun tetapi dia tetap nampak comel pakai cermin mata

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Kenapa Rizu sayang sangat dekat si landak tu? dan berapa umur Rizu sekarang ini? Dia cakap dekat sini, nama Pizu tu comel tapi nama Paizo lebih comel!"

"Sebab Pizu minat dekat abang landak. Abang landak selalu layan Pizu dengan baik, macam abang Paizo juga. Abang landak suka bawa Pizu pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar. Kadang-kadang abang landak suka bawa Pizu bersuka ria dekat kapal angkasa abang Paizo. Abang landak selalu melindungi Pizu sebab itu Pizu sayang sangat dekat abang landak. Terima kasih abang Fang!" Tersentuh hati Fang walaupun Rizu panggil dia abang landak

"Sama-sama Rizu" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Umur Pizu adalah 9 tahun!" kata Rizu dengan penuh semangat

"9 tahun rupanya budak kecik ni. Ingatkan 7 tahun lah tadi.. hehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit "Seterusnya datang dari miss mysteri. Dia ni tak nak join mana-mana pasukan sebab kalau tidak, dia akan jadi gila. Gila nak berlawan dan takut diri dia akan di humban masuk ke dalam hospital sakit jiwa. Dasyat juga budak ni. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Yaya. Macam mana nak jadi tegas dekat sekolah sebagai seorang pengawas sebab tahun depan dia jadi pengawas dan adakah Yaya tahu memasak?"

"Miss kena yakin dengan diri sendiri. Jangan tunjuk malu-malu kalau nak tegas. Tegas macam singa garang pun takpe tapi jangan terlampau tegas dan garang macam Kapten Kaizo. Ingat tau, yakin tu paling penting!" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Dan saya memang tahu memasak sebab setiap hari, waktu ibu tiada di rumah. Sayalah yang jadi tukang masak"

"Ini dibawa khas dari Apa kata Yaya. Hehehehee... dah lama tak tengok program tu, rindu pulak" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya adalah untuk Ying! Ying ada adik beradik ke? Kamu ada anak patung ke?" Rizu angkat anak patung penguin dia "Kamu suka anime?"

"Heehehehe.. Ying anak tunggal sahaja, macam Gopal dan Rizu tapi saya takda anak patung. Saya lebih suka kumpul pin-pin baju yang menarik! dan saya jarang sekali menonton anime. Maaf ya" Rizu rasa kasihan dengan Ying sebab tiada anak patung. Lalu dia berikan anak patung penguin dia kepada Ying "Terima kasih Rizu" Rizu tersenyum lebar kepada Ying

"Aloloo.. baiknya si Rizu ni. Rasa macam nak cubit-cubit aje" Probe ternampak Fang sedang berapi-api dengan dia "Hehehe.. tapi saya tak kan cubit dia. Soalan dari miss untuk Rizu pula. Apa pendapat Rizu tentang Emmy? dan antara Fang dan Emmy, mana satu paling baik?" Probe angkat sepanduk yang bertulis Emmy "Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!"

"Kakak Emmy baik! Dia suka hiburkan hati Pizu dengan ciptaan dia tapi nanti bila sekolah nak bukak dah. Abang Fang tak sama sekolah dengan Pizu tapi kakak Emmy ada untuk temankan Pizu! Kalau Pizu pilih dua-dua baik boleh tak? Sebab dua-dua baik bagi Pizu"

"Pilih aje Emmy. Abang kesayangan Rizu tu tahu nak belasah orang sahaja" Fang menahan kemarahan dia. Probe buat-buat tak tahu dan terus berkata lagi "Hehehehe.. tapi Rizu jangan ambik hati pula yea. Oh yea, saya di sini ada pesanan untuk miss mysteri dari author Lynz. Dia cakap, kalau nak ambik si landak tu dan tukarkan dia jadi arnab. Author alu-alukan tapi jangan ambik dia lama sangat nanti author rindu dekat si landak tu.."

"Cheh, tak guna punya author" bisik Fang

"Dia cakap lagi dekat sini, kalau nak bayarkan hutang saya. Dia benarkan. Terima kasih author Lynz! dan ada juga soalan untuk saya. Pendapat saya tentang Emmy adalah, dia lain daripada encik bos saya! Lebih baik layanan dia daripada encik bos saya!" Terus kepala Probe terkena tin cawan "ADOI!"

"SUKALAH TU! AKU SUDAH JADI BOS YANG BAIK PUN KAU MASIH LAGI NAK PERGI DEKAT EMMY TU! JAGA LAH KAU EMMY! AKU AKAN TANGKAP DAN HAPUSKAN KAU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! JANGAN HARAP KAMU AKAN DAP-" Mulut Adudu kena sumbat dengan stokin busuk

"Dey, kau boleh tak duduk senyap-senyap" kata Gopal sambil sumbatkan lagi stokin busuk di dalam mulut Adudu sampailah Adudu rasa pening, lepas itu dia pengsan "Pengsan pun kau.. hehehee"

"Hehehee.. terbaiklah kau Gopal" kata Boboiboy

"Aku memang terbaik pun! Bukan macam si Fang tu. Berlagak terbaik tapi terbalik"

"APA KAU CAKAP HAH!" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal "Kau nak kena belasah dengan aku ke?"

"Tak nak.. hehehee.. aku bergurau aje" Gopal terus duduk diam sambil melihat tetamu di atas pentas. Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Gopal. Dia akan ajar si Gopal selepas habis rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu

"Macam-macam betul korang ni. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari AN! Jawapan dia adalah, dia akan masuk mana-mana pasukan tapi asalkan ada Fang. Kalau dia masuk pasukan orang jahat gila tak betul, kamu nak masuk juga ke?" Fang rasa nak ketuk kepala Probe "Hehehe.. jangan marah yea Fang. Soalan dia untuk Rizu, apa yang Rizu selalu buat untuk luangkan masa bersama dengan Roy?"

"Pizu selalu main video game dengan Roy. Kadang-kadang tu Pizu tengok anime dengan dia seperti Pokemon, doreamon, digimon, sailormoon dan macam-macam lagilah tapi Pizu dan Roy selalu buat sesuatu dengan kotak kosong. Kita orang selalu buat pedang kotak, kereta kotak, robot kotak, istana kotak dan macam-macam lagilah. Kadang-kadang tu kami main lukis-lukis tapi Roy tak reti lukis sangat" Rizu tersenyum sambil lambai-lambai dekat hadapan kamera "HAI ROY! Pizu masuk TV NI!"

"Selamatlah jawapan Rizu tak panjang sangat. Reader kita yang seterusnya ialah Floral Lavender! Cik bunga Lavender kita! Dia ni telah memilih untuk masuk ke pasukan Kapten Kaizo! Soalan dia untuk Yaya dan Ying, apakah perasaan kamu berdua jikalau salah seorang dari kamu tiada dan apakah benda yang kamu suka sebagai hadiah hari jadi?" Probe menghalakan microphone dia kepada Yaya dan Ying

"MESTILAH PERASAAN SEDIH!" Jawab mereka berdua secara serentak

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Ying! Kau kawan baik aku" Yaya peluk Ying

"Saya tak kan tinggalkan kamu Yaya" Ying balas balik pelukan Yaya tadi

"Emosi pulak dia orang berdua ni" Rizu rasa nak menangis pula sebab terharu melihat keakraban Yaya dan Ying

"Soalan hari jadi tu. Yaya kalau boleh nak hadiah buku! Sebab saya boleh menimba ilmu dengan membaca buku"

"Yolah yolah.. saya pun suka kalau dapat buku sebagai hadiah hari jadi" kata Ying sambil berikan hi-5 kepada Yaya

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Ibu Rizu kerja apa? Apa yang Rizu selalu lakukan dahulu sebelum berkawan dengan abang kamu si Fang dan siapakah kawan Rizu selain daripada Roy?"

"Ibu Pizu bekerja di sebuah syarikat terkenal dekat Kuala Lumpur. Ibu selalu balik lambat tapi ibu tidak pernah lupakan Pizu. Ibu selalu benarkan Pizu bermalam dekat rumah abang Fang dan abang Paizo sebab ibu percaya mereka dapat jaga Pizu dengan baik-"

"Orang tanya lain, dia bagi jawapan panjang lebar" bisik Probe sambil melihat Rizu berceloteh di atas pentas. Yaya dan Ying tekun mendengar cerita Rizu

"Dulu-dulu sebelum Pizu berkawan dengan abang Fang. Pizu selalu pergi cari abang angkat tapi semuanya tak sudi. Pizu dulu sebenarnya pemalu. Malu nak cakap dengan abang-abang dekat sekolah tapi Pizu beranikan diri. Pizu cakap dengan dia orang tapi dia orang buat-buat tak tahu sahaja, sampailah Pizu nampak abang Fang yang penuh bergaya! Terus Pizu jadi peminat setia dia nombor satu! Pizu pada mulanya malu nak tegur abang Fang sebab dia nampak sombong tapi bila dapat cakap dengan abang Fang, terus Pizu tak rasa abang Fang ni sombong. Pizu rasa sangat gembira apabila dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang dan juga kawan-kawan abang Fang yang lain. Pizu sebenarnya tiada kawan baik selain daripada Roy. Dia tahu semua rahsia Pizu dan dia juga selalu tolong Pizu tapi Pizu tak pernah nak abaikan dia walaupun Pizu selalu sangat datang rumah abang Fang. Kadang-kadang Pizu ada juga nak bawa dia pergi ke rumah abang Fang tapi dia tak nak, dia cakap dia takut dengan abang Paizo yang garang tu tapi Pizu tak kisah. Pizu tak nak memaksa dia sebab dia adalah kawan terbaik Pizu!" Rizu terus tersenyum di atas pentas

"Panjang betul jawapan kamu" Probe menguap besar di atas pentas "Seterusnya ialah reader kita yang bernama LizzNP! Dia kata dia nak sertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo dan ini adalah kehormatan yang terbesar bagi diri LizzNP. Semoga berjaya yea Lizz. Soalan dia untuk Yaya, apakah makanan kesukaan kamu dan betul ke adik kamu suka makan biskut kamu?"

"Errr... Yaya suka makan apa yea tapi yang penting, makanan itu mestilah halal! Saya tidak tahu lah kalau adik saya suka makan biskut saya ke tak tapi setiap kali saya bagi biskut saya, dia mesti menangis"

"Kasihan adik kamu, sampai menangis dia. Baiklah, soalan untuk Ying, apa pendapat Ying tentang Gopal yang suka sangat buat masalah?" Gopal terus menutup mukanya kerana malu. Dia tahu dia ada buat salah dekat Yaya, Ying dan lebih-lebih lagi dekat kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy

"Haiyaa..si Gopal tu, suka sangat cari masalah. Entah kenapa dia ikut perangai si rambut cacak. Sampai kita orang sendiri kena selesaikan masalah dia tu" Gopal sudah pun sorokkan diri dia di belakang kerusi Boboiboy

"Hehehehe.. kasihan kau Gopal. Soalan ini pula untuk Rizu. Apa khabar kawan baik kamu si Roy tu? Apa makanan kesukaan Rizu? dan apakah hobi Rizu?"

"Roy sihat-sihat sahaja. Dia ada dekat rumah. Pizu suka makan kerepek pisang yang kakak Lily selalu bawakan-"

"YEAHHHH! ESOK KAKAK LILY AKAN HANTAR 30 KONTENA KEREPEK PISANG DEKAT RUMAH RIZU!" menjerit Lily di dalam studio markas kotak

"Hobi Pizu adalah melukis! Pizu suka sangat melukis gambar-gambar anime. Tadi sebelum Pizu datang ke sini, Pizu ada lukis gambar abang Fang dan abang Paizo" Probe rasa tak tahan dengan cerita Rizu yang akan menjadi panjang lebar, terus dia berikan chocolate kepada Rizu "Robot badut bagi Pizu chocolate?"

"Ambiklah dan makan elok-elok yea" Rizu terus angguk kepalanya. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala sambil melihat kepala Rizu di usap oleh Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Fangcool! Dia telah memilih untuk menyertai pasukan TAPOPS! Soalan dia untuk Yaya.. hmmm.. tadi Yaya baru sahaja sebut resepi dia. Kita ke soalan seterusnya, pernah tak Yaya memberikan biskut itu sebagai hadiah kepada semua yang Yaya sayang dan apa tanggapan mereka terhadap biskut tersebut"

"Pernah tapi dekat cikgu sekolah tapi Yaya tak tahu pula apa tanggapan mereka sebab mereka cakap, mereka akan makan dekat rumah" Yaya tidak perasan dengan setengah para penonton studio markas kotak, tersengih di situ

"Soalan ini untuk Ying. Pernah tak jam kuasa Ying rosak? Kalau pernah, di mana tempatnya dan jika Ying pergi ke tempat yang tiada orang dan tiba-tiba sahaja jam kuasa kamu rosak. Apa yang kamu akan lakukan?" Probe terus memberikan chocolate lagi kepada Rizu

"Jam kuasa saya tidak pernah rosak maaa... saya sentiasa sentiasa jaga elok-elok tapi kalau tiba-tiba jam kuasa saya tidak berfungsi dan saya berada di tempat yang tiada orang. Saya akan cari jalan untuk pergi meminta bantuan" Yaya dan Rizu angguk kepala mereka

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Mahu tak Rizu mempunyai adik angkat yang diambil dari rumah kanak-kanak yatim piatu dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga kaya raya? Rizu jawab pendek sahaja yea, nanti abang badut bagi chocolate lagi" Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala. Fang pula rasa nak hentam Probe dengan kerusi

"Err.. tapi ibu cakap Pizu tak boleh makan chocolate banyak-banyak" kata Rizu

"Kalau macam tu, abang badut bagi kamu buah pula!" Terus muncul buah tembikai di tangan Probe dan terus dia letak di atas meja "Makan yea tapi jawap pendek sahaja"

"Pizu suka kalau ada adik angkat. Mesti dia comel macam Pizu kan dan dia mesti suka kalau dia dapat berkenalan dengan abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Sebenarnya Pizu rasa sunyi sangat jadi anak tunggal sebab tiada abang, kakak ataupun adik untuk bermain tapi sekarang Pizu sudah ada abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Mereka lah jadi peneman Pizu sekarang ini" Rizu terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang dan Kaizo yang ada di bawah pentas. Fang balas balik senyuman Rizu dengan senyuman ikhlas dia. Kaizo hanya duduk diam dengan muka serius dia

"Seterusnya dari Kaiza. Dia mahu menyertai pasukan Kaizo. Dia tak nak menyertai pasukan TAPOPS sebab dia tak nak menari. Cheh, mengelak rupanya dia ni. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Yaya. Apakah perasaan Yaya saat tidak dapat selamatkan Boboiboy sewaktu dia jatuh dari langit? dan siapa yang paling Yaya sayang, Boboiboy atau Fang?"

"Pada saat itu, Yaya rasa sangat takut kerana dia jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi tapi saya bersyukur sangat yang Boboiboy selamat dan kita semua dapat berjumpa dengan Boboiboy daun! Orang yang paling saya sayang adalah kedua-duanya kerana mereka berdua adalah kawan baik Yaya" kata Yaya dengan penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah, soalan ini pula untuk Ying. Adakah Ying hanya boleh perlahankan masa sahaja atau boleh hentikan masa juga? Ying pernah ada perasaan dekat Fang tak?" Fang yang ada dekat bawah, terus tunjuk rasa nak muntah

"Saya hanya boleh perlahankan masa ataupun lajukan masa tetapi saya tidak boleh hentikan masa dan saya tidak pernah ada perasaan apa-apa dekat si landak tu. Kami hanya kawan sahaja maaa.." Fang angguk tanda setuju kerana dia dan Ying hanya kawan sahaja

"Bagus bagus.. kecik-kecik jangan nak bercinta pulak yea. Soalan untuk si penguin comel! Kenapa Rizu sayang sangat dengan si landak dan si itik tu? dan kenapa Rizu tidak muncul lagi di dalam fanfic Kawan baik ku 2?" Probe bagi Rizu makan buah tembikai lagi

"Sebab Pizu sayangkan mereka berdua lah! Abang Fang dan abang Paizo jaga Pizu dengan baik, sebab itu Pizu sayangkan mereka. Bukan ke Pizu sudah muncul dekat fanfic kawan baik ku 2 di chapter 4? Kalau belum baca, nanti baca tau" Rizu makan buat tembikai itu dengan senang hati. Probe rasa lega kerana rasuah dia telah pun berjaya. Lalu dia letakkan lagi buah tembikai di atas meja, khas untuk Rizu sahaja

"Baiklah, reader kita yang seterusnya adalah peminat setia ku! Tapi dia ni tiada soalan untuk para tetamu kita. Dia ingin menjawab soalan Kapten Kaizo sahaja. Dia cakap tak nak sertai mana-mana pasukan kerana dia ingin menubuhkan pasukan dia tersendiri iaitu pasukan untuk selamatkan haiwan dan tumbuhan yang ada di bumi dan juga mencari roh yang tidak tenang dan kembalikan roh itu ke alam dia yang sebenarnya. Wah! Kalau saya nak join boleh?" Probe tersenyum di hadapan kamera agar peminat setia dia setuju untuk dia sertai pasukan tersebut "Seterusnya dari Kaito Jack. Dia cakap dia nak masuk pasukan TAPOPS kerana kalau dia masuk pasukan Kapten Kaizo, nanti kena latihan tempur yang tahap gila itu"

"Bila masa latihan tempur aku tahap gila?" tanya Kaizo

"Latihan tempur abang memang sentiasa tahap gila pun. Sampai adik sendiri tak tahan dengan latihan tempur abang" balas Fang. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja tetapi dalam hati dia, dia akan menghukum adiknya dengan latihan tempur tahap gila dan sadis

"Soalan dia pula untuk Yaya dan Ying. Korang tak nak join trio huru-hara ke?" Mata Lily, Bella dan Faye bersinar-sinar kerana tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawapan dari Yaya dan Ying

"Errr... kalau kami tak join boleh tak sebab nanti tak jadi trio dah sebab sudah ada lima orang" terus Lily, Bella dan Faye menjadi kurang semangat dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi "Tapi jangan sedih sangat yea sebab korang bertiga memang hebat. Lagipun korang sudah pun menjadi sebahagian geng kumpulan Boboiboy!" Lily, Bella dan Faye kembali bersemangat balik

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya tadi. Korang pun sudah berkawan dengan kami semua. Jadi tak payahlah kami nak sertai kumpulan trio huru-hara" kata Ying

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Kalau Ochobot bagi Rizu kuasa. Kuasa apa yang Rizu nak?" Rizu berfikir sebentar sambil hisap air buah tembikai itu. Mereka semua pandang Rizu dan akhirnya dia menjawab

"Pizu nak kuasa macam abang Fang! Tak pun macam kak Lynna ke, mesti bestkan ada kuasa tapi Pizu tak reti nak berlawan gunakan kuasa. Pizu hanya reti gigit orang sahaja" Rizu terus gigit buat tembikai dia

"Kuasa gigit orang tu, macam best sahaja tapi tak payah kuasa pun takpe sebab Rizu memang pakar dalam bidang menggigit orang!" kata Probe sambil usap kepala Rizu lagi "Seterusnya datang dari Karlos Kaize. Dia tidak mahu menyertai mana-mana pasukan sebab pasukan Kapten Kaizo ada latihan tempur dan pasukan TAPOPS kena menari pulak. Ni sorang lagi, menggelakan diri. Isk isk isk.. baiklah, soalan dia untuk Yaya dan Ying. Apa perasaan kamu berdua saat pertama kali kamu sertai pasukan TAPOPS dan dapat pangkat lagi tinggi daripada Boboiboy dan Gopal?"

"MESTILAH SUKA!" Jawab Yaya dan Ying

"Tak sangka saya dapat pangkat yang lebih tinggi daripada Boboiboy dan Gopal walaupun kami berdua baru sahaja sertai pasukan TAPOPS!" kata Ying dengan nada ceria dia

"Soalan ini pula untuk Rizu" Rizu terus pandang Probe dengan penuh semangat "Rizu nak tak sertai latihan tempur bersama Kapten Kaizo dan Fang?"

"Pizu nak sebenarnya tapi abang Paizo tak bagi. Dia takut nanti Pizu ketakutan pula" Kaizo angguk kepala tanda setuju "Nanti bila Pizu dah besar, Pizu akan sertai latihan tempur abang Paizo!"

"Reader kita yang seterusnya datang dari Ililara. Dia ni tak nak sertai kumpulan Kapten Kaizo sebab dia tidak suka dengan kekerasan tapi dia juga tak nak menari tapi mungkin dia akan sertai kumpulan TAPOPS! Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Hmmm.. soalan ini sudah di jawab tadi oleh Yaya. Dia cakap perasaan dia takut tapi tak sedih. Hehehee.. maaf saya jawabkan untuk Yaya pulak" Probe tersengih

"Takpe Probe. Apa soalan seterusnya?" tanya Yaya

"Soalan untuk Ying. Kalau kekuatan perlahankan masa memang perlu menggunakan tenaga yang banyak yea"

"Ha ah, ia memerlukan tenaga yang banyak tapi saya harus cepat kalau tidak, nanti mereka akan bergerak balik seperti normal" kata Ying

"Soalan terakhir dari Ililara untuk Rizu. Apa anime kegemaran kamu?" Rizu telan tembikai dia dan lalu dia menjawab

"Doreamon! dan juga POKEMON!" Jawab Rizu dengan nada ceria dia

"Yeahh.. seterusnya datang dari NITAAAAAAA! Dia ingin menyertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo sebab adalah peminat Kapten Kaizo dan dia juga merasai bagaimana rasanya latihan tempur" kata Probe

"Rasa macam nak tercabut nyawa" bisik Fang. Kaizo terdengar bisikan adiknya dan lalu dia mengetuk kepala adiknya

"Hehehee.. soalan dia untuk Yaya! Adakah Yaya pernah guna baju lain selain daripada warna pink? Apa makanan kesukaan Yaya? dan apa minat Yaya selain daripada belajar dan ulangkaji?"

"Rasanya semua baju saya berwarna pink. Saya tiada baju warna lain.. hehehe.. dan saya tiada makanan kegemaran. Maaf yea. Selain daripada belajar dan ulangkaji, saya suka memasak dan membuat biskut yang sedap" Semua orang di studio markas kotak, tersengih kecuali Kaizo

"Soalan untuk Ying. Apa Ying dapat memberhentikan masa? dan apa pendapat Ying tentang Kapten Kaizo?" Terus Kaizo tertarik dengan soalan kedua itu. Dia ingin tahu apa pendapat Ying tentang diri dia

"Saya mana boleh berhentikan masa maaa.. kalau saya dapat pun, saya akan gunakan untuk kebaikan! Pendapat saya tentang Kapten Kaizo. Dia tu sangat garang, sampai saya sendiri boleh takut dengan kegarangan dia tapi dia juga abang yang baik. Si rambut cacak tu sangat bertuah dapat abang yang baik, tegas dan garang tapi sebenarnya hati dia lembut" Kaizo rasa bolehlah dengan jawapan tadi

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Rizu ada bela kucing yang masa Rizu terjumpa tu kan. Rizu bagi nama apa dekat kucing tersebut? dan diantara kuasa-kuasa orang yang Rizu kenal, kuasa siapa yang Rizu mahukan dan apa alasannya" Probe bagi Rizu makan buah tembikai lagi supaya dia jawab dengan pendek sahaja

"Kucing hari itu, Pizu bagi dekat orang lain tapi Pizu ada bela anak-anak kucing Pikachu dan nama dia orang adalah DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang menepuk dahinya

"Aduh, dia tak tukar nama anak-anak kucing tu lagi" kata Fang sambil geleng kepala

"Pizu kalau boleh, Pizu nak sama kuasa dengan abang Fang sebab kuasa dia sama kuat macam abang Boboiboy dan abang Kaizo" kata Rizu sambil lap mulut dia dekat baju

"Seterusnya datang dari mister mimpi! Dia ni mestilah nak sertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo sebab kekerasan adalah jalan yang terbaik dan dia bagi adik dia sertai pasukan TAPOPS sahaja. Adik si mister mimpi ni ada soalan untuk Rizu. Kenapa tak beritahu abang kesayangan kamu yang kamu kena buli lagi dan dia nak Rizu pergi peluk si landak tu" Rizu terus turun dari pentas dan lalu dia peluk Fang

"SAYANG ABANG FANG! Tapi Pizu nak minta maaf sebab tak bagitau abang Fang yang Pizu kena buli. Maafkan Pizu yea. Pizu sebenarnya tak nak abang Fang risau sahaja" Rizu menangis sedikit di dalam pelukan Fang. Lynna yang ada di sebelah Fang, dia belai kepala Rizu

"Takpe, abang maafkan tapi lain kali Rizu beritahu abang tau. Jangan senyap sahaja" Rizu angguk sambil lap air mata dia dekat baju Fang. Rizu tersenyum sedikit dan lalu dia kembali ke atas pentas. Dia ambil anak patung penguin dan terus peluk

"Terharunya saya" Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia "Baiklah, reader kita yang seterusnya datang dari Sofy Pinkie Pie! err.. betul ke ni? Hehehee... Dia ingin menyertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo. Ramai juga nak masuk pasukan Kapten Kaizo dan saya ingin ucapkan selamat maju jaya. Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Apa yang Yaya suka makan. Dia suka makan masakan dia sendiri"

"Eh, apasal kau pulak yang jawabkan?" tanya Yaya

"Hehehe... saja" Probe tersengih "Yaya suka minum air apa? Dia suka minum air kosong dan apa yang Yaya buat sampai Yaya cantik sangat dekat Boboiboy Galaxy?"

"Suka-suka kamu sahaja nak jawabkan soalan Yaya. Saya suka minum air yang berkhasiat! Apa yang saya buat? Saya tak buat apa-apa pun tapi terima kasih kerana katakan diri saya cantik di Boboiboy Galaxy!" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis

"Soalan untuk Ying. Mana satu Ying akan pilih, keluarga atau kawan? Minuman dan makanan apakah yang kamu suka?" tanya Probe

"Mestilah keluarga! Saya suka makan cekodok chocolate dan minuman kegemaran saya adalah Ice Blended Chocolate Special!"

"Ceria betul kamu ni. Soalan untuk Rizu yang terlampau banyak ni. Saya akan baca kesemua soalannya! Abang mana satu yang Rizu sayangi, Fang atau Kapten Kaizo? Lily atau Ratu Lily? Makanan dan minuman apakah kesukaan Rizu? Pernah tak abang kesayangan kamu cari pasal dan buat Rizu marah? dan soalan yang terakhir, boleh tak dia si Pinkie Pie menjadi kawan Rizu?" Probe bagi lagi Rizu makan buah tembikai

"Pizu mestilah pilih abang Fang tapi Pizu tetap sayangkan abang Paizo juga dan Pizu akan pilih Lily! Sebab Pizu takut hantu, Ratu Lily menakutkan macam pontianak. Pizu suka makan kerepek pisang dan Pizu juga suka minum air chocolate. Abang Fang tak pernah buat pasal dengan Pizu tapi kalau abang Fang buat pasal dengan orang lain, Pizu akan marah. Pizu sudi menjadi kawan kepada kakak Pinkie Pie!" Terus dia keluarkan anak patung Pinkie Pie dari beg penguin dia dan lalu dia peluk kedua anak patung dia iaitu penguin dan juga Pinkie Pie

"Pelik betul si Rizu ni tapi takpelah kerana dia masih kecik lagi. Seterusnya dari aquamarine2602! Dia ingin masuk ke dalam pasukan TAPOPS kerana pasukan TAPOPS tidak menggunakan kekerasan. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Yaya. Diantara kawan lelaki Yaya, mana yang paling baik dan paling kacak?" Yaya terus pandang Rizu yang masih lagi makan buah tembikai

"Mestilah RIZU! Dia kan baik dan comel.. besar nanti mesti lagi comel dan kacak" Yaya peluk Rizu sambil suapkan dia buah tembikai

"Pizu sentiasa comel tapi Pizu bukan syok sendiri. Pizu takut orang ingat Pizu ni perasan pulak"

"Takdelah, Rizu bukan jenis perasan" Yaya cium pipi Rizu

"Alololooo.. manjanya. Yaya tak nak cium pipi saya ke?" Terus Yaya berikan renungan maut dekat Probe "Heheehehe... tak boleh yea, tak boleh takpelah. Kita pergi ke soalan yang seterusnya. Soalan untuk Ying, adakah Ying mempunyai seroang adik? Dia tiada adik dan Ying hidup dengan siapa di Pulau Rintis? Mestilah dia hidup dengan keluarga dia"

"Wei, apasal lu jawab soalan saya pulak" marah Ying

"Hehehee.. maaf Ying. Saya terlampau teruja pulak" Probe tersengih kepada Ying "Soalan terakhir untuk Rizu. Binatang apakah Rizu suka dan apakah pekerjaan ibu Rizu?" Lalu Probe bagi lagi Rizu makan tembikai

"WOI! SUDAH-SUDAH LAH TU BAGI RIZU MAKAN TEMBIKAI! NANTI MELETUP PERUT DIA!" Fang mengamuk di atas pentas

"Ala, saya bagi dia makan tembikai sebab tak nak bagi dia jawap panjang lebar" Fang apa kisah. Lalu dia hempuk Probe dengan meja "ADOI! ADOI! JANGAN KETUK SAYA FANG!"

"AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Fang teruskan lagi menghempuk Probe tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa menutup mata Rizu kerana tidak mahu dia melihat keganasan abang kesayangan dia

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Kaizo. Dia terus naik ke atas pentas untuk piat telinga adik dia

* * *

"Adoiii... habis hancur badan aku" Kasihan Probe, badan besi menjadi penyek sebelah dan Fang pula, dia kena ikat di kerusi dan mulut dia kena sumbat dengan donut lobak merah "Kita sambung balik. Apa jawapan kamu, Rizu?"

"Jawapan saya adalah.. Pizu suka kucing, penguin, beruang dan juga arnab! Masa abang Fang jadi arnab, Pizu rasa gembira sangat! Ibu tak kisah kalau Pizu nak bela kucing tapi asalkan Pizu jaga kebersihan rumah dan kucing! Ibu Pizu kerja di sebuah syarikat dekat Kuala Lumpur" Rizu peluk anak patung dia seperti dia sedang memeluk haiwan-haiwan kesukaan dia

"Seterusnya datang dari gadis bintang. Dia ingin menjawab soalan dari Kapten Kaizo sahaja dan jawapan dia adalah dia tidak mahu menyertai mana-mana pasukan. Saya ada pesanan untuk kamu dari author. Dia cakap jangan rasa malu sebab semua orang boleh buat kesilapan dan author maafkan kamu" kata Probe "Seterusnya datang dari miss blank. Haih, dia ni sampai dua-dua pasukan dia nak pergi join sebab pasukan Kapten Kaizo, bolehlah dia rasa latihan tempur dan pasukan TAPOPS pulak, bolehlah dia menari sebab dia memang minat menari. Jadi saya ucapkan kepada miss blank, selamat maju jaya" Probe betulkan suara yang hampir nak serak itu "Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Apakah perasaan Yaya apabila tidak dapat melindungi atau selamatkan kawan-kawan kamu yang dalam bahaya? Apa yang Yaya akan lakukan sekiranya kawan-kawan kamu kalah dan tinggal Yaya seorang sahaja untuk mengalahkan musuh dan adakah Yaya ada kuasa lagi?"

"Perasaan saya mestilah sedih dan marah sebab mereka dalam bahaya dan saya akan lakukan dengan terbaik untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh saya. Saya perlu lebih pantas dan lebih bijak untuk kalahkan mereka" kata Yaya

"Jawapan yang bijak. Baiklah, soalan ini pula untuk Ying. Adakah Ying boleh undurkan masa dan hentikan masa? Macam mana Ying boleh sabar dengan sikap Fang dan Gopal?"

"Saya boleh undurkan masa tapi tidak boleh hentikan masa tapi tak tahulah kalau saya boleh hentikan masa di masa hadapan nanti. Saya seperti Yaya juga, sentiasa sabar dengan sikap mereka berdua yang suka sangat cari pasal sesama sendiri tapi saya juga tahu, nanti salah seorang dari mereka dikejar oleh Kapten Kaizo. Jadi saya tidak perlu risau sangat maa..."

"Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Rizu!" Probe nak bagi buah tembikai dekat Rizu tapi dia rasa takut pula kalau Fang mengamuk lagi. Lalu dia berikan teddy bear kepada Rizu "Rizu nak jadi adik angkat kepada miss blank? dan adakah Rizu rapat dengan kak Yaya?"

"Boleh boleh! Pizu boleh jadi adik angkat miss blank! Pizu rapat dengan semua kawan-kawan abang Fang!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Kaizo dan Lynna

"Kita ada soalan terakhir dari miss blank. Boleh tak Yaya dan Ying menjadi kawan baik kamu berdua?"

"BOLEH AJE!" Jawab Yaya dan Ying serentak

"Seterusnya dari Dava Juniawan. Dia akan memilih untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Kapten Kaizo kerana Kapten Kaizo hebat dan best, tidak seperti Kokoci. Soalan dia untuk Yaya, kenapa biskut Yaya tak sedap?" Yaya baru sahaja nak jawab, Lahap pula muncul

"Siapa kata biskut dia tak sedap. Biskut cik adik manis ini adalah biskut yang tersedap di alam semestar! Oh yea, saya nak tempah 10 botol biskut cik adik manis" kata Lahap kepada Yaya. Muka Yaya berubah menjadi gembira

"Sempat lagi dia tempah biskut Yaya" kata Gopal sambil melihat Yaya peluk Lahap seperti peluk teddy bear

"Apasal 10 sahaja? Kenapa tak tempah 50 terus" tanya Probe

"Tak cukup duit nak bayar" Lalu Lahap turun dari pentas dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Kasihan kamu. Baiklah, soalan untuk Ying. Adakah Ying pernah terlambat biarpun memiliki kuasa manipulasi masa?"

"Saya tidak pernah terlambat pun. Saya selalu awal maaa" jawab Ying

"Seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana. Dia ni nak menyertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo tapi kalau boleh, dia tak nak latihan tempur tahap ganas tapi Kapten Kaizo tetap akan berikan latihan tempur tahap ganas. Kalau tak nak ganas, pujuklah Lynna masuk ke dalam pasukan Kapten Kaizo. Baiklah, soalan untuk Yaya. Errr.. pening pulak saya baca ni tapi takpe, saya akan buatkan kepala saya tidak pening. Dia nak Yaya jadi kakak kepada dia dan dia juga bertanya, bagaimana boleh menjadikan diri dia berani dan tegas macam Yaya sebab ramai kawan lelaki dia suka buli dia. Dia juga ingin rasa kuih tart yang Yaya buat semasa dalam pertandingan bersama dengan Fang"

"Mestilah boleh! Kamu kenalah yakin dengan diri kamu dan jangan biarkan diri kamu dibuli oleh mereka. Kenalah bersikap tegas dan berani untuk menghadapi mereka yang suka buli kamu. Jangan sesekali tunjukkan kelemahan kamu dan abaikan sahaja mereka, lama-lama nanti mereka akan rasa bosan juga dan nanti saya buat kuih tart itu balik dan saya akan berikan kepada kamu!" kata Yaya dengan nada yang penuh semangat

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Dia dekat sini ada berikan 2 chocolate, 1 buku cerita dan kuih tart perisa matcha" Rizu tepuk tangan kerana terlampau gembira dapat hadiah dari reader "Suka pula kamu. Apakah makanan kegemaran Rizu, sudah tentu kerepek pisang! Apa hobi Rizu? dan adakah Rizu mempunyai saudara sepupu atau tidak?"

"Pizu suka melukis! dan Pizu ada sepupu tapi Pizu tak rapat sangat dengan mereka. Lagipun mereka jarang datang ke rumah Pizu" Rizu buat muka sedih sambil peluk anak-anak patung dia

"Janganlah sedih, meh abang badut bagi kamu teddy bear lagi" Rizu mengambil Teddy bear dari Probe dan terus dia menjadi gembira "Soalan seterusnya datang dari-"

"SAYA! LILY IN DA HOUSE!" Lily muncul di atas pentas dengan beg penuh dengan kerepek pisang "Nah Rizu! Kakak Lily bagi kerepek pisang dekat Rizu"

"YEAHHHH! Terima kasih kakak Lily" Rizu peluk Lily kuat-kuat

"Soalan saya untuk.. eh lupa pula. Jawapan saya untuk Kapten itik. Saya tidak akan menyertai pasukan Kapten itik kerana saya ingin menyertai pasukan TAPOPS!"

Errr.. siapa yang tukang bagi soalan ni?" Lalu Lily menolak Probe kerana dia tidak mahu di ganggu

"Soalan saya untuk Ying. Apa sikap Yaya yang kamu suka dan tak suka?" tanya Lily sambil berebut microphone dengan Probe

"Saya suka sikap Yaya yang tegas, berani dan juga friendly itu. Sikap Yaya yang saya tak suka.. macam tiada pula.. hehehehe..." Ying tersengih. Lily angguk-angguk faham

"Soalan untuk Yaya. Apakah kelebihan yang ada pada Ying membuatkan dia sebagai kawan baik Yaya?"

"Sebab saya suka sikap dia yang rajin belajar dan juga sikap dia yang suka bekerjasama dengan saya!" kata Yaya dan terus dia peluk Ying

"Itu sahaja soalan dari Lily!" Lily cium pipi Rizu sebelum dia turun ke bawah. Probe terbang ke tengah pentas dengan hati dia yang panas dan geram terhadap Lily. Dia seperti mahu mengamuk seperti Fang tadi tetapi dia kena teruskan rancangan ini

"Tak guna punya Lily" bisik Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya dari sf38 dan dia ingin menyertai pasukan TAPOPS. Dia hanya ada soalan untuk Rizu sahaja. Rizu sekarang darjah berapa? dan masuk kelas apa?"

"Pizu darjah 3, nanti Pizu masuk darjah 4! dan Pizu akan masuk ke kelas 4 Jujur!" Makin lama makin ceria pula si Rizu sebab makan chocolate yang telah dihadiahkan oleh salah seorang reader

"Ini pula datang dari NoName02. Dia tak tahu nak pilih mana satu sebab TAPOPS ada Boboiboy dan satu lagi ada Kapten Kaizo. Jadi dia pilih dua-dua sahajalah. Soalan dia untuk Rizu, kenapa jadi anak beruang? kenapa bukan penguin?"

"Sebab Pizu pun tak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi Pizu suka pula jadi anak beruang sebab Pizu beruang itu adalah salah satu haiwan kegemaran Pizu!" Rizu peluk anak-anak patung dia lagi. Penuh tangan Rizu dengan anak-anak patung dia

"Oh yea" Probe terbang ke arah Gopal dan lalu ketuk kepala Gopal

"Dey! Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Sebab Gopal telah buatkan NoName ni sakit hati dan dia begitu geram sekali dengan Gopal dan akibatnya, Boboiboy yang kena tanggung kesalahan atau kesilapan Gopal" Probe ketuk kepala Gopal dan terus dia terbang ke atas pentas

"Cheh, tak guna punya Probe" Gopal bermasam muka dan Fang tergelak seorang diri yang masih lagi kena ikat

"Seterusnya datang dari Aliya Aishya. Dia ingin menyertai pasukan Kapten Kaizo kerana dia ingin melihat dunia yang Kapten Kaizo tinggal. Soalan dia untuk Yaya, dalam animasi ejen ali, watak mana yang kamu akan pilih. Alicia atau Rizwan?"

"Sudah tentu ejen Alicia!" jawab Yaya

"Soalan untuk Yaya dan Ying. Apakah pangkat Yaya dan Ying di dalam pasukan TAPOPS? dan apa khabar Cattus?"

"Kami berdua berpangkat lans koperal! dan Cattus khabar baik!" jawab Yaya dan Ying serentak

"Baiklah, soalan ini pula datang dari Raira Kieyzuhara Mint! Dia nak resepi Yaya tapi resepi Yaya ada dekat website tempahan biskut Yaya! takpun, kamu boleh cari jawapannya di bahagian atas. Dia ingin bagi kawan-kawan dia rasa biskut Yaya" kata Probe "Seterusnya dari Safa miranda. Dia ingin memilih pasukan TAPOPS! Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Pernah tak Yaya rasa biskut kamu? dan dia ingin berikan cabaran kepada Yaya untuk merasa biskut kamu sendiri"

"Sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak pernah rasa biskut saya tapi sekarang ni, biskut saya sudah habis di ambil oleh Lahap. Nanti kalau saya buat lagi, saya akan rasa biskut saya" jawab Yaya

"Soalan untuk Ying. Ying asal dari negara mana? Sudah tentu Ying berasal dari Malaysia! Dia selalu cakap loghat cina dengan keluarga dia. Kadang-kadang tu ada sedikit dia cakap dengan kawan-kawan cina dia" Ying baling tin cawan ke arah kepala besi Probe "Alamak! Maaf Ying.. saya janji saya tidak akan menjawab soalan kamu lagi"

"Boleh percaya ke ni?" Probe hanya tersengih sahaja

"Hehehehe... soalan untuk Rizu. Rizu suka tengon anime apa?"

"Rizu suka tengok anime doreamon dan pokemon!"

"Soalan terakhir untuk Yaya dan Ying. Negara mana yang kamu berdua suka selain daripada Malaysia dan apakah alasannya?"

"Yaya kalau boleh nak pergi negara yang dekat-dekat dulu sebab Yaya nak tengok negara jiran seperti Indonesia"

"Saya pula mahu pergi ke Jepun ataupun Korea. Mesti dekat sana best-best" kata Ying pula

"Bagus bagus.. jangan lupa bawa saya sekali. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari gadis misterius. Dia mahu memilih pasukan Kapten Kaizo kerana dia ingin melihat wajah kacak Kapten Kaizo" Probe tergelak "Soalan dia untuk Rizu. Kenapa Rizu suka anak patung penguin? Kenapa bukan anak patung haiwan lain seperti koala bear, kucing, singa, itik dan macam-macam haiwan lagi lah"

"Sebab anak patung penguin comel!" Rizu tunjuk anak patung penguin dia yang serba comel itu "Pizu ada juga anak patung haiwan lagi seperti anak patung landak dan itik!"

"Dia juga di sini ada soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Fang" Probe turun ke bawah untuk memberikan soalan kepada dua beradik alien itu "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo dan Fang kacak sangat? Sampai buat dia tergila-gila melihat kamu berdua"

"Pergilah tanya ibubapa kita orang. Ibu aku yang lahirkan kita orang, mestilah kita orang ada baka kacak dan cantik daripada mereka" jawab Fang. Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja

"Terima kasih landak kerana sudi menjawab soalan dia" Probe terbang ke atas pentas "Seterusnya dari guest yang bernama Roxelyn. Dia ingin memilih pasukan Kapten Kaizo kerana dia tidak pandai menari. Soalan dia untuk Rizu. Rizu sedih tak kalau abang kesayangan kamu tiba-tiba sahaja terbang pergi ke angkasa lepas ikut abang Kaizo tanpa beritahu Rizu?"

"Mestilah Pizu sedih tapi Pizu yakin, abang Fang tak kan tinggalkan Pizu! Kalau abang Fang pergi, abang Fang kena beritahu Pizu bila abang Fang akan balik ke sini. Pizu akan sentiasa menunggu abang Fang pulang ke bumi sebab Pizu tak nak kesunyian" Rizu menangis sedikit dan lalu dia lap air mata dia

"Ingat tu landak! JANGAN BUAT RIZU SEDIH! KALAU TIDAK, RAMAI YANG AKAN BELASAH KAMU NANTI"

"WEI! BILA MASA AKU NAK BUAT RIZU SEDIH PULAK!" marah Fang kepada Probe

"Saya beri amaran sahaja. Janganlah marah saya pulak" Probe terus ke dua reader dia yang terakhir "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Fangboy_Sasunaru. Jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, dia mahu masuk pasukan Kapten Kaizo. Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Siapa kawan-kawan Yaya selain daripada kawan-kawan superheroes Yaya? dan boleh tak jadi adik angkat kepada dia?"

"Sudah tentu boleh! Saya ada kawan lain seperti Amy, Suzy, Siti, Iwan, Lily, Faye, Bella dan juga Rizu" jawab Yaya

"Soalan berikutnya untuk Ying. Kenapa dulu Ying seorang pemalu dan sekarang tidak? Boleh tak kalau Ying menjadi adik angkat kepada dia?"

"Boleh boleh! Soalan pertama itu, saya sudah menjadi lebih yakin dan tidak lagi rasa malu semenjak saya mempunyai jam kuasa!" kata Ying dengan penuh keyakinan

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Apa pendapat Rizu tentang abang Boboiboy? Adakah Rizu ini anak tunggal?"

"Pizu memang anak tunggal pun. Abang Boboiboy tu baik. Dia tak nakal seperti abang Fang tapi Pizu tetap sayangkan abang Fang! Abang Boboiboy suka tolong orang dan dia selalu menolong kawan-kawan dia yang dalam kesusahan" kata Rizu

"Kita sudah berada reader kita yang terakhir iaitu maisara huda! Dia cakap dia ingin menyertai pasukan TAPOPS sebab dia tidak suka dengan cara Kapten Kaizo yang terlampau ganas itu. Soalan dia untuk Rizu, kenapa Rizu comel sangat?" Probe cubit-cubit pipi Rizu

"Sebab Pizu comel lah! Semua orang sayangkan Pizu! YEAHHHH!"

"Abang badut pun sayangkan Rizu juga. Baiklah, seterusnya dia mahu Yaya rasa keenakan biskut dia tapi lain kali lah yea sebab biskut Yaya telah di habiskan oleh Lahap. Soalan terakhir paling akhir sekali untuk Ying. Boleh tak kalau Ying hentikan pergaduhan Ying dan Yaya time exam?"

"Hmmm.. rasanya tak boleh kot sebab kami berdua suka bersaing untuk dapat nombor satu!" kata Ying

"Dan aku juga jadi mangsa dapat nombor 3 sebab terpaksa korbankan jawapan" bisik Fang yang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Yaya dan Ying

"YEAHHHH! Kita sudah pun selesai menjawab semua soalan pada minggu ini! Nampaknya minggu ini tiada kekecohan dari si landak ataupun Lily kerana kita ada tetamu yang sopan santun tapi hari ini Ratu Lily tiada pula. Mana dia pergi yea?" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Kita abaikan sahaja. Seperti biasa, kita akan terhibur dahulu. Saya di sini ingin mempersembahkan Bella dengan nyanyian beliau iaitu WE ARE YOUNG!"

Bella sudah pun bersiap sedia berada di tengah pentas. Lagu melody tersebut telah dimainkan dan lalu Bella nyanyi

 _Give me a second I,_  
 _I need to get my story straight_  
 _My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_  
 _My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar_  
 _My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_  
 _I know I gave it to you months ago_  
 _I know you're trying to forget_  
 _But between the drinks and subtle things_  
 _The holes in my apologies, you know_  
 _I'm trying hard to take it back_  
 _So if by the time the bar closes_  
 _And you feel like falling down_  
 _I'll carry you home_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Now I know that I'm not_  
 _All that you got_  
 _I guess that I, I just thought_  
 _Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
 _But our friends are back_  
 _So let's raise a toast_  
 _'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
 _Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
 _Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
 _Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

 _The moon is on my side (Nananananana)_  
 _I have no reason to run (Nananananana)_  
 _So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
 _The angels never arrived (Nananananana)_  
 _But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)_  
 _So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _Tonight_  
 _We are young_  
 _So let's set the world on fire_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _So if by the time the bar closes_  
 _And you feel like falling down_  
 _I'll carry you home tonight_

"Terima kasih semua!" Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Bella. Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Nampaknya, berakhir sudah untuk minggu ini! Minggu depan saya akan menjemput tiga tetamu kita untuk membuat kecoh. Saya akan menjemput dua musuh ketat iaitu Lily dan Ratu Lily dan pertama kalinya, saya akan menjemput Komander Kokoci kuih koci! YEAHHH! BOLEH BELI KUIH KOCI DARI DIA!" terus dia kena baling dengan tin cawan dari Adudu "Aduh, sakitnya tapi saya akan abaikan sahaja. Sila berikan dua soalan kepada mereka berdua tapi ada juga yang bagi lebih daripada dua. Tuliskan soalan anda di ruangan review! Jumpa lagi semua di Edisi Malam Minggu!" Probe melambai-lambai di depan kamera

Lalu Yaya muncul dengan soalan dia "Baiklah, soalan saya-" Rizu pun muncul sekali "Aik, kenapa Rizu ada dekat sini?"

"Sebab Pizu pun nak bagi soalan untuk minggu ini. Bolehkan?" Yaya terpaksa berikan kepada Rizu "Terima kasih kakak Yaya! Baiklah, soalan Pizu untuk kamu semua! Siapakah watak OC kegemaran kamu dari fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik? Watak OC adalah watak own character yang telah direka oleh author Lynz sendiri. Berikan jawapan anda di ruangan review!" Rizu terus larikan diri sebab nak cari abang kesayangan dia. Kapten Kaizo pula pergi dekat Probe sebab nak senarai nama yang nak sangat masuk ke dalam pasukan dia

"Hehehee.. habislah korang" kata Probe

* * *

 **Tetamu kita untuk minggu depan**

 **-Lily, Ratu Lily dan Komander Kokoci atau Ciciko-**

 **Lagu di atas adalah**

 **Bring me to life by Evanescence**

 **We are young by FUN**


	5. Minggu ke 4

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"YEAHHHH! KITA TERHIBUR LAGI DI EDISI MALAM MINGGU! DAN HOSTNYA IALAH SAYA!" Probe hari ini berpakaian baju melayu berwarna purple, siap pakai sokong sekali. Ini pun sebab salah satu peminat Probe yang request "Comel tak saya pada hari ini?"

"COMEL!" kata para penonton studio markas kotak

"Wah! Terima kasih semua! Hari minggu adalah hari untuk beristirehat dan juga hari untuk hiburkan hati kita yang sedih tapi jangan sedih-sedih kerana para tetamu kita pada hari ini akan menghiburkan anda semua! Sebelum itu, kita terhibur dahulu dengan Boboiboy and the 7 powers! dan lagunya adalah Lelaki seperti aku!"

Tirai pentas dibuka dan kali ini, Thorn menjadi penyanyi utama. Pecahan Boboiboy yang lain bermain dengan alat muzik masing-masing, kecuali Ice. Dia sudah tertidur di atas piano dengan dengkuran dia yang begitu kuat. Halilintar seperti mahu bagi pedang Halilintar dekat Ice tapi dia teruskan bermain dengan guitar elektriknya

Memang tak ada lelaki seperti aku  
Tapi yang lebih baik banyak

Memang tak ada lelaki sehebat aku  
Tapi yang lebih hebat banyak

Maka tak perlu kau susah hati  
Banyak lelaki yang bisa kau pilih  
Untuk kau jadikan sandaran hati

Memang tak ada lelaki seseksi aku  
Tapi yang lebih seksi banyak

Memang tak ada lelaki setampan aku  
Tapi yang lebih tampan banyak

Maka tak perlu sedu sedan itu  
Jangan sampai kau rendahkan dirimu  
Memaksa aku menjadi pacarmu

Oo baby baby  
Jangan kau marah sebab ku tolak  
Ku tahu kau cantik  
Ku percaya kau baik  
Ku yakin pasti ada  
Lelaki yang tertarik  
Oo baby  
Jangan kau dendam sebab ku enggan

Bercinta aku mahu  
Tapi tidak denganmu  
Ku sudah ada satu  
Kekasih yang menunggu

Ceritanya aku sedang belajar setia  
Makanya dari itu kamu jangan memaksa  
Kerna aku memang tak suka mendua

Oo baby baby  
Jangan kau marah sebab ku tolak  
Ku tahu kau cantik  
Ku percaya kau baik  
Ku yakin pasti ada  
Lelaki yang tertarik  
Oo baby  
Jangan kau dendam sebab ku enggan

Bercinta aku mahu  
Tapi tidak denganmu  
Ku sudah ada satu  
Kekasih yang menunggu

Oo baby  
Jangan kau marah sebab ku tolak  
Ku tahu kau cantik  
Ku percaya kau baik  
Ku yakin pasti ada  
Lelaki yang tertarik  
Oo baby  
Jangan kau dendam sebab ku enggan

Bercinta aku mahu  
Tapi tidak denganmu  
Ku sudah ada satu  
Kekasih yang menunggu

Memang tak ada lelaki seperti aku  
Tapi yang lebih baik banyak

"OH YEAH BABY! Memang tiada lelaki yang seperti AKUUUUUUUU!" Terus para gadis yang ada di bawah pentas, menjerit keseronokan "Terima kasih semua! Nanti ada masa, jemputlah saya nyanyi lagi" Thorn buat muka comel dia kepada para gadis. Lalu gadis-gadis itu semuanya pengsan di atas lantai markas kotak "Eh, dia orang tertidur ke?"

"Aduh, dia orang bukan tertidurlah. Dia orang pengsan sebenarnya" kata Probe yang sudah pun terbang ke tengah pentas

"Pengsan? Dia orang pengsan sebab tak cukup udara ke? Yelah, kan kita berada di bawah tanah, mana cukup oksigen dekat sini. Lepas tu dengan ramainya orang dekat sini" Fang dan Gopal menahan gelakan dia. Probe rasa seperti mahu mengetuk kepala Thorn dengan mikrofonnya

"Err.. takpelah. Thorn pergi duduk dekat bawah. Bawa pecahan kamu sekali yea"

"Baik!" Thorn dengan gembiranya, duduk bersila di atas lantai markas kotak sambil melihat gadis-gadis bangkit dari pengsan tadi. Gempa terpaksa cantumkan semula pecahan dia sebelum apa-apa terjadi lagi

"Harap anda semua sudah terhibur dengan nyanyian Thorn tadi. Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu-tetamu kita pada hari ini!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia adalah hantu segala hantu yang suka sangat bergaduh dengan kembar nama dia. Dia juga adalah bekas Ratu kejahatan tetapi dia sudah menjadi Ratu kebaikan. Saya mempersilakan RATU LILY!" Terus suasana studio markas kotak menjadi seram sejuk. Gopal menggigil ketakutan kerana takut dengan hantu pontianak iaitu Ratu Lily. Dia sorok di belakang kerusi Fang dan Fang rasa kerusi dia sedang bergoyang-goyang kerana Gopal memegang kerusi itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar-getar

"Woi, kau boleh tak duduk diam" marah Fang

"Maaf Fang.. aku takut dengan hantu Lily tu" kata Gopal sambil memejam matanya. Ratu Lily muncul di atas pentas secara mengejut dan lalu..

"HAI SEMUAAAAA!" Suara ceria dia keluar dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini Ratu Lily berpakaian baju kurung Kedah berwarna hitam dan hijau "Sayalah RATU LILY! RATU KEBAIKAN! BUKAN RATU KEJAHATAN!" Lily yang berada di belakang pentas, menjelir lidahnya kepada Ratu Lily

"Wah, cerianya Ratu Lily pada hari ini. Silakan duduk yea" Ratu Lily duduk di atas sofa "Nampak ayu pula Ratu Lily hari ini. Baiklah, tetamu kita yang seterusnya. Dia adalah musuh ketat kepada Ratu Lily. Nama pun sama dengan Lily tetapi dia bukan Ratu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis pelik yang suka panjat pokok.. err.. betul ke ni?" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Dan dia juga suka mengacau si landak, saya memperkenalkan LILY THE AWESOME!"

"HAI HAI! SAYALAH LILY!" Lily melompat-lompat keluar dari belakang pentas. Lily pula memakai baju kebaya berwarna oren dan rambut dia diikat dua dengan ribbon oren dia. Lalu dia duduk jauh sedikit daripada Ratu Lily. Mereka berdua bertentang mata, masing-masing cuba untuk berlawan tetapi Probe mengetuk kepala mereka berdua dengan spana

"ADOIII!" menjerit mereka berdua

"Hah, padan muka. Cubalah duduk dediam, jangan nak tenung mata masing-masing, lepas tu nak lawan" Lily dan Ratu Lily bermasam muka kepada Probe "Kita sambung balik! Tetamu kita yang terakhir, dia belum lagi muncul di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik tapi author pun tak pasti nak muncul kan dia ke tak. Dia juga adalah alien kepala kotak seperti encik bos saya tetapi dia adalah kommander pasukan TAPOPS! Pelindung power sphera! dia adalah KOMMANDER KOKOCI KUIH KOCI!"

"KUIH KOCI KAU PANGGIL AKU!" Kokoci muncul dengan spana lebih besar dan lalu dia mengetuk-getuk kepala Probe. Kokoci kelihan segak sekali dengan pakaian baju melayu berwarna merah. Dia siap pakai songkok sekali

"ADOI! Maafkan saya.. saya bergurau sahaja" menangis Probe kerana kepala besi dia penuh dengan benjol "Kommander pergilah duduk, saya nak mula dah ni" Kokoci terus duduk di sebelah Lily. Ratu Lily dan Lily terpaksa duduk rapat-rapat "Sebelum kita mulakan, saya akan membaca balik soalan Rizu pada minggu lepas. Soalan dia adalah, siapakah watak OC kegemaran kamu? Saya akan membaca jawapan kamu, beserta dengan soalan kamu" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas dan abaikan Lily dan Ratu Lily yang sedang bermain memijak kaki masing-masing. Kokoci rasa macam nak ketuk kepala mereka berdua dengan spana tetapi dia menahan dirinya buat begitu "Semua sudah bersedia?"

"SEDIAAA!"

"Baiklah, readers kita yang pertama datang dari miss mysteri. Mengikut kata dia, watak OC kegemaran dia adalah Lynna tapi dia cakap dekat sini, author Lynz pun watak kegemaran dia juga. Dia cakap Lynna teringatkan dia kepada author Lynz tapi bila masa watak author Lynz keluar dalam fanfic dia sendiri? Pelik aku.. hmmmm" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily. Ratu Lily apa khabar? Mahu tak dia meletakkan television dan kelengkapan rumah di alam sana? Ratu Lily suka warna apa? Nak ikut dia pergi berjalan-jalan tak? Nak menonton Harry Potter dan Danny Phantom sama-sama tak? Isk budak ni.. macam-macam betul dia nak"

"SAYA SUKA! SAYA SUKA! Saya suka kalau ada television dekat alam roh tu, bolehlah saya menonton macam-macam dan bolehlah saya menonton cerita yang kamu nak tu bersama. Saya sihat sahaja dan saya sudi keluar berjalan-jalan dengan miss mysteri. Saya suka warna hijau dan hitam sebenarnya, macam baju kurung yang saya tengah pakai ni" Ratu Lily tersengih. Lily pula lega sebab bukan warna oren

"Soalan untuk Lily. Apakah pandangan anda tentang Robin yang sekarang berada di dalam pegangan dan jagaan miss mysteri?"

"Errr... tak tahu tapi kalau boleh, SEKSA DIA LAGI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Sebab dia dan abang dia jahat, buat jahat dekat Boboiboy ku" Lily berpura-pura menangis di situ. Lalu kepala dia kena ketuk dengan spana Kokoci, terus Lily berhenti menangis

"WOIII! SUKA PULAK KAU YEA TENGOK AKU TERSEKSA!" Lily hanya menjelir lidah kepada Fang dan Fang berapi-api dengan Lily. Dia baru nak naik atas pentas, Kaizo sudah pegang baju adiknya

"DUDUKLAH DIAM-DIAM!" Kali ini Kaizo pula menjerit dekat adiknya. Terus Fang duduk diam sambil bermasam muka

"Hehehee.. adik beradik yang sangat menarik untuk ditonton. Soalan seterusnya untuk Kokoci! Kenapa kommander Kokoci pendek sangat? Kamu kommander tahap apa? dan apa teknologi alien lain yang kamu tahu?"

"SEBAB AKU NI MEMANG ALIEN PENDEK! Itu pun nak tanya ke. Aku adalah kommander tahap paling tinggi sekali! dan teknologi alien itu adalah rahsia kerana si Adudu ada di sini" Kokoci terus pandang ke arah Adudu yang tersengih di situ

"Heheheee.. garang juga Kokoci ni" Probe tergelak sedikit "Seterusnya datang dari Zilah! Tapi watak kegemaran dia bukan dari watak OC.. hmm.. dia cakap dia minat dengan watak Kapten Kaizo dan juga Fang tapi Fang sedikit sahaja"

"Cheh! Aku sedikit sahaja dia minat" bisik Fang yang sedang berapi-api

"Soalan dia untuk Lily. Boleh tak kalau Lily tak panggil Kapten Kaizo 'Kapten Itik' dan apakah warna kegemaran kamu?"

"Mestilah oren! Tapi maaf kalau saya suka sangat panggil abang Kaizo Kapten Itik. Lily sudah terbiasa" Lily tersengih di atas pentas sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Kokoci. Bila pasukan TAPOPS ditubukan"

"Pasukan TAPOPS ini sudah lama ditubuhkan tapi bila tu, itu adalah rahsia kerana musuh-musuh aku ada di sini" Kokoci memandang lagi ke arah Adudu "Mereka tidak perlu tahu tentang apa-apa rahsia kami semua termasuklah bila pasukan TAPOPS ditubuhkan"

"Lerr... rahsialah pulak" kata Probe "Reader kita yang seterusnya tapi LizzNP ni nak jawap soalan Rizu sahaja. Watak kegemaran dia adalah Rizu dan Lynna! Oh yea, dia ada kirimkan 3 kotak donut lobak merah untuk Fang" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar dan muka dia berubah menjadi anak kucing. Kaizo melihat reaksi adiknya yang sudah gila dengan donut lobak merah, lalu dia mengetuk kepala adiknya tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Sekotak teh hijau untuk Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo terasa hendak senyum tetapi menahan bibirnya. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat bibir Kaizo tergerak-gerak "anak patung penguin untuk Rizu"

"YEAHHHH! PIZU SUKA PENGUIN!" Lily buat ala-ala suara Rizu

"dan akhir sekali, anak patung badut untuk Gopal" Terus Gopal pengsan "Pengsan pulak dia ni. Seterusnya dari gadis misterius. Watak kegemaran dia adalah LILY THE AWESOME!"

"YAHOOOOOOO! SAYA MEMANG AWESOME!" Lily menjerit-jerit di situ sehingga membuatkan tangan dia tertumbuk muka Ratu Lily

"KAU TUMBUK MUKA AKU!"

"Mana ada, Lily tak sengaja" Lily tersengih tetapi Ratu Lily bertukar menjadi ratu pontianak. Mata Kokoci membulat besar kerana terkejut dengan perubahan Ratu Lily "Eleh, ingat Lily takut sangat ke" Lily bangunkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan ratu pontianak tersebut

"Ohhh! Tak takut yea" Ratu Lily terus bangun dari situ. Mereka bertentangan mata lagi, dan Probe berikan spana kepada mereka berdua. Masing-masing sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Ratu Lily genggam spana dia dengan erat dan Lily akan menggunakan teknik-teknik dia sudah belajar dari latihan tempur Kaizo. Mereka terus menyerang satu sama lain sambil berlawan spana. Lily menggelakkan dirinya daripada di ketuk oleh Ratu Lily. Perlawanan mereka berdua membuatkan Kokoci rasa kagum. Dia mahu melihat sejauh mana mereka boleh berlawan. Kaizo sudah rasa naik bosan dan terus dia melompat dan mendarat di atas pentas dengan penuh bergaya. Lily dan Ratu Lily terus berhenti berlawan

"Kenapa abang Kaizo?" Lily tahu yang Kaizo akan buat sesuatu yang buruk terhadap diri dia dan juga Ratu Lily

"Kau nampak tangan aku" Lily dan Ratu Lily angguk kepala "Kau nak aku piat telinga korang ke?" Terus mereka lari dari situ sebab tak nak kena piat telinga. Kaizo biarkan mereka berlari ketakutan. Kokoci hanya menepuk tangan sahaja sebab terlalu kagum dengan Kapten Kaizo

"Errr.. nampaknya duo Lily sedang larikan diri. Kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Probe

* * *

"Aku sangat kagum dengan kamu berdua! Kamu berdua boleh menyertai pasukan TAPOPS!" Lily dan Ratu Lily berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat kegembiraan sebab tidak sangka dapat masuk di dalam pasukan TAPOPS "Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan nak bergaduh selepas ini, kalau tidak. Aku akan buang kamu berdua dari pasukan TAPOPS!"

"BAIK KUIH KOCI!" Lily dan Ratu Lily memberi tabik kepada Kokoci yang sedang berkerut-kerut dahinya itu

"Sudah habis ke?" tanya Probe

"Sudah. Kamu boleh sambung dengan rancangan kamu" kata Kokoci sambil duduk di tempat asalnya. Lily dan Ratu Lily tersenyum lebar di situ

"Baiklah, soalan dari gadis misterius untuk Ratu Lily. Kenapa kamu suka sangat bergaduh dengan Lily? Lily tidakk salah apa-apa"

"Saya bergaduh dengan dia kerana dia juga meminati Boboiboy seperti saya tetapi watak saya keluar lebih awal daripada dia. Kenapa watak dia perlu di wujudkan, sudahlah nama sama. WHY AUTHOR LYNZ! WHYYYYYY!" Menangis Ratu Lily di situ. Lily usap-usap belakang Ratu Lily "Terima kasih kawan separuh musuh" Ratu Lily mengesat air matanya

"Heheheehe... kamu berdua ni, sekejap berbaik, lepas tu jadi musuh balik. Sudah menjadi frenemy, kawan tapi musuh" Probe tergelak sedikit "Dia juga ada soalan untuk Boboiboy!" Probe terbang ke bawah pentas "Soalan dia, siapakah yang akan menjadi pilihan kamu, Lily ataupun Ratu Lily?" Probe mengacukan microphone nya kepada Boboiboy

"Errrr... tapi saya anggap mereka berdua sebagai kawan sahaja" Boboiboy tersengih "Maaf yea"

"Hmm.. bolehlah dengan jawapan tu tapi saya ingin minta maaf dekat gadis misterius. Saya tidak faham pula dengan soalan kamu untuk si landak, minta maaf banyak-banyak dari saya. Nanti saya hantar tanda tangan Fang kepada kamu sebagai tanda minta maaf" Probe terus terbang ke atas pentas "Baiklah, reader kita yang seterusnya ialah AN! atau lebih dikenali sebagai Aini! Dia ni tiada soalan tapi ada jawapan untuk pertanyaan Rizu. Watak kegemaran dia sudah tentu LILY THE AWESOMEE!"

"YAHOOOO!" Kali ini Lily berhati-hati supaya tidak tertumbuk Ratu Lily ataupun Kokoci "Seterusnya datang dari Azuki5991. Suka pula dia ni dapat masuk dalam pasukan Kapten Kaizo. Tahniah saya ucapkan. Baiklah, jawapan dia untuk si comel penguin, sudah tentu Lynna adalah watak oc kegemaran dia!" Probe kembali ke nada serius dia "Soalan untuk Lily. Macam mana rasanya sekolah di jepun? Dapat kawan baik seperti Faye dan Bella tak?"

"Seronok memang seronok! kerana sambung belajar di Jepun adalah impian Lily" Mata dia bersinar-sinar sambil melihat lampu markas kotak. Ratu Lily pandang keatas dan cuba untuk melihat apa yang Lily sedang melihat sekarang tapi apa yang dia nampak, hanyalah seekor cicak sedang duduk diam di tepi lampu markas kotak "Lepas tu, Lily setiap hari dapat pakai kimono warna oren. Lily telah berusaha keras untuk sambung belajar di Jepun dan akhirnya, tercapai juga" Lily berdrama di situ

"Tahniah saya ucapan. Oh yea, dia juga ada cabaran untuk Lily"

"Cabaran apa?" tanya Lily

"Cabarannya adalah ULANGKAJI MATA PELAJARAN MATEMATIK BERSAMA KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"WUUUUU! Best tu tapi.. tak tahulah siapa yang akan mengaku kalah nanti, abang Kaizo ataupun saya. Dia kan sentiasa tak puas hati dengan Lily" Kaizo angguk sahaja "Entah-entah dia bagi latihan tempur versi matematik" Lily menggigil sebab takut dengan latihan tempur versi matematik. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis "Tapi LILY TAK KAN MENGALAH DAN LILY AKAN TERIMA CABARAN ITU!"

"Bagus, boleh aku ajar dia sepanjang masa" bisik Kaizo dengan perasaan sadis dia

"Semoga berjaya yea. Soalan ini pula kommander Kokoci, ada cerita tak macam mana kommander boleh berjumpa dengan Motobot? dan kenapa kommander suka memakai double cermin mata?" Terus Probe pakai cermina mata tapi bukan double, triple terus "Adeh, tak nampak aku"

"Aku jumpa Motobot semasa aku di dalam pencarian power sphera dan aku terpaksa berlawan dengan alien-alien durjana tetapi aku tidak mengalah. Aku teruskan sahaja pencarian aku dan akhir aku berjumpa juga dengan Motobot" Lalu Kokoci berkata lagi "Aku memakai double cermin mata kerana itu adalah gaya aku tapi jangan tiru yea, ini adalah gaya original aku dan aku sahaja yang boleh bergaya begini"

"Tapi macam mana Kokoci boleh nampak?" tanya Probe

"Itu kamu tidak perlu tahu. Teruskan sahaja dengan soalan-soalan seterusnya" Kokoci tunjuk spana kepada Probe supaya tidak banyak sangat soal

"Baiklah Kokoci. Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, seandainya ibubapa Fang dan Kaizo ada di hadapan kamu sekarang, apa yang kamu akan cakap kepada mereka?"

"Kepada ibubapa Fang dan Kaizo. Ratu Lily ingin minta maaf banyak-banyak dengan kesilapan saya. Maafkan saya yea sebab dulu hati saya penuh dengan kegelapan. Tiada cahaya yang ingin membimbing saya kearah kebaikan" Ratu Lily menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tapi hati dia sedikit gembira kerana dia telah pun berubah menjadi baik "Dan saya tidak akan sia-sia dengan peluang kedua saya! Saya Ratu Lily, tidak akan kembali menjadi Ratu kejahatan!" Lily bertepuk tangan tanda sokongan walaupun mereka adalah musuh ketat. Kaizo berharap ibu dan ayah dapat dengar kemaafan dari Ratu Lily tapi dia orang memang sudah lama maafkan Ratu Lily. Fang masih tidak puas hati walaupun dia sudah maafkan Ratu Lily

"Oh yea, sebelum saya terlupa. Kepada Zilah, author ingin mengatakan. Fanfic Dunia Baru itu, author tengah kehilangan inspirasi. Jadi terpaksalah tunggu inspirasi dia kembali yea" Probe terus dengan reader yang seterusnya "Soalan untuk Lily dari Cute girls, antara semua pecahan Boboiboy, siapa yang Lily minat dan kenapa?"

"SUDAH TENTU BOBOIBOY GEMPA! kerana dia adalah ketua untuk semua pecahan dia yang lain. He's a leader! dan dia juga seorang yang sopan, kuat dan tidak pernah cari pasal!" Lily terbayangkan saat dia menari bersama Gempa "Oh bahagianya diri ku" Ratu Lily menjentik dahi Lily tetapi Lily abaikan sahaja

"Seterusnya dari Baby cuties. Soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily. Apakah kuasa Ratu Lily?"

"Dulu saya adalah kuasa tapi sekarang ni, dah jadi hantu. Mana ada kuasa lagi dah.. uwaaaa!" menangis Ratu Lily "Dulu kuasa saya adalah manipulasi elektrik dan juga telekinesis. Sekarang kuasa merasuk orang ajelah" Ratu Lily tersengih di situ

"Hmm... merasuk orang. Menarik" bisik Kokoci sambil mengusap-usap dagunya "Boleh guna untuk berlawan musuh"

"Seterusnya..hmmm.. Nini dan Nana, adik beradik ke ni? Nono dan Nunu tiada ke? hehehehehe.. jawapan dia untuk Rizu, mereka sukakan Boboiboy sebab dia chubby! Tapi soalan Rizu, siapakah watak OC kegemaran kamu? watak OC itu adalah watak yang telah dicipta oleh author Lynz sendiri tapi takpe, author maafkan. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Ililara! Nampaknya dia ada soalan untuk si landak" Probe terbang ke bawah pentas dan pergi ke arah Fang "Soalan untuk landak, Siapa yang berikan helmet kamu di dalam episode 6 Boboiboy Galaxy? Abang kamu ke?"

"Mana aku tahu! Helmet tu sudah tersedia dekat dalam kapal angkasa tu dan ada sehelai kertas yang mengatakan itu adalah trend terkini. Jadi aku pakailah helmet tu sebagai helmet keselamatan" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Mesti abang yang letakkan helmet cendawan tu. Habis adik kena gelak dengan kawan-kawan adik dan juga Cikgu Papa"

"Entah, mana abang tahu" Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Fang berapi-api dengan abangnya tetapi dia senyap sahaja, malas nak mengamuk. Kalau tidak, mesti kena kejar dengan abang dia sendiri

"Hehehee.. kasihan kau landak" Probe terbang ke atas pentas balik "Soalan dia untuk duo Lily. Apakah pendapat kamu tentang kemunculan Boboiboy Daun?"

"Seronok tak terhingga!" kata Ratu Lily

"Kecomelan dia memang mengugat keimanan ku" kata Lily pula

"Mata dia besar dan lebih comel daripada pecahan yang lain" Lily angguk setuju dengan kata-kata Ratu Lily "Tapi lurus bendul budak tu"

"Betul tu tapi lurus bendul pun, dia tetap comel macam pecahan Boboiboy dia yang lain. Rasa nak cubit-cubit pipi Boboiboy daun tu" Lily dan Ratu Lily terbayangkan mereka pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Boboiboy Daun

"Seronoknya" kata duo Lily dengan nada orang tengah berangan

"Beranganlah korang. Soalan ini pula Kokoci, kommander kuih koci" Kokoci ketuk kepala Probe dengan spana "Maaf.. saya tersasul tadi"

"Lagi sekali tersasul, aku akan ketuk kepala kau dengan spana lebih besar lagi" marah Kokoci sambil tunjuk spana dia

"Baik Kokoci. Soalan untuk kamu, siapakah paling hebat di dalam pasukan TAPOPS dan adakah Kokoci tahu tentang Gopal melempar Tabs itu?"

"Aku tidak mahu memilih kasih. Semuanya hebat-hebat di dalam pasukan TAPOPS. Tiada sorang pun yang tidak hebat dan aku sebenarnya tahu tentang itu tetapi aku senyap sahaja. Aku akan suruh Kapten Kaizo sahaja pergi hukum si Gopal tu" Gopal menggigil di tempat duduknya dan Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis apabila terdengar perkataan 'Hukum'

"Suka pula si Kapten Kaizo ni. Kalau pasal menghukum orang, dialah nombor satu" kata Probe. Kaizo cukup bangga dengan sikapnya yang suka menghukum orang "Seterusnya dari Gadis Comel! Comelnya kamu!.. hehehe.. soalan dia untuk Boboiboy" Probe terpaksa turun balik "Apa perasaan Boboiboy dapat bilik stor dengan Gopal?"

"Perasaan saya sedih tapi saya kena ingat, kalau saya nak bilik yang lebih cantik macam bilik Yaya dan Ying, saya kenalah berusaha untuk naikkan pangkat saya" kata Boboiboy

"Bagus! Berusahalah superhero bumi. Semoga berjaya" Probe terbang ke atas pentas "Soalan untuk Kokoci, dekat mana Kokoci jumpa Motobot?"

"Dekat sebuah planet yang aku tidak ingat apa nama planet itu" jawab Kokoci

"Hmmm... agaknya nama dia panjang sangat atau susah nak sebut sampai Kokoci lupa nama planet tu" kata Probe sambil melihat soalan seterusnya "Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, Ratu Lily tak bosan ke dengan sikap Fang yang panas baran tu"

"Mestilah bosan. Tiap-tiap hari nak marah orang sahaja tapi selamatlah saya duduk dekat tempat lain"

"Lily pun sama juga. Bosan dengan panas baran dia tu tapi Lily rasa seronok pulak tengok si landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal, lepas tu mesti kena kejar dengan abang dia. Oh, bahagianya" kata Lily

"INGAT SERONOK SANGAT KE KENA KEJAR DENGAN ABANG AKU! TIAP-TIAP HARI ASYIK KENA DENGAN PEDANG TENAGA DIA SAHAJA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "Abang pun satu, suka sangat ketuk kepala adik"

"Sebab kau tu suka sangat nak marah orang" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Betul tu! Lily setuju seratus peratus!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Tapi kalau landak tak panas baran, itu bukan landak namanya, itu sudah menjadi benda lain"

"Apa nama benda lain tu?" tanya Probe

"Entah" Lily tersengih di situ

"Lerr.. ingatkan tahu tadi. Baiklah, seterusnya dari guest yang tiada nama tapi dia telah mengatakan SAYA NI COMEL!" Lily dan Ratu Lily rasa nak muntah, begitu juga dengan orang lain kecuali Kaizo, Kokoci dan Emmy "Dia lah yang suruh saya pakai baju melayu warna purple hari ini. Terima kasih banyak-banyak guest! Seterusnya dari BBB-Chan. Dia cuma ingin mengatakan Boboiboy, Kapten Kaizo dan yang lain-lain adalah watak kegemaran dia kecuali si landak"

"Takpe, aku ada ramai lagi peminat" kata Fang "Terutama sekali author Lynz yang suka seksa aku" Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan seksaan yang diberikan oleh author Lynz

"Kasihan kau yea landak, nasib malang betul. Lain kali jangan jadi watak yang bergaya dan handsome sangat, takdelah author Lynz terpikat"

"Betul juga cakap Probe. Nanti Lily ajar dia cara-cara untuk menjadi Lily!"

"Buang masa sahaja" bisik Fang yang tengah berapi-api dengan Lily, Probe dan author Lynz

"Kita pergi ke reader yang seterusnya. Ini datang dari Aliya Aishya. Watak OC kegemaran dia adalah Yaya tapi dia bukan watak OC" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan untuk ku-errrr... Kommander Kokoci. Pangkat kommander lebih tinggi daripada Kapten Kaizo?"

"Sudah tentu. Pangkat aku lebih tinggi dan lebih hebat daripada Kapten Kaizo"

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo lebih hebat daripada Kokoci" Kokoci merenung tajam ke arah Probe "Hehehee... jangan pandang saya begitu, takut saya. Soalan seterusnya untuk duo Lily. Kenapa kamu berdua selalu bersaing nakkan Boboiboy? Kenapa nama korang sama?"

"SEBAB BOBOIBOY SEORANG YANG BAIK! lebih baik daripada si landak tu!" kata duo Lily serentak. Fang bermasam muka

"Betul tu Lily! Dialah orang pertama yang aku terpikat dengan kebaikannya"

"Lily terpikat sebab pipi tembam dia" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy "Kebetulan pula, nama kita orang sama tapi watak Ratu Lily yang muncul dulu sebelum saya. Lily cuma muncul masa musim ke 2 sahaja. Oh sedihnya"

"Betul tu! Dialah yang telah meniru nama aku!"

"Bila masa Lily tiru nama Lily!" Mereka berdua bangun serentak dan terus bermain mengibas-gibas tangan diantara satu sama lain "Ambik ni ambik ni!"

"Errr.. kita tunggu sehingga dia orang habis lawan. Kita berehat sebentar"

Lalu Ratu Lily pijak kaki Lily "ADOOIIIIIIIII!" Lily pula ketuk kepala Ratu Lily dengan spana dan berlakulah pertarungan diantara Lily dan Ratu Lily

* * *

"Kita sudah pun kembali! Lily dan Ratu Lily telah ditenangkan semula dengan piat telinga mereka dari Kapten Kaizo" Kamera menunjuk ke arah duo Lily yang sedang mengusap-usap telinga mereka yang sudah merah-kemerahan. Kaizo duduk bersilang tangan, sangat puas hati kerana dapat piat telinga mereka. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Kita sambung dengan reader kita yang seterusnya. Dia adalah bunga Lavender dan dia adalah peminat watak OC kepada Lynna! Sebab Lynna adalah seorang yang peramah, lemah lembut, berbudi bahasa dan suka memberikan nasihat. Baiklah, soalan dia yang pertama untuk Kokoci si kuih koci"

"BUKAN KE AKU SUDAH BERITAHU JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KUIH KOCI!"

"Tapi Kokoci, si Lavender yang tulis" Kokoci melihat ipad Probe dan lalu dia pijak-pijak ipad itu sampai dia puas hati "Selamat tak hancur ipad aku yang telah dicantas dengan Kapten Kaizo pada musim pertama" Probe peluk ipad dia dan terus dia baca soalan dari Lavender "Soalan dia, bagaimana perasaan kamu apabila dapat bergabung dengan pasukan Kapten Kaizo"

"Aku rasa sangat gembira" itu sahaja jawapan dari Kokoci

"Soalan kedua untuk bunga Lily. Apakah hobi, makanan dan warna kegemaran kamu?"

"SUDAH TENTU MENGEJAR BOBOIBOY!" Lily tersenyum lebar di atas sofa itu "Tapi selain itu, Lily suka menulis, kacau abang Kaizo dan landak, bermain dengan Rizu, bergaduh dengan ratu pontianak dan juga datang ke Pulau Rintis sesuka hati sahaja macam hari ini"

"Isk isk isk... kejar Boboiboy pun sudah menjadi salah satu hobi kamu?"

"Mestilah Probe, kalau tak kejar, bukan Lily namanya tu"

"Apa namanya?" tanya Probe

"Entah" Lily tersengih lagi. Probe seperti mahu ketuk kepala Lily dengan spana tapi dia sabar sahaja

"Soalan terakhir dari Lavender untuk Ratu Lily. Apakah kamu dahulu ada pengalaman buruk sehingga menyebabkan menjadi jahat atau kamu memang super jahat secara semula jadi"

"Dia memang jahat semula jadi pun" Lily yang jawabkan

"Apasal kau pulak yang jawabkan" Lily buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja kepada Ratu Lily. Dia hanya bersiul-siulan di situ. Berkerut-kerut dahi Ratu Lily tetapi dia terus menjawab soalan Probe tadi "Memang betul kata musuh ketat saya tadi. Saya telah dilahirkan dengan penuh kegelapan dan kekejaman. Tiada siapa mahu berikan kasihan sayang kepada diri ku sehinggalah saya terpikat dengan Boboiboy" Ratu Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy dan Boboiboy rasa seram sejuk pula. Lily pijak kaki Ratu Lily sekuat hati "ADOIIIII!"

"Heheheheehe..." Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily terpandang kearah Kaizo yang sedang mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Lily rasa sakit pula telinga dia walaupun tidak dipiat oleh sesiapa pun

"Padan muka kau" bisik Ratu Lily

"Hmmm.. nampaknya kita ada soalan lagi daripada Aliya Aishya, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo" Probe terbang ke bawah dan terapung-apung di tepi Kaizo "Apa yang Kapten Kaizo lakukan semasa Fang masih bayi lagi?"

"Aku selalu bermain dengan dia dan aku suka bermanja dengan dia semasa kami masih kecik lagi tetapi sekarang ini, entah kenapa dia jadi panas baran. Aku pun tak tahu apa puncanya" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang tersengih itu "Apa yang abang buat dekat kamu sampai jadi panas baran? Dulu kau tidak begitu"

"Kalau abang nak tahu" Fang merampas mikrofon dari tangan besi Probe dan terus dia naik ke atas pentas. Dia menjerit sekuat hati dekat abangnya "SEBELUM ABANG HANTAR ADIK KE BUMI! ABANG ABAIKAN ADIK DAN SUKA MARAH ADIK KALAU ADIK KACAU DENGAN MISI ABANG! SELAMA ITULAH ADIK MENAHAN KEMARAHAN ADIK DEKAT ABANG! LEPAS ABANG HANTAR ADIK DEKAT BUMI, ADIK KELUARKAN SEGALA-GALANYA DAN SEBAB ITU PUNCANYA ADIK MENJADI PANAS BARAN DAN SUKA MARAH-MARAH!"

"Tapi masih nak belagak dan sombong" kata Gopal tetapi nasib dia begitu baik sebab Fang tidak dengar kata-kata dari dia

"Bagus.. luahkan lagi isi hati kau, Pang" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Apa lagi kau nak luahkan?"

"ADIK TAK SUKA APABILA ABANG PANGGIL ADIK PANG! MACAM NAK KENA LEMPANG AJE!" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan periuk dan lalu dia pengsan di atas pentas. Probe mengambil mikrofonnya semula

"Senyap pun.. sesiapa sila heretkan si landak ni turun dari pentas" Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya turun dari pentas "Terima kasih Kapten Kaizo. Begitulah tadi sesi luahan dari Fang. Seterusnya dari Roxelyn tapi dia hanya hendak menjawab soalan Rizu sahaja dan jawapannya sudah tentu RIZU! tapi malangnya, Rizu tidak dapat hadir pada hari ini kerana terpaksa ikut ibunya pergi ke Kuala Lumpur. Jadi hadiah sekotak choki-choki untuk Rizu, saya akan simpan dulu yea. Roxelyn juga ada cabaran untuk duo Lily, boleh tak kamu berdua jangan bergaduh dan tidak membuat Kapten Kaizo marah?"

"Hmmm... boleh kot. Itu pun kalau si pontianak ni tidak mengacau Boboiboy ku!" Ratu Lily terus keluarkan kuku tajam dia kepada Lily "Cakarlah kalau nak kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo" Terus Ratu Lily simpan balik kuku tajam dia

"Hehehee... bagus bagus. Kalau nak bergaduh, gaduh tempat yang tiada Kapten Kaizo. Cabaran kedua dari si Roxelyn, sebenarnya saya tidak berapa nak faham. Jadi saya ingin minta maaf tapi jangan sedih, saya akan menghantar tanda tangan Boboiboy dan juga Rizu kepada kamu!" Probe betulkan suara dia yang sudah serak "Seterusnya dari Ethia Ice! Hai Ethia Ice! Wah, jawapan si Ethia ni, dia suka dengan watak OC Lily dan Ratu Lily kerana nama mereka sama dengan bunga kegemaran dia iaitu LILY!" Lily dan Ratu Lily tersenyum lebar dan mata mereka bersinar-sinar "Soalan dia untuk Lily, sudi tak Lily untuk pergi ke Pulau Rintis untuk bantu dia pergi kenakan si cendawan ungu iaitu Fang atau lebih dikenali sebagai landak"

"WUUUUU! MESTILAH SUDI! Kalau tak buat hal dekat dia, memang tak aman Lily rasa. Lagipun Lily suka tengok dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Terus satu pacaran cahaya keluar dari atas Lily. Mereka semua rasa pelik, dari mana cahaya itu datang? "Oh landak ku, tunggu Lily cari pasal dengan kamu yea" Fang mula mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Hati dia cukup panas dengan Lily "Abaikan sahaja si landak ungu tu" kata Lily lagi

"Memang setiap hari si Lily ni kacau Fang?" tanya Kokoci

"Memang setiap hari. Kalau boleh, tontonlah kesemua video dimana landak dilanda huru-hara dari Lily" Probe berikan seguni video kepada Kokoci "Jangan lupa menonton tau"

"Baiklah" jawab Kokoci yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton kesemua video tersebut

"Dia juga ada soalan untuk Kokoci. Boleh tak dia nak sertai pasukan TAPOPS?"

"Boleh memang boleh tapi aku kena melihat kemahiran kau dalam misi-misi yang aku akan berikan nanti. Jika kamu gagal, kamu tidak akan dapat menyertai pasukan TAPOPS!" kata Kokoci dengan begitu serius sekali "Aku tidak mahu ahli pasukan berlawan sambil lewa macam si Gopal" Gopal tersengih di bawah pentas

"Hehehehe.. baiklah, seterusnya dari adik beradik triple K! Tapi saya mulakan dari Kaiza dulu. Dia suka dengan watak oc Bella, Lily, Emmy dan Lynna tetapi dia tidak menyukai watak Ratu Lily sebab dia terlampau seram" Hati Ratu Lily berkecai sebab dia terlampau seram sangat "Soalan dia untuk Kokoci, boleh tak Kokoci tukar lagu pasukan TAPOPS, tak pun tukar gaya menari dia? sebab geli dia melihatnya"

"Tidak boleh kerana lagu dan tarian itu sudah bertahun-tahun kami guna. Jangan pandai-pandai nak tukar!" marah Kokoci

"Dan satu lagi, boleh tak bagi bilik yang elok untuk Boboiboy dan Gopal, nanti dia akan bayar"

"Itu pun TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Habis tu, apa yang boleh" tanya Probe

"Boleh tengok sahaja tapi tidak boleh menukar sesuka hati" jawab Kokoci dengan nada tegas dia

"Soalan ini pun untuk Lily. Boleh tak Lily berhenti bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily, nanti dia berikan stok pisang setahun dan diantara pecahan Boboiboy, mana satu pilihan Lily?"

"Boleh ke tak boleh kalau nak berhenti bergaduh dengan ratu pontianak tapi Lily nak juga stok pisang tu. Rasanya boleh kot tapi Ratu Lily tidak boleh menghendap atau bermain mata dengan Boboiboy ku!" Ratu Lily melirik matanya kepada Lily tetapi Lily abaikan sahaja "Boboiboy Gempa adalah pilihan Lily!"

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Ratu Lily! Dia suruh Ratu Lily berhenti bergaduh dengan Lily dan dia akan suruh Kapten Kaizo kurungkan Lily dan kamu boleh pergi berdating dengan Boboiboy" Ratu Lily tersenyum luas sambil melihat Kapten Kaizo

"SAYA SETUJU! SAYA SETUJU!" Kali ini Lily pula melirik matanya kepada Ratu Lily "Sekarang juga saya tidak akan bergaduh dengan Lily!"

"Kalau aku kurungkan si pelik tu, sudah tentu dia akan hancurkan kapal angkasa aku" bisik Kaizo

"K kita yang seterusnya iaitu Kaito Jack. Bagus budak ni sebab dia suka semua watak di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Soalan dia untuk Kokoci, kenapa Kokoci suruh Boboiboy tidur di dalam stor? Kalau Gopal takpe, dia tidur dalam tong sampah pun takpe... isk isk isk... kejam sangat tu" Probe terkejut melihat Gopal memeluk kaki pendek Kokoci sambil menangis-nangis

"Janganlah suruh saya tidur dekat dalam tong sampah pula. Kasihanlah dengan diri ku ini. Saya hanya manusia yang tidak pernah lari dari kesilapan" merayu-rayu Gopal

"Tapi misi yang aku berikan, KAU PERGI GAGALKAN! SEBAB ITU KAMU BERDUA SEBAGAI CADET SAHAJA DAN SEBAGAI CADET, KENALAH TIDUR DI TEMPAT YANG TIDAK BEGITU MENARIK SEPERTI BILIK STOR!" menangis Gopal lagi sebab takut dengan suara garang Kokoci

"Garang jugak si Kokoci ni" bisik Probe. Kokoci menyuruh Gopal turun dari pentas itu dan terus Gopal turun dengan hati yang sedih "Soalan seterusnya untuk Ratu Lily, pernah tak Ratu Lily terfikir nak bawak roh Boboiboy ke alam hantu?"

"Pernah tapi tak kan saya nak paksa dia pula" jawab Ratu Lily "Tapi kalau nak bawak si Lily, saya setuju seratus peratus!"

"Bolehlah Lily berkawan dengan hantu"

"Nanti bawa balik seekor hantu yea" kata Probe

"Baik Probe!" kata Lily sambil berikan tabik kepada Probe

"Soalan untuk Lily. Kenapa Lily tak suruh Emmy cipta alat untuk menangkap hantu?"

"Sebenarnya Lily dulu pernah suruh si Adudu cipta alat untuk menangkap hantu tapi alat tu sudah hancur pula tapi takpe! LILY AKAN SURUH EMMY CIPTAKAN UNTUK SAYA! Terima kasih kerana berikan saya idea yang bernas" Lily ketawa sinis di situ. Ratu Lily seperti mahu mencekik Lily tetapi dia menahan tangannya kerana tidak mahu telinga dia kena dipiat lagi oleh Kaizo

"K kita yang terakhir iaitu Karlos Kaize. Dia cakap dia cuma watak Lynna sahaja. Soalan dia untuk Kokoci, betul ke Kokoci percaya dekat Papa Zola sebagai kapten?" tanya Probe "Papa Zola jadi Kapten Papa Zola?! Dasyat ni!"

"Saya percayakan dia akan menjadi kapten yang terbaik" jawab Kokoci sambil angguk kepala

"Soalan untuk duo Lily. Nanti joinlah pasukan trio huru hara, lepas tu tukar nama dan lepas tu berlawan dengan TAPOPS dan juga Kapten Kaizo"

"Tapi saya memang salah satu ahli pasukan Trio huru hara pun tapi... BOLEH KE KITA ORANG BERLAWAN DENGAN PASUKAN HEBAT-HEBAT SANGAT TU? Kami semua tiada kuasa nak berlawan, Lily cuma tahu teknik panjat pokok dan tendang saya" Lily buat muka sedih

"Saya no komen" jawab Ratu Lily

"Ini pula datang dari Zulaila Athirah! Saya di sini sihat sahaja, Laila tapi kepala saya sentiasa kena ketuk dengan encik bos saya. Kasihan saya tau" Probe buat suara sedih dan menggedikkan. Lalu dia ubahkan suara dia kepada lebih serius "Soalan dia untuk duo Lily. Dia ingin bertanya, siapakah diantara kamu berdua yang paling suka dan paling minat dengan Boboiboy? dan berikan sebab dari hati. Jawapannya mestilah selain daripada comel dan baik hati" Lalu Lily berdiri di tengah pentas dan terus dia berdrama

"Sekian lama Lily menatap jauh wajah Boboiboy ku yang bulat seperti pau, dari situ Lily berazam untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang superhero Pulau Rintis yang terlampau popular itu. Lily sanggup pergi ke Pulau Rintis untuk menyiasat dan akhirnya, Lily terjumpa Rizu si comel penguin. Dari situ Lily berkenalan dengan Rizu, landak dan abang Kaizo dan dari situ juga Lily dapat berkawan dengan Boboiboy walaupun dia suka main kejar-kejar dengan Lily" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Dari situ juga Lily dapat mengenali lebih mendalam lagi tentang Boboiboy. Dia seseorang yang setia kepada kawan dia, suka berikan kata-kata semangat dan tidak suka mengalah. Dia akan berjuang sehabis-habisan walaupun sudah beberapa kali dikalahkan oleh musuh-musuh dia. Lily sangat tertarik dengan sikap dia yang lebih matang daripada si landak-"

"Cheh, sempat lagi nak masukkan aku" bisik Fang

"Walaupun Lily suka mengejar dia tetapi dia masih anggap Lily sebagai kawan dia. Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana sudi berkawan dengan Lily" Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan kepada Lily. Sekarang giliran Ratu Lily pula. Dia bangun dan Lily kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Saya pada awalnya, memang kejam sampai saya seksa si Fang. Saya masa tu memang tidak tahu perasaan belas kasihan sehinggalah saya tersentuh dengan kebaikan Boboiboy. Dia memang seseorang yang sangat prihatin. Dia selalu risaukan tentang kawan-kawan dia, lebih-lebih lagi si Fang yang banyak sangat masalah dengan author Lynz. Dia juga tidak menolak kalau saya ajak dia pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak kisah kalau dia berkawan dengan hantu seperti saya dan dia tidak pernah singgungkan hati dan perasaan saya. Dia juga yang selamatkan diri saya daripada membuat kejahatan lagi, dialah yang berikan cahaya kebaikan kepada diri saya untuk menjadi baik. Bukan dia sahaja, Kaizo dan Lynna juga membantu saya. Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana mengubah diri saya menjadi baik" Ratu Lily terima tepukan gemuruh daripada para penonton studio markas kotak. Dia mengesat air matanya dan lalu kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Laila sudah puas hati dengan jawapan mereka? Siapakah yang layak menjadi peminat Boboiboy? Kita saksikan jawapan dari Laila pada minggu hadapan! itu pun kalau ada.. hehehee" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan dia lagi untuk duo Lily, jika kamu terdengar orang lain minat Boboiboy, adakah korang akan berbaik atau hapuskan peminat Boboiboy itu?"

"Mestilah berbaik!" jawap duo Lily

"Tapi kalau kita orang" Lily tunjuk diri dia dan Ratu Lily "Akan sentiasa menjadi musuh ketat! Demi Boboiboy ku, Lily akan melindungi Boboiboy daripada Ratu Lily!" Ratu Lily hanya angkat kening sebelah dan tidak berkata apa kerana yakin Boboiboy akan menjadi milik dia

"Dia juga ada cabaran untuk duo Lily. Cabaran dia adalah, jika kamu berdua betul-betul peminat setia Boboiboy, sila buktikan kepada Laila iaitu dengan merampas pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo dan dia ni pun peminat Boboiboy juga dan dia ingin berlawan dengan kamu berdua dekat kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo" Lily dan Ratu Lily pandang kearah Kaizo yang sudah memegang pedang tenaga dia. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berdua. Lily dan Ratu Lily rasa takut pula

"Hehehehee.. tapikan... minggu lepas ke minggu satu lagi.. Lily pernah ambik pedang tenaga abang Kaizo. JADI MAKNANYA LILY LAH PEMINAT SETIA BOBOIBOY!"

"ITU MINGGU LEPAS! DIA SURUH BUAT SEKARANG!" marah Ratu Lily yang tidak puas hati

"Alah, ratu pontianak cemburu sebab tak dapat pedang tenaga abang Kaizo. Dia cuma dapat pedang si Putera Pang tu... MIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Lily ketawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeluk perut dia sendiri. Ratu Lily keluarkan kuku tajam dia dan lalu dia ingin mencakar Lily tetapi Lily begitu pantas sekali, dia keluarkan pengetip kuku dan terus ketip kuku tajam Ratu Lily

"TIDAKKKKKK! MY KUKU!" Menangis Ratu Lily "JAGA KAU LILYYYYYYYYYY!" Lily hanya menjelir lidah sahaja. Ratu Lily menangis-nangis melihat kuku dia telah dipotong oleh Lily. Kokoci hanya gelengkan kepala

"Isk isk isk... apalah korang berdua ni" Probe pun turut gelengkan kepala besi dia "Seterusnya dari Raira Kieyzuhara Mint! Dia ni banyak soalan untuk Kokoci bukan kuih koci. Adakah Kokoci sudah berkahwin? Err.. kamu nak pergi melamar dia ke? Jangan lupa menjemput saya sekali yea. Soalan dia yang lain, berapakah umur Kokoci sekarang? dan bagaimana Kokoci boleh menyelinap masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Borara dan jadi orang suruhan dia?"

"Aku belum kahwin lagi kerana terlalu sibuk dengan misi aku tapi kalau kamu melamar saya, saya sudah tentu menolak sekeras-kerasnya! Umur saya adalah rahsia tapi saya masih muda lagi. Pada suatu ketika dahulu, saya telah menghantar resume saya kepada Borara dan terus dia menerima saya sebagai orang suruhan. Dia tidak tahu bahawa saya adalah kommander Kokoci menyamar sebagai orang suruhan sahaja. Dari situ saya dapat semua maklumat tentang Borara"

"Dan dari situ juga saya dapat berjumpa dengan Kokoci!" Probe betulkan suara dia balik "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Dark Princess! Watak OC kegemaran dia adalah Lynna! Pertanyaan dia untuk Ratu Lily, kenapa kamu tidak pergi belasah Fang lagi?"

"Jangan cakap belasah sahaja, saya akan merasuk dia lagi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Tapi sekarang ni saya sudah menjadi baik, jadi kalau nak rasuk si Fang tu, rasuk untuk kenakan Lily sahaja" Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis melihat Fang

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG! NAK RASUK AKU LAGI LAH TU!" marah Fang tapi Ratu Lily tetap melihat Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Nahas kau nanti" bisik Fang

"Seterusnya dari BBB Chan. Dia nak lontarkan soalan kepada tetamu kita pada hari ini. Soalan pertama untuk Ratu Lily, kamu tak rasa kasihan ke masa hapuskan ibubapa Fang dan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Masa tu... saya sebenarnya tidak mengerti belas kasihan. Saya cuma tahu bunuh orang sahaja" kata Ratu Lily dengan nada sedih

"Sudahlah tu Ratu Lily, semuanya sudah berlalu. Jangan fikirkan tentang masa lampau kamu, fikirkan masa depan kamu sahaja. Sekarang kamu sudah berubah menjadi baik, dan kamu juga sudah minta maaf dekat Fang, Kaizo dan juga ibubapa mereka berdua. Ibubapa mereka pun sudah maafkan Ratu Lily kan" Ratu Lily mengangguk kepala sambil mengesat air matanya "Jangan sedih-sedih lagi, kami semua akan sentiasa berada dengan Ratu Lily untuk membimbing kamu menjadi seseorang yang baik atau lain kali, roh yang baik" Lalu Ratu Lily peluk Lynna

"Terima kasih Lynna" Ratu Lily peluk Lynna seerat-eratnya

"Bila masa Lynna ada dekat atas pentas ni?" tanya Probe

"Sebab aku yang suruh dia naik ke atas pentas dan pergi nasihatkan si ratu pontianak tu" kata Kaizo

"Oh begitu" Probe melihat Ratu Lily masih lagi memeluk Lynna. Lily rasa cemburu pula, sebab dia pun nak rasa kena peluk dengan Lynna "Soalan ini pula untuk Kokoci, bila birthday Kokoci?"

"Hmmm... aku lupa bila birthday aku"

"Boleh pulak begitu. Baiklah, soalan terakhir untuk Lily. Tak bosan ke asyik bergaduh dengan si landak tu? dan kalau boleh dia nak berkawan dengan Boboiboy"

"LILY TIDAK PERNAH RASA BOSAN! Sebab dia sangat menarik pun untuk cari gaduh. Boleh buat Lily ketawa seorang diri.. hehehee" Lily ketawa sedikit. Lynna sudah pun turun ke pentas dan Ratu Lily sudah tidak lagi menangis "Boleh boleh.. boleh berkawan dengan Boboiboy tapi BERKAWAN SAHAJA! hehehee.. jangan marah yea" Lily tersengih

"Reader kita yang seterusnya iaitu adhadeva kirana. Watak OC kegemaran dia adalah Lynna dan Faye kerana Lynna adalah seorang yang baik dan pengertian. Faye pula seseorang yang ceria dan suka berkawan dengan sesiapa sahaja dan juga suka makan. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Lily. Apakah hobi Lily. Rasanya jawapan itu sudah kita ketahui. Soalan seterusnya untuk Lily juga, kenapa Lily bagi Kapten Kaizo cake kopi? Apakah warna kesukaan Lily. Sudah tentu oren! dan sudikah Lily bermain dan jalan-jalan dengan dia dan soalan terakhir, berapakah umur Lily?" Mata Probe berpusing-pusing sebab banyak sangat soalan

"Sebab Lily tak tahu yang abang Kaizo tak boleh minum atau makan kopi. Dasyat betul tengok abang Kaizo jadi gila. Menyeramkan sungguh. Lily sudi bermain dan berjalan-jalan dengan kamu! Umur Lily di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik adalah 15 tahun! Tua sedikit dari Boboiboy" kata Lily dengan suara ceria dia

"Tua-tua pun boleh minat dekat si pipi tembam tu.. isk isk isk.." Lily dan Ratu Lily tersengih kepada Probe "Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, jika Ratu Lily dapat kesempatan menjadi manusia, apa yang kamu akan lakukan dan makanan apa yang awak akan makan? Ratu Lily sekarang tinggi di alam roh? Kalau yea, pernah bertemu tak abang-abang awak di sana?"

"Kalau saya jadi manusia, sudah tentu saya mahu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Boboiboy dan saya juga ingin menembus balik semua kesalahan saya terhadap Fang dan Kaizo. Saya akan buat segala-galanya yang mereka suruh!" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Ratu Lily, manakala Kaizo pula, masih dengan muka serius dia "Makanan yang saya akan makan adalah kesemua makanan yang ada dekat kedai Tok Aba! tapi siapa abang-abang awak?" Ratu Lily garu-garu kepala dia

"Seterusnya untuk Kokoci, kenapa kamu sama pendek seperti encik bos saya? Kokoci tinggal dengan siapa selain Motobot? Dia juga nak memiliki Motobot sebagai sahabat dia, boleh ke?"

"Kerana kami dari keturunan alien pendek-pendek. Kami tidak mempunyai DNA seperti Borara ataupun Ejojo. Selain daripada Motobot, saya juga tinggal bersama dengan Cattus dan juga Bellbot, sementara ahli pasukan TAPOPS yang lain pergi bersuka ria dekat dalam fanfic author Lynz tetapi kamu tidak boleh memiliki Motobot kerana aku sebagai kommander Kokoci, aku perlu melindungi dia sepanjang masa" kata Kokoci dengan nada tegas dia "Aku tak berikan Motobot kepada sesiapa, kecuali kuasa untuk lima superhero kita"

"Ala, Lily pun nak juga. Lily pun nak merasa ada kenderaan seperti Boboiboy. Kalau macam si ratu pontianak ni lainlah, sebab dia ada kuasa untuk merasuk orang dan terbang macam hantu" Lily terus merayu kepada Kokoci, siap peluk kaki pendek Kokoci "Boleh yea boleh yea.. bolehlah Lily pergi menolong Boboiboy nanti"

"AKU KATA TAK BOLEH! TAK BOLEHLAH! KAU NAMPAK SPANA GERGASI AKU?" Kokoci teruskan keluarkan spana sebesar gajah yang entah muncul dari mana

"Tak nampak" Sebenarnya Lily nampak tapi buat-buat tak nampak

"KAU NAK AKU KETUK KE?" Lily terus gelengkan kepala. Lalu dia duduk balik dengan muka sedih dia "Bagus, duduk diam-diam. Kalau tidak, aku ambil balik keahlian TAPOPS kamu"

"Kasihan Lily" Probe bagi sapu tangan dekat Lily dan terus Lily lap hidung dia yang sudah berair "Soalan ini pula dari Dava Juniawan, bagaimana Kokoci boleh bergabung dengan pasukan Tengkotak?"

"BILA MASA AKU BERGABUNG DENGAN PASUKAN TENGKOTAK! AKU HANYA SEBAGAI PENGINTIP SAHAJA!" Marah Kokoci lagi

"Jangan marah-marah Kokoci, nanti cepat tua. Langsung tak comel dah" Kokoci merenung maut ke arah Probe dan tangan sebelah dia sedang mengangkat spana gergasi dia "Menakutkan betul. Baiklah, seterusnya dari meow meow manja atau lebih dikenali sebagai kitty manja! Soalan dia untuk kommander kuaci"

"KOMMANDER KUACI?! DIA INGAT AKU NI KACANG KE APA!" Terus ipad Probe kena rampas dan lalu Kokoci ketuk-ketuk ipad itu sehingga hancur, langsung tidak boleh berfungsi "Nama aku elok-elok, terus jadi kuih koci, kuaci, laici dan macam-macam lagi. Siapa lagi nak ejek nama aku?" Semua duduk diam dan tidak berkata apa lagi sebab takut dengan kegarangan kokoci dan juga spana gergasi itu

"Ipad aku!" menangis Probe

"Kita akan berehat sekejap" kata Fang sambil makan donut lobak merah di hadapan kamera

* * *

"Komputer! Berikan soalan tadi kepada Probe" kata Adudu

"Baik encik bos!" Komputer terus mencari balik soalan-soalan yang masih belum ditanya lagi dan akhirnya jumpa "Ini dia soalan-soalan yang masih lagi belum dijawab"

"Terima kasih encik bos! Kau lah encik bos yang paling baik hati" Probe rasa terharu pula

"Hmm... sama-sama" Adudu terus turun ke bawah untuk kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Baiklah, kita sambung balik soalan dari Kitty Manja" Probe perlu lebih berhati-hati sekarang ini kerana tidak mahu Kokoci pergi musnahkan Komputer pula "Soalan dia untuk Kokoci, tak rasa bosan ke asyik satu kumpulan dengan si Gopal?"

"Bosan? Aku tidak mengerti apa itu bosan. Aku hanya tahu untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan power sphera sahaja dan aku akan pastikan Gopal tidak akan melakukan kesilapan dia lagi sekali" Gopal terus sorok di belakang kerusi Fang sebab takut dengan renungan maut Kokoci

"Seterusnya dari gadis misterius. Dia cakap, LAIN KALI LANDAK JAWABLAH DENGAN LEMAH LEMBUT!" menjerit Probe dekat telinga Fang

"WOI! Kalau tak jerit dekat telinga aku tak boleh ke?" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan spana

"Hehehee... saya hanya mahu sampaikan sahaja dari gadis misterius ni" Probe terus terbang ke atas pentas

"Fang Fang... bila orang tanya elok, kita kenalah jawab dengan elok. Tak baik jawab marah-marah, nanti orang tak suka" Fang rasa malu pula apabila ditegur oleh Lynna "Lain kali jangan buat lagi"

"Dia akan buat lagi" jawab Kaizo. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Dengar tu Fang, dengarlah nasihat dari kakak awak tu yea. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily. Mahu tak Ratu Lily berkawan dengan dia? dan kuku Ratu Lily tu diasah supaya lebih tajam untuk mencakar si landak panas baran" Probe tergelak sedikit tetapi Ratu Lily menangis di atas sofa

"Macam mana nak cakar dia kalau kuku saya sudah dipotong oleh Lily" Ratu Lily melihat kuku-kuku dia yang sudah menjadi pendek. Lily hanya tersenyum bangga sahaja

"Jangan sedih Ratu Lily, nanti saya belanja awak kuku palsu yang lebih tajam macam pisau"

"WAHHH! Terima kasih Probe" Ratu Lily peluk Probe "Kamulah robot yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik dan saya sudi berkawan dengan gadis misteri itu!"

"Errr... nama dia gadis misterius" Ratu Lily tak dengar sebab sibuk sangat peluk Probe "Reader kita yang seterusnya dari aquamarine2602. Watak kegemaran OC dia adalah geng trio huhu hara iaitu Bella, Lily dan Faye! dan dia paling suka adalah Lily!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!" Lily meloncat-loncat kegembiraan

"Dan dia mahu berkawan dengan kamu bertiga" Lily angguk tanda boleh "Bolehlah tu jawapan dia. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily. Seram tak tinggal di alam roh"

"Tak seram tapi yang paling menariknya ialah dapat jumpa pelbagai jenis roh. Macam-macam perangai ada, yang pelik macam si Lily pun ada. Yang garang macam Kaizo pun ada tapi malangnya, tiada roh untuk robot"

"Kasihan robot-robot sebab tiada roh" Probe menjadi sedih tetapi lepas itu, dia terus gembira "Soalan dia untuk Kokoci, kenapa pangkat Boboiboy dan Gopal lebih rendah daripada Papa Zola?"

"Itu sebab mereka gagal dalam misi mereka" jawab Kokoci sambil melihat Gopal tersengih di bawah pentas

"Soalan terakhir dari aquamarine untuk Lily. Menurut Lily, kamu anggap Kapten Kaizo dan Fang sebagai? dan adakah Fang itu kawan baik Lily?"

"Hmmmm... Lily anggap mereka sebagai abang dan adik yang sentiasa tidak puas hati dengan Lily dan yea, saya anggap si landak tu sebagai kawan baik Lily walaupun Lily suka sangat cari pasal dengan si landak tu. Landak kalau mengamuk tak tentu, memang menarik! Lebih-lebih lagi apabila dia bertukar menjadi hantu bayang! Memang menakutkan" Fang sabar sahaja dengan jawapan Lily dan dahi dia berkerut-kerut, seperti mahu mengamuk di situ juga tetapi dia menahan dirinya buat begitu

"Baiklah, soalan kita yang ter-" Lily terus menolak Probe dan lalu dia mengambil mikrofon Probe "Aduh.. suka sangat tolak aku ni"

"Hehehee.. sebenarnya! LILY PUN NAK JAWAB SOALAN DARI RIZU! Lily ada tiga watak OC kegemaran. Yang pertama adalah RIZU! sebab dia comel, kelakar dan suka berceloteh! Yang kedua adalah kak Lynna! Kerana dia lemah lembut tapi dia kuat dan terakhir sekali adalah FAYE! MY BEST FRIEND KU!" Terus Faye muncul dan lalu peluk Lily

"LILY!"

"FAYE!"

"LILYYY!"

"FAYEEEEEEE!"

"LILYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"FAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sudahlah tu.. sampai esok tak kan habis" marah Probe

"Hehehee.. maaf yea" Faye turun dari pentas

"Baiklah, soalan Lily untuk Kommander Kokoci! Mahukan Kommander Kokoci terima saya sebagai ahli pasukan TAPOPS?" tanya Lily "Tapi Kommander Kokoci sudah terima saya tadikan" Kokoci angguk tanda betul "Soalan yang kedua untuk Kokoci, adakah benar watak kommander terinspirasi atau diambil atau direka atau dicipta oleh director Encik Nizam dari kuih koci itu sendiri sebab saiz dan warna kommander Kokoci yang pendek bin hijau itu seperti kuih koci, kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih dekat dan teliti" Aura-aura gelap Kokoci muncul dan tangan sebelah dia sedang memegang spana gergasi. Lily rasa takut pula melihat Kokoci "Rasa macam tengok landak pula" kata Lily sambil tersengih. kaki dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk larikan diri

"AKU BUKAN KUIH KOCIIII!" Lily larikan diri dan Kokoci mengejar Lily dengan spana gergasi dia "KAU DIBUANG DARI PASUKAN TAPOPS! SAMA JUGA DENGAN RATU LILY!"

"WHAT?!" Terkejut Ratu Lily "Kenapa saya perlu dibuang juga? LIFE IS NOT FAIRRRR!"

"LILY ADA SOALAN UNTUK RATU LILY! BILA NAK MENGAKU KALAH!" Lily sempat lagi bagi soalan dekat Ratu Lily sambil selamatkan diri daripada Kokoci tengah mengamuk

"Sempat lagi budak ni" kata Gopal

"BELASAH DIA! BELASAH DIA KOKOCI!" Fang rasa seronok pula melihat Lily kena kejar dengan Kokoci "CARI NAHAS LAGI! PADAN MUKA KAU! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! ADOI!" Kaizo mengetuk kepala adiknya

"Adeh, huru hara jadinya" Pening kepala Probe "Silakan jawap soalan tadi, Ratu Lily"

"Jawapan saya, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGALAHHHHH!" kata Ratu Lily dengan penuh keyakinan. Lily sudah penat berlari dan akhirnya dia diketuk oleh Kokoci. Benjol kepala Lily. Jadi mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk

"Kita sudah sampai dengan reader kita yang terakhir! Ini datang dari Fangboy Sasunaru. Watak OC kegemaran dia adalah Lynna! Baiklah, soalan dia untuk duo Lily, jikalau Boboiboy sudah mempunyai pasangan kekasih pilihannya sendiri, apakah duo Lily akan lakukan?" Kamera terus halakan kepada duo Lily

"Lily akan menjadi sedih tapi Lily terpaksa akur dengan pilihan Boboiboy sendiri tapi yang paling penting, Boboiboy abaikan persahabatan kita tau" kata Lily

"Tak, Boboiboy tak kan abaikan persahabatan kita. Boboiboy sentiasa menghargai persahabatan kita semua" jawab Boboiboy dengan tenang

"Ratu Lily pun akan menjadi sedih tapi saya akan sokong hubungan kamu, bukan dengan Lily" Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis kepada Lily tetapi Lily buat-buat tidak nampak

"Soalan untuk Lily pula, selain daripada Boboiboy, siapakah yang Lily suka diantara kawan lelaki kamu sendiri?"

"Hmmm.. jawab Rizu boleh? sebab dia comel macam penguin. Suka sangat bermain dengan dia sampai tak ingat dunia" jawab Lily

"Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, jikalau Fang dan Kapten Kaizo tidak menerima kemaafan dari kamu, apakah tindakan kamu untuk mereka maafkan kamu?"

"Saya tidak akan berputus asa. Saya akan tunjukkan yang sudah menyesal dengan perbuatan saya!" Ratu Lily siap berdiri sambil bercekak pinggang

"Soalan dua terakhir untuk Kokoci. Kenapa tak naikkan pangkat Boboiboy? dan adakah pasukan Kapten Kaizo salah satu pasukan hampir sama seperti pasukan Kokoci?"

"Aku tidak naikkan pangkat dia kerana dia gagal di dalam misi dia" kata Kokoci dengan tegas "Dan pasukan TAPOPS sama seperti pasukan Kapten Kaizo, cuma dia kapten dan aku adalah kommander. Ada apa-apa lagi soalan?"

"Tiada! KITA SUDAH HABIS MENJAWAB SEMUA SOALAN! HOOOREEYYY! Boleh makan kuih koci selepas ini sebab dari awal tadi asyik sebut kokoci aje, sampai otak saya pun terbayangkan diri saya sedang makan kuih koci. Tekak pun sudah terasa kuih koci" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kokoci "Tapi.. saya robot, boleh ke makan? Kepada yang terliur nak makan kuih koci, silalah pergi beli kuih koci secepat mungkin sebelum kehabisan. Baiklah, sebelum kita berakhir, kita akan terhibur dahulu tetapi kepada reader yang request Fang menyanyi. Terpaksa tunggu minggu hadapan sebab dia tengah mood tak betul. Entah kenapa si landak tu, datang bulan ke apa?" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Baiklah, dipersilakan nyanyian duet dari Ratu Lily dan Boboiboy dengan lagu mereka I LOVE YOU!" Lily terus pengsan sebab kekasih hati dia berduet dengan Ratu Lily. Probe mengipas-gipas Lily dengan kertas "Ini hanya permintaan sahaja, Lily" Terus Lily bangun dengan senyuman sinis dia. Tirai pentas dibuka. Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily sudah bersedia untuk bernyanyi tetapi Lily juga turut menyibuk sekali

 _-Boboiboy, Lily dan Ratu Lily-_

 _Mungkin kita pernah rasa tentang cinta_  
 _Yang takdirnya bukan untuk kita_  
 _Mungkin ini adalah cara meluah cinta_  
 _Tanpa berkata atau berpandang mata_

Lily dan Ratu Lily berebutkan mikrofon itu dan Boboiboy terpaksa berdiri jauh. Lalu duo Lily terpaksa kongsi bersama mikrofon itu

 _-Lily dan Ratu Lily-_

 _Mungkin aku mencintaimu_  
 _Walaupun engkau tak pernah tahu_  
 _Mungkin aku mencintaimu_  
 _Tanpa lelah atau pun jemu_

 _I'm sorry but I love you_  
 _I'm sorry if I miss you_  
 _Even if I can't have you_  
 _You know I'll always be there for you_

Duo Lily berebut untuk bernyanyi bersama Boboiboy pula. Lily menolak Ratu Lily dan Ratu Lily menolak Lily jauh dari Boboiboy. Para penonton rasa seperti menonton persembahan tolak menolak di atas pentas. Boboiboy rasa malu dengan kelakuan mereka berdua

 _-Boboiboy, Ratu Lily dan Lily_

 _Mungkin kita tak bersama itu takdirnya_  
 _Tak mengapa asal kau bahagia_  
 _Biar aku mencintaimu biar tiada siapa yang tahu_  
 _Biar aku mencintaimu dalam diam ataupun bisu_

 _-Lily dan Ratu Lily_

 _I'm sorry but I love you,_  
 _I'm sorry if imiss you,_  
 _Even if I can't have you,_  
 _You know I'll always be there for you._  
 _I'm sorry but I love you_

"Adeh, memang huru hara pentas" kata Probe setelah habis menyaksikan perebutan mikrofon untuk bernyanyi bersama Boboiboy sampai Boboiboy pun rasa nak lari dari pentas itu "Apa nak jadi dengan budak-budak ni.. isk isk isk.. Nampaknya, kita sudah pun selesaikan dengan hiburan huru-hara tadi. Pada minggu depan, saya akan menjemput landak segala landak iaitu FANG! tetamu kita yang kedua pula, adalah BELLA! dan tetamu kita yang terakhir sekali, adalah FAYE!"

"UWAAAAA! APASAL PISAHKAN LILY DARIPADA KAWAN-KAWAN LILY!" Lily berguling-guling di atas pentas sambil menangis

"Err.. kita abaikan dia. Berikan dua soalan anda kepada para tetamu kita tapi ada juga yang bagi lebih daripada dua. Tuliskan soalan anda di ruangan review dan kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan di EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Probe terus tinggalkan pentas dan biarkan Lily berguling-guling lagi di atas pentas keseorangan

Yaya muncul kali ini sebab minggu lepas dia tak dapat nak bagi soalan "Hai semua! Saya Yaya dan saya akan berikan soalan kamu untuk minggu ini! Apakah pendapat kamu tentang kemunculan Boboiboy Daun? Jangan lupa berikan jawapan anda di ruangan review. Bye semua!" Yaya melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

* * *

 **Tetamu kita minggu hadapan**

 **-Fang, Bella dan Faye-**

 **Lelaki Seperti Aku - Alif Satar**

 **I Love You - Najwa Latiff**


	6. Minggu ke 5

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"HAI SEMUA! Sayalah Probe, host kamu untuk EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Hari ini Probe berpakaian seperti Tok Aba, atuk kepada Boboiboy! "Kita bertemu kembali dan saya yakin kamu semua sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk para tetamu kita menjawab soalan-soalan dari kamu semua! Tapi sebelum itu, kita terhibur dahulu dengan persembahan dari Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying! dengan lagunya bertajuk sahabat"

 _Kau ada di kalaku suka_  
 _Di kalaku duka_  
 _Setiap tangisan dan juga ketawa_  
 _Kau ada di kalaku perlu_  
 _Setia menemaniku_  
 _Pegang erat tanganku bila aku jatuh_

 _Kaulah yang selalu_  
 _Selalu menemaniku_  
 _Mendengar kisah pahit manis_  
 _Hidupku_  
 _Kaulah yang di situ_  
 _Setia menunggu ku_  
 _Kaulah yang satu_  
 _Menjadi sahabatku_

 _Kau ada di kala ku jatuh_  
 _Di setiap bangunku_  
 _Terus menemaniku tanpa rasa jemu_  
 _Kau ada di setiap tawa_  
 _Di kala bahagia_  
 _Kau menjadi sahabatku selamanya_

 _Kaulah yang selalu_  
 _Selalu menemaniku_  
 _Mendengar kisah pahit manis_  
 _Hidupku_  
 _Kaulah yang di situ_  
 _Setia menunggu ku_  
 _Kaulah yang satu_  
 _Menjadi sahabatkuSahabat... tetap bersama mu jika_  
 _Kau perlu... kan ku... dan ku tak kaku_  
 _Tak kekok kalau sampai buntu_  
 _Kita belok_  
 _yo...yo_  
 _Berjangkit sesama seperti mengusik_  
 _Si melatar_  
 _Kau kau jangan kau melampau dan_  
 _Kalau siapa mengusik Najwa tolong_  
 _Bagi tau aku tapau_

 _Ku tahu ku kan selalu ada_  
 _Ada dirimu_  
 _Dan ku harap kau juga rasa begitu_  
 _Kau lah yang selalu_  
 _Selalu menemaniku_  
 _Mendengar kisah pahit manis_  
 _Hidup ku_  
 _Kau lah yang di situ_  
 _Setia menunggu ku_  
 _Kau lah yang satu, menjadi_

 _Ohh...ohhh...ohhhh_

 _Menjadi sahabatku..._

"Berikan tepukan gemuruh untuk superhero kita!" Para penonton studio markas kotak bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum melihat mereka semua. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus melambai ke arah para penonton sambil turun ke pentas kecuali Fang kerana dia adalah tetamu kita pada hari itu "Sepatutnya lagu ini adalah duet antara Yaya dan Boboiboy tetapi Yaya tidak mahu berduet. Jadi mereka menjemput rakan-rakan dia untuk nyanyi sekali" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Mari kita mulakan dengan sesi seksakan Fang! Eh silap... sesi membalas dendam.. eh silap lagi.. sesi soal jawab.. hehehee... maaf yea"

"Cheh, boleh lagi nak buat lawak" bisik Fang yang berada di dalam belakang pentas

"Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan tiga tetamu undangan kita pada hari ini. Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia sebelum ini tidak pernah dijemput ke Edisi Malam Minggu. Dia juga mempunyai personality yang sama dengan si landak tetapi dia bukan jenis yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal seperti landak. Dia juga adalah salah seorang ahli dari pasukan Trio Huru Hara dan dia adalah BELLA!"

"Hai semua!" Bella melambai-lambai sambil berjaya ke tengah pentas

"Silakan duduk yea cik Bella" Bella duduk di atas kerusi sofa yang ada di tengah pentas

"Tetamu kita yang seterusnya. Dia adalah sepupu kepada si landak tapi dia tidak mempunyai sifat panas baran seperti landak. Dia adalah kawan baik kepada Bella dan Lily, dan juga salah seorang daripada ahili pasukan Trio Huru Hara juga. Dia adalah Faye!"

"Apa khabar semua?" Faye keluar dari pentas belakang dengan senyuman menawan dia

"Saya khabar baik cik Faye ku yang manis" jawab Probe dengan suara ala-ala manja. Faye duduk di sebelah Bella dan ternampak Lily sedang mengigit sehelai sapu tangan sambil menangis-nangis sebab tak dapat nak jadi tetamu pada hari itu

"Cheh, gatal juga si robot badut ni" bisik Fang lagi "Takpe, takpe... nahas dia nanti"

"Tetamu kita yang seterusnya. Dia bukan seekor landak tetapi mempunyai nickname landak dan Lily suka memanggil dia landak daripada menggunakan nama betul dia. Dia mempunyai seorang abang yang sangat garang dan tegas tetapi dia tetap sayangkan abang dia, walaupun sudah banyak kali dibuli dan dia adalah LANDAK! atau lebih dikenali sebagai FANGGGGG!" Fang keluar dari pentas belakang dengan senyuman paksa dia

"Hai semua" kata Fang sambil duduk di sebelah Faye

"Yeahhh! Ketiga-tiga tetamu kita sudah pun berada di atas pentas. Sebelum kita mulakan sesi soal jawab, saya akan baca balik soalan minggu lepas yang telah diberikan oleh Yaya. Soalan dia berbunyi begitu, apakah pendapat kamu tentang kemunculan Boboiboy Daun? Hampir semua reader menjawab dengan jawapan yang sama. Mereka katakan Boboiboy Daun mempunyai mata yang lebih besar daripada pecahan yang lain. Lebih comel, lebih polos, lebih kelakar, lebih hebat dan lebih lurus bendul. Ada juga mengatakan Boboiboy Daun ini seperti Lily. Jadi saya tidak perlu menjawab jawapan kamu bolehkan.. hehehehehee... baiklah, semua sudah bersedia?" tanya Probe dengan suara yang penuh semangat

"SEDIAAAAA!"

"Baiklah, kita mulakan dengan reader kita yang pertama. Soalan ini datang dari cute girls dan soalan dia untuk Fang. Fang suka tak main lawan pedang dengan Halilintar? dan bagaimana rasanya kalau terkena tusukan pedang Halilintar? Boleh tak Fang menjadi kawan dia?"

"Aku suka berlawan pedang tapi tak kisahlah lawan dengan sesiapa pun, asalkan kita dapat berlawan bersama!" kata Fang. Lalu dia sambung lagi "Mestilah rasa sakit, lebih-lebih lagi terkena pedang Hailintar. Rasa macam kena petir dan kalau kau nak kawan aku, boleh aje tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan nak ambil donut lobak merah aku"

"Lerrr... boleh pulak macam tu" Faye gelengkan kepala

"Dia dan donut lobak merah dia, tak boleh dipisahkan. Kalau dipisahkan, boleh naik angau si Pang ni"

"Betul tu Bella. Angau tak angau, memang bangau si landak ni" Fang berkerut-kerut dahinya dan hati dia mulai panas dengan Probe dan Bella "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Ana tapi soalan dia untuk Yaya pulak. Sudikah Yaya menjadi kawan dia? Kita ada video siaran langsung dari rumah Yaya!" Computer Adudu memacarkan muka Yaya di skrin computer

"Hai semua! Saya Yaya dan untuk soalan Ana tadi, saya sudi menjadi kawan kamu"

"Puas hati dengan jawapan anda? Kalau puas, kita ke reader kita yang seterusnya" Lalu muka Yaya hilang dari skrin computer itu. Probe terus membaca soalan yang seterusnya "Ini datang dari mister mimpi tapi cik mimpi yang bagi soalan. Soalan dia untuk Fang, mana satu Fang akan pilih abang kamu atau donut lobak merah? Jawab jangan tak jawab" Probe tergelak sedikit. Fang sudah mula berpeluh kerana dia tidak tahu mana satu dia mahu pilih

"Errr... abang aku penting tapi donut lobak merah pun penting jugak... errrr... TAK TAHU LAH AKU NAK PILIH MANA SATU" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja yang ada di hadapan dia

"Isk isk.. boleh jadi gila si landak ni" kata Probe

"Dah tak betul adik aku ni" bisik Kaizo

"Aku pilih KAPTEN DONUT KAIZO MERAH! YEAHHHH!" terus Fang menjerit secara tiba-tiba. Boboiboy, Gopal, Faye dan Bella menepuk dahi mereka. Manakala Lily terbayangkan Kaizo menjadi sebiji donut

"Apasal aku rasa lain macam aje nama donut tu" bisik Bella sambil memerhatikan Fang yang terbayang dirinya sedang makan donut lobak merah

"Sedap tu tapi Boboiboy lebih sedap! Sebab donut perisa oren" Lily mula berangan seorang diri. Kaizo hanya pandang Lily dengan mengangkat kening sebelah

"Soalan dari cik mimpi untuk Bella pula. Dia cakap jangan terperdaya dengan kekacakan Cikgu Aiman tu sebab cikgu tu kejam tahap itik! Soalan dia, Bella masih suka dekat cikgu Aiman tu?"

"Tak suka! Aku tak boleh lupakan tentang episode dia denda aku! Memang memalukan sungguh, habis imej aku"

"Memang patut imej kau di calarkan" tambah si Fang

"Eleh, cakap orang.. kau pun sama juga"

"Wei Bella, imej aku sudah lama tercalar semenjak darjah 6 lagi! Tapi aku tetap bergaya" Fang terus buat muka cool dia dekat peminat perempuan dia yang ada di studio markas kotak. Ramai yang menjerit nama Fang sebab dia nampak begitu bergaya sekali. Bella malas nak layan, terus dia menjelirkan lidahnya kepada Fang

"Korang berdua ni suka sangat bergaduh"

"Apa boleh buat Faye, sudah menjadi jodoh mereka untuk bergaduh" kata Probe. Fang dan Bella berikan jelingan maut kepada Probe "Heheheee.. seterusnya dari Dava Juniawan. Pendapat dia tentang kemunculan Boboiboy Daun memang sangat mengejutkan. Baiklah, reader kita yang berikutnya iaitu Taufania. Soalan dia untuk Fang, kenapa landak suka sangat dengan donut lobak merah?"

"Sedap donut lobak merah itu adalah yang tersedap di alam semestar!"

"Dan ia juga dapat tenangkan Fang kalau dia tengah marah ataupun tengah mengamuk tak tentu pasal" muncul Gopal di atas pentas

"Errr.. bila masa Gopal muncul ni?" tanya Probe

"Heheheee... aku saja nak bagi informasi yang berguna untuk orang ramai"

"Bagus tu Gopal tapi sila duduk di bawah yea" Gopal terus turun ke bawah "Soalan untuk Faye, adakah senang menjadi sepupu kepada Fang dan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Hmmm... senang tu memang senang tapi tiap-tiap hari boleh pening kepala ni sebab dia orang suka sangat bergaduh. Lepas tu bisinglah satu rumah sebab jeritan dari mereka berdua. Faye pun kadang-kadang lari ke rumah Bella sebab tak tahan sangat dengan perangai dia orang. Apalah nasib Faye dapat sepupu perangai suka bergaduh tapi mesra" mengeluh Faye

"Takpelah Faye. Bersabar ajelah yea" kata Probe sambil usap-usap kepala Faye. Fang terus mengetuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi "Adoi! Maaf Fang.. saya cuma nak tenangkan dia sahaja.. heheheee" Probe tersengih kepada Fang yang sedang berapi-api itu "Seterusnya dari Azuki5991. Soalan dia untuk Fang, siapakah yang mengajar kamu mengawal atau memandu kapal angkasa abang kamu? Lahap atau abang kamu sendiri? Dan adakah kamu meminta untuk membenarkan memandu kapal angkasa atau kamu yang suruh kamu belajar lebih awal?"

"Mestilah abang aku. Dia kan abang terbaik aku dan sudah tentu abang aku paksa aku belajar memandu kapal angkasa dia tu!" Fang nampak abangnya hanya angguk tanda puas hati

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Bella" Probe betulkan suara dia "Abang kau si Aidan tu macam mana? garang ke? Dan adakah Bella betul-betul sukakan si panas baran iaitu landak? Kalau berani, jawab dengan jujur"

"Hehehee.. malu pulak nak cakap tapi aku jenis yang berani yang ramai yang sudah tahu aku suka dekat Fang!" kata Bella sambil berdiri bercekak pinggang "Tapi aku tak kisah pun kalau dia tak suka dekat aku"

"Betul tu! Aku memang tak suka kau!" jawab Fang

"Bagus bagus.. tapi kalau suka sama suka, mesti selalu bergaduhkan. Macam suami isteri" Fang dan Bella merenung tajam ke arah Probe

"Lupa pula.. abang aku garang bertempat tapi dia tu kuat walaupun dia cacat tapi aku tetap sayangkan abang aku. I LOVE YOU ABANG!" Bella melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera "Nanti adik buatkan nasi goreng untuk abang ok!"

"Wah! Bestnya kamu ada abang. Ini pula soalan untuk Faye, apakah yang menyebabkan daddy kamu benarkan kamu duduk di bumi bersama Kapten Kaizo dan Fang?"

"Hmmm... sebab Faye beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya dan Faye terus memujuk daddy lagi sampailah dia pening kepala... hehehehee.. lepas tu dia bagi pindah ke sini! Jadi Faye dapatlah berkawan dengan Lily dan Bella! Bestnya!" Faye terus memeluk Bella dan Lily muncul di atas pentas, dia juga memeluk Bella. Fang pula kena tolak oleh Lily. Dia mula berapi-api dengan Lily

"Nak kena budak ni" bisik Fang dengan muka marah dia

"Alololooo.. sweetnya.. saya pun nak peluk juga tapi takut kena marah pula. Lily boleh turun ke bawah yea" Probe tersengih sambil terbayangkan diri dia kena peluk dengan gadis trio huru hara

"Tak nak" jawab Lily

"Turun!"

"Tak nak!"

"Isk budak ni.. saya suruh turun dia tak nak pulak. Meh saya pukul kamu dengan SPATULA GERGASI! Pukul Lily macam pukul lalat!" terus Lily lari dari situ "Tahu takut!"

"Bukan takut tapi Lily bukan lalat lah!"

"Abaikan sahaja suara sumbang tu yea tapi dia memang lalat pun. Lalat yang suka mengacau orang, lebih-lebih lagi dua adik beradik alien" Lily rasa nak ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi tetapi Rizu dengan pantasnya, dia berikan anak patung Boboiboy kepada Lily. Terus dia menjadi tenang "Seterusnya dari AN! Soalan dia untuk Fang, apa pendapat Fang tentang Boboiboy daun? dan motorbike tu Motobot yang bagi ke?"

"Pendapat aku.. biasa aje"

"Cemburu lah tu" bisik Gopal sambil tergelak sedikit

"Tapi aku tak kan kalah dengan kuasa terbaru dia! Hahahaaa! dan motorbike itu.. yea kot Motobot yang bagi.. hehehehee" Fang tersengih

"Boleh pulak main kot kot..karang saya sangkut si landak ni dekat pengakut baju, baru dia tahu"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi

"Maaf Fang.. saya bergurau aje" Fang terus kembali ke tempat duduk dia dengan tukul besi "Aduh, sakit kepala aku. Soalan untuk Bella, apa khabar abang kamu sekarang? masih kena buli?"

"Abang saya sihat sahaja, dia ada dekat rumah. Abang saya masih kena buli tetapi dia tahu macam mana nak lawan-lawan orang tukang buli dia tu! Dia tidak takut dengan pembuli dia. Terima kasih kerana bertanya" kata Bella dengan sopan santunnya. Fang rasa nak muntah pula apabila dia melihat kesopanan Bella. Faye terus ketuk kepala Fang

"Soalan untuk Faye. Boleh tak Faye menjadi kawan dia? Faye suka warna apa? dan Faye memang selalu keluar makan dengan Gopal ke?"

"Boleh boleh! Faye sudi berkawan dengan kamu. Warna kegemaran saya adalah 3P!" Faye tunjuk tiga jari dia "Pertama adalah warna Purple, kedua ialah Pink dan yang terakhir sekali ialah Peach! WARNA 3P!" Lily bertepuk tangan melihat kawan baik dia yang begitu ceria sekali menjawab soalan "Saya memang selalu keluar makan dengan Gopal sebab Gopal kan kuat makan macam saya!"

"Betul tu sahabat baik ku! Kami adalah pasukan makan!" Gopal muncul balik di atas pentas dan terus Fang menolak Gopal. Lalu dia bergolek-golek jatuh di bawah pentas "Aduh... ganas betul si panas baran tu"

"Wei Fang! Kau tak boleh ke tolak Gopal macam tu" marah Boboiboy tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Jaga dia nanti" bisik Boboiboy sambil menolong Gopal untuk bangun. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sebab perangai tak senonoh Fang. Rizu pun gelengkan kepala juga

"Baiklah, seterusnya dari adik beradik K! K yang pertama adalah Kaiza! Hai Kaiza! Soalan dia untuk Fang, kenapa Fang suka cari pasal dengan orang lain dan kenapa Fang suka sangat dengan donut lobak merah?"

"Hmmm... bukan aku sudah jawab ke soalan yang kedua tu. AKU SUKA SEBAB DONUT LOBAK MERAH ADALAH ANTARA YANG TERSEDAP DI ALAM SEMESTAR! FAHAM?!" Fang menjerit di dalam studio markas kotak sampai ada sedikit tanah yang jatuh ke atas lantai. Probe menjadi risau pula "Aku suka cari pasal sebab aku kan nakal dan aku memang tak serik kena belasah atau kena kejar dengan abang aku!"

"Bila adik aku nak insaf, entahlah. Sampai stress aku dibuatnya" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo kerana terlampau geram dengan kenakalan adiknya. Lynna usap-usap lengan Kaizo supaya dia tenang

"Oh begitu.. dasyat jugak si landak ni" kata Probe "Dia ada cabaran untuk Fang dan Kapten Kaizo. Dia mahu kamu bertukar peranan dan kuasa"

"Errr..." Fang melihat abangnya yang muka serius itu, lalu dia gelengkan kepala "Macam abang aku nak bagi aje kuasa dia tu. Dia tu kan tegas, kuasa dia mana boleh di sentuh oleh sesiapa pun"

"Kalau tak boleh, kita suruh author Lynz tuliskan kisah mereka berdua tertukar peranan dan kuasa! Hehehee.." Probe tergelak sedikit "Kaiza ni tiada soalan untuk Bella tapi... Fang dan Bella perlu berdiri di tengah pentas dan pandang satu sama lain" Fang dan Bella ikut sahaja arahan Probe. Mereka berdua bertentang mata dengan perasaan nak cari nahas dengan satu sama lain "Baiklah, cabaran dia untuk kamu berdua adalah PEPERO GAME!" Probe keluarkan sebatang biskut chocolate yang panjang. Dia terus berikan kepada Fang "Fang gigit sebelah, Bella gigit sebelah" Mereka ikut sahaja arahan dari Probe "Makan sampai pepero itu tinggal 1 cm atau 0.2 cm ke.. jangan nak pergi cium pulak! Karang aku ketuk dengan tukul besi ni, tak pun dengan spatula gergasi"

Lalu mereka berdua makan secara perlahan pepero itu dan muka Bella naik merah. Hati dia berdebar-debar kerana makin lama makin dekat muka mereka berdua. Fang hanya buat muka biasa sahaja. Dia tidak mahu bertentang mata dengan Bella. Sebenarnya hati dia pun berdebar-debar juga tapi dia tenangkan dirinya

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Pepero itu terbelah kepada dua "KEGILAAN APAKAH INI! KENAPA BAGI CABARAN PELIK-PELIK KEPADA MEREKA BERDUA?!"

"Errr.. Kapten Kaizo bawak bertenang yea" Kaizo menyimpan pedang tenaga dia dan suruh mereka berdua pergi kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Muka Bella masih lagi terasa panas, hati dia rasa nak meletup tadi dan Fang, muka bosan tetapi hati dia rasa lega kerana abang dia telah berjaya menggagalkan pepero game itu "Hah! Apa kata kita tengok Kapten Kaizo bermain PEPERO GAME dengan LYNNA! Mesti ramai yang teruja nanti"

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

"MAAFKAN SAYA KAPTEN KAIZOOOO!" Probe terus larikan diri kerana diri dia sudah dikejar oleh Kaizo

"MANA KAU NAK LARI! KAU SURUH AKU MAIN GAME YANG BUKAN-BUKAN PULA!"

"SELAMATKAN SAYA ENCIK BOS!"

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Faye sambil lambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

* * *

"Adeh, habis kepala besi aku" Kepala Probe penuh dengan benjol bertingkat-tingkat "Kita sudah kembali ke Edisi Malam Minggu. Kita sambung balik, soalan dari Kaiza untuk Faye. Perangai apakah yang kamu tidak suka terhadap Lily?"

"Hmmm... takde kot" jawab Faye

"Bagus kalau tiada. Seterusnya dari Kaito Jack, soalan dia untuk Bella. Betul ke Bella ada hati dekat si landak tu?"

"Tak payah sebut pun, aku sudah tahu dia ada hati dekat aku" Fang yang menjadi tukang jawab "Aku sahaja yang tiada hati dekat minah perasan tu"

"Wei! Aku bukan minah perasanlah!" marah Bella

"Err.. korang jangan bergaduh yea" tegur Faye sambil tersengih

"Aku tak kan bergaduh kalau dia tak mulakan dulu" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan. Bella rasa nak ketuk kepala Fang dengan tukul besi "Ketuklah kalau berani"

"Siaplah kau nanti" bisik Bella

"Isk isk isk... suka sangat nak cari nahas. Soalan seterusnya untuk Faye, kenapa kamu tidak beritahu kepada Fang yang Bella suka dekat dia?"

"Sebab sepupu aku sudah lama tahu, semenjak dari tahun lepas lagi" jawab Faye sambil melihat Fang dan Bella. Mereka berdua duduk sambil pandang ke tempat lain. Pening kepala Faye kalau berterusan begini

"Kaito ni ada permintaan. Dia minta author buatkan kisah cinta tentang Fang dan Bella" Probe tergelak sedikit sambil melihat Fang dan Bella memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan geram

"Tak kuasa aku bercinta dengan dia. Mengikut kata abang aku, aku kan masih kecik lagi. Betul tak abang?"

"Hmmm... bolehlah" jawab Kaizo. Bella hanya senyap sahaja, dia terus pandang ke tempat lain. Dia malas nak melihat muka Fang yang berlagak dan sombong itu

"Errr.. kalau author Lynz nak buatkan, dia akan buat tapi kena ikut mood dialah.. hehehee" jawab Probe "K kita yang terakhir, iaitu Karlos Kaize. Dia tiada soalan apa-apa untuk para tetamu kita tetapi dia cakap perangai Boboiboy daun tu lebih kurang macam Lily" Probe tergelak sedikit dan mata Lily bersinar-sinar kerana perangai lebih kurang macam Boboiboy daun "Suka pula dia.. seterusnya dari Miss Mysteri! Soalan dia untuk Nutella, maksud saya Bella.. hehehe.. apakah mata pelajaran kegemaran kamu? dan adakah Bella tahu seni mempertahankan diri?"

"Bella suka mata pelajaran Matematik, English dan Sains! Tapi.. saya bukan nutella yea walaupun nutella itu adalah makanan kegemaran saya"

"Hah! dengar tu Fang. Nutella adalah makanan kegemaran Bella" Fang ketuk-ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi, terus tambah benjol baru di kepala besi Probe "Adeh.. kena ketuk lagi"

"Bella tak pernah belajar seni mempertahankan diri tapi kalau kawan aku dalam bahaya, aku akan selamatkan mereka dengan cara aku sendiri!" kata Bella dengan penuh keyakinan

"Miss ni ada sesuatu untuk Fang" Probe terus tunjukkan Robin kepada Fang "Dia cakap dia nak tengok reaksi Fang"

"Oh, nak tahu apa reaksi aku" Fang tunjuk penumbuk di hadapan muka Robin "Ini reaksi aku.. selamat aku tak tumbuk muka kau. Bawa dia pergi jauh daripada aku!"

"Baiklah" Probe suruh Robin turun ke bawah. Robin turun dengan rasa malu, sampai dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Kaizo "Kasihan dia.. seterusnya dari Boboiboy Ice.. EHHHHH! PECAHAN KAMU BERIKAN SOALAN KE, BOBOIBOY?!"

"Errr.. mana saya tahu. Entah-entah dia hantar soalan secara senyap-senyap" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu satu badan "Apasal badan aku gatal ni?"

"Kau tak mandi kot" jawab Fang dengan nada sinis dia

"Wuuuu... Boboiboy ku busuk tak mandi lagi"

"Mana adalah Lily" kata Boboiboy sambil garu-garu badan dia "Tapi.. saya pergi balik rumah sekejap, nak mandi" Terus Boboiboy lari

"Kasihan Boboiboy. Soalan dari Boboiboy Ice untuk Fang dan Bella, KENAPA KORANG SUKA SANGAT CARI GADUH SESAMA SENDIRI?" Probe ketuk kepala Fang dan Bella dengan ipad mini terbaru dia "Jawab cepat!"

"Woi! Kalau tak ketuk kepala aku tak boleh ke?"

"Maaf landak tapi sila jawab soalan tersebut" Probe tersengih

"Sebab dia yang suka mulakan dulu" kata Fang sambil tunjuk ke arah Bella

"Eleh, cakap orang... tapi kau pun suka mulakan dulu jugakan" Bella terus pandang ke tempat lain dan Fang pandang ke tempat lain juga. Faye juga yang rasa janggal dekat situ

"Probe, apa soalan seterusnya?" tanya Faye secara lembut

"Soalan seterusnya... ini pula datang dari miss blank. Soalan dia untuk Fang, dari mana kamu dapat helmet cendawan ungu tu? dan selain daripada donut lobak merah, apa lagi yang kamu suka?"

"Helmet tu.. abang aku kot yang bagi.. kalau dia yang bagi.. APASAL ABANG BAGI HELMET CENDAWAN! TAK PASAL-PASAL, KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK KETAWAKAN ADIK TAHU TAK! SAMPAI BOBOIBOY DAUN CAKAP ADIK NI TRAGEDI FASHION!" Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah sahaja sambil melihat adiknya menjerit-jerit di atas pentas "Apalah nasib ku ini" mengeluh Fang sambil menjawab soalan seterusnya "Saya suka makan bubur lobak merah yang abang aku buatkan selain daripada donut lobak merah"

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Bella. Semenjak bila kamu suka Fang? apa khabar abang awak? dan apakah makanan dan warna kegemaran awak?"

"Hmmm.. semenjak bila yea.. semenjak Fang tahu rahsia aku. Dia sendiri yang dapat tahu aku yang selalu menulis cerita detektif Iris dekat internet dan dia juga yang tegur aku sebab aku berlakon sahaja dekat sekolah. Semenjak tu aku terdetik suka dekat dia tapi aku suka cari gaduh dengan dia. Macam Lily kata, memang best cari nahas dengan si Pang tu" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Bella

"Betul tu Bella! Lily suka bila landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal!" Bella tersenyum dengan percakapan Lily tadi

"Abang aku khabar baik. Dia sihat. Aku suka makan nutella, buat sandwich sedap! Kalau buat nutella cookies lagi sedap! dan warna kegemaran aku adalah pink dan purple" Bella terus tunjuk peace di depan kamera

"Soalan untuk Faye pula. Kamu beli dekat mana alat-alat yang Faye selalu guna? dan dia ajak Faye keluar makan bersama Gopal"

"Faye beli dekat planet asal saya lah tapi MENGGUNAKAN KAD KREDIT SERBA MEWAH! heheehehehee.. tapi kad kredit tu kena rampas dengan abang Kaizo. Dia cakap, kalau nak duduk sini, tak boleh guna kad kredit itu sesuka hati Faye sahaja" Faye buat muka sedih dekat Kaizo tetapi Kaizo berikan wajah serius dia sahaja "Faye suka makan! bolehlah saya keluar dengan miss blank! Nanti saya bawa Gopal sekali"

"Seterusnya dari gadis comel! Soalan dia untuk Bella sahaja. Bella suka Fang tak? MESTILAH DIA SUKA!" Bella terus kepala Probe "Apasal Bella ketuk kepala saya, betul lah kan jawapannya"

"Sebab Probe jawab soalan aku. Jadi aku ketuklah kepala Probe dan jawapan saya seperti Probe katakan tadi"

"Hmm... yelah. Gadis comel ini juga mahu Boboiboy menjadi boyfriend kepada dia" Probe terus melihat Lily. Wajah dia berubah menjadi lain, seperti orang mahu pengsan sahaja "Tapi.. Boboiboy tiada di sini sebab dia balik rumah, nak mandi. Gadis comel tulis ajelah surat cinta kepada dia yea" Probe betulkan suara dia "Seterusnya dari LizzNP, soalan dia untuk Fang. Bagaimana pendapat kamu tentang cikgu garang kamu tu? Apa mata pelajaran kegemaran kamu? Haiwan kesukaan kamu? Apa pendapat kamu tentang Bella dan apakah biggest fear kamu? Aduh, banyak betul soalan ni"

"Cikgu Aiman tu garang, macam abang aku. Suka denda orang, macam abang aku tapi abang aku juga yang terbaik. Aku lebih suka mata pelajaran matematik sebab aku suka nombor. Haiwan kesukaan aku bukan landak tapi kucing. Pendapat aku tentang si Bella tu, no komen.. malas aku nak bagi pendapat. Buat sakit hati aku sahaja dan aku paling takut kalau aku kehilangan abang aku sebab dia satu-satunya abang aku. Aku tidak mahu keseorangan"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, Faye kan ada"

"Terima kasih Faye" Faye berikan senyuman manis kepada Fang

"Soalan untuk Bella. Mahu tak menjadi kawan LizzNP? Seronok tak jadi trio huru hara? apakah saat perasaan Bella apabila kamu buli Fang? Soalan yang lain, rasanya Bella sudah menjawab.. maaf yea.. hehehee" Probe tersengih di depan kamera

"Boleh juga aku menjadi kawan kamu. Trio huru hara tu memang seronok! Boleh huru harakan keadaan! heheheee... perasaan aku masa buli Fang memang perasaan tak puas hati dengan si Pang tu. Rasa macam sekeh kepala dia sebab dia tu ingat, diri dia hebat sangatlah. Padahal mana ada hebat sangat pun"

"Diamlah kau!" marah Fang tapi Bella hanya menjelir lidah kepada Fang

"Korang ni kan.. aku suruh juga Emmy buatkan minuman khas untuk korang berdua. Minuman cinta tanpa gaduh!" Fang dan Bella menepuk muka Faye dengan bantal "Selamat bantal bukan tukul besi" kata Faye

"Soalan untuk Faye dari LizzNP. Apa pendapat kamu tentang Boboiboy Galaxy? Ada Spacebook tak? Apa rancangan tv yang kamu suka?"

"Pendapat Faye.. sepupu saya semakin kacak pulak.. hehehee... maaf yea Lizz, Faye tiada Spacebook dan Faye suka menonton rancangan Running Man! Terliur pula Faye tengok makanan korea" Faye terbayangkan diri dia berada di Korea sambil menikmati makanan-makanan yang ada di sana

"Baiklah, kita ada cabaran untuk Fang dari gadis misterius. Dia cakap Fang tidak boleh makan donut lobak merah tetapi Lily dan Ratu Lily akan makan donut lobak merah di hadapan kamu sepanjang Edisi Malam Minggu. Kalau kamu berjaya, dia akan berikan donut lobak merah yang lebih banyak! Tapi Ratu Lily tiada pada malam ini, jadi saya gantikan tempat dia dengan Gopal ok" Lalu Fang keluarkan sepit dan sehelai kain hitam "Errr... landak nak buat apa dengan dua benda tu?"

"Tutup mata dan hidung aku supaya tidak nampak mereka makan dan tidak mendapat bau wangi donut lobak merah!" Faye menolong Fang membalut mata Fang dengan sehelai kain hitam yang panjang dan lalu Fang sepit hidung dia "Heheheheee..."

"Semoga berjaya yea Fang" Lalu Probe pergi bisik sesuatu dekat Bella "Apa kata Bella pergi cium si landak tu" Bella ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi

"Adeh.. saya bergurau aje" Probe terbang ke tepi dengan muka sedih dia

"Aku akan berjaya!" gelak Fang sekuat hati. Gopal makan donut lobak merah dengan senang hati dan Lily makan sikit-sikit sebab tak berapa suka sangat dengan donut lobak merah itu

"Dia ada soalan untuk Fang. Sudikah Fang berdating dengan dia dekat kedai donut?"

"Hmmm... aku sudi dating dengan donut lobak merah aje! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Bella terus menepuk kepala Fang "WOI! Siapa yang tepuk kepala aku?" Bella hanya senyap sahaja dan Faye tergelak sedikit "Ni mesti si Bella tepuk kepala aku tadikan"

"Entah.. tak tahu" Fang terus membuka balutan di mata dia dan cabut sepit di hidungnya. Dia terus memandang ke arah Bella "Apa? Kau ada hutang dengan aku ke?"

"Jaga kau nanti, Bella"

"Soalan untuk Fang lagi, kenapa muka Fang macam orang jepun? Aik, macam jepun ke? Bukan Kapten Kaizo ke muka macam orang jepun? Pelik aku.. donut lobak merah memang makanan kegemaran dia, rambut dia memang macam landak dan sebenarnya Fang separuh takut separuh tidak takut kalau abang dia separuh gila" Probe pula jadi tukang jawab semua soalan dari gadis misterius tapi Fang tidak begitu kisah sangat sebab terlampau sibuk nak cari gaduh dengan Bella "Oh yea, author Lynz ingin minta maaf dekat gadis misterius tentang gantung landak dan suruh Kapten Kaizo bunuh adiknya sendiri. Ini kerana author Lynz tidak lagi mengambil cabaran bunuh-bunuh yea.. dia cakap, keep it clean dan cabaran untuk Fang, dia suruh Fang bagi bunga mawar ni dekat Ying dan cakapkan 'Ying, aku suka kepada kau' dan dia akan berikan kepada kamu donut lobak merah" Probe berikan bunga mawar merah kepada Fang

"Bunga ni? dekat Ying?" Lalu Fang turun dari pentas dan terus berikan kepada orang lain iaitu abang dia sendiri "Maaf Ying, bunga ini untuk abang aku sahaja dan aku hanya anggap kau sebagai kawan sahaja. Aku tak dapat donut lobak merah pun takpe, janji aku ada abang aku" Kaizo mengambil bunga itu dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada adiknya. Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang berikan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepada Kaizo. Ying tidak kisah kalau tak dapat bunga sebab dia pun anggap Fang sebagai kawan sahaja. Fang terus naik ke atas pentas

"Jadi, kalau Fang anggap Ying sebagai kawan sahaja.. siapa yang ada dihati Fang?" tanya Probe

"Donut lobak merah dia tu lah" jawab Bella dan Faye serentak

"Heheheee... seterusnya dari Dark Princess. Soalan dia untuk Fang, adakah landak betul-betul rabun?" Fang angguk sahaja "Jawapan dia, dia memang rabun walaupun suka sangat makan lobak merah. Soalan terakhir dia untuk Fang, pernah tak terkena pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo?"

"Hmmm... pernah kot tapi.. tak ingat pulak" jawab Fang

"Baiklah, soalan ini pula dari guest yang saya tak tahu apa nama sebenar dia. Soalan dia untuk Fang, kalau ejen Alicia jadi adik Fang boleh? sebab dia pun panas baran dan dia boleh dikatakan kepala besar"

"Kalau boleh.. tak nak, boleh tak? Sebab aku sudah ada abang yang garang, malas nak ada kakak yang panas baran macam diri aku" jawab Fang dengan nada yang bosan

"Err.. boleh kot" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya untuk Bella. Semenjak bila Bella suka bersaing dengan Fang? Bella ada hati dekat Fang?"

"Semenjak dia datang balik ke sekolah setelah dia habis selesai kena gantung sekolah" jawab Bella dengan penuh keyakinan "dan aku mengaku, aku memang ada hati dekat dia tapi aku tidak pernah bertindak gedik terhadap dia!" Fang fikir balik, kata Bella memang betul. Dia mana bergedik dekat diri dia, selalu nak bergaduh adalah, fikir Fang

"Soalan untuk Faye, adakah Faye sepupu Fang? macam mana boleh jadi sepupu Fang? Aik, adakah orang bertanya soalan ini ragu-ragu dengan status Faye?" Probe garu kepala besi dia sebab pelik

"Saya memang sepupu Faye pun. Saya jadi sepupu Faye sebab pak cik saya adik beradik dengan ibu Fang dan abang Kaizo" jawab Faye sambil tersenyum mesra

"Errr.. kita ada soalan tambahan pula, dari gadis misterious untuk Fang. Apa pendapat Fang tentang fanfiction Yaoi berkisah tentang kehidupan Boboiboy dan Fang? Wahai cik gadis misterious, Kapten Kaizo telah menjawab soalan itu pada Edisi Malam Minggu musim pertama, minggu terakhir. Reaksi dia memang menakutkan, sampai dia cantas ipad lama aku" Probe teringat balik ipad lama yang sudah dirosakkan oleh kommander Kokoci pada minggu lepas "Sudah nasib badan kamu, wahai ipad lama ku" mengeluh Probe seorang diri

"Ha ah, abang aku tak suka baca fanfiction Yaoi begitu dan aku pun tak berapa suka, naik geli badan aku" seram sejuk Fang rasa

"Kita ke reader kita yang seterusnya, iaitu Ililara. Soalan dia untuk Faye dan Bella, apakah perasaan kamu jika Lily tidak bersama dengan kamu? dan apakah reaksi kamu jika Ratu Lily bergabung dengan pasukan huru hara korang?"

"Mestilah sedih!" kata Faye dan Bella serentak

"Tanpa dia, tak huru hara namanya..." Faye angguk dengan jawapan Bella "Tapi kalau kita orang bergabung dengan Ratu Lily tu, mesti kita orang pening kepala sebab Lily dan Ratu Lily asyik nak bergaduh berebutkan Boboiboy tu"

"Betul tu, Faye setuju tapi aku pun tengah pening dengan sepupu dan kawan baik aku yang suka cari pasal dan suka cari gaduh" Bella pun angguk dengan jawapan Faye

"Ala, kau suruh ajelah Bella tu jangan cari gaduh dengan aku. Kau kan kawan baik dia" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Suruh aku pulak, kau buat lah sendiri!" balas Bella dengan perasaan marah dia

"Malas aku" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Boleh pulak rasa malas si landak ni" kata Probe "Baiklah, soalan dia untuk si pemalas iaitu landak ungu bernama Fang" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Apakah pendapat landak selepas sahaja melihat Boboiboy Daun?"

"Hmmm... pendapat aku, dia tu biasa aje" jawab Fang

"Eleh, mengaku ajelah kau tu cemburu"

"Senyaplah kau, Bella" Fang rasa nak ketuk kepala Bella dengan tukul besi "Apa soalan seterusnya, Probe?"

"Soalan ini untuk abang kamu" Probe terbang ke bawah pentas dan pergi ke sebelah Kaizo "Apakah reaksi Kapten Kaizo kalau kapal angkasa milik kamu, tiba-tiba rosak sebab gara-gara si landak"

"Aku akan menghukum dia. DIA INGAT KAPAL ANGKASA TU MURAH KE? MAHAL, TAHU TAK!"

"Tahu lerr abang" Fang melihat wajah bengis abang dia "Heeheheee.. kalau rosak, adik gantikan baru nanti"

"Aik, ada duit pulak kamu" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia

"Aku guna ajelah duit abang aku" Fang tersengih tetapi Kaizo masih perhatikan diri dia dengan muka masam "Heheheeee.. nanti adik kumpul duit banyak-banyak, lepas tu adik bayar balik hutang abang" Kaizo perhatikan adiknya yang sudah rasa tidak selesa. Badan Fang terasa panas dan berpeluh-peluh pula. Fang rasa nak pengsan pula, terus dia pandang ke tempat lain sambil fikirkan donut lobak merah dia

"Soalan kedua untuk Kapten Kaizo, adakah Kapten Kaizo tak sengaja beli helmet cendawan untuk adik kamu?"

"Entah.. tak sengaja kot tapi helmet tu memang sesuai sangat dengan Pang" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius. Fang tidak dengar jawapan dari abangnya sebab angau dia kepada donut lobak merah, telah pun kembali. Probe terus terbang ke atas pentas

"Baiklah, soalan seterusnya dari Floral Lavender dan soalan dia untuk Fang. Di dalam fanfic 'Do I Remember You' kamu dan Boboiboy menjadi adik beradik, apakah pendapat kamu tentang fanfic itu?" Fang terus tersedar dan lalu menjawab soalan tersebut

"Errr... maaf kepada pemberi soalan sebab saya sendiri tidak pernah baca mana-mana fanfic" Fang tersengih di depan kamera sambil buat peace "Minta maaf banyak-banyak yea"

"Tapi cerita si Bella buat, boleh pulak kau baca"

"Senyaplah kau Faye" Faye tergelak sedikit kepada sepupu dia

"Soalan untuk Bella. Boleh tak Bella ceritakan masalah kamu ketika bersekolah di KL dulu sampaikan kamu terpaksa sekolah di Pulau Rintis dan menjadi sikap dingin dan sombong seperti Fang?

Bella menghelakan nafas "Maaf, Bella tidak boleh ceritakan kisah itu kepada sesiapa sebab kisah itu memang buatkan hati aku rasa perit. Aku tidak mahu ingatkan paling tentang kejadian itu" Bella mengelap air mata dia yang sudah mengalir keluar. Faye peluk Bella supaya Bella tidak menangis di atas pentas

"Oh.. jadi kita jangan tanya lagi" Probe bagi sapu tangan dekat Bella dan Bella mengambil sapu tangan itu "Baiklah, soalan untuk Faye. Semasa kamu mula pindah sekolah di Pulau Rintis, ada tak kawan-kawan kamu yang selalu meminta-minta pada kamu, mencari kamu lagi?"

"Dia orang langsung tak bertanya khabar atau mencari Faye tapi Faye tak kisah sebab Faye ada dua kawan baik dekat sini, iaitu Lily dan Bella"

"Nasib kamu pun sama seperti Bella yea tapi nasib Lily sahaja saya tidak tahu" Lily hanya tersenyum lebar duduk di bawah pentas "Ini pula soalan dari cute girls untuk Faye, boleh tak Faye tolong ceritakan kenapa Faye suka makan?"

"Faye suka makan sebab Faye suka merasa pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada dalam pelbagai jenis rasa! Lagipun, makan itu adalah satu nikmat perlu kita menikmatinya!" jawab Faye dengan riangnya "Faye suka makan semenjak kecik lagi, ramai ingat Faye akan gemuk sebab banyak sangat makan tapi badan Faye tetap kurus"

"Wah, kalau macam tu.. tiap-tiap hari saya sumbat kamu dengan makanan yea" Fang terus ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi "Heheheee... maaf, saya bergurau aje. Adeh.. sakit betul si landak ni ketuk" Probe usap-usap benjol di kepalanya "Oh yea, dia nak Boboiboy jadi best friend kepada si cute girls tapi dia masih lagi belum kembali. Lama betul dia mandi. Umur Boboiboy dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik adalah 12 tahun nak masuk 13 tahun. Seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana, soalan dia untuk Fang. Fang suka baca buku apa? Boleh tak dia nak pinjam buku novel Fang?"

"Aku suka baca buku yang berkenaan detektif, action dan juga sains fiksyen! Novel aku? nak pinjam? Boleh kot tapi jaga buku tu dengan elok dan jangan bagi rosak!"

"Soalan untuk Bella pula, apa cita-cita Bella? apakah mata pelajaran yang kamu sukai? dan sudikah Bella menjadi kawan kepada dia?"

"Cita-cita aku adalah ingin menjadi doktor! Mata pelajaran yang aku sukai ialah matematik, sains dan english dan saya sudi menjadi kawan kamu" jawab Bella dengan begitu tenang sekali

"Soalan dia untuk Faye pulak.. kalau misalnya Faye menyertai pasukan abang sepupu kamu iaitu Kapten Kaizo, apa perasaan Faye dan apa yang Faye akan lakukan saat kamu menjadi ahli pasukan beliau?"

"Errr.. kalau tak sertai boleh?" Faye tersengih "Sebab Faye lebih selesa tidak menyertai mana-mana pasukan kecuali pasukan trio huru hara kerana ianya tidak melibatkan tentang misi-misi penting seperti misi abang sepupu aku"

"Bagus Faye, hidup bebas tanpa fikirkan tentang misi penting!" kata Probe "Semua hadiah dari dia, saya akan hantarkan terus ke rumah dia orang yea. Nampaknya kita akan tahu juga, siapakah pemenang untuk menjadi peminat setia kepada Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy masih belum kembali lagi. Mengikut kata Zulaila Athirah, Lily memang layak jadi peminat setia Boboiboy-"

"YAHOOOOOO!" Menjerit Lily kegembiraan

"Tetapi hati dia tersentuh dengan jawapan yang diberikan oleh Ratu Lily-"

"BOOOOOOOO!" itu Lily yang buat

"tapi dua-dua memang layak jadi peminat Boboiboy!" Probe joget-joget sikit "Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Fang, jika ditakdirkan Fang tiba-tiba kehilangan salah seorang kawan kamu disebabkan salah Fang sendiri, adakah Fang akan rasa betul-betul menyesal dan adakah Fang boleh hidup dengan hati penuh kesesalan?"

"Kalau ditakdirkan begitu, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup" kata Fang "Tapi aku akan pastikan aku tidak akan kehilangan kawan-kawan baik aku"

"Jaga dia orang dengan baik yea" Probe usap-usap kepala Fang dan terus Fang bermasam muka dengan Probe "Soalan untuk Fang lagi, siapa sahabat terbaik Fang?"

"Mestilah Boboiboy sahabat terbaik aku" Fang tersenyum sedikit kepada Boboiboy yang sudah kembali dari mandi

"Dia ada soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo" Probe terbang ke tepi Kaizo "Kalau ditakdirkan Kapten Kaizo adalah abang kepada Boboiboy, adakah Fang akan rasa cemburu kerana sikap Kapten Kaizo yang sebagai abang kepada Boboiboy, bertentangan dengan reality?"

"Dia akan menjadi cemburu terlebih. Dia tidak suka kalau orang lain bermanja dengan aku kecuali Rizu" jawab Kaizo

"Betul tu! Hanya Pizu dan abang Fang sahaja yang boleh bermanja dengan abang Paizo!" Rizu terus memeluk Kaizo "Sayang abang Paizo!"

"Alolooo.. manja betul Rizu ni" Probe belai sedikit kepala Rizu dan terus dia terbang ke atas pentas "Seterusnya dari Yaying FaBoiGop32 atau lebih dikenali sebagai Yaya, Ying, Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal.. heheheehe.. tapi bukan mereka yea yang bagi soalan. Dia dekat sini nak suruh saya buat muka comel sampai buatkan dia jatuh hati.. tunggu yea" Probe terus muncul di hadapan kamera dengan mata dia seperti mata anime yang comel "Lihatlah mata ku yang comel dan jatuh hati kepada saya" Probe berkelip-kelip mata di hadapan kamera, siap ada blush-blush pink di pipi besinya

"Woi! Bagilah soalan yang seterusnya"

"Yelah yelah... tak sabar pulak si landak ni. Soalan dia untuk Bella tapi... dia memang salah satu pasukan trio huru hara.. hehehe.. siapakah Bella apabila tanpa trio huru hara?"

"Bella akan tetap menjadi Bella juga tanpa adanya trio huru hara tapi kalau takdenya trio huru hara, aku tak kan dapat kawan baik iaitu Lily dan Faye. Terima kasih korang kerana sudi berkawan dengan Bella!"

"Sama-sama Bella" balas Faye

"Soalan ini pula untuk Fang, apakah sikap yang ada pada diri Fang sebenarnya? Dan jika Fang adalah makanan, makanan apakah yang nak dikatakan oleh Kapten Kaizo?"

"Sikap aku mestilah panas baran, sombong dan berlagak seperti yang dikatakan oleh kawan-kawan aku sendiri" jawab Fang

"Tapi abang Fang ni ada sikap baiknya. Dia sayangkan abang dia, sayangkan kawan-kawan dia, rajin, suka belajar dan suka menjaga kebersihan" Rizu pula muncul di atas pentas "Betul tak abang Fang?"

"Errr.. betul lah tu" Rizu memeluk Fang pula dan terus dia turun ke bawah tanpa disuruh atau dihalau oleh Probe

"Oh yea, tentang makanan itu... aku tidak dapat nak menjawab tapi kalau nak juga jawapan, donut lobak merah kot" Fang tersengih

"Donut pun donut lah" Probe gelengkan kepala "Soalan seterusnya dari aquamarine2602, soalan dia untuk Fang. Pada waktu Fang kecik, adakah kamu jenis panas baran juga macam sekarang?"

"Hmmm.. mengikut kata abang aku, masa aku kecik.. aku ni manja, kuat bermanja dengan abang aku" Fang terus berkelip-kelip mata dekat abang dia yang sedang bermuka serius itu "Cheh, bukan nak bagi senyuman" bisik Fang

"Ada lagi soalan untuk Fang, jika kamu disuruh pilih diantara abang kamu dan kak Lynna. Siapakah yang akan kamu pilih? dan kenapa Fang selalu bergaduh dengan abang kamu?"

"Sudah tentu aku akan pilih abang aku tapi kak Lynna jangan risau, Fang tetap sayangkan kak Lynna!"

"Terima kasih Fang" jawab Lynna

"Aku selalu bergaduh dengan abang aku sebab dia suka sangat nak buli aku"

"Tapi kau juga yang suka cari pasal dengan aku" muncul Kaizo di atas pentas pula kali ini "Kalaulah kau masih bersikap manja macam dulu, sudah tentu aku tidak akan bergaduh dengan kau selalu"

"Kalau abang tak buli adik, tak marah-marahkan adik atau suruh adik buat itu ini, mesti adik tak kan bergaduh dengan abang tapi abang juga abang yang terbaik buat adik" Fang memeluk abangnya dan terus lepaskan. Kaizo turun dari pentas tanpa disuruh oleh Probe

"Adik beradik yang begitu mesra dan akrab sekali" Probe mengesat air mata palsu dia "Soalan untuk Bella, adakah benar Bella menyukai Fang? dan apakah alasannya yang kamu menyukai Fang?"

"Memang benar pun tapi aku suka dia sebab dia tu rajin dan pandai dan aku tertarik pula dengan sikap panas baran dia, kesombongan dia dan berlagak dia macam diri aku tapi aku bukan jenis yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Panas baran macam mana pun dia, hati dia tetap ada kelembutannya" Bella tersenyum sedikit kepada Fang

"Hmm... terima kasih" jawab Fang. Faye pandang ke arah sepupu dan lalu dia pandang ke arah kawan baik dia, terus dia tersenyum di situ, seperti dia tahu sesuatu

"Soalan terakhir untuk Faye dari aquamarine, adakah Faye satu sekolah dengan Fang? Adakah Faye mempunyai adik beradik? apakah makanan kegemaran Faye dan siapakah yang paling sesuai sekali dengan Boboiboy, Lily atau Ratu Lily?"

"Faye memang satu sekolah dengan Fang tapi tak sama kelas" Muka dia menjadi sedih sekejap "Faye tiada adik beradik dan Faye suka makan macam-macam! sampai tiada makanan kegemaran.. hehehee.. yang paling sesuai.. dua-dua kot" Faye tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala

"Lupa pulak, apakah keputusan UPSR Fang, Bella dan Faye? Soalan ini dari Aliya Aisya" Probe keluarkan satu kertas yang tertulis keputusan UPSR mereka "Jangan risau, saya ada keputusan kamu semua tapi Faye tidak menduduki UPSR pada tahun lepas. Keputusan Fang dan Bella adalah, SEMUA A! LULUS! TIADA B ATAUPUN C!" Fang dan Bella bangga dengan keputusan mereka

"YEAHHH! Soalan dari kawan baik Bella dan Faye! IAITU LILY!" Bella dan Faye terus tersenyum lebar kepada Lily "Soalan untuk Faye, seronok tak sekolah dekat bumi? Apakah pendapat Faye tinggal serumah dengan Kapten Kaizo dan landak?"

"Seronok sangat sekolah dekat sini sebab Faye mempunyai ramai kawan! tapi lagi seronok kalau Lily sama sekolah dengan Faye.. UWAAAAAA!" Bella terus memeluk Faye sambil berikan sehelai tisu kepada Faye "Terima kasih Bella"

"Lily pun nak sama sekolah dengan korang" balas Lily sambil menangis-nangis di bahu Boboiboy

"Faye sebenarnya cukup pening dengan perangai dia orang yang suka sangat menjerit-jerit dekat rumah. Sampai Faye terpaksa larikan diri ke rumah Bella! Tiap-tiap hari mesti ada aje dengan pergaduhan dia orang, lepas tu berbaik balik, lebih-lebih lagi si Fang ni. Dia akan bermanja dengan abang dia" jawab Faye yang tidak puas hati dengan pergaduhan dua orang sepupu dia

"Soalan untuk Bella. Apa sebab asal Bella mula start join Lily yang serba huru hara? Dan apakah first impression Bella waktu mula jumpa Lily dulu?"

"Hmmm... Bella start join Lily sebab rasa seronok pula dengan perangai pelik Lily yang suka huru harakan keadaan dan dia juga suka cari pasal dengan si Pang! Hahahaha! Suka pula aku dan first impression aku masa tu ialah seperti mahu cekik-cekik Lily tu.. heheheee.. maaf yea" Bella tersengih kepada Lily

"Takpe! Lily pada awal pun rasa nak cekik-cekik Bella juga"

"Tapi Faye sahaja yang tak nak cekik-cekik korang" kata Faye secara tiba-tiba

"ITU SEBAB FAYE PALING BAIK DAN PALING FRIENDLY, BUKAN MACAM SI LANDAK PANAS BARAN YANG SUKA MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!" Bella dan Lily jawab serentak sambil peluk Faye seerat-eratnya "TRIO HURU HARA SELAMANYA!" Kali ini Faye ikut menjerit sekali

"Bestnya korang.. nak juga ada kawan baik begitu tapi encik bos saya suka ketuk kepala saya" Menangis Probe seorang diri di atas pentas. Fang dengan muka bosan dia "Lily ada lagu request tapi nanti dulu yea. Kita akan bawa ke minggu lain yea. Baiklah, kita sudah pun sampai ke reader yang terakhir iaitu Fangboy Sasunaru! Soalan dia untuk Fang, jikalau Boboiboy menipu Fang yang mengatakan dia tiada abang tapi sebenarnya ada. Apa Fang akan buat dekat dia? Dan boleh tak jadi adik angkat dia?"

"Soalan kedua tu boleh dan soalan pertama tu" Fang turun ke bawah dan terus ke Boboiboy "AKU AKAN SEKEH KEPALA DIA MACAM NI! SIAPA SURUH TIPU AKU LAGI! RASAKAN! RASAKAN!"

"Wei wei! janganlah sekeh aku..." Fang lepaskan kepala Boboiboy "Kau ni, tak payahlah nak sekeh kepala kau"

"Ala, dah dia tanya apa yang aku buat, jadi aku buatlah" Fang terus naik ke atas pentas

"Kau ni, memang saja kan" Fang buat-buat tidak dengar dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi

"Soalan untuk Bella, kenapa tidak luahkan perasaan Bella kepada si landak? dan adakah kamu masih lagi buli si Fang?"

"Tak payah luahkan pun, dia sudah tahu. Sekarang ni aku tak buli dia tapi suka cari pasal dengan dia.. heheheehee" Bella tersenyum sinis kepada Fang

"Soalan untuk Faye, Faye suka makan apa? dia suka makan macam-macam! Dan apa Faye rasa dapat sepupu yang garang dan seorang lagi yang suka marah-marah?"

"Rasa pening kepala adalah" jawab Faye sambil picit-picit kepala dia

"Kasihan kamu. Dia adalah beberapa soalan terakhir untuk Kapten Kaizo!" Probe terbang ke tepi Kaizo "Adakah Kapten Kaizo minat manga? Waktu Fang kecik, adakah dia seorang yang nakal? Di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. watak siapakah yang Kapten Kaizo tak suka?"

"Aku tidak begitu minat dengan manga. Pang masa kecik, dia terlampau manja sangat dengan aku dan dia tidak nakal tapi sekarang ni, kenakalan dia memang boleh buat aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal dan watak aku tidak suka adalah watak-watak musuh aku atau musuh kawan-kawan adik aku" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

Beep Beep Bepp

"Errr.. saya telah mendapat satu soalan dari gadis comel. Dia ni peminat Fang dan ingin tahu apa maksud lagu cina yang dia nyanyikan untuk Boboiboy" Kaizo merampas mikrofon Probe dan lalu menjawab soalan itu

"Aku tahu maksud lagu tu tapi aku nak nyanyikan untuk adik aku. Pang has gotten tired, so close your eyes and sleep, It is good for your health to sleep early, Pang is a good baby" Kaizo kembalikan mikrofon itu kepada Probe

"Abang Kaizo... Fang tertidur pulak" kata Faye yang berada di atas pentas. Para penonton studio markas kotak melihat Fang tertidur di atas pentas. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja. Probe tergelak sedikit

"Terima kasih Kapten Kaizo kerana berjaya menidurkan si landak! Aman sikit rasanya... Kita sudah pun berakhir dengan sesi soal jawab. Sekarang ini kita terhibur dulu sebelum saya bacakan pengumuman penting dari author Lynz. Lagu-lagu yang kamu request, saya akan bawakan ke minggu yang lain. Baiklah, kita akan dipersembahkan dengan nyanyi duet dari Kaizo dan Lynna, dengan lagu yang bertajuk At The Beginning!"

 _We were strangers_  
 _Starting out on a journey_  
 _Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_  
 _Now here we are_  
 _And I'm suddenly standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me I was going to find you_  
 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_  
 _When I lost hope_  
 _You were there to remind me_  
 _This is the start_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever_  
 _Wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

 _We were strangers_  
 _On a crazy adventure_  
 _Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_  
 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever_  
 _Wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _Knew there were somebody somewhere_  
 _Like me alone in the dark_  
 _Now I know my dream will live on_  
 _I've been waiting so long_  
 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever_  
 _Wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river I want to keep going on_  
 _Starting out on a journey_  
 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
 _In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_  
 _With you_

Ramai pula yang berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka berdua. Lynna terus lambai-lambai kepada mereka dengan senyuman mesra dia dan Kaizo pula, cepat-cepat turun dari pentas "Terima kasih semua" kata Lynna dengan nada lemah lembut dia

"Terima kasih Kaizo dan Lynna dengan nyanyian duet kamu berdua! tapi jangan tanya saya kenapa mereka pilih lagu tu yea. Hanya mereka dan keluarga mereka sahaja yang tahu. Baiklah, saya akan bacakan pengumuman penting dari author Lynz. Author Lynz ingin berhenti seketika dengan Edisi Malam Minggu tapi dia akan sambung balik bukan dengan musim terbaru tapi sambung dari musim kedua. Jangan tanya bila author Lynz akan sambung balik, jadi tunggu dan lihat sahaja. Saya di sini pun rasa sedih sebab kerja saya sebagai host terpaksa berhenti seketika tapi takpe... kita akan berjumpa lagi tapi tak tahu bila! tapi kamu bolehlah hantar surat peminat kamu kepada watak-watak kegemaran kamu yang ada di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. saya akan membaca surat-surat tersebut bersama watak-watak kegemaran kamu! Semoga anda terhibur dengan Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari ini!" Probe lambai-lambai di depan kamera sambil menangis

* * *

 **Lagu di atas ialah**

 **Sahabat by Najwa Latiff**

 **At the beginning by Ricard Marx and Donna Lewis**


	7. Minggu ke 6

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Akhirnya, saya dapat kembali menjadi host di EDISI MALAM MINGGU! Rindunya nak jadi host dekat Edisi Malam Minggu. Kamu semua rindu tak dengan saya? Kalau ada, peluklah diri saya yang serba ungu besi ini! Hehehehe.. baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa lagi.. eh kejap, mana ada tetamu pada minggu ini tapi saya akan menjemput para artis yang tak rupa artis untuk nyanyi di atas pentas ini" Probe terbang ke tepi. Hari ini dia memakai pakaian costume bunga matahari "Persembahan kita yang pertama pada hari ini adalah seorang artis yang pelik sepelik peliknya dan dia bukan seekor lalat tapi dia adalah seekor ulat! HAHAHAHAA!" Probe ketawa terbahak-bahak di situ sehinggalah Lily ketuk Probe dengan spatula gergasi "ADOI!"

"LILY BUKAN ULAT ATAU LALAT! LILY ADALAH KEKASIH BOBOIBOY KUUUUUU~" Lily kena heret dengan Fang

"Kau ni, belum nak buat persembahan.. dah buat kecoh"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih yea landak. SAYA MEMPERSILAKAN DUO ULAT AND THE GANG!" Lily dan Ratu Lily ketuk probe dengan spatula gergasi sampai penyek Probe dibuatnya "Adeh.. habis badan aku"

Tirai pentas dibuka dan terpaparlah tiga oleh bermain alat muzik iaitu Fang, Bella dan Faye. Lily dan Ratu Lily pula berduet, mereka terus simpan spatula gergasi "Saksikanlah lagu kami berdua yang bertajuk SO MAGICAL!" Menjerit mereka berdua sambil berlari-lari anak di atas pentas. Pakaian dia orang penuh dengan glitter

 _Feel my love, feel my soul_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _take my hand, make me whole_  
 _it's so magical_

 _Can't get you of my mind_  
 _what we had is hard to find_  
 _I feel this pain inside_  
 _but i know_

 _your love, your love_  
 _you can set me free_  
 _make me see_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you and me_  
 _we are one, the moon and sun_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_

 _live is good, live is fun_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _love is here, we are one_  
 _it's so magical_

 _Can't get you of my mind_  
 _what we had is hard to find_  
 _I feel this pain inside_  
 _but i know_

 _your love, your love_  
 _you can set me free_  
 _make me see_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you and me_  
 _we are one, the moon and sun_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_

 _so take my heart_  
 _cause baby you're the one_

 _feels like magic_  
 _what is the feeling_  
 _lay me back, inside your heart_  
 _your love can set me free_

 _your love, your love_  
 _you can set me free_  
 _make me see_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you and me_  
 _we are one, the moon and sun_  
 _it's so magical_  
 _you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see_  
 _ladida ladidi_  
 _ladida ladidi it's so magical_

"Yeahhh! Kita akan berjumpa lagi! DUO LILY BUKAN ULAT AND THE GANG!"

"Terima kasih duo Lily dengan persembahan yang sangat menarik dan pelik sebab tiba-tiba sahaja korang nak berduet" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Biarkanlah kepelikan itu, saya akan membaca surat peminat khas untuk Boboiboy" Lily dan Ratu Lily muncul di sebelah Probe "Errr.. saya bagi ajelah surat ni dekat Boboiboy sebelum duo Lily ni mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Takdelah, kami nak dengar apa isi kandungan surat tu. Surat cinta ke atau surat meminta Boboiboy pindah ke sekolah Lily" kata Lily dengan penuh harapan

"Takde maknanya dia nak pindah sekolah. Ini mesti surat mengatakan bahawa dia sokong kalau aku bersama dengan Boboiboy" Ratu Lily terbayangkan diri dia dan Boboiboy berterbangan di angkasa bersama sambil mencapai bintang-bintang di angkasa. Lily usik-usik pipi Ratu Lily "Bestnya.."

"Errr.. ini surat ini menyatakan bahawa dia sayangkan Boboiboy dan suka dekat dia" Lily dan Ratu Lily sudah menghilangkan diri sebab mereka tengah mengejar Boboiboy "Selamat dia orang tak dengar. Baiklah, persembahan kita yang seterusnya dari landak kita iaitu FANG!"

Fang muncul di tengah pentas dengan guitar barunya berwarna ungu. Lalu dia memetik guitarnya itu sambil nyanyi suara macho dia. Ramai peminat-peminat dia berteriakan di bawah pentas

 _Girl your heart, girl your face is so different from them others_  
 _I say, you're the only one that I'll adore_  
 _'Cause every time you're by my side_  
 _My blood rushes through my veins_  
 _And my geeky face, blushed so silly yeah, oh yeah_

 _And I want to make you mine_

 _Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky_  
 _Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_  
 _And we'll be together 'til we die_  
 _Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

 _Girl your smile and your charm_  
 _Lingers always on my mind I'll say_  
 _You're the only one that I've waited for_

 _And I want you to be mine_

 _Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky_  
 _Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_  
 _And we'll be together 'til we die_  
 _Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

 _And I want you to be mine_  
 _And I want you to be mine_

 _Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky_  
 _Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_  
 _And we'll be together 'til we die_  
 _Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

 _Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky_  
 _Forever you and I, you and I, you and I_  
 _And we'll be together 'til we die_  
 _Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine_

Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Fang "Terima kasih semua!"

"Sebelum landak hilangkan diri. Saya ada soalan khas buat landak" tanya Probe dengan mikrofon dia yang berbentuk bunga

"Soalan apa?"

"Untuk siapa lagu tu? Hehehee... siapakah gadis yang telah menawan hati panas baran si landak?"

"Oh, lagu ni sebab ada orang yang request tapi saya nak tujukan lagu ini khas untuk donut lobak merah ku. I LOVE YOU DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Probe garu-garu kepala besinya sebab donut itu bukannya manusia "Heheehe... tapi saya ada satu lagu untuk di nyanyikan. Lagu itu bertajuk Daughter of White, ini adalah request dari miss mysteri" Probe terbang ke tepi. Fang duduk di atas kerusi dan terus dia nyanyi sambil memetik guitarnya

 _"I'm sorry for being alive." Before I knew it, it became a speaking habit._  
 _I've only been quietly complaining. A meaningless life._

 _Everyone in the village had beautiful green hair._  
 _I'm left out because of my different white hair._

 _Deep in the forest stands a thousand year old tree._  
 _I'm here alone, praying alone._

 _Always living in solitude is very lonely._  
 _I just want somebody, anyone, to be my friend._

 _It was there, I met her near the thousand year old tree._  
 _It [all] began when I helped her after she fell down._

 _Before I knew it, the two of us were happily close,_  
 _But everything about me and her were different._

 _She had the most beautiful green hair compared to everyone in the village._  
 _With her gentle voice and smiling face, she was loved by everyone._

 _Why are you being so kind to me?_  
 _Do you pity a woman who is inferior to you?_

 _She embraced pitiable me and whispered,_  
 _"You are more wonderful than anyone else." My tears overflowed._

 _Even if everyone in the world despised and laughed at me,_  
 _If there was someone who needed me, I would be happy._

 _The two of us left the village and began living in a town._  
 _Even if it was unfamiliar, it was fine because we were together._

 _We became employees of a wealthy merchant woman._  
 _We chose that job in order to live._

 _One day, in the residence, I saw a slender man with blue hair._  
 _His and her meeting [each other] changed everything._

 _The king from the country across the sea deeply loved her._  
 _He refused the proposal of the princess in the next country._

 _The country was wrapped in war when the princess gave the order:_  
 _"Kill every women with green hair."_

 _Everyone, everyone is now gone_  
 _Except for me with my white hair._  
 _I wish I could've died instead of her._  
 _Why, oh, why?_

 _"I'm sorry for being alive." Before I knew it, it became a speaking habit._  
 _I've only been quietly complaining. A meaningless life._

 _I began anew in a church near the harbour._  
 _Through the wind, I heard a rumor that the princess died during the revolution._

 _It was there, I met her near the church._  
 _It [all] began when I helped her after she fell down._

 _Before I knew it, the two of us were happily close,_  
 _But everything about me and her were different._

 _At night, in the confession room, when no one was around,_  
 _I hapened to hear her confession._  
 _Ah, how could this be?_  
 _She must be…_  
 _The Daughter of Evil._

 _At the harbour on the edges of town, a girl stood alone._  
 _Approaching from behind, I pull out the knife from my pocket._  
 _Aiming at the princess' back, I raised it up…_

 _I'd like to apologize to you for something…_  
 _In the end, I couldn't exact your revenge._

 _That girl is the me from long ago: a very, very lonely person._  
 _Living in solitude is very lonely._

 _The little girl who couldn't do anything, improved a bit in her cooking._  
 _The brioche she baked today was well-made._

 _At that moment, I saw a hallucination at the seashore._  
 _Who on earth was that boy?_

"NAK DENGAR LAGI FANG NYANYI!" Menjerit-jerit peminat Fang yang ada di bawah pentas. Fang tersenyum lebar di atas pentas itu. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk nyanyi lagu seterusnya tetapi abang dia iaitu Kaizo sudah pun mengetuk kepala Fang dengan periuk besi. Terus dia pengsan. Probe mengheret Fang ke tepi pentas

"Kau ingat, pentas ni kau punya sahaja ke" kata Kaizo dengan pakaian rock dia "Sekarang giliran aku pula"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Jerit pula peminat-peminat Kaizo yang kebanyakkannya perempuan "KAPTEN KAIZO NAK NYANYI LAGU APA?"

"BUKAN GILIRAN AKU UNTUK BERNYANYI TAPI GILIRAN AKU UNTUK BERIKAN SOALAN PADA MINGGU INI!" Bergegar satu studio markas kotak. Semua peminat Kaizo duduk diam "Bagus, soalan saya untuk kamu semua. Adakah aku abang yang terbaik buat adik aku si Pang tu?"

"Aik, awal-awal lagi Kapten Kaizo sudah berikan soalan" Kaizo melirikkan matanya kearah Probe "Heehee.. jangan penyekkan saya yea. Sekian sahaja 3 persembahan yang cukup terhibur tadi. Pada minggu hadapan saya akan menjemput Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Emmy! dan saya ada sesi khas untuk Kapten Kaizo. SESI MENJAWAP YES OR NO SAHAJA! Berikan soalan yang ada jawapan yes or no sahaja kepada Kapten Kaizo. Kalau dia tipu jawapan dia, dia akan terkena renjatan elektrik! Hehehee"

"Kau nak kenakan aku ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Err.. bukanlah, saya nak bagi program ini lebih menarik!" Probe terus terbang ke depan sedikit "Baiklah, berikan 3 soalan kepada Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Emmy! Jumpa lagi semua!" Probe lambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan**

 **-Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Emmy-**

 **Lagu di atas adalah**

 **So magical by ATC**

 **Mine by Petra Sihombing**

 **Daughter of White by Vocaloid (betul ke?)**


	8. Minggu ke 7

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

Probe berpusing-pusing terbang untuk pergi ke tengah pentas. Hari ini dia berpakaian serba ala maid berwarna hitam putih "Hehehee... jangan gelakkan saya yea. Ini author yang suruh pakai tapi tema pada hari ini adalah tema MAID CAFE! Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily akan menjadi maid kamu pada hari ini sahaja. Makanan pencuci mulut telah disediakan, ada pelbagai jenis kek yang telah dibuatkan oleh Fang, Yaya, Faye dan Bella!"

Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily ada di bawah pentas dengan pakaian maid mereka. Yaya berpakaian baju kurung ala maid, dengan tudung berwarna hitam dan yang lain pula, Ying memakai cheongsam ala maid berwarna hitam putih sampai ke bawah lutut. Bella dan Lily memakai baju kebaya modern ala maid yang berwarna hitam putih. Faye memakai jaket lengan panjang dan skirt sampai ke bawah lutut yang juga berwarna hitam putih. Mereka juga turut memakai stokin panjang berbelang-berbelang kecuali Lily. Stokin dia ada gambar muka Boboiboy dan ada beberapa bentuk hati di sekeliling gambar Boboiboy. Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah para penonton studio markas kotak sambil mengangkat sebuah dulang yang penuh dengan air vanilla milk shake. Setiap para penonton akan mendapat satu air vanilla milk shake. Gopal bertambah suka apabila dia diberikan Vanilla milk shake oleh Faye sendiri

"Semua sudah bersedia?"

"SEDIA!" jerit para penonton kepada Probe

"Baiklah, mari kita mulakan dengan EDISI MALAM MINGGU! SELAMAT KEMBALI SEMUA! Saya adalah Probe, host kamu untuk Edisi Malam Minggu. Ramai budak-budak lelaki yang sangat teruja melihat kawan-kawan Boboiboy berpakaian seperti maid yea. Hehehee" Probe tergelak sedikit "Kita jangan membuang masa lagi, kita akan terhibur dahulu dengan sebuah persembahan dari Boboiboy and the 7 Powers!" Terus Probe terbang ke tepi pentas untuk memberi laluan kepada Boboiboy and the 7 Powers bernyanyi. Tirai pentas mula dinaiki dan pada hari ini, Boboiboy Gempa menjadi penyanyi utama kali ini

 _I'm sitting in the railway station._  
 _Got a ticket for my destination._  
 _On a tour of one-night stands_  
 _my suitcase and guitar in hand._  
 _And every stop is neatly planned_  
 _for a poet and a one-man band._

 _Homeward bound,_  
 _I wish I was homeward bound,_  
 _Home where my thought's escaping,_  
 _Home where my music's playing,_  
 _Home where my love lies waiting silently for me._

 _Every day's an endless stream_  
 _Of cigarettes and magazines._  
 _And each town looks the same to me,_  
 _the movies and the factories_  
 _And every stranger's face I see_  
 _reminds me that I long to be,_

 _Homeward bound,_  
 _I wish I was homeward bound,_  
 _Home where my thought's escaping,_  
 _Home where my music's playing,_  
 _Home where my love lies waiting silently for me._

 _Tonight I'll sing my songs again,_  
 _I'll play the game and pretend._  
 _But all my words come back to me_  
 _in shades of mediocrity_  
 _Like emptiness in harmony_  
 _I need someone to comfort me._

 _Homeward bound,_  
 _I wish I was homeward bound,_  
 _Home where my thought's escaping,_  
 _Home where my music's playing,_  
 _Home where my love lies waiting silently for me._  
 _Silently for me_

Para penonton memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh untuk nyanyian Boboiboy Gempa tadi. Probe bertepuk tangan dan terbang ke tengah pentas "Wah! Persembahan yang menarik"

"Terima kasih!" kata Gempa

"Terima kasih kerana sudi menghiburkan kami tadi" kata Probe. Gempa dan pecahan yang lain, melambai-lambai dan terus pergi kebelakang pentas. Sampai sahaja di belakang pentas, pecahan Boboiboy bercantum semula "Kepada yang meminta request tu, harap kamu bersabar yea. Baiklah, kita akan mulakan dengan acara sesi soal jawab bersama tiga tetamu kita! Saya akan menjemput tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah seorang kapten yang garang dan tahap kesadisan dia adalah tahap 100% sadis. Dia telah mendapat panggilan itik daripada si pelik iaitu Lily dan dia juga adalah abang kepada landak kita. Saya mempersilakan KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Kaizo keluar dari belakang pentas dengan muka serius dia. Muka tiada perasaan, muka rasa macam nak bagi sesiapa sahaja hukuman latihan tempur atau hukuman apa sahaja yang boleh dikatakan sadis. Dia tidak melambai atau berikan senyuman kepada para penonton tetapi para gadis peminat Kaizo, menjerit-jerit kerana muka Kaizo terlampau kacak sangat tapi ada juga cakap Kaizo ini lawa sangat macam seorang gadis. Kaizo duduk di atas sofa sambil bersilang tangan dengan muka serius dia

"Agaknya, bila kita nak melihat Kapten Kaizo senyum yea. Mesti susahkan. Apa kata minggu depan kita main game untuk buatkan Kapten Kaizo tersenyum! Bawa barang-barang yang boleh buatkan Kaizo tersenyum. Siapa berjaya, dia akan mendapat hadiah iaitu berdating dengan Kapten Kaizo di angkasa lepas!"

"Kau ingat aku ni bahan untuk diuji ke?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Ala, ini hanya game sahaja bukan untuk diuji, be-" Terus Kaizo ketuk kepala Probe dengan mikrofon "Heheee... yelah yelah, saya akan teruskan dengan tetamu kita yang seterusnya. Dia adalah budak oren tetapi kulit dia bukan berwarna oren, cuma dia suka sangat memakai pakaian oren. Dia adalah superhero kesayangan kita tapi ada juga yang cemburu dengan dia iaitu landak ungu. Dia adalah Boboiboy!"

"Hai semua!" Boboiboy keluar dari pentas belakang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton studio markas kotak. Dia tersenyum melihat para peminatnya menjerit-jerit nama dia dengan penuh keceriaan. Lily berhenti seketika kerana dia ingin melihat Boboiboy dia yang terlampau comel itu. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy duduk disebelah Kaizo

"Ramai betul peminat Boboiboy dalam studio ni. Popuplarity dia lebih tinggi daripada si landak tetapi popularity si landak lebih rendah daripada abang dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo. Hehehee... tapi ramai yang minat dengan adik beradik alien ni. Kita sambung balik untuk menjemput tetamu kita yang terakhir. Buat pertama kalinya, dia telah dijemput sebagai tetamu untuk Edisi Malam Minggu. Dia adalah seorang budak kecik paling genius yang ada di Pulau Rintis, tak termasuk si landak tu" Berapi-api Fang "Saya mempersilakan EMMY!"

"Hai semua! Emmy sangat teruja dapat berada di sini!" Emmy melambai-lambai kearah para penonton studio markas kotak. Senyuman dia sangat comel, mata bulat dia bersinar-sinar seperti ada sesuatu buatkan dia terasa gembira dan dia ada bawakan hadiah untuk Probe. Emmy duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan letakkan hadiah itu di atas meja pentas "Emmy ada bawak kan hadiah untuk Probe. Nanti buka tau"

"BESTNYA DAPAT HADIAH!" Probe simpan hadiah itu di dalam badan besi dia "Tak sabar saya nak buka nanti. Ketiga tetamu kita sudah pun berada di atas pentas. Sekarang mari kita mulakan dengan sesi soal jawab tapi sebelum itu. Saya akan baca balik soalan yang diberikan oleh Kapten Kaizo pada minggu lepas. Soalan dia adalah, adakah dia abang yang terbaik buat adik dia, si Fang? Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan kamu" Probe betulkan apron hitam putih dia "Reader kita yang pertama datang dari Nightmare moon. Ini mesti suka tengok My Little Pony tapi Probe suka watak Rainbow Dash! Hehe.." Probe berhenti gelak sebab Kaizo dengan perhatikan dia dengan muka serius

"Kau nak membebel atau nak bagi kami soalan?"

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo! Jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo adalah, walaupun Kapten Kaizo selalu buli si landak tapi dia tetap sayangkan adiknya. Betul tu! Ini namanya sayang buli! Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Pernah tak Kapten Kaizo makan makanan lain selain daripada lobak merah dan Kapten Kaizo berasal dari planet mana?"

"Aku pernah cuba makanan lain selain daripada lobak merah. Contohnya kerepek pisang yang si pelik selalu hantarkan tu" Lily terus keluarkan kerepek pisang dia. Dia campak kerepek pisang itu ke atas pentas dan lalu ianya mendarat diatas pangkuan Kaizo "Kau ingat aku akan makan ke?" Lily angguk-angguk kesukaan "Hmmm..." Kaizo terus berikan kepada Boboiboy. Lily bertambah lagi suka "Aku sebenarnya berasal planet yang serupa dengan bumi. Planet itu masih wujud lagi cuma aku jarang balik ke sana"

"Takpelah, hari raya nanti Kapten Kaizo pulanglah ke kampung halaman yea. Bolehlah saya datang sekali, dapat juga duit raya nanti" Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada Probe "Errr... kita pergi ke reader kita yang seterusnya. Ini pula datang dari peminat Kaizo yang nama dia pun Kaizo juga"

"Siapa pula yang tiru nama aku ni?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehee... dia ni peminat setia Kapten Kaizo. Selalu sokong kalau Kapten Kaizo buli si landak tu" Probe tergelak sedikit

"Cheh, tak guna punya peminat" bisik Fang

"Dia kata disini, Kapten Kaizo tetap sayangkan Fang walaupun suka sangat buli dia selalu. Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, jam kuasa itu adalah pemberian ayah Kapten Kaizo sendirikan?" Kaizo mengangguk tanda betul "Sebelum ini, adakah ayah kamu adalah penjaga galaxy? dan dari mana ayah kamu mendapat jam kuasa tersebut?"

"Ayah aku pernah bercerita dekat aku. Dia sebelum ini juga seperti aku, pelindung power sphera! Tapi dia tidak sempat untuk bercerita dari mana dia dapat jam kuasa tersebut. Sepatutnya dia akan ceritakan kepada aku tetapi semuanya sudah terlewat" Probe pura-pura mengesat air matanya

"Kasihan Kapten Kaizo"

"Memang kasihan pun tapi saya tak sangka pula ayah Kapten Kaizo, adalah seorang pelindung dan penjaga galaxy juga. Hehehee... memang terbaik" kata Boboiboy. Fang rasa bangga dengan perkerjaan ayahnya. Dia terasa sangat haru dan dia akan menjadi pelindung dan penjaga galaxy seperti ayahnya juga tapi lebih hebat daripada abang dia, itu pun kalau dia berjaya, fikir Fang sambil tersenyum-senyum di situ

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Boboiboy! Adakah kamu akan gembira jika Kapten Kaizo ditakdirkan menjadi abang kamu? Dan apakah pendapat kamu tentang si kerepek pisang iaitu Lily" Terus Lily berada di atas pentas, duduk di sebelah Boboiboy sambil kelip-kelipkan mata dekat Boboiboy. Kasihan Emmy, terpaksa duduk di dalam keadaan sempit sebab Lily mengambil tempat duduk yang banyak

"Kalau abang Kaizo ditakdirkan sebagai abang saya, mestilah sesuatu yang membuat saya gembira! Tapi yang tak bestnya, mesti Fang akan mencari alasan untuk bergaduh dengan saya"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Tapi kalau Lily jadi adik ipar kepada abang Kaizo" Lily melihat Kaizo sedikit, terus dia rasa seram sejuk "Boleh sakit telinga Lily tiap-tiap hari sebab asyik dengar suara garang abang Kaizo sahaja"

"Dan kau dan adik aku juga akan membuat kepala aku pening setiap hari" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Memang tidak nak dibayangkan jikalau Kaizo menjadi seorang abang kepada Fang dan Boboiboy, manakala Lily menjadi adik ipar kepada Kaizo

"Memang huru-hara" Probe pula jadi tukang jawab

"Yang soalan kedua tu. Lily ni memang seorang yang baik, periang, selalu ceria dan selalu berfikiran positif. Walaupun dia sering sekali kena marah atau kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo tapi Lily tidak putus-putus untuk cari jalan membuatkan abang Kaizo pening kepala. Pelik macam mana pun Lily ni, dia tetap mempunyai kawan yang ramai dan mudah didampingi" Lily rasa terharu, air mata dia mengalir keluar. Emmy terus berikan tisu kepada Lily

"Terima kasih Ammy" jawab Lily sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh Emmy tadi

"Sama-sama kakak Milly!"

"Baiklah, soalan ini pula untuk cik Emmy kita. Bila Emmy bina latihan tempur tu? Emmy nak tak kalau dapat abang macam Kapten Kaizo?"

"Emmy bina tu sebelum abang beruang minta latihan tempur versi avenger tu. Emmy bina sama-sama dengan Probe!"

"Hehehee... memang seronok tengok Emmy buat latihan tempur tu!" kata Probe

"Seronok dan menarik! Probe kadang-kadang bagi idea yang best dekat Emmy!" Emmy tersenyum ceria di situ "Emmy kalau boleh, nak abang macam Probe sebab abang beruang garang sangat. Emmy takut tapi Emmy yakin, abang beruang garang sebab ada sebab tertentunya"

"Betul tu Emmy. Aku garang sebab adik aku sangat nakal. Kalau aku tidak garang kepada dia, nanti kenakalan dia akan berubah menjadi kejahatan. Aku tak kan berikan peluang kepada dia" jawab Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya yang seronok sangat tengah makan donut lobak merah

"Seterusnya datang dari Azuki5991! Jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, Kapten Kaizo memang abang yang terbaik walaupun suka buli adik dia tapi Kapten Kaizo selalu melindungi dan menyayangi adik dia yang nakal itu. Dia juga mahu seorang abang seperti Kapten Kaizo. Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, macam mana khabar bisnes H.A.R.A.M dan kenapa kamu nak bekerjasama dengan penipu itu?"

"Aku bukannya jalankan bisnes ataupun bekerjasama dengan si penipu itu, aku hanya mahu menjadi pengintip sahaja. Aku mahu lihat kesan akibat si Ejojo yang berlawan dengan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Oh yea, ada satu lagi soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Di dalam fanfic Sesi Merapu, Kapten Kaizo pergi ke Jepun seorang diri, boleh tak dia nak ikut?" Probe buat muka sedih dekat Kaizo tetapi Kaizo masih lagi dengan wajah tiada perasaan dia

"Tak boleh sebab aku mahukan ketenangan"

"Adeh, tak boleh takpelah.. kita ke soalan seterusnya, soalan ini untuk Emmy. Mahu tak Emmy bekerjasama dengan si encik bos saya dengan mencipta benda-benda yang menarik!" Probe berkelip-kelip mata dekat Emmy

"Hmmm... Emmy rasa Emmy tak nak bekerjasama dengan alien kepala kotak tu sebab dia kan jahat. Emmy selalu ciptakan sesuatu untuk kebaikan dan keseronokan bukan untuk kejahatan" Kaizo kagum dengan jawapan Emmy tadi, lalu dia tersenyum sedikit. Probe sempat mengambil gambar Kaizo tersenyum tadi

"Hehehe.. nak buat kenangan" tergelak Probe di situ "Soalan seterusnya untuk Boboiboy! Apa reaksi Boboiboy seandainya di dalam episode 7 Boboiboy Galaxy, kamu terjumpa dengan Kapten Kaizo dan dia juga telah menyertai pasukan TAPOPS?"

"Mestilah gembira! Sebab sudah lama tak jumpa abang Kaizo yang ganas tu tapi dekat fanfic author Lynz, sudah tiap-tiap hari jumpa. Saya juga akan rasa gembira apabila dapat tahu bahawa Kapten Kaizo menyertai pasukan TAPOPS" jawab Boboiboy dengan seikhlas hati

"Seterusnya dari AN! Jawapan dia untuk soalan Kapten Kaizo. Yes, you're a good brother" Probe tergelak sedikit "Speaking pulak saya ni. Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Adakah Kapten Kaizo sayangkan Lynna seperti kamu sayangkan Fang?"

"Hmmm... yea, aku sayangkan dia sebab dia kawan baik aku. Puas dengan jawapan aku?"

"ADIK PUAS!" muncul Fang di atas pentas "Walaupun jawapan abang tidak begitu memberangsangkan tapi adik puas!" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya

"Yang kau tiba-tiba ada di atas pentas kenapa?" Kaizo melihat Lily yang masih lagi berada di atas pentas "Dia pun ada sekali" Lalu Kaizo bangun dari sofa tersebut, dia pegang pedang tenaganya "Jika kamu berdua tidak turun dari sini, dua-dua aku akan campak ke planet terbiar. Hiduplah korang dekat sana" Fang dan Lily berlari lintang pukang kerana takut dikejar oleh Kaizo. Menggigil Probe melihat Kaizo yang begitu ganas dan serius itu

"So-soalan terakhir dari AN untuk Emmy. Adakah Emmy selalu bermain dengan Probe.. HAHAHA! Jawapan dia adalah YEA! Tapi ada masa tu, encik bos tak bagi saya datang ke rumah Emmy" Menangis Probe di atas pentas. Emmy lap air mata palsu Probe dengan tisu "Terima kasih Emmy! Reader kita yang seterusnya ialah Miss Mysteri tapi dia hanya ingin menjawab soalan abang beruang. Jawapan dia adalah YA! Baiklah, seterusnya dari Dark Princess! Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo ni kaya tak? Kenapa Kapten Kaizo tidak mahu Fang jadi jahat? dan bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo jika Fang sakit teruk?"

"Orang kata aku ni kaya luar biasa kerana macam-macam barang aku telah belikan untuk adik aku si Pang tu" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abangnya "Aku tidak mahu adik aku menjadi jahat kerana kejahatanlah yang membunuh ibubapa aku! Aku akan jaga dan didik dia supaya dia menjadi orang yang berguna. Jika adik aku sakit teruk, aku akan mencari penawarnya sampai dapat. Aku tak kan biarkan mati begitu sahaja. Inilah pengorbanan aku terhadap dia" Hati Fang tersentuh dengan kata-kata abang dia tadi

"Terima kasih abang" bisik Fang sambil mengesat air matanya sedikit

"Terharu saya.. baiklah, seterusnya dari cik Fiona Buenavista. Jawpan dia adalah ya. Kapten Kaizo adalah abang yang terbaik buat Fang dan Fang amat beruntung sekali ada abang macam Kapten Kaizo walaupun dia tu agak kejam.. hehehe" Probe betulkan suara dia "Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo... sebelum itu, saya akan pasangkan wayar ini dekat Kapten Kaizo" Lalu Probe letakkan wayar di tangan Kaizo

"Kau nak buat apa?"

"Nanti Kapten Kaizo akan tahu. Soalan dia untuk adalah, pernah tak Kapten Kaizo kencing dalam seluar? YES or No?" Fang sudah tergelak besar di bawah pentas. Lily menahan gelakan dia sebab tak nak kena kejar dengan Kaizo

"No" Tiada renjatan elektrik dan Kaizo terselamat "Lepas tu? Tiada apa-apa pun berlaku"

"Ala... baru nak kenakan Kapten Kaizo dengan renjatan elektrik" Kaizo terus cabut wayar itu dan lalu dia bangun. Muka dia berubah menjadi marah. Probe menggigil ketakutan "Errr.. kita berehat sebentar sebab saya nak larikan diri daripada Kapten Kaizo! TOLONG SAYA ENCIK BOS!"

"MARI SINI KAU!"

* * *

"Kita kembali ke Edisi Malam Minggu... adeh, sakit kepala saya" Kepala besi Probe penuh dengan benjol akibat di belasah oleh Kaizo tadi "Baiklah, kita sambung balik dari cik Fiona. Dia di sini ingin memeluk Boboiboy tapi itupun kalau anda berjaya melintasi penghalang dari Lily dan juga Ratu Lily. Sebagai hadiah untuk cik Fiona, saya akan berikan plushie Boboiboy! Esok sampailah tu. Soalan seterusnya untuk Emmy. Boleh tak Emmy mencipta raksasa yang besar untuk lenyekkan Kapten Kaizo!"

"Ada juga yang berani nak lenyekkan aku tapi aku yakin Emmy tak kan buat begitu"

"Betul tu abang beruang! Emmy cipta untuk keseronokkan dan kebaikan! Tapi kalau nak Emmy cipta juga raksasa besar tu, Emmy boleh buatkan tapi untuk kegunaan yang baik-baik sahaja" Terus Emmy bagi peace di hadapan kamera

"Bagus tu Emmy, jangan cipta sesuatu yang jahat macam encik bos saya" Terus kepala Probe kena baling dengan batu "Adoi! Tapi betullah kan, encik bos kan jahat"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu. Aku lupa pula aku ni alien jahat sebab jarang keluar dan jarang cipta sesuatu yang untuk memusnahkan Boboiboy!" Adudu ketawa besar di bawah pentas. Probe juga tergelak bersama Adudu

"Hehehee... Baiklah, seterusnya dari cik Lavender dan jawapannya adalah Kapten Kaizo adalah abang terbaik untuk Fang walaupun suka buli adik dia sendiri. Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Pernah tak kamu terjatuh, tergelincir, tersandung, tersalah langkah semasa menjalankan latihan tempur?"

"Pernah tapi jarang" jawab Kaizo

"Abang pernah terjatuh pada awal dulu. Masa tu abang aku bukan hebat sangat pun tapi dia tak kan mengalah dan akan teruskan dengan latihan tempur dia" muncul Fang di sebelah abangnya "Sebab tu aku kagum dengan abang aku walaupun dia dulu selalu abaikan aku. Adik tetap sayangkan abang!" Fang peluk abangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Yea adik, abang pun sayangkan kau tapi APASAL KAU BERADA DI ATAS PENTAS!" Terus Fang lari "Tahu pun" Boboiboy dan Emmy menepuk dahi mereka

"Garang sungguh Kapten Kaizo ni. Soalan untuk Emmy pula. Bolehkah Emmy mencipta Pintu Suka Hati atau Pintu ke mana sahaja seperti di dalam anime Doraemon?" Probe terus menukar pakaian dia menjadi costume Doraemon

"Boleh boleh! Emmy boleh lakukan. Bolehlah kita melancong ke mana sahaja yang kita suka!"

"YEAHHH!" Jerit Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella, Faye dan Lily

"Hehehe.. suka pula dia orang ni kalau dengar perkataan melancong. Jangan lupa bawa saya sekali" Emmy angguk-angguk tanda boleh "Seterusnya dari The only Aria. Hmmm... dia ni tak pasti pula kalau Kapten Kaizo boleh menjadi abang yang baik. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, kenapa kamu ada uban? Boboiboy sudah tua ke?" Probe tergelak sedikit

"Mana ada uban.. rambut putih ni sebab-" Terus mulut dia kena tutup dengan Fang. Dia muncul lagi di atas pentas sambil tersenyum sinis

"Aku ada ceritakan bagaimana dia dapat rambut putih itu pada epsiode ke dua Edisi Malam Minggu pada musim pertama. Masa dia lahir, rambut si Boboiboy ni terkena cat. Nurse basuh-basuh tapi rambut tu ajelah yang tak tanggal.. kasihan" Boboiboy lepaskan tangan Fang di mulut dia

"Wei! Bu-" Kali ini Probe pula memotong percakapan Boboiboy. Fang sudah pun lari ke bawah sebelum abang dia mengamuk

"Hehehe.. begitulah al-kisah rambut putih Boboiboy. Seterus datang dari gadis mysterious. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, siapakah yang lebih cantik diantara Yaya, Ying dan Ratu Oli iaitu Ratu Lily tapi pilih satu sahaja"

"Errrr... bagilah saya pilih semua sebab mereka semuanya cantik. Cantik diluaran, cantik juga didalaman mereka. Ratu Lily pun sudah semakin cantik hati dia" Tiba-tiba Ratu Lily muncul disebelah Boboiboy dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri "Adeh, muncul pula si Ratu Lily"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy ku sebab katakan Ratu Lily ni cantik dan menawan!" Lily muncul di atas pentas sambil mengheret Ratu Lily untuk jauhkan dia daripada Boboiboy "I STILL LOVE YOUUUUUU..." Boboiboy hanya tersengeh melihat Ratu Lily diheret jauh daripada diri dia

"Hehehe.. macam-macam betul dia orang ni. Baiklah, sekarang sesi renjatan elektrik bersama Kapten Kaizo!" Probe memasang balik wayar di tangan Kaizo "Soalan yes or no untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"Macam-macam betul kau ni" Kaizo memandang Probe dengan begitu serius sekali

"Hehehee... sekali sekala. Minggu depan saya kenalah sesiapa pulak... baiklah, soalan pertama untuk Kapten Kaizo. Adakah Kapten Kaizo suka Lynna, Yes or No" Kaizo memikir panjang untuk menjawab tersebut. Probe melihat jam untuk melihat berapa lama Kaizo memikirkan jawapan soalan itu

"Hmmm... jawapan aku adalah Yes" kata Kaizo "Hanya sebagai kawan sahaja" Alat renjatan elektrik itu tidak membuat apa. Probe rasa pelik

"Aik.. apasal macam tak berjalan ni" Lalu Probe menghempuk-hempuk alat renjatan elektrik itu dengan tukul besi. Probe pula yang terkena renjatan elektrik. Habis satu badan dia hangus "Adeh.. saya pulak terkena.. soalan seterusnya, juga untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo selalu menjadi gila kerana terminum kopi? adakah sebab kafein yang sangat tinggi?"

"Yes" jawab Kaizo secara jujur

"Soalan terakhir untuk Kapten Kaizo, adakah Kapten Kaizo sedar bahawa wajah Kapten Kaizo ada mirip dengan perempuan? Yes or No?"

"No" terus Kaizo terkena renjatan elektrik. Fang tergelak di bawah pentas sebab suka pula melihat rambut abangnya berdiri tegak dan muka dia ada sedikit kesan hangus "KEGILAAN APAKAH INI! TETAKAN TENAGA!" Terus hancur alat renjatan elektrik itu

"Ala, hancur pulak alat ni.. adeh, terpaksa ganti baru. Soalan berikutnya untuk Emmy. Bolehkah gadis mysterious menjadi kawan kepada kamu? dan dia ingin pinjam pin emosi sebab dia nak pergi lekat dekat Fang dan kawan lelaki dia"

"Hmm... boleh tapi pin emosi tu, gunakan untuk kebaikan yea. Nanti Emmy hantar!" Emmy terus berikan senyuman di hadapan kamera

"Betul tu, gunakan dengan baik yea. Oh yea, dia ada soalan untuk Fang" Probe terbang ke bawah pentas dan terus ke sebelah Fang "Soalan dia, apakah agama Fang? Tapi dia kan alien. Agama dia pun saya takde tahu"

"Err... hehehee... betul lah tu kot" Fang tersengih

"Soalan untuk Fang lagi, siapakah yang paling cantik diantara Yaya, Ying dan Bella?"

"Tak nak jawab boleh tak?" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan "Lagipun, bagi aku. Semuanya cantik"

"Hmmm.. betul juga. Semuanya cantik tapi kepada gadis mysterious. Soalan yang terakhir untuk Fang tu, tak perlulah Fang jawabkan kerana ini semuanya hanyalah hiburan semata-mata. Jangan ambik serius yea wahai cik gadis manis. Saya harap awak faham sebab nanti pening kepala author Lynz" Probe terus terbang ke atas pentas "Tentang tema tu, saya akan bawak ke minggu hadapan yea. Seterusnya dari Etnia Ice. Dia ada wattpad yea. Author Lynz pun ada wattpad juga. Carilah account dia iaitu Liyana Kz. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Boleh tak kamu bayangkan kalau adik kamu menjadi detektif terkenal seperti detektif Conan?"

"Dia jadi detektif. Buat lawak aje. Dia mana ada kesabaran yang tinggi, tahu nak marah orang sahaja" Fang bermasam muka lagi dengan jawapan abangnya "Aku rasa, dia patut jadi arnab aje"

"ABANGGGGGG!" Terus mulut Fang kena sumbat dengan donut lobak merah. Gopal tersenyum sebab puas hati sumbat donut lobak merah ke dalam mulut Fang

"Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Boboiboy. Boleh tak kamu bayangkan Fang dalam bahaya dan kamu pergi selamatkan dia tetapi kamu terkena tembakan dan lalu mati. Apakah perasaan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan kamu?"

"Ala, Boboiboy mesti takde perasaan sebab dia dah mati" muncul Fang lagi di atas pentas dengan donut lobak merah dia "Kawan-kawan dia mestilah sedih, terutama sekali si Lily. Mesti menangis 10 hari 10 malam"

"Aik, apasal landak pulak jadi tukang jawab" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia

"Sebab dia dah mati, jadi aku jawabkan untuk dia"

"Wei, bila masa aku dah mati. Kau ni!" Fang terus berlari ke bawah. Kaizo dan Emmy hanya gelengkan kepala dengan perangai pelik Fang "Abaikan sahaja si Fang tu tapi jawapan saya, sama aje dengan dia.. hehehe" Boboiboy tersengih

"Hehehee... takpelah. Reader kita yang seterusnya, iaitu mister mimpi tapi yang bagi soalan adalah cik mimpi. Dia cakap Kapten Kaizo adalah abang yang terbaik di dunia! Tapi abang awak tu tak berapa nak baik ke? hehehe... Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, bila nak terima abang cik mimpi ni ke dalam pasukan kamu?"

"Hari boleh, esok pun boleh untuk menyertai pasukan aku tapi jangan sesekali nak lari daripada latihan tempur aku dan juga, jangan nak gagalkan misi aku. FAHAM!" Bergema satu studio markas kotak dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi

"Selamat tak runtuh" Probe melihat siling studio markas kotak itu "Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo juga. Lobak merah atau si landak yang akan Kapten Kaizo selamatkan, sekiranya mereka terjatuh ke dalam kawah gunung berapi? dan lobak merah itu adalah yang terakhir di dunia ini"

"Jawapan aku adalah adik aku. Aku tidak mahu kehilangan adik aku, seperti mana aku kehilangan ibubapa aku. Lobak merah tu, terpaksalah aku korbankan kerana nyawa adik aku lebih penting daripada lobak merah" Fang muncul di atas pentas lagi. Lalu dia menangis sambil memeluk abangnya "Apa hal kau menangis pulak ni?"

"Sebab adik lebih penting daripada lobak merah. Tak dapat nak makan donut lobak merah pun takpe, asalkan abang masih ada lagi dengan adik" Ramai pula di dalam studio markas kotak menangis melihat kemesraan dan keakraban mereka berdua. Probe pun turut menangis sekali

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini sebab semuanya tengah menangis.. UWAAAAAAAA" Probe pergi menangis sambil memeluk encik bos dia iaitu Adudu "Dan author Lynz kata, dia akan peluk cik mimpi dalam mimpi nanti!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi" bisik Fang di dalam dakapan abangnya

* * *

"Selamat kembali semua! Nampak si landak masih lagi di dalam pelukan abangnya. Kita abaikan mereka dan teruskan dengan rancangan kita. Seterusnya dari Aisyah! Hello Aisyah! Jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo adalah ya, Kapten Kaizo memang seorang abang yang terbaik untuk Fang! Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Apa perasaan Kapten Kaizo kalau Boboiboy menjadi adik kepada Kapten Kaizo?"

"Jawapan aku adalah bolehlah"

"Lerr.. itu ke jawapan abang"

"Yea, itu sahaja jawapan abang. Kau ingat abang akan jawap seperti orang lain ke. Kau nak aku jawab yang abang gembira menerima si kawan baik kau tu sebagai adik abang? Kau nak aku jawab macam tu ke? Kau juga tahu aku ni sentiasa jawab dengan serius" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy hanya menepuk dahinya. Emmy hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Ha ah! Adik nak abang jawab macam tu! Sebab abang lebih comel kalau tak jawab dengan serius sahaja" Fang buat muka serius ala-ala abang dia. Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya

"Isk isk isk... baiklah, soalan untuk Boboiboy, apakah makanan kegemaran Boboiboy?"

"Buah oren" Boboibo tersengih di situ "Tapi saya suka masakan Tok Aba, semuanya sedap!"

"Wah, cucu yang baik ni" Probe mengusap-usap kepala Boboiboy "Jangan nakal-nakal yea dan selalu dengar cakap Tok Aba. Soalan ini pula untuk Emmy. Boleh tak Emmy buat robot berbentuk manusia?"

"Boleh boleh! Emmy ada cipta satu robot manusia tapi dalam bahasa lain adalah android dan nama android Emmy adalah Ayane! Dia selalu menjadi pembantu Emmy dekat makmal"

"Saya selalu nampak robot Ayane tu.. cun melecun! Heheheee..." Probe tersengih di situ tapi semua tidak pedulik "Seterusnya dari LizzNP. Jawapan dia ni memang terbalik. Dia cakap Kapten Kaizo bukan abang yang terbaik. Dia cakap lagi, abang mana yang suka ketuk kepala adiknya selalu dan seksa adik dia begitu teruk sekali.. isk isk isk"

"Tapi itu sudah menjadi lumrah seorang abang untuk mengetuk kepala adiknya sendiri. Aku ketuk kepala dia pun sebab nak betulkan kepala dia yang penuh dengan idea kenakalan dia" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abangnya. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah "Sudahlah, jangan nak tersenyum aje dekat aku"

"Hehehee... Soalan untuk Emmy. Apa hobi Emmy? dan apakah makanan kegemaran Emmy?"

"Emmy suka gardening dan juga suka mencipta sesuatu! Makanan kegemaran Emmy adalah berkaitan dengan cendawan seperti sup cendawan, cendawan goreng, cendawan pizza.. bestnya kalau dapat makan sekarang" Lily terus muncul dengan sepiring cendawan pizza "WAH! CENDAWAN! Terima kasih kakak Milly!"

"Sama-sama Ammy" Lily turun ke bawah pentas sambil melompat-lompat keriangan. Gopal rasa lapar melihat Emmy menikmati pizza cendawannya

"Agaknya orang genius selalu ada sesuatu makanan kegemaran seperti adik beradik alien ni. Dia orangkan suka makan lobak merah... agaknya macam tu lah kot. Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo tapi ini adalah soalan YES or No. Tapi... yang tak bestnya alat renjatan elektrik sudah dihapuskan oleh Kapten Kaizo sendiri" menangis Probe seorang diri "Tapi tak perlulah saya berikan soalan itu kepada Kapten Kaizo. Reader kita yang seterusnya, dari Kesya-Milk! Jawapan dia adalah, Kapten Kaizo memang seorang abang yang terbaik buat diri Fang walaupun seringkali dibuli oleh abangnya sendiri tapi dia tetap sayangkan landak. Dia mahu tujukan soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Tiada soalan untuk Emmy"

"Takpe. Lagipun mulut Emmy penuh dengan makanan" Emmy kunyah pizza itu secara perlahan-lahan

"Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, boleh tak kamu mengajar dia menjadi sadis dan garang?"

"Boleh tapi kau perlu hadir kelas sadis dan garang aku pada setiap hari" jawab Kaizo

"Bila masa abang ada kelas sadis dan garang? Tak pernah adik dengar"

"Abang baru sahaja buka hari ni" Fang merenung tajam ke arah abangnya tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak nampak sahaja "Apa-apa jelah abang ni. Kalau pasal sadis, garang, kejam, ganas.. mesti nombor satu" Terus kepala Fang diketuk oleh Kaizo sendiri

"Hehehee... sekejap berbaik, sekejap bergaduh.. macam tu lah adik beradik. Baiklah, soalan untuk Boboiboy. Pernah tak Boboiboy pergi ke Indonesia?"

"Maaf, saya belum pernah lagi pergi ke Indonesia tapi saya berharap, satu hari nanti, saya dapat menjejaki ke sana" jawab Boboiboy dengan sopannya

"Sopan aje Boboiboy ni jawap. Oh yea, dia ada permintaan untuk Lily" Lily terus muncul di sebelah Probe dengan senyuman dia yang amat menakutkan "Errr.. dia cakap, dia nak dua bungkus kerepek pisang"

"Wuuu! boleh boleh! Tapi Lily perlukan alamat rumah dia. Kalau tidak, macam mana Lily nak hantar"

"Tapi... dia ada dekat sini, tengah peluk Lynna sebab dia yang nak" Probe tunjuk ke arah Lynna yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kesya-Milk "Bolehlah Lily bagi dekat dia nanti" Lily terus larikan diri dan muncul di sebelah Lynna

"Lily ni macam cartoon Road Runner pulak. Cepat aje lari" Probe tergelak sedikit "Yeah! Seterusnya dari peminat saya iaitu Zulaila athirah! Hello Laila! Soalan dia, semuanya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Wahai Kapten Kaizo, jika kamu ditakdirkan sebagai seorang wanita, adakah kamu masih membuli adik kesayangan awak?"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo berfikir sekejap "Mungkin aku akan membuli dia tapi aku tak dapat bayangkan diri aku menjadi seorang gadis walaupun ramai yang asyik katakan wajah saya ada sedikit macam orang perempuan. Saya sendiri tidak faham kenapa mereka katakan begitu"

"Takpelah Kapten Kaizo, lepas ni cuba tumbuh jambang yea. Mesti tak macam rupa gadis dah.. hehehee" Kaizo mengusap-usap dagu dia dan bayangkan diri dia ada jambang "Soalan kedua untuk Kapten Kaizo, jika kamu ditakdirkan sudah tiada nyawa. Siapakah yang kamu boleh berharap akan menjaga Fang dibumi?"

"Lynna. Aku yakin dia dapat jagakan Pang dengan baik" jawab Kaizo yang masih lagi mengusap-usap dagu dia

"Soalan ketiga untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dikalangan kawan-kawan adik kamu si landak, siapa yang kamu paling percaya?"

"Semua" jawab Kaizo dengan tenangnya "Semua kawan-kawan Pang aku percaya tapi yang aku paling percaya sekali adalah Boboiboy"

"Soalan terakhir, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tidak pernah menghukum Yaya apabila Kapten Kaizo makan biskut dia?"

"Biskut yang Lahap selalu beli tu ke?" Boboiboy dan Emmy angguk kepada Kaizo "Hmm... aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa biskut tu"

"Hah, Yaya ada bawak biskut tu" muncul Yaya disebelah Kaizo dengan biskut yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Muka Fang berubah menjadi hijau sebab rasa nak muntah "Kapten Kaizo nanti rasalah dekat rumah"

"Tapi malangnya aku tidak begitu gemar makan biskut" lega Fang apabila mendengar kata-kata abangnya "Tapi aku akan suruh si Pang ni makankan untuk aku" Fang terus pengsan di atas pentas. Boboiboy dan Emmy ketawa kecil di situ

"Hehehee.. kasihan si landak. Pengsan pulak" Mereka abaikan Fang pengsan di atas pentas "Seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana, jawapan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, dia yakin kalau Kapten Kaizo menjadi abang yang terbaik untuk Fang. Dia juga ada pelbagai jenis kek untuk Kapten Kaizo dan juga untuk pecahan Boboiboy. Nanti saya akan hantar ke rumah mereka yea. Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, kalau kamu berpeluang menjadi menjadi pelajar balik. Apa yang kamu akan lakukan pada saat itu? Boleh tak dia nak ikut pergi latihan tempur?"

"Aku akan belajar sampai pandai dan aku akan kalahkan si Pang! Dan aku akan tunjukkan kemahiran yang aku ada! DAN AKU AKAN MENAKLUK SELURUH SEKOLAH!"

"Gila kuasa ke apa, abang aku ni" bisik Fang yang baru sahaja sedar dari pengsan

"Dasyat juga Kapten Kaizo ni. Baiklah, seterusnya untuk Boboiboy. Dia nak kamu berpecah kepada Halilintar dan Gempa dulu" Boboiboy terus berpecah kepada dua iaitu Halilintar dan Gempa. Lily muncul di atas pentas sebab ada Gempa "Haih, penyibuk ni ada juga... kita abaikan sahaja. Soalan untuk Halilintar, kalau Taufan kenakan kamu, apa yang kamu akan lakukan dan apa hobi kamu?"

"Bagi aje pedang halilintar. Biar rasakan dengan renjatan elektrik dari aku, siapa suruh kacau aku lagi. Hobi aku? entahlah.. aku pun tak tahu" kata Halilintar

"Soalan untuk Gempa, apakah buku kesukaan Gempa? Jika kamu dipilih sebagai ketua osis atau lebih dikenali sebagai president of student body, apa yang kamu akan lakukan?" Probe melihat sahaja Lily bermain-main dengan topi Gempa

"Errr... buku apa yea, buku cerita kot tapi saya ni jenis jarang baca buku" Gempa tersengih sambil betulkan balik topi dia "Kalau saya menjadi president of student body dekat sekolah, saya akan pastikan setiap pelajar akan dapat belajar dengan secara unik dan menarik!"

"Tu aje?" tanya Fang

"Hehehe.. tu aje yang aku dapat fikirkan" Gempa tersengih

"Atau sebenarnya author Lynz tak tahu nak tulis skript apa dekat jawapan kau tu" kata Fang lagi

"Err... agaknya kot" Gempa tergelak malu

"Hehehee... takpelah. Soalan terakhir untuk kamu berdua. Apakah mata pelajaran yang kamu berdua sukakan?"

"Sukan" jawab Halilintar

"Sains" jawab Gempa

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kamu berdua boleh bercantum semula" Boboiboy kembali menjadi biasa "Seterusnya dari nalisya. Hmmm... dia cakap Kapten Kaizo dan Fang memang sesuai menjadi adik beradik. Dia ingin melihat kamu berdua ucapkan kasih sayang adik beradik dan cium di pipi bukan di mulut yea. Silakan"

"ABANGGG!" Fang peluk abangnya "Adik sayangkan abang!" Fang cium-cium pipi abangnya sampai basah

"Yea, abang pun sayangkan kau juga" Kaizo mengelap pipi dia yang sudah basah itu

"Bagus bagus... dia ni peminat kamu berdua! Reader kita yang terakhir iaitu shefira, dia cakap Kapten Kaizo dan Fang sesuai sangat menjadi adik beradik walaupun sering kali bergaduh, mereka akan tetap bermesra juga. Kepada shefira dan juga latifa, nanti saya akan berikan request kamu kepada mereka yea. Harap bersabar. Nampaknya kita sudah pun-" Probe ditolak oleh Lily. Mikrofon dia dirampas oleh Lily

"Hello.. hello... testing 1 2 3.. semua dengar yea" Lily betulkan suara dia "Lily kalau takde soalan, memang tak sah Edisi Malam Minggu. Baiklah, jawapan untuk kapten itik yang super duper hot tu. Lily jawab, abang Kaizo memang abang yang terhebat dan terbaik untuk si landak yang super nakal tahap 200%! Sekarang ini, saya ingin bertanyakan soalan yes or no kepada abang Kaizo" Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening dan sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang tenaga dia "Kalau ada 10 orang macam landak dan Lily, agak-agaknya abang Kaizo boleh handle ke tak?"

"No" jawab Kaizo "Buat aku pening kepala adalah. Baik aku humban korang semua dekat planet lain daripada melayan perangai tak betul korang"

"Hehehee... memang susah nak handle kami yang super pelik tambah nakal" Lily angguk-angguk seorang diri "Soalan untuk abang Kaizo lagi. Abang Kaizo boleh menari tak?"

"No" jawab Kaizo

"Bagus bagus.. soalan terakhir untuk Ammy"

"EMMY LAH!"

"Maaf yea Ammy" Emmy mula rasa geram dengan Lily "Sebenarnya akak rasa curiga sangat sangat, macam mana Ammy boleh tinggal sorang-sorang? Tak sunyi ke? macam mana Ammy boleh uruskan hidup sendiri?"

"Emmy sebenarnya sudah lama hidup berdikari. Emmy pandai nak uruskan hidup sendiri sebab ibubapa Emmy yang ajar Emmy. Kadang-kadang rasa sunyilah juga tapi Emmy ada peneman iaitu anak patung arnab biru! Emmy bela anak patung tu dari kecik lagi"

"Oh begitu" Lily angguk-angguk faham

"Dah habis bagi soalan?" Probe muncul di sebelah Lily

"SUDAH!" Jerit Lily dekat mikrofon. Probe cepat-cepat rampas mikrofon itu sebab takut Lily akan menjerit lagi

"Kalau sudah, pergi berdiri sana untuk stand-by" Probe tolak-tolak Lily kebelakang pentas. Dia terus kembali terbang ke tengah pentas "Maaf yea semua sebab gangguan dari si pelik. Baiklah, kita sudah pun selesai dengan sesi soal jawab tapi belum tamat lagi kerana kita ada persembahan yang terakhir! Persembahan ini adalah dari 5 gadis yang menawan iaitu YAYA, YING, BELLA, FAYE DAN LILY!"

Mereka berlima berdiri di hadapan mikrofon dengan baju maid mereka. Mereka akan bernyanyi bersama "Hai! Kami adalah THE LOVELY GIRLS! Dengarkanlah nyanyi lagu kami iaitu WINGS!" kata Faye dengan penuh semangat

 _Mama told me not to waste my life_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
 _And if they give you shhhh..._  
 _Then they can walk on by_

 _My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
 _And I can't hear a sound_  
 _But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

 _Walk, walk on over there_  
 _'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_  
 _I'm not listening_  
 _Keep talking, all I know is_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
 _And they can't detain you_  
 _'Cause wings are made to fly_  
 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
 _These wings are made to fly_

 _(Hey, hey, woo!)_

 _I'm firing up on that runway_  
 _I know we're gonna get there someday_  
 _But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_

 _Talk, talk turns into air_  
 _And I don't even care, oh yeah_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_  
 _I'm not listening_  
 _Keep talking, all I know is_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
 _And they can't detain you_  
 _'Cause wings are made to fly_  
 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
 _These wings are made to fly_

 _I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
 _I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
 _You better keep on walking_  
 _I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
 _You better keep on walking_  
 _I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_  
 _I'm not listening_  
 _They're just like water off my wings_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
 _And they can't detain you_  
 _'Cause wings are made to fly_  
 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
 _These wings are made to fly_

 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
 _These wings are made to fly_

"Sekian terima kasih semua!"

"Terima kasih dengan persembahan kamu tadi! Berikan tepukan gemuruh untuk kelima-lima gadis kita!" Para penonton studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka berlima "Edisi Malam Minggu sudah pun berakhir tapi kita akan jumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan dengan tiga tetamu kita iaitu Fang, Lynna dan Rizu! Berikan 2 soalan kamu dan tuliskan di ruangan review! Jumpa lagi semua!" Probe berjoget-joget di atas pentas

Kali ini Boboiboy pula muncul dengan soalan dia "Hai! Saya Boboiboy! Saya akan berikan soalan untuk minggu ini. Soalan saya kepada anda semua, diantara kesemua kawan-kawan saya, siapakah yang layak menjadi idola kamu dan kenapa? Berikan jawapan anda di ruangan review. Saya tidak sabar untuk membaca jawapan kamu semua! Jumpa lagi" Boboiboy melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera sambil tersenyum mesra

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan**

 **-Fang, Lynna dan Rizu-**

 **Homeward Bound by Simon & Garfunkel**

 **Wing by Little Mix**


	9. Minggu Terakhir

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"HAI HAI HAI SEMUA! Saya adalah host kamu untuk rancangan EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Hari ini Probe memakai pakaian costume naga yang berwarna merah "Hari ini kita ada tema, iaitu tema Fairytale.. jadi anggap ajelah ini ala-ala Holloween yea. Hehehee" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa sebab hari ini encik bos perlukan studio markas kotak untuk perhimpunan alien-alien durjana seluruh galaxy-" Terus kepala dia kena ketuk dengan Adudu "ADOI! ADOI! AMPUNKAN SAYA ENCIK BOS!"

"YANG KAU BAGITAHU SEMUA ORANG APASAL! CUBA KAU TENGOK, KAPTEN KAIZO SUDAH BERSEDIA UNTUK BELASAH AKU!"

"Maafkan saya encik bos! Saya tak sengaja!"

"AKU TAK PEDULIK! AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Adudu terus mengetuk kepala besi Probe dengan spana gergasi. Tirai pentas dibuka secara automatik dan terpaparlah Rizu dan Ying berpakaian seperti pahlawan sejati

"PIZU DI SINI! UNTUK GANTIKAN TEMPAT ABANG FANG! SEBAB DIA TAK NAK BERDUET!"

"Dan saya adalah Ying! Saksikanlah duet kami iaitu My heart!"

 _Di sini kau dan aku_  
 _Terbiasa bersama_  
 _Menjalani kasih sayang_  
 _Bahagia ku denganmu_

 _Pernahkah kau menguntai_  
 _Hari paling indah_  
 _Ku ukir nama kita berdua_  
 _Di sini surga kita_

 _Bila kita mencintai yang lain_  
 _Mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar_  
 _Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah_  
 _Sayang ku akan hilang_

 _If u love somebody_  
 _Could we be this strong_  
 _I will fight to win_  
 _Our love will conquer all_  
 _Wouldn't reach my love_  
 _Even just one night_  
 _Our love will stay in my heart_  
 _My heart…_

"Terima kasih!" kata Ying dan Rizu serentak. Para penonton markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka berdua. Rizu melambai-lambai kepada mereka sambil masuk balik ke dalam belakang pentas. Manakala Ying pula, dia turun ke bawah dan kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Probe kembali di atas pentas dengan benjol di sana sini. Adudu sudah pun dibelasah oleh Kaizo dan kini, dia sedang berehat di dalam bilik sebab Kaizo belasah memang amat terus sekali, selamat tak koma

"Maaf yea semua. Hari ni saya jadi naga benjol ajelah... hehehee" Probe tergelak sedikit "Terima kasih kepada Ying dan Rizu dengan duet kamu tadi. si landak tu memang susah sikit kalau nak ajak berduet tapi kalau dengan orang-orang yang dia paling sayang, cepat aje. Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu-tetamu kita pada hari ini. Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia adalah seorang budak kecil di dalam geng Boboiboy. Suka berceloteh panjang lebar dan suka sangat makan kerepek pisang yang diberikan oleh Lily. Dia adalah RIZU!"

"YEAH! PIZU KEMBALI LAGI SEKALI!" Kali ini Rizu telah menukar pakaian costume dia kepada costume seekor beruang "Hehehee... Pizu nak jadi teddy bear hari ini, bolehkan?"

"Err.. boleh kot. Rizu duduk dulu yea" Rizu duduk di atas kerusi sofa sambil tersenyum comel

"Tetamu kita yang kedua, dia adalah seorang panas baran. Suka sangat marah-marah orang sebab suka sibuk dalam urusan dia, suka cari masalah dengan abang dia dan dia bukanlah seekor landak tapi orang tetap suka panggil dia landak sebab style rambut dia dan dia adalah FANGGG!"

Fang keluar dengan muka masam kerana dia terpaksa berpakaian seperti seekor arnab di dalam cerita Alice in Wonderland. Ramai para penonton yang gelakan dia tapi ada juga yang terasa comel melihat Fang berpakaian seperti itu "APA GELAK-GELAK! KORANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE?"

"Isk isk isk... marah pula si landak ni" kata Probe

"Mestilah marah! SUKA HATI KORANG AJEKAN NAK KETAWAKAN ORANG!" Fang terus duduk di atas sofa sambil bersilang tangan

"Errr... kita ke tetamu kita yang terakhir. Dia adalah seorang puteri fantasy bukan galaxy, lagipun putera galaxy ada dekat situ" Probe tunjuk kearah Kaizo "Walaupun dia seorang yang lemah lembut tapi dia sebenarnya sama kuat seperti Kapten Kaizo. Dia adalah LYNNA!"

"Hai semua!" Lynna keluar pentas belakang dengan senyuman mesra dia. Hari ini dia berpakaian seperti pahlawan puteri "Apa khabar semua?"

"KAMI BAIK SAHAJA!"

"Hehehee..." Lynna terus duduk disebelah Fang yang masih lagi bermasam muka

"Yeah! Tetamu kita sudah pun berada di sini! Mari kita mulakan sesi soal jawab! Tapi sebelum itu, saya akan baca balik soalan Boboiboy pada minggu lepas. Diantara kawan-kawan Boboiboy, siapakah yang layak menjadi idola kamu? Macam-macam jawapan saya terima, nanti saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu dan juga soalan kamu untuk mereka bertiga. Baiklah, kita mulakan dengan reader kita yang pertama iaitu Kaizo atau dikenali sebagai peminat Kaizo. Idola dia adalah Fang dan Yaya. Fang sebab dia nakal macam si peminat Kaizo ni dan Yaya pula sebab dia seorang yang sabar dan suka berikan nasihat yang berguna tapi idola nombor satu dia ialah KAPTEN KAIZO! Soalan dia untuk Fang, boleh tak dia nak resepi donut lobak merah dan apa pendapat kamu tentang fanfic Cinta Pertama Fang?"

"Boleh boleh.. boleh cari dekat internet" jawab Fang dengan nada sinisnya "Heheheee..."

"Cheh, boleh pulak macam tu" kata Probe

"Dah tu, nak sangat resepi tu. Carilah dekat internet"

"Fang Fang.. tak baik tau jawab macam tu. Orang dah tanya, jawablah dengan baik" Fang tersengih dan lalu terasa malu dengan Lynna. Rizu tergelak kecil

"Hmm.. yelah, nantilah adik bagitahu dia. Oh yea, tentang fanfic Cinta Pertama aku tu.. APASAL AUTHOR BUAT FANFIC TU.. UWAAAA! CINTA KU HANYA KEPADA DONUT LOBAK MERAH" Fang gigit cushion sofa tersebut sebab terlampau geram sangat "Pendapat aku, itu hanyalah mimpi author sahaja" Probe terus ketuk kepala Fang dengan spana "WOI! APASAL KETUK KEPALA AKU PULAK!"

"Sebab fanfic itu adalah masa depan landak.. hehehehehe" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Probe dan author Lynz "Seterusnya dari Floral Lavender dan idola dia sudah tentu si landak ungu iaitu FANG! sebab Fang ni handsome, comel, suka menolong kawan-kawan dia di saat-saat dalam kesusahan walaupun dia suka buli orang" Fang terus tersenyum bangga dengan diri dia

"Cheh, banggalah sangat" bisik Gopal yang duduk jauh daripada Fang iaitu di bahagian belakang studio markas kotak

"Soalan dia untuk Fang, apakah perasaan kamu kalau kamu ada penyakit merbahaya dan apa kamu akan lakukan?"

"Hmmm... aku akan cuba untuk merealisikan impian aku sebelum aku mati iaitu melihat abang aku berkahwin dengan kak Lynna" Kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan abang dia tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja "Tapi aku yakin, abang aku akan tetap mencari penawar penyakit aku. Betul tak abang?" Fang tersenyum kepada abang dia yang ada di sebelah dia

"Tak, aku biarkan kau merana aje" Kaizo terus turun ke bawah

"ABANGGGGGGGGG!" Fang berapi-api balik tapi kali ini dekat abang dia pula. Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala. Rizu main dengan teddy bear dia yang baru diberikan oleh Probe

"Hehehee.. kasihan kau yea landak. Soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna. Apa yang kamu selalu lakukan diwaktu lapang bersama Kapten Kaizo di fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik?"

"Kita orang selalu pergi latihan tempur, itu pun Kaizo yang ajak. Kadang-kadang tu pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar atau dekat luar Pulau Rintis, kadang-kadang tu berborak biasa sahaja. Tiada yang istimewa pun" jawab Lynna secara jujur

"Hehehe... tiada yang istimewa tapi dekat hati ada istimewanya"

"Betul tu Probe! Aku sokong sahaja" Fang menyibuk sekali

"Bagus bagus.. berikan sokongan kepada mereka sampai bila-bila yea. Seterusnya dari cik Fiona! Idola dia adalah FANG! Ramai juga katakan si panas baran ni idola mereka yea"

"Mestilah, aku kan lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Cheh, hebatlah konon" bisik Gopal lagi

"Soalan dia untuk Fang.. dia ada berikan 10 kotak donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang! Tapi nanti saya akan hantar dekat rumah yea. Oh yea, soalan dia adalah, Fang tak pernah ke nak ajar abang kamu memasak? masakan dia kan masin tahap melampau"

"Hmm.. ajar abang aku masak. Bila ajar aje, mesti bergaduh dengan abang aku tu. Malaslah aku nak ajar dia, biarkan masin.. MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Fang ketawa sekuat hati di atas pentas. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya di bawah pentas

"Tapi kamu juga yang tukang telan makanan abang kamu" Probe tergelak sedikit

"Hmmm.. memang pun" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Baiklah, seterusnya untuk Lynna. Pernah tak Lynna kena kacau dengan orang lelaki semasa shopping ke atau semasa jalan-jalan?"

"Hmmm... sejujurnya, saya jarang kena kacau. Kalau ada pun, saya selalu abaikan mereka sahaja dan teruskan berjalan"

"Bagus bagus.. kalau boleh, biar saya sahaja kacau Lynna" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan Spana "Adoi! Yelah, saya tak kacaulah kakak kesayangan kamu yang bakal menjadi kakak ipar kamu tu" Kali ini Probe kena ketuk dengan Kaizo pula "Adeh, timbul satu lagi benjol. Tapi memang betullah kan. Kita ulang balik saat-saat Kaizo memegang cincin untuk melamar Lynna"

Sebuah skrin television muncul di atas pentas dan lalu sebuah video telah dimainkan. Video itu adalah sewaktu Kaizo menghendap adiknya bersama Yaya. Kaizo cakap sesuatu tentang beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya dekat Lynna dan selepas itu television itu dicantas oleh Kaizo

"ALA! Baru nak enjoy movie tadi, dah kena cantas" Probe baru sahaja keluarkan popcorn dia

"APASAL KAU KELUARKAN VIDEO YANG TAK MASUK AKAL!"

"Errr.. jangan marahkan saya Kapten Kaizo. Saya cuma nak buktikan sahaja bahawa KAPTEN KAIZO SUKAKAN LYNNA!" Terus Probe larikan diri. Kaizo mengejar Probe di sekeliling studio markas kotak. Fang tidak berani hendak melihat Yaya dan Yaya pula rasa merah pula muka dia. Lynna tak tahu nak cakap apa

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini!" kata Rizu dengan nada ceria dia

* * *

"Adeh, berbenjol-benjol kepala saya ni" Kepala besi Probe sudah dipenuhi dengan benjol-benjol terbaru. Kaizo sudah kembali tenang sambil minum air teh hijau dia. "Kita sambung balik dengan soalan cik Fiona tadi. Soalan untuk Rizu, jika kamu ada kuasa, Rizu nak kuasa apa tapi tak boleh pilih kuasa bayang macam kuasa abang kesayangan kamu tu"

"Alaaaa..." Rizu terus peluk lengan Fang dengan muka sedih dia "Kalau tak boleh.. Pizu nak kuasa terbanglah! Macam kuasa kakak Yaya! Boleh terbang ke sana sini!" Muka sedih dia terus berubah menjadi ceria balik

"Reader kita yang berikutnya iaitu Azuki5991 dan idola dia adalah Fang juga.. sebab si landak tu pandai, rajin dan suka jaga kebersihan" Fang tersenyum bangga lagi "Azuki ni sebenarnya ada soalan lain tapi dia nak tukar soalan lain pulak.. cheh, boleh main tukar-tukar pulak. Selamatlah author ni baik, kalau tidak, sudah lama dia cantas-cantas orang yang suka sangat buat author pening kepala. Hehehee... soalan dia yang pertama untuk Fang. Apa kamu buat apabila kamu terjumpa dengan pelakon suara kamu sendiri iaitu Wong Wai Kay? dan ada mesej yang istimew untuk dia tak?"

Fang bangun dan terus merampas mikrofon di tangan Probe "Wahai pelakon suara ku yang serba comel itu, aku akan berterima kasih kepada dia kerana berikan suara yang cukup macho dan membuat peminat aku lebih ramai lagi! Hahahaaa! Dan mesej aku kepada dia, jagalah suara mu yang serba macho tu elok-elok, kalau tidak, tak bolehlah aku nak marah-marah dia orang yang suka cari pasal dengan aku. Berusahalah pelakon suara ku iaitu Wong Wai Kay! Itu sahaja mesej aku kepada dia. Kalaulah dia baca, berbunga-bunga hati aku nanti.. heheheee" Fang terus kembalikan mikrofon itu kepada Probe

"Macam dia dengar aje mesej dari landak.. hehehee.. dan untuk pelakon suara saya iaitu Encik Anas Abdul Aziz, terima kasih kerana berikan suara comel kepada saya. Sangat sangat terharu" Probe mengesat air matanya lagi

"Lily pun nak juga berterima kasih kepada pelakon suara watak Lily iaitu diri sendiri" Lily menyibuk pula di atas pentas "Lily tahu, ramai yang tengah berimaginasi bagaimana suara Lily. Bayangkan sahaja suara Lily seperti suara Sailormoon! Hahahahahaaaa!" Lily tergelak-gelak sambil turun dari pentas

"Cheh, dia pun nak menyibuk juga" bisik Probe "Soalan seterusnya untuk cik Lynna kita. Cik Lynna, Cik Lynna.. cik Lynna suka bunga apa?" Probe berkelip-kelip mata dia dekat Lynna

"Errr.. Saya suka bunga rose dan bunga Lavender" jawab Lynna dengan lembut

"Bolehlah saya hantar bunga dekat cik Lynna nanti. Hehehee... soalan terakhir untuk Rizu dari Azuki. Apa yang Rizu suka dan tak suka dekat dunia ini?"

"Pizu sukakan keamanan! dan Pizu tak suka tengok haiwan terseksa. Kasihan haiwan-haiwan tu. Pizu menangis bila ada orang suka buli kucing, seksa kucing tapi bukan setakat kucing sahaja, haiwan lain pun ada yang terseksa juga" Rizu mengesat air mata dia yang mengalir keluar sedikit "Robot badut jangan seksa mana-mana haiwan tau"

"Tak, abang badut tak kan seksa mana-mana haiwan lagipun Rizu comel jadi anak beruang ataupun anak penguin" Rizu terus tersenyum lebar. Dia suka pula memakai costume beruang "Adeh, saya terlepas pula dengan satu reader ni. Nama dia adalah Aria sister tapi dia tiada idolanya. Dia cakap, boleh tak Fang nak cuba tanding dengan adik dia iaitu The only Aria?"

"Malas aku" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Boleh pulak si landak ni malas. Kita abaikan si pemalas tu. Baiklah, seterusnya dari Kesya-Milk She. Idola dia adalah Lynna kerana dia seorang yang lembut dan bijak. Soalan dia untuk Lynna. Apakah makanan kesukaan Lynna?"

"Saya suka makan pau kacang merah atau apa-apa sahaja yang ada kacang merah... hehehee.. boleh dikatakan saya ni hantu kacang merah" jawab Lynna

"Kacang merah, cendawan lah, kerepek pisanglah, lobak merahlah.. macam-macam betul ada yea. Selamatlah saya ni robot. Soalan seterusnya untuk Fang, berapa banyak haiwan bayang yang Fang ada?"

"Hmmm.. entahlah, tak terkira aku tapi paling utama sekali adalah harimau bayang aku! HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Dan juga penguin bayang!" Rizu buat muka comel dia seperti anak penguin "Pizu suka bila abang Fang keluarkan penguin bayang"

"Nanti abang keluarkan lagi penguin bayang"

"Probe bayang takde" tanya Probe

"Probe bayang tiada di dalam data jam kuasa aku" jawab Fang dengan selambernya

"Cheh, tak guna punya landak" bisik Probe "Soalan in pula untuk Rizu, pernah tak rasa takut dengan Kapten Kaizo yang garang sangat tu?"

"Hmmm... sebenarnya Pizu tak takut sangat pun sebab bila abang Paizo garang, dia nampak comel pula. Comel macam penguin!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Tapi ramai yang suka tengok abang Paizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal terutama sekali kakak Lily!" Lily angguk-angguk tanda betul. Dia ada di sebelah Boboiboy yang entah kenapa hari ini senyap sahaja

"Nanti saya akan kumpulkan kesemua video-video Kapten Kaizo mengamuk. Nantikan keluaran DVD terbaru yang bertajuk Kapten Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Hanya dijual di Pulau Rintis sahaja, dapatkan dengan segera sementara stok masih ada. Limited edition ni! Lupa pula, siapa beli, akan dapat plushie percuma iaitu Kaizo dan Lynna" Lily sudah keluarkan duit dompet dia sebab nak beli DVD itu. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahi lagi. Fang rasa seperti mahu beli juga, mesti seronok kalau dia dapat menonton bersama abang dia nanti. Tak dapat nak dibayangkan "Seterusnya dari Jaina Proudmore. Idola dia adalah Lynna kerana Lynna adalah kakak yang terbaik daripada si Kapten Kaizo tu"

"Ada juga nak tengok keamukan aku nanti ni" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggamkan tangannya

"Di sini juga, Jaina nak jadi adik kepada Lynna. Boleh ke?" tanya Probe kepada Lynna

"Boleh, akak tak kisah" Lynna melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera sambil tersenyum mesra

"Ini pula datang dari Aisyah! Hai Aisyah! Idola dia adalah Yaya kerana Yaya seorang yang ceria, tegas dan cantik" Probe betulkan suara dia sekejap "Soalan dia untuk Lynna, apa perasaan Lynna jikalau Fang menjadi adik kamu?"

"Saya akan sayang dia seperti mana saya sayangkan dia sekarang" Lynna peluk kepala Fang "Tapi kalau dia buat nakal, saya akan sekeh kepala dia.. hehehee" Lynna sekeh sedikit kepala Fang secara lembut. Mereka tergelak di situ "Takdelah, akak tak kan sekeh kepala Fang. Akak akan nasihatkan Fang, lagipun akak tak suka menghukum orang"

"Kak Lynna dan abang berlainan betul. Dia tu suka hukum orang, kak Lynna tak suka. Abang tu suka dengan kekerasan dan kak Lynna tak suka. Abang tu suka marah-marah orang walaupun tanpa sebab tapi kak Lynna akan marah orang bila ada sebab. Hehehee.. tapi abang tu jarang nak marah kak Lynna"

"Hmm.. tak kan dia nak marah-marah akak pulak"

"Betul tu cik Lynna. Tak kan dia nak marah-marah orang perempuan pulak, tak ke gila tu. Nanti ada juga baling tin kosong dekat si Kapten Kaizo tu. Tak patut, tak patut. Baiklah, soalan untuk Rizu. Rizu nak kuasa apa?"

"KUASA TERBANG!" Rizu terus berdiri dan buat aksi ala-ala superman

"Alahai, comellah pulak budak ni. Soalan yang terakhir untuk Fang. Apakah makanan kegemaran kamu selain daripada donut lobak merah?"

"Hmm.. bubur lobak merah yang abang aku buatkan" Hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit dengan jawapan adiknya. Dia tersenyum sedikit "Itulah satu-satunya makanan abang aku yang tidak masin"

"Betul tu abang Fang! Abang Paizo kalau masak, mesti masin tahap nak bagi orang masuk ho-" Fang tutup mulut Rizu supaya tidak bercakap lagi. Dia tersengih sahaja kepada abang dia

"Hehehe.. takut Kapten Kaizo mengamuklah tu" Probe tergelak "Seterusnya ialah The only Aria. Dia ni bingung sebab tak tahu nak pilih siapa idola dia, jadi dia pilih sahaja kesemuanya. Soalan dia untuk Lynna, bila cik Lynna nak berkahwin dengan Kapten Kaizo sebab dia tak sabar nak tengok cik Lynna dan Kapten Kaizo bersama. Mesti seronok kan kan kan kan" Tiba-tiba sahaja music orang nak kahwin berbunyi dan Probe letak sejambak bunga mawar putih di atas tangan Lynna dan sebuah topi hitam di atas kepala Kaizo

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?!" Kaizo bangun dan terus cantas topi itu "APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN?"

"Saya cuma nak kahwinkan Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna sahaja.. janganlah marah sebab ramai sangat yang tanya ni, bila Kapten Kaizo nak kahwin?" Kaizo terus menghempuk kepala Probe dengan kerusi "Adeh, memang tiada acara kahwin lah hari ni. Sakit kepala saya"

"Sudah-sudahlah tu, kalau ada jodoh, adalah tu" jawab Lynna sambil tersenyum. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat Lynna "Akak cakap KALAU"

"Hehehee.. baiklah kak Lynna" jawab Fang sambil berangan abang dia sudah pun berkahwin

"Hmmm... landak dah tak betul. Baiklah, seterusnya dari AN! Hai hai AN!" Probe lambai-lambai dekat depan kamera sambil tunjuk plushie Fang dekat AN "Hehehee.. kalau nak, silalah mintak dekat sesiapa yang tercicir dekat atas lantai markas kotak tadi. Tapi comel juga plushie Fang ni, boleh peluk-peluk.. gigit kepala dia, gigit kaki dia.."

"WOI!" Fang rampas plushie Fang "Ini biar aku yang simpan"

"Pizu nak boleh?" Fang bagi dekat Rizu "Terima kasih abang Fang! Nama plushie ni ialah PANG!" Terus Rizu memeluk plushie Fang di dadanya. Berapi-api Fang sebab namakan plushie itu dengan nama Pang

"Kasihan.. hehee.. baiklah, AN ni tiada soalan tapi dia ingin menjawab soalan Boboiboy. Idola dia sudah tentu si landak ungu tak mandi sebulan tu" Terus Fang balik meja dekat Probe dan berbenjollah lagi kepala si Probe "Adeh, sakit kepala saya. Dia cakap di sini, si landak tu pandai, baik, comel dan bergaya"

"Bila masa si landak tu comel dan baik" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sebab kepelikan "BOBOIBOY KU LEBIH BAIK DAN LEBIH COMEL DARIPADA SI LANDAK TU!" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja

"DIAMLAH KAU!" Fang jerit balik dekat Lily

"Jangan nak main ketuk-ketuk kepala pulak" Probe nampak Fang dan Lily sudah bersiap sedia dengan spana masing-masing. Mereka terus duduk diam sebab Kaizo sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua "Hehehe.. tahu takut. Seterusnya dari gadis mysterious. Idola dia adalah Fang, Yaya dan Ying! Mereka adalah idola kepada adik gadis ni kerana Fang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal macam diri dia. Yaya pula sebab dia gadis muslimah yang hebat dan selalu menutup aurat dan Ying pula selalu bersaing dengan Yaya tapi tak pernah benci Yaya. Soalan dia untuk Fang, diantara kawan-kawan kamu, siapa yang paling kamu sayang? dan adakah Fang suka menonton drama korea?"

"Mestilah aku sayangkan kesemua kawan-kawan aku. Dia orang kawan-kawan terbaik aku. Aku tak berapa gemar menonton drama korea, lebih baik aku ulangkaji matematik! Lagi seronok"

"Wah, rajin sungguh anak alien ni. Kawan-kawan di rumah, ikutlah perangai rajin si landak yea" Probe betulkan suara dia "Seterusnya adalah dare tapi ramen sudah habis dimakan oleh encik bos. Hehehe.. maaf yea sebab dare cik gadis mysterious tidak dapat ditunaikan. Soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna. Apakah makanan kegemaran Lynna?"

"Rasanya saya sudah jawab tadi. Pau kacang merah atau apa-apa sahaja yang berkaitan dengan kacang merah" kata Lynna dengan lembutnya

"Soalan untuk Rizu, apakah makanan kegemaran kamu selain daripada kerepek pisang dan chocolate"

"Hmmm... tak tahu tapi Pizu suka makan bubur lobak merah yang abang Paizo buat! SEDAP SANGAT!" Rizu berikan senyuman lebar dekat Kaizo "Nanti buatkan untuk Pizu lagi yea!"

"Suka betul si budak penguin ni. Seterusnya dari guest yang saya tidak tahu apa nama dia. Lupa nak letak namalah ni tapi takpe. Idola untuk si guest ini adalah Yaya kerana Yaya seseorang yang berdisiplin dan bijak. Soalan dia untuk Fang. Kuasa penembus Fang masih boleh digunakan lagi tak? sebab Fang tidak pernah guna di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik"

"Aku pernah guna sekali aje, masa tu dalam chapter... entahlah, aku pun tak ingat chapter mana. Lepas tu aku tak guna dah" jawab Fang dengan jujurnya

"Dia juga ada cabaran untuk Fang. Dia cakap Fang tidak boleh makan donut lobak merah selama seminggu, kalau tidak, abang kamu akan menghukum kamu dengan latihan tempur" Probe tergelak sedikit, manakala Kaizo pula, dia tersenyum sinis

"Boleh aje.. seminggu ajekan, bukannya sebulan pun" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Yelah tu Fang, entah-entah.. esok menangis sebab tak dapat donut lobak merah" bisik Boboiboy

"Biarkanlah si landak tu. Bukan menangis sahaja, terus jadi tak betul" Lily pula menyibuk sekali

"Seterusnya soalan untuk Lynna. Soalan dia berbunyi begini. Macam mana Lynna boleh tahan dengan perangai adik beradik alien itu? dan apa yang Lynna suka tentang Kapten Kaizo" Probe terus berikan mikrofon dia kepada Lynna "Jawab, jangan tak jawab"

"Hmm... macam mana saya tahan dengan perangai dua orang alien tu. Sebab saya ni penyabar tapi perangai dia orang selalu buat saya tergelak dan gembira dengan keakraban dia orang. Saya tahu, lepas dia orang bergaduh, mesti berbaik semula" Lynna belai rambut Fang yang ada disebelah dia "Untuk soalan kedua tu... saya suka tentang diri Kaizo adalah sikap dia yang suka melindungi adiknya, sayangkan adik dia walaupun dia selalu buli Fang dan juga sikap garang dia. Garang macam mana pun, ada juga kelembutan di hati dia" Lynna terus berikan senyuman manis kepada Kaizo yang berada di bawah pentas. Fang melihat sahaja Lynna, lepas itu dia pandang kearah abang dia. Fang rasa seperti nampak abang dia sedang tersenyum sedikit

"Hmmm..." Fang mengusap-usap dagunya "Mencurigakan" bisik Fang

"Baiklah. Soalan untuk Rizu. Kenapa Rizu suka gigit orang? Rizu nak tak kuasa macam abang kesayangan kamu? Kalau nak, mintak dekat Emmy, suruh dia buatkan dan berikan kuasa bayang dekat Rizu"

"Pizu gigit orang yang suka buat hal sahaja. Ibu cakap, Pizu suka sangat gigit orang dari Pizu bayi lagi. Pizu suka kalau ada kuasa bayang macam abang Fang! Bolehlah Pizu bergabung kuasa dengan abang Fang!" Rizu peluk Fang "Bolehkan abang Fang"

"Boleh" jawab Fang

"Kalau macam tu, ESOK JUGA PIZU MINTAK KAKAK EMMY TOLONG BUATKAN!"

"DAN LILY AKAN MINTAK TOLONG AMMY BUATKAN KUASA MACAM BOBOIBOY! LILY KUASA TUJUH!" Lily terus bayangkan diri dia berpecah tujuh. Boboiboy tersengih sahaja sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Sibuk aje si pelik ni" bisik Fang

"Seterusnya dari Dark Princess! Idola dia adalah si landak! Kerana landak tu pandai dan kacak. Soalan dia untuk Fang.. tapi soalan ini macam untuk Kapten Kaizo aje" Probe terus terbang ke sebelah Kaizo "Soalan dia berbunyi begini, apakah Kapten Kaizo tahu bahawa Fang pernah pengsan semasa dia mengeluarkan naga bayang saat dia berlawan dengan Ejojo?"

"Aku tahu tentang itu sebab si Pang pernah ceritakan kepada aku" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Fang. Macam mana perasaan Fang jika cermin mata Fang rosak? dan apa Kapten Kaizo akan lakukan jika cermin mata Fang rosak?"

"Aku akan suruh dia sellotape sahaja cermin mata dia tu. Boleh gunakan lagi" jawab Kaizo

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang "Mestilah perasaan sedih tapi aku kan ada dua cermin mata.. hehehehe tapi satu tu aku dah bagi Rizu pula"

"Abang Fang boleh ambik balik kalau cermin mata abang Fang rosak. Pizu boleh beli baru"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Rizu balas balik dengan senyuman dia

"Comel betul kamu berdua ni" kata Lynna. Probe kembali ke atas pentas. Lalu dia mencari soalan seterusnya

"Reader kita yang seterusnya adalah dari Lizz! Idola dia sudah semestinya si landak ungu yang bernama Fang! sebab dia tu kacak, sombong tapi sebenarnya dia ni baik, pintar, suka bersihkan rumah dan pandai memasak. Mengikut kata dia lagi, SUAMI IDAMAN LIZZ! Probe tergelak di situ. Fang bermasam muka di atas pentas

"WUUUUUUU! SUAMI IDAMAN.. HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Lily turut tergelak juga bersama Probe di atas pentas

"WOI! Nak bagi soalan atau nak gelakan aku?"

"Maaf yea landak" Probe tergelak sedikit. Lily masih lagi gelak dan Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan spana, terus muncul satu benjol di kepala Lily "Kasihannn... " Lily menangis di atas pentas, sampailah Kaizo terpaksa mengheret Lily turun dari pentas "Kasihannnn untuk kali kedua. Soalan untuk Fang, kemana kunci yang Ratu Lily berikan kepada kamu di episode Isi Hati Fang?"

"Kunci tu sebenarnya ada dengan saya" Lynna pula yang jadi tukang jawab "Saya yang simpankan kunci itu"

"Ha ah, aku bagi kunci tu dekat kak Lynna sebab tak nak orang lain guna"

"Macam itu pula. Tapi Fang tak nak suruh abang kamu gunakan ke?" tanya Probe

"Hmmm... dia bukannya bagi aku tengok apa yang ada dalam isi hati dia tu" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Soalan untuk Rizu, apa yang Rizu lakukan bersama dengan ayah kamu semasa Lynna bawa dia ke sini?"

"Pizu berborak dengan ayah Pizu, lepas tu Pizu tunjuk semua lukisan Pizu dekat ayah! Terima kasih kakak Lynna, terima kasih abang Paizo! Pizu sangat terharu dengan kejutan dari kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo! Lepas tu Pizu ceritakan dekat ibu Pizu, dia siap menangis lagi sebab Pizu dapat mengenali ayah Pizu sikit. Ayah Pizu tu kacak orangnya dan juga tinggi lampai. Dia ada pesan dekat Pizu, jadi budak yang baik dan selalu dengar cakap ibu. Jangan lawan kata-kata ibu dan selalu ingat yang ibu selalu sayangkan Pizu. Bukan ibu sahaja, abang Paizo, abang Fang dan kakak Lynna pun sayangkan Pizu juga. Jadi Pizu tak kan ulang balik kejadian hari itu. Maafkan Pizu yea, kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo"

"Akak maafkan" kata Lynna

"Comel betul celoteh budak kecik ni" kata Probe "Oh yea, Lizz ada soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Hukuman apakah yang sesuai untuk adik dia sebab gagal dalam peperiksaan!"

"Hukuman paling bagus sekali ialah KALAU AKU SEBAGAI CIKGU DIA! MESTI DIA AKAN TAKUT DENGAN KEGARANGAN AKU! DAN AKU AKAN AJAR DIA SAMPAI PANDAI!"

"Dasyat cikgu Kapten Kaizo ni" Menggigil Probe "Seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana. Idola dia adalah Halilintar kerana dia tu pendiam, calm and cool! Speaking pula saya.. yang kedua pula ialah Kapten Kaizo kerana dia adalah abang paling best di dunia! Dia ni hebat dalam bertarung dan juga penjaga galaxy yang hebat tapi sadisnya tahap 200 level! Baiklah, soalan untuk Lynna, adakah Lynna masih belajar lagi ataupun sudah bekerja?"

"Saya masih belajar lagi tapi bukan dekat sekolah. Belajar dekat Kolej" jawab Lynna

"Oh, belajar lagi rupanya. Si kirana ni ada hadiah macam-macam untuk Rizu tapi saya akan hantarkan hadiah-hadiah tersebut dekat rumah Rizu nanti yea. Soalan untuk Rizu, kalau rumah Rizu tiba-tiba sahaja terputus elektrik, apa yang Rizu akan lakukan? dan kalau kamu dapat pergi ke luar negara. Negara mana yang Rizu nak pergi sangat?"

"Pizu akan hubungi abang Fang dan abang Paizo sebab Pizu takut gelap. Takut hantu keluar nanti. Lepas tu Pizu akan lari keluar rumah dan menjerit 'ABANG FANG! ABANG PAIZO! ADA HANTU NAK MAKAN PIZU!" Tiba-tiba Gopal muncul di atas pentas

"Samalah dengan abang. Abang takut dengan hantu badut, sudahlah tahun lepas ada hantu badut jahat ni gigit tangan abang. Selamat abang tak bertukar menjadi hantu badut"

"Wei, yang kau ada dekat atas pentas kenapa?" tanya Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Hehehe.. aku nak berkongsi pengalaman hantu badut aku dengan Rizu ni aje" Gopal turun ke bawah dengan tersengihnya. Rizu melambai-lambai kearah Gopal dan terus dia sambung balik soalan tadi

"Pizu nak pergi ke Jepun sebab Pizu nak tengok anime-anime dekat sana. Mesti menarik kan kan kan! Abang Fang bawaklah Pizu ke sana nanti, ok?"

"Ok Rizu!" Rizu terus peluk Fang

"Baiklah, soalan untuk Fang. Jika kamu manusia biasa, tiada jam kuasa dan menjalani kehidupan secara normal tanpa ada encik bos dan saya juga di bumi ini, adakah kamu akan bersaing dengan Boboiboy atau sesiapa sahaja? satu lagi soalan untuk kamu, mana lebih kacak, seekor landak, Halilintar atau abang kamu?" tanya Probe

"Kalau aku manusia ke alien ke, ada kuasa ke tiada kuasa ke.. aku akan tetap bersaing dengan Boboiboy.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Sebab aku lebih hebat daripada dia" Boboiboy hanya mampu menepuk dahi sahaja "Ala, mestilah seekor landak yang lebih kacak daripada Halilintar dan abang aku. Dia orang tu biasa-biasa sahaja" Fang ketawa bangga di atas pentas itu

"Cheh, tak habis-habis dengan berlagak dia" bisik Boboiboy. Lily hanya mengangguk sahaja tanda setuju

"Seterusnya dari NONAME! Agaknya apa nama kamu yea... hmmmmm... Jennifer Lopez? hehehee.. jangan marah yea. Idola si NoName ni adalah Halilintar, Kapten Kaizo dan juga LILY!"

"YEAHHHH!" Lily meloncat-loncat di atas pentas yang baru sahaja muncul "Terima kasih kerana memilih Lily sebagai idola kamu. Lily akan berusaha untuk menjadi pelik yang lebih pelik daripada yang pelik daripada pelik-pelik yang lain. LILY TAK KAN KALAH DENGAN KEPELIKAN LILY YANG BIASA! Lily akan menjadi bertambah pelik dan pelik dan pelik dan pelikkkkk..." Lily kena heret turun oleh Kaizo

"Heheehee.. boleh pulak si pelik buat ucapan dekat atas pentas. Ingat ini acara bagi award ke apa. Berbalik kepada tadi, dia suka Halilintar dan Kapten Kaizo kerana mereka tu dingin dan sadis. Baiklah, soalan untuk Fang, kamu tahu itu anime Vocaloid. Dia cakap muka Fang macam mirip si Kaito Shion"

"Errr.. aku tak pernah tengok anime tu tapi aku mesti lagi kacak dari si siapa.. Kaito Shion?" Lalu Probe tunjuk wajah sebenarnya Kaito Shion. Kaizo pula muncul di atas pentas untuk melihat gambar itu

"Macam muka aku sahaja" kata Kaizo

"Hehehee.. ada sedikit mirip muka Kaizo" Lynna ketawa sedikit

"MANA BOLEH! DIA CAKAP MUKA DIA MACAM ADIK KAN!" Tapi Kaizo dan Lynna abaikan sahaja. Rizu usap-usap lengan Fang "Abang dan kak Lynna saja nak buat adik marah, merajuklah macam ni"

"Hehehee... pandai pulak si Fang ni merajuk" kata Lynna

"Biarkan dia merajuk. Bolehlah kita keluar dua orang lepas ni daripada ajak si budak merajuk ni" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Fang berapi-api dengan abang dia

"Alahai, comel pulak si landak ni merajuk. Oh yea, cik NoName ni nak cubit-cubit pipi Rizu sebab comel sangat. Saya akan cubitkan pipi dia khas untuk NoName!" Probe terus cubit pipi Rizu yang tembam sedikit itu "Kita ke reader yang seterusnya iaitu Ejen Alicia. Kejap yea... pening pula Probe baca dia punya ayat ni tapi jangan risau, saya akan usahakannya. Dia cakap dekat sini, idola dia adalah Boboiboy, Fang, Kapten Kaizo, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka adalah idola dia adalah kerana Boboiboy mempunyai pipi tembam dan berani lawan alien dengan mudah. Landak pula sebab rambut dia macam landak, comel dan suka bermanja dengan abang dia. Kapten Kaizo pula mempunyai sifat tegas, ganas, suka buli adik dia dan dia cakap sikap Kapten Kaizo ada mirip seperti dia iaitu Ejen Alicia. Yaya pula, gadis yang sangat ayu, cantik, pintar, sopan dan ada sifat tegas. Ying pula sebab kalau diajak cakap, mesti dia tak kan faham dan dia juga cantik seperti kawan baik dia iaitu Yaya. Dia tanya, boleh tak lima orang superhero ini menerima dia sebagai kawan?"

"Boleh boleh!" jawab Ying

"Saya sudi menjadi kawan kamu" kata Yaya

"Saya ok aje. Saya suka berkawan" kata Boboiboy pula

"Aku pun macam Boboiboy, aku ok aje" kata Gopal. Lalu mereka berempat pandang ke arah Fang yang ada di atas pentas

"Aku?" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying angguk sambil melihat Fang "Hmmm.. korang kata ok, aku pun ok ajelah"

"Dia cakap dekat sini, dia nak bawak ke markas dia. Boleh berkenalan dengan Ejen Rama, Ejen Jenny dan juga Ejen Ridzwan, termasuklah ejen Ali dan pak cik dia sekali iaitu Ejen Bakar tapi.. bukan ke Ejen Jenny tu jahat? Pelik aku" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Kalau boleh, bawak Kapten Kaizo, kak Lynna dan Rizu sekali yea. Lepas tu, kalau boleh.. dia nak bergabung dengan Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna untuk sesi latihan tempur sebab dia nak kenakan ejen Ali nanti, kalau boleh, jangan bagitahu dia"

"Boleh, akak tak kisah kalau ejen Alicia nak menghadiri sesi latihan tempur dengan akak dan abang Kaizo. Kami sentiasa mengalu-alukan sesiapa sahaja" jawab Lynna secara lembut

"Seterusnya dari Zulaila Athirah! HAI LAILA!" Probe melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera "Soalan untuk Fang, kamu alien kan? kenapa kamu boleh berbahasa cina?"

"Soalan apa macam tu, sudah tentu aku ni alien. Aku boleh berbahasa cina sebab aku belajarlah. Bukan bahasa cina sahaja yang aku belajar, bahasa lain pun aku belajar juga" jawab Fang

"Soalan kedua untuk Fang, adakah kamu suka berfashion?"

"Errr.. entah, tak kot" kata Fang sambil berfikir, diri dia bukannya suka berfashion sangat "Rasanya tak lah kot"

"Soalan ketiga, diantara kamu, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying, siapakah yang paling tinggi?" Probe garu-garu sekejap kepala dia

"Gopal tinggi sikit daripada aku dan Boboiboy lebih rendah daripada aku! HAHAHAAAAA!" Boboiboy rasa geram pula dengan si Fang "Aku lebih tinggi daripada Boboiboy.. HAHAHAAA!"

"Adeh, sudah-sudah lah tu.. asyik nak berlagak aje si landak mambang ni. Oh yea, berapa ketinggian Kapten Kaizo? Bukan saya tanya yea, si Laila yang tanya"

"Abang aku tinggi, tinggi sedikit daripada kak Lynna... tapi aku tak tahu berapa cm.. tujuh kot.. entahlah"

"Soalan keempat, bila hari jadi Fang?"

"13 April" jawab Fang secara ringkas

"Soalan terakhir dari Laila untuk Fang juga. Hadiah apa yang kamu harapkan sewaktu tiba hari jadi kamu nanti?"

"Ermmm... buku latihan matematik! Heheheehe... Aku tak kisah pun hadiah apa-apa tapi, jangan bagi yang pelik-pelik sudah" Fang terus pandang ke arah Lily yang sedang makan kerepek pisang itu "Kalau boleh, buatlah kejutan untuk aku. Betul tak abang?"

"Hmmm.. tengoklah dulu" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai kepada reader yang terakhir iaitu Aruna Hikana! Idola dia adalah Kapten Kaizo! Soalan dia untuk landak. Sekiranya abang kamu mati kerana kawan baik kamu si Boboiboy yang bunuh, adakah kamu akan tetap berkawan dengan dia? dan kamu rasa, abang kamu tu elok jadi lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Kalau Boboiboy bunuh abang aku. AKU TAK KAN MAAFKAN DIA!" Terus aura-aura kegelapan dia keluar "Tapi aku yakin, kawan baik aku bukan sejahat itu. Hati dia tu terlalu suci murni macam dah kena basuh dengan klorox. Putih aje. Soalan kedua tu, abang aku tak sesuai jadi perempuan. Dia sesuai jadi lelaki aje" Fang sudah kembali tenang sedikit

"Soalan untuk Lynna. Di beberapa chapter dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Ada part waktu Lynna dan Kapten Kaizo bersama. Adakah kamu berdua sedang berdating?"

"Ermmm... takdelah, mana ada dating pun. Just pergi jalan-jalan bersama aje"

"Ala, datinglah tu kan.. betul tak betul tak betul tak" Probe usik-usik lengan Lynna. Muka Lynna berupa menjadi merah sedikit "Hehehee... muka cik Lynna merah lah. Soalan kedua untuk cik Lynna. Muka Lynna ikut muka ibu atau ayah kamu?"

"Saya ikut muka ibu saya" Lynna tersenyum sedikit sebab masih lagi rasa malu

"Soalan untuk Rizu. Macam kamu boleh berjumpa dengan Lily? dan kenapa Rizu suka banyak bercakap?"

"Masa tu Pizu jalan-jalan, lepas tu Pizu jumpa kakak Lily. Dia tanya Pizu, kenal tak abang Boboiboy? Pizu jawablah kenal, dan abang Boboiboy tu kawan baik kepada abang kesayangan Pizu iaitu abang Fang. Lepas tu kakak Lily bagi Pizu kerepek pisang dan ajak Pizu pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar. Lepas tu kakak Lily asyik tanya tentang abang Boboiboy. Dia cakap, kalau ada informasi terbaru, bagitahu dekat kakak Lily. Kakak Lily selalu datang ke Pulau Rintis dan dari situlah kakak Lily dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya, kakak Ying, kakak Faye dan juga kakak Bella. Hehehee..." Rizu bagi peace dekat depan kamera "Pizu banyak cakap sebab Pizu suka bercerita!"

"Sini dia ada soalan tambahan untuk Boboiboy" Probe terbang ke sebelah Boboiboy yang ada di bawah pentas "Apa nama ibu bapa kamu dan Boboiboy rasa diri kamu comel tak? Sebelum tu, minum air ini dulu"

"Air ni?" Boboiboy mengambil secawan air daripada tangan Probe "Tak naklah, mesti ada apa-apa muslihatkan"

"Mana ada.. minum ajelah" Boboiboy rasa ragu-ragu untuk minum air itu tetapi dia minum sahaja. Terus Boboiboy bertukar menjadi perempuan. Semua yang ada di dalam studio markas kotak terkejut. Fang tergelak besar di atas pentas

"HAHAHAAHAAAA! BOBOIBOY JADI PEREMPUAN! ELOKLAH TU! SESUAI SANGAT DENGAN SUARA KAU YANG MACAM PEREMPUAN TU! HAHAHAAAAA!" Fang tergelak sambil berguling-guling di tengah pentas

"WEI! APA KAU BUAT NI?" Terkejut Boboiboy. Hati Lily hancur melihat Boboiboy bertukar menjadi seorang gadis. Lalu dia ketuk Probe dengan spana gergasi

"TUKAR BOBOIBOY BALIK! TUKAR BOBOIBOY BALIK! TUKAR BOBOIBOY KEPADA LELAKI YANG SEJATI! BUKAN GADIS TIRUAN!" menjerit Lily di dalam markas studio kotak

"Adeh adeh! yelah yelah.. saya tukarkanlah dia balik" Probe bagi air yang seterusnya. Lalu Boboiboy berubah menjadi biasa iaitu lelaki sejati bukan tiruan "Dengan itu, berakhirlah sesi soalan jawab dan persembahan kita yang terakhir adalah persembahan dari lima orang superhero Pulau Rintis dengan lagunya Hanya melihat ke depan"

"NANTI DULUUUUU!" Lily menjerit di mikrofon yang dia baru beli tadi. Ramai para penonton studio markas kotak terpaksa tutup telinga sebab Lily menjerit tadi "Lily nak bagi soalan juga!"

"Adeh.. yelah yelah, cepat sikit" Probe duduk jauh-jauh sebab takut kena tolak dari Lily lagi. Lily terus naik ke atas pentas dengan muka ayu tambah nakalnya

"BBB-CHAN ADALAH IDOLA KUUUUU! ADOI!" Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan spana "Heheheee.. Lily tak kan menjerit lagi. Soalan untuk Rizu si comel penguin. Penguin, penguin, selain daripada abang landak, siapa lagi idola Rizu?"

"ABANG PAIZO DAN KAKAK LYNNAAAAAA!"

"Aduh, Rizu dan Lily ni.. dua-dua asyik nak jerit aje" Pening kepala Probe

"Soalan untuk landak yang tak handsome, jika Harraz minta perhatian lagi dari abang Kaizo yang super duper hot atau terlebih hot tu, landak nak marah atau cemburu lagi?"

"Heheheee... aku akan be-" Fang nampak Lynna sedang perhatikan dia "Aku akan tegur dia secara elok-elok, tak marah dan tak cemburu" Fang tersengih sambil melihat Lynna. Lalu Lynna angguk tanda bagus

"Errrr... Lily tiada soalan untuk kak Lynna tapi terimalah kerepek dan teh but teh hijau takde" Lily terus bagikan sekotak besar yang penuh dengan kerepek dan teh. Lalu dia turun ke bawah dengan gembiranya. Fang sudah bangun untuk berdiri di tengah pentas untuk bersiap sedia dengan persembahan dia sebentar lagi, Lynna dan Rizu duduk di tepi pentas

"Habis pun soalan dari Lily si pelik. Baiklah, sekarang baru boleh kita terhibur dengan persembahan dari lima superhero kita iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying dengan tajuk lagunya HANYA MELIHAT KE DEPAN!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah pun berada di tengah pentas bersama dengan Fang. Penyanyi utama mereka adalah Yaya dan Ying

 _hanya lihat ke depan karena jika menoleh_  
 _air mata ini akan terlihat_  
 _memandang jauh ke depan dan membulatkan tekad_  
 _ayo melangkah ke sana_

 _bertemu denganmu dan selalu bersama_  
 _masa remaja kita yang penuh kenakalan_  
 _kita tahu bahwa hal yang teramat penting_  
 _tuk kehidupan ini berada di masa depan_

 _walaupun sekarang menyenangkan_  
 _tapi tak akan berlanjut selamanya_  
 _jangan terus terbuai_

 _hanya lihat ke depan tuk terakhir kalinya_  
 _biarkan ku tampil dengan keren_  
 _walau aku masih takut pada tempat yang baru_  
 _tidak ada kata mundur_

 _jika berpaling ke jalan di belakang_  
 _hanya ada angin yang bertiup_  
 _woo ooo woo ooo woo ooo yess woo woo woo wooo_

 _waktu ku jatuh cinta kemudian patah hati_

 _lalu seperti anak kecil berdiri di ayunan_  
 _kata-kata yang kotor semua ku teriakkan_  
 _di saat itu pun kamu tetap menemani aku_  
 _walau seberat apapun kesedihan tak berlanjut selamanya, ayo hadapilah_

 _hanya lihat ke depan, saatnya berpisah_  
 _percayalah pada hari esok_  
 _walaupun tak ada dirimu, walaupun tak ada aku_  
 _tetap bisa hidup sendiri_

 _walau berjalan di jalur berbeda_  
 _langit yang luas menghubungkan kita_  
 _woo ooo woo ooo woo ooo yess woo woo woo wooo_

 _saatnya tuk berangkat_  
 _ayo buanglah semua kenangan_

 _hanya lihat ke depan tuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan ku tampil dengan keren_  
 _walau aku masih takut pada tempat yang baru, tidak ada kata mundur_  
 _jika berpaling ke jalan di belakang, hanya ada angin yang bertiup_  
 _woo ooo woo ooo woo ooo wooo ooo wooo ooo woo ooo yesss woo woo woo wooo_

"Terima kasih semua!" kata Yaya dan Ying sambil melambai-lambai kearah para penonton studio markas kotak. Mereka telah diberikan tepukan gemuruh "Jumpa lagi!"

"Akhirnya tamat juga Edisi Malam Minggu tapi ini adalah episode terakhir bagi musim kedua. Musim baru atau seterusnya memang tiada yea kerana author Lynz ingin buat Edisi Malam Minggu sampai musim kedua sahaja tapi jangan risau, fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik masih lagi diteruskan. Sedih pula saya ingin meninggalkan rancangan ingin... uwaaaa! sebab terlampau banyak sangat kenangan. Lebih-lebih lagi kenangan kena belasah. Author Lynz juga ingin minta maaf kalau ada kesilapan apa-apa. Dia juga ingin mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana sentiasa menghantar soalan atau cabaran di Edisi Malam Minggu dan terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menyokong fanfic Edisi Malam Minggu. TERIMA KASIH SEMUA! Jumpa lagi di fanfic yang lain, itu pun kalau adalah... author Lynz! BUATLAH RANCANGAN LAIN PULAK NANTI! SAYA KEMARUK NAK JADI HOST LAGI! UWAAAA!

"DIAMLAH KAU!" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan spana gergasi "Jumpa lagi di fanfic lain semua" Fang melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

-Tamat-

* * *

 **Sekian sahaja dari studio markas kotak untuk Edisi Malam Minggu**

 **Kalau ada apa-apa cadangan, sila beritahu yea :) nanti author akan mempertimbangkan**

 **p/s - author tamatkan Edisi Malam Minggu sebab author sibuk sangat sekarang ni :( Sampai susah nak cari masa... maaf yea semua.. harap kamu semua**

 **faham! Love you!**

 **Lagu di atas**

 **My Heart by Acha & Irwansyah**

 **Hanya Lihat Ke Depan by JKT48**


	10. Pengumuman dari Probe

**Edisi Malam Raya!**

* * *

"HELLO WARGA-WARGA PLANET BUMI! Sayalah host kegemaran kamu dalam RANCANGAN EDISI MALAM MINGGU! Tapi kali ini adalah edisi khas iaitu EDISI MALAM RAYA! HOOREEYYY! Saya telah mendapat kebenaran dari cik author kita untuk mengadakan edisi khas ini untuk para peminat Edisi Malam Minggu... sejujurnya, saya memang rindukan rancangan saya tu.. UWAAAAA!" Air mata palsu probe mengalir keluar. Lalu dia lap dekat baju kotor encik boss dia iaitu Adudu

"Seperti biasa, para readers bolehlah menghantarkan soalan kepada para tetamu kita nanti iaitu Kapten Kaizo dan adiknya, Fang. Tetamu kita yang terakhir adalah watak kegemaran kita semua iaitu RATU LILY! Suka tak suka tak suka tak? Kamu boleh menghantar dua soalan sahaja.. dan tarikh terakhir untuk menghantar soalan adalah 18 Jun 2017! Lepas tu, sesiapa yang hantar soalan selepas sahaja tarikh 18 Jun, saya bukan abaikan tapi saya jadi tukang baca ajelah tapi dalam hati.. heheheee" Probe berjoget-joget di situ

"WEEEEE! RATU LILY AKAN KEMBALI!" muncul Ratu Lily dengan pakaian baju kurung dia

"Eh, bila masa Ratu Lily muncul ni?" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia

"Ala, bagilah aku muncul sekali sekala.. bukannya selalu pun Ratu Lily dapat munculkan diri.. UWAAAAA! Sudahlah watak aku telah dimatikan oleh cik author kita yang terlampau baik hati ni.. UWAAAAAAA! SAYA RINDUKAN MUSUH KEGEMARAN SAYA IAITU LILY! DAN JUGA BAKAL KEKASIH HATI KU IAITU BOBOIBOY!"

"Isk isk isk.. sedih sungguh Ratu Lily ni.. takpe takpe, nanti kita buat jejak kasih yea. Ratu Lily dan Lily akan bertemu kembali di rancangan Edisi Khas Raya dan bersempena dengan jejak kasih duo Lily ni"

"Tapi kan Probe.." Ratu Lily peluk Probe dan lalu berkata lagi "Sekarang ni bukan lagi duo Lily tapi triple Lily sebab ada si itik tu.. aku dengar si itik tu pun ada buat masalah juga macam si Lily tu.. hmmmm... menarik.. nak juga jumpa si itik tu.. hehehee"

"Jangan risau Ratu Lily, nanti saya jemput sekali Lily si itik tu yea.. boleh buat rendang itik ni.. sedap ni"

"Hehehee... Ratu Lily akan tunggu! I'M COMING MY DEAR! I MISS YOU BOBOIBOY! dan jangan harap Lily akan dapat menang kali ini.. HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Adeh, tak habis lagi nak berebutkan si Boboiboy tu.. apalah istimewa sangat si pipi tembam tu.. aduh aduh.. baiklah, nantikan kemunculan Ratu Lily di Edisi Malam Raya yang akan mengilai tidak lama lagi di studio markas studio! Ingat yea, tetamu kita adalah Kapten Kaizo, Fang dan Ratu Lily.. sesi menghantar soalan telah dibuka sekarang dan akan ditutup pada 18 Jun! HANYA DUA SOALAN SAHAJA! Siapa bagi lebih, saya akan ketuk kepala anda dengan MERIAM BULUH GERGASI! Baiklah, sekarang sudah tiba masanya untuk Ratu Lily berikan soalan kepada para pembaca!"

"HAI SEMUA! Saya adalah Ratu Lily, ratu kebaikan bukan ratu kejahatan! Soalan saya adalah berbunyi begini.. Jika kamu dapat beraya di Pulau Rintis, rumah siapakah yang pertama sekali kamu nak pergi beraya? hehehee.. kalau Ratu Lily, mestilah rumah Boboiboy!" Ratu Lily mula berangan dia dapat bersalam salaman dengan keluarga Boboiboy "Hehehehe... oh yea, jangan lupa tuliskan jawapan anda di ruangan review, berserta dengan soalan kamu sekali yea! Bye semua! Kita akan jumpa lagi di EDISI KHAS MALAM RAYA! tapi kena tunggu bila dah raya yea.. heheheee"

Probe dan Ratu Lily melambai-lambai di depan kamera bersama

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada hari raya yang entah ke berapa**

 **-KAPTEN KAIZO, FANG DAN RATU LILY-**


	11. Edisi Malam Raya

**Edisi Malam Raya**

* * *

"YEAHHHH! KITA BERTEMU LAGI DI RANCANGAN EDISI MALAM RAYA! Hehehee.. puasa dah habis, Raya pun mula. Siapa puasa penuh? Saya setiap hari puasa sebab robot mana boleh makan.. hehehe" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Baiklah, sebelum saya panggil tetamu kita pada hari ini, saya ingin mempersilakan Trio Huru Hara untuk persembahan mereka iaitu dengan nyanyian sebuah laju bertajuk SUASANA DI HARI RAYA!"

Tirai pentas di naikkan dan ketiga-tiga gadis sedang bersiap sedia untuk nyanyikan lagu mereka. Pakaian mereka pada hari ini adalah baju kurung moden. Bella berwarna hijau, Faye berwarna pink dan Lily berwarna biru. Suasana di atas pentas penuh dengan pelita berbentuk ketupat dalam pelbagai warna. Ada lemang-lemang palsu di tepi pentas. Api palsu tengah masak lemang pun ada

 _Bella, Faye & Lily_  
 _Berlalulah sudah ramadan sebulan berpuasa_  
 _Tiba syawal kita rayakan dengan rasa gembira_  
 _Anak muda di rantauan semuanya pulang ke desa_  
 _Ibu dan ayah keriangan bersyukur tak terkira_

 _Bella_  
 _Bertukar senyuman dan salam ziarah-menziarahi_  
 _Tutur dan kata yang sopan saling memaafi_  
 _Suasana hari raya walau di mana pun jua_  
 _Memberikan ketenangan dan mententeramkan jiwa_

 _Bella_  
 _Kuih dan muih beranika macam_  
 _Makanlah jangan hanya di pandang_

 _Faye_  
 _Ketupat rendang sila nikmati kawan_  
 _Penat memasak malam ke pagi_

 _Lily_  
 _Wajik dan dodol jangan lupakan_  
 _Peninggalan nenek zaman berzaman_

 _Bella_  
 _Asyik bersembang pakcik dan makcik_  
 _Hai duit raya lupa nak di beri_

 _Bella, Faye & Lily_  
 _Berlalulah sudah ramadan sebulan berpuasa_  
 _Tiba syawal kita rayakan dengan rasa gembira_  
 _Anak muda di rantauan semuanya pulang ke desa_  
 _Ibu dan ayah keriangan bersyukur tak terkira_

 _Bella_  
 _Kuih dan muih beranika macam_  
 _Makanlah jangan hanya di pandang_

 _Faye_  
 _Ketupat rendang sila nikmati kawan_  
 _Penat memasak malam ke pagi_

 _Lily_  
 _Wajik dan dodol jangan lupakan_  
 _Peninggalan nenek zaman berzaman_

 _Bella_  
 _Asyik bersembang pakcik dan makcik_  
 _Hai duit raya lupa nak di beri_

Para penonton di studio markas kotak berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada kumpulan Trio Huru Hara. Bella, Faye dan Lily sangat berpuas hati dengan persembahan mereka di atas pentas itu

"TERIMA KASIH SEMUA!" Lalu mereka bertiga turun dari pentas sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Probe terbang ke tengah pentas semula. Kali ini dia sudah berpakaian baju melaju berwarna hijau dan dia siap memakai songkok di kepala besinya

"Yeahh! Terima kasih Trio Huru Hara dengan persembahan yang cukup buatkan saya rindu dengan kampung halaman saya. Yelah, encik bos saya mana pernah nak bagi saya cuti. Kalau tidak, boleh saya pergi balik kampung, jumpa mak dan ayah sa- ADOI ADOI! JANGAN KETUK SAYA ENCIK BOS!"

"KAU MANA ADA KAMPUNG! KAMPUNG KAU DEKAT SINI SAHAJA! JANGAN NAK BERANGAN KAU AKAN DAPAT CUTI SAKIT KE, CUTI BERSALIN KE, CUTI SEKOLAH KE.. KAU TETAP KERJA DENGAN AKU 24 JAM SEHARI!" Adudu ketuk kepala Probe dengan cawan tin

"Maafkan saya encik bos! maafkan saya!" Menangis Probe di atas pentas

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini!" kata Lily sambil berikan meriam gergasi kepada Adudu "Ketuk Probe sampai kepala dia kemek!"

* * *

"Kita sudah kembali!" Kepala Probe kemek sedikit akibat kena ketuk dengan meriam gergasi tadi "Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu kita pada malam ini" Lalu dia terbang ke tepi pentas

"Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia amat terkenal dengan panggilan landak. Bukan itu sahaja, dia juga terkenal dengan sifat dia yang panas baran dan juga suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia adalah seorang alien yang tinggal di bumi bersama abang dia dan DIA ADALAH FANG SI PANAS BARAN!" Para penonton berikan tepukan gemuruh apabila Fang keluar dari pentas belakang

"Hai semua" kata Fang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Hari ini Fang memakai baju melayu yang berwarna ungu. Dia pergi duduk di sebuah kerusi sofa yang telah disediakan di tengah pentas. Fang melihat meja di atas pentas penuh dengan makanan seperti kuih raya, rendang ayam, lemang, lontong, kuah kacang dan juga ketupat

"HAI FANG!"

"Hmm.. pelik pula tengok Fang berkelakuan baik. Takde pula dia nampak berlagak ke, sombong ke, macam landak panas baran ke.. hmmmm.. kepelikan" Probe perhatikan Fang sedang duduk sopan di atas kerusi sofa "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang kedua. Dia adalah seorang kapten yang terlebih handal, terlebih kacak, terlebih garang, terlebih ganas, terlebih serius dan juga terlebih gel dekat rambut.." Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo yang berada di belakang pentas "Dia adalah abang kepada si landak panas baran. SAYA MEMPERKENALKAN KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Kaizo seperti biasa, muka dia akan sentiasa serius. Tiada lambaian kepada para penonton, dia hanya pergi duduk di sebelah adiknya yang sudah merasai kuih raya di situ. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat makanan yang telah dihidangkan di atas meja. Hari ini Kaizo memakai baju melayu berwarna biru cair. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah adiknya

"Hehehee.. silakan makan yea Kapten Kaizo" Probe betulkan suara dia sekejap "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang terakhir. Dia adalah watak yang sudah dimatikan oleh cik author kita tetapi ramai yang merindui dia contohnya saya. Dia adalah musuh kepada Lily dan juga kawan kepada Lily juga. Dia adalah ratu kebaikan, bukan kejahatan. DIPERSILAKAN RATU LILY!"

"RATU LILY!" Lily sudah munculkan diri di atas pentas dengan mata bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Ratu Lily keluar dari pentas belakang

"LILY!" Ratu Lily berlari ke arah Lily, mereka berdua ingin berpelukan di tengah pentas kerana sudah lama tidak bergaduh di atas pentas studio markas kotak

"I MISS YOU, RATU LILY!"

"I MISS YOU TOO, LILY!"

"Alololo.. sweetnya!" Probe rasa ingin menangis di situ

Fang dan Kaizo buat muka bosan. Manakala para penonton rasa terharu melihat dua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak jumpa tetapi suasana terus bertukar menjadi dingin. Lily keluarkan meriam gergasi dia dan Ratu Lily pula sudah keluarkan kuku tajam dia. Kedua-duanya tidak berhenti berlari dan terus ingin menyerang satu sama lain

"BOBOIBOY IS MINE!"

"NOPE NOPE! BOBOIBOY LILY YANG PUNYA!"

"ERK?! ALAMAK!" Probe berlari ke arah tengah untuk hentikan peperangan mereka akan bakal berlaku nanti "BERHENTI!" Terus kepala Probe kena ketuk dengan meriam gergasi dan badan besi dia terkena cakaran dari kuku tajam Ratu Lily. Kepala Probe bertambah kemek lagi "Adeh.. kena lagi"

"ERK! Maaf Probe, kita orang akan berperang di tempat lain yea" kata duo Lily secara serentak

"Kenapa tak sambung sahaja berperang di atas pentas ini? Kenapa tidak di tempat lain?" Muncul Kaizo dengan pedang tenaganya. Senyuman sinis dia membuatkan duo Lily menggigil sedikit tetapi Lily tersedar sesuatu. Dia menahan gelakan dia kerana dia nampak Kaizo berpakaian baju melayu sambil pegang pedang tenaga. Lily terasa diri dia melihat pahlawan melayu campuran jepun sedikit "Kenapa kau gelak?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah"

"Err.. takde apa.. kita orang turun bawah dulu yea" Lily tutup mulut dia sambil ketawa kecil

"Eh kejap, Ratu Lily mana boleh turun bawah. Aku kan tetamu undangan bukan si Lily tu.. HAHAHAAAAA!" Ratu Lily ketawa besar di atas pentas sambil pergi duduk di atas sofa

"Eleh, tetamu konon. Lily nak duduk sebelah Boboiboy! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily turun ke bawah dengan hati yang ingin cemburukan Ratu Lily

"ERK! BOBOIBOY JANGAN DUDUK SEBELAH- Eh.. mana Boboiboy? Bukan ke dia tadi ada sebelah Gopal?" Ratu Lily mencari-cari Boboiboy di dalam studio markas kotak itu tetapi dia hanya nampak seekor kucing oren duduk di sebelah Gopal

"BBB-CHAN hilangkan diri? UWAAAAAA!" Lily terpaksa duduk di sebelah Faye. Kucing oren tadi sebenarnya adalah Boboiboy. Dia yang suruh Idoli tukarkan diri dia menjadi seekor kucing oren

"Kasihan duo Lily yea. Boboiboy korang dah hilang pun, tak pun kena bawa lari oleh orang" Terus Lily dan Ratu Lily berikan renungan maut kepada Probe "Hehehe.. saya bergurau aje.. hehehee.. tetamu kita sudah pun selesai huru harakan pentas, mari kita mulakan SESI SOAL JAWAB!"

"YEAAHH! Ratu Lily tak sabar nak jawab soalan-soalan dari peminat saya" Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar kepada Probe

"Hehehehe.. sebelum itu, saya akan bacakan soalan yang telah diberikan oleh Ratu Lily. Soalan dia berbunyi begini. Jika kamu dapat beraya di Pulau Rintis, rumah siapakah yang pertama sekali kamu nak pergi? Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan kamu kepada para tetamu kita. Semuanya sudah bersedia?"

"SEDIA!" jawab para penonton

"Ok, soalan ini datang dari Ai Nad! Dia kata dekat sini, mestilah dia nak pergi ke rumah Fang sebab dia ni peminat Fang bukan peminat Kaizo.. hehehee.. dan dia cakap, dia akan bawakan donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang!"

"Boleh boleh, bawa banyak sikit yea. Kalau nak bawa 200 donut lobak merah pun takpe" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Dan saya akan tetap abaikan ketukan dari abang saya kerana kekasih ku iaitu donut lobak merah akan datang ke rumah aku! YAHOOOO!"

"Sah adik aku ni dah tak betul" bisik Kaizo

"Baiklah, soalan untuk Fang dan Kapten Kaizo. Apa perasaan korang semasa menyambut Hari Raya terutamanya Kapten Kaizo yang pertama kali menyambutnya? Soalan kedua pula, adakah korang tak pakai baju sedondong selain warna ungu atau biru?"

"Hehehee.. abang aku raya pertama, dia sudah pergi ke kapal angkasa sebab nak latihan tempur katanya" kata Fang dengan senyuman lebar dia. Kaizo hanya angguk kepala sahaja tanda betul "Abang aku rasa biasa-biasa aje tapi.. AKU TELAH BERTUNGKUS LUMUS KEMASKAN RUMAH! MASAK RENDANG AYAM! BELI LEMANG SEBAB TAK TAHU NAK BUAT LEMANG. Ketupat pun ada, kuah kacang pun, kuih muih yang diberikan oleh kawan-kawan aku pun ada tapi biskut Yaya takde"

"Itu sebab kau simpan dekat dalam laci rahsia kau. Aku tahulah kau minat sangat dengan biskut kawan kau sampai kau tak nak kongsi biskut tu dengan orang lain" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"WAH! Fang simpan biskut dia sebab minat dekat orangnya ke?" Ratu Lily angkat-angkat kening kepada Fang yang sudah mula berapi-api

"YEA KE FANG? NANTI AKU HANTAR DEKAT KAU LAGI BISKUT AKU OK?" Muncul pula Yaya di atas pentas dengan matanya sudah bersinar-sinar seperti bintang menyinari langit angkasa

"WEI! MANA ADALAH! ABANG AKU BUAT CERITA SAHAJA!" Fang mula bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan

"Buat cerita? Habis tu, kenapa kau sorokkan biskut tu daripada orang lain? Cuba ceritakan perkara yang sebenarnya" Fang menelan ludah kerana dia mahu beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Semuanya sudah pasang telinga untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Fang

"Apa ceritanya, Fang?" Probe halakan mikrofon di depan mulut Fang

"Errr.. YELAH YELAH! AKU MENGAKU AJELAH. AKU MINAT BISKUT DIA" Padahal Fang tipu sahaja sebab nak sedapkan hati kawan dia dan juga abang dia supaya tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Wah! Terima kasih Fang! Nanti aku bagi lagi yea" Terus Yaya terbang ke bawah pentas untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Ying

"Hehehee.. mengaku jugak si landak ni. Oh yea, soalan kedua tadi tu, dia orang tak sedondong pun. Seorang biru dan seorang lagi ungu. Baiklah, soalan untuk Ratu Lily. Dia tanya Ratu Lily apa khabar? Apa perasaan Ratu Lily apabila Momoki dan Mimiko yang datang dari planet yang sama, tinggal di Pulau Rintis?"

"UWAAAA! SAMPAI HATI KORANG MUNCULKAN DIRI DEKAT SINI DAN TAMATKAN ROH AKU DEKAT PULAU RINTIS" Ratu Lily menangis di bahu Fang "Sudahlah pertarungan aku dengan Lily belum habis lagi. Tengok-tengok diri aku juga yang melayang bagaikan burung layang-layang terbang di langit. Oh Boboiboy ku, kalau si alien kembar tu buat hal, panggil sahaja Ratu Lily kerana AKU AKAN AJAR MEREKA!" Ratu Lily terus buat muka pontianak dekat alien kembar yang bernama Momoki dan Mimiko

"Err... orang bagi soalan lain, dia jawab lain pulak" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia yang masih lagi kemek itu

"Hehehee.. maaf.. perasaan saya adalah, sangat sedih sebab tak dapat nak tinggal dekat Pulau Rintis macam dia orang"

"Kasihan dia" Probe bagi sehelai tisu kepada Ratu Lily "Seterusnya dari Soragawa Mila. Pelik betul nama dia ni.. nama macam nama ular sawa pula, hehehee.. jangan marah yea. Jawapan dia untuk soalan Ratu Lily, sudah tentu dia nak pergi beraya di rumah Boboiboy! Heheee.. nak tengok pecahan Boboiboy lah tu. Soalan dia untuk Fang. Andaikan Fang jumpa orang berperangai socialpath, adakah kamu ingin berkawan dengan dia? dan di antara peperiksaan dan biskut Yaya, mana satu kamu pilih?"

"Hmm.. aku pilih peperiksaan! Hahahaaa! dan soalan pertama itu. Ratu Lily ni dulu-dulu pun boleh dikatakan socialpath tapi bila dah jadi baik, socialpath dia dah hilang. Baguslah tu. Kalau tidak, asyik nak seksa aku sahaja tapi aku rasa akan berkawan sikit-sikit kot, lepas tu larikan diri daripada orang itu" kata Fang dengan penuh yakin

"Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, kalau anda rasa geram, nak tak hempas kepala adik kamu dekat tiang? Sudah puasa? macam mana perasaan kamu? Ok tak?"

"Kalau aku rasa geram, aku bagi aje latihan tempur dekat adik aku ni. Biar dia tak jadi pemalas dalam hal-hal latihan tempur ni. Asyik nak lari sahaja, kalau bab mengamuk, boleh pulak kau tak jadi malas"

"Betul tu! Lily sokong sahaja" Lily ada di atas pentas dengan seekor kucing oren. Dia baru sedar tadi bahawa kucing itu adalah Boboiboy

"Aik, apasal si pelik ni ada dekat atas pentas?"

"Maaf Probe, Lily nak ambik lontong ni, sedap pula Lily tengok" Lily angkat mangkuk lontong itu dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangan lagi satu peluk Boboiboy. Kasihan Boboiboy telah dibawa oleh Lily ke hulu ke hilir macam peluk plushie sendiri

"Hmm.. ada-ada aje si pelik ni" bisik Kaizo "Soalan kedua itu, aku sekali pun tidak tinggalkan puasa dan perasaan aku biasa sahaja tapi nak latihan tempur waktu siang tak boleh sangat. Jadi aku latihan tempur waktu malam sahaja sampai ke sahur, baru aku turun ke bumi" jawab Kaizo yang masih lagi serius. Lalu dia pergi rasa lemang itu kerana mata dia asyik perhatikan lemang yang ada di depan mata dia "Sedap" kata Kaizo

"Heheheehe.. kalau sedap, makanlah lagi. Lemang ini saya yang buat sendiri. Encik bos langsung tak tolong saya. Dia tahu nak fikirkan untuk kalahkan Boboiboy aje"

"APA KAU CAKAP?" Muncul Adudu dengan meriam gergasi dia

"Jangan ketuk saya encik bos!" Adudu tenangkan diri dia dan terus ketuk kepala Probe. Kepala besi Probe bertambah kemek lagi. Baru Adudu turun dari pentas sudah puas hati dapat ketuk kepala robot kesayangan dia "Adeh.. bertambah-tambah kemek kepala saya. Sambung balik, soalan untuk Ratu Lily. Sudikah kamu untuk berkawan dengan Soragawa Mila? dan dia ingin kamu dan Lily nyanyikan sebuah lagu Don't Wanna Cry. Heehehe.. dia orang boleh aje nyanyikan tapi disebabkan hari ini adalah hari raya, jadi lagu-lagu raya ajelah sebagai pengganti. Boleh? Kalau tak boleh, jangan marah yea"

"Ratu Lily sudi nak berkawan dengan Soragawa Mila. Nanti saya pujuk si Lily tu yea untuk berduet dengan saya tapi lagu raya ok!" Ratu Lily berikan isyarat peace di depan kamera

"Err.. yang bagi soalan tu ada dekat sini. Dia pakai baju kurung warna biru, tudung warna hitam dan cermin mata bulat" Probe melambai-lambai ke arah Soragawa Mila "Baiklah, seterusnya dari gadis misteri. Dia ni kata, dia nak pergi beraya rumah Fang, Lily, Ying, Boboiboy.. err.. bukan ke soalan Ratu Lily lain? Rumah siapakah yang pertama sekali yang anda ingin pergi beraya? Hmm.. tapi, takpelah. Soalan dia untuk Fang, apa perasaan Fang ketika baca salah satu fanfic tentang Fang dan Ying yang ratenya M iaitu mature? Macam mana dengan Kapten Kaizo, adakah Kapten Kaizo terkejut?"

"Jawapan aku adalah tak pernah baca, tak ambik tahu kerana kami semua hanyalah kawan-kawan sahaja" jawab Fang sambil kunyah ketupat

"Jawapan aku juga sama seperti Pang. Aku lebih rela menjalani latihan tempur dan juga jalankan misi aku"

"Oh begitu, soalan kedua untuk Fang. Fang berada di sekolah bersama dengan kawan perempuan dia iaitu Ying. Lepas tu Ying demam teruk dan pengsan di dalam kelas. Yaya tidak datang ke sekolah sebab ada hal dan jam kuasa Fang tertinggal di rumah. Apakah Fang akan lakukan? Adakah Fang akan angkat Ying dan bawa dia ke bilik rehat atau jaga Ying sampai esok" Probe garu-garu kepala besinya

"Ala, senang aje tu. Pergi ke pejabat, guna telephone dekat situ, call cikgu Papa Zola untuk tolong hantarkan Ying pulang ke rumah dan aku pula, buat kerja aku sendiri. Habis cerita, selesai satu masalah" Fang teruskan lagi makan ketupat dia yang ada kuah kacang itu

"Err.. ok juga jawapan dia tu. Baiklah, dia ni ada soalan untuk Ying pula" Lalu dia terbang ke bawah untuk pergi ke sebelah Ying "Soalan dia, Ying tahukan ramai yang suka ship Ying dan Fang mula dari kisah cinta jadi kekasih, kahwin, kehidupan lepas kahwin sampai ada scene cium. Adakah Ying terkejut dengan itu?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak pernah fikirkan tentang itu dan tidak akan rasa terkejut pun tapi itulah adalah minat masing-masing. Jangan terlalu memaksa orang lain minat sesuatu yang orang itu tidak berapa gemar maaa. Lagipun saya anggap si Fang sebagai kawan sahaja dan saya juga tahu ada orang lain yang suka dekat Fang selain daripada Bella" Mata Ying melirik ke arah seseorang sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ok, terima kasih dengan jawapan kamu. Soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo" Probe terus kembali ke atas pentas "Adakah Kapten Kaizo masih gunakan eyeliner?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo sambil berkerut-kerut dahinya. Padahal dia tetap pakai eyeliner. Cuma Kaizo sahaja yang tidak mahu mengaku

"Banyak betul soalan si gadis misteri ni. Nak kena ketuk dengan meriam buluh gergasi ni tapi takpe.. soalan untuk Ratu Lily, adakah Ratu Lily masih lagi ada perasaan dengan Boboiboy? dan Boboiboy dan Lily telah menjadi kekasih di kawan baik ku 3"

"WHAT? Tapi takpe.. fanfic itu tiada kena mengena dengan fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik! Hehehee... dan perasaan saya dekat Boboiboy tidak pernah pudar" Ratu Lily berkelip-kelip matanya sambil melihat gambar Boboiboy yang dia simpan di dalam poket bajunya. Lily sudah muncul di belakang Ratu Lily lalu dia terkam persaing terhebat dia. Mereka berdua bergaduh dan bercakaran satu sama lain sehingga menyebabkan terlanggar meja di depan mereka. Makanan yang ada di atas meja terkena baju raja Kaizo dan ada sedikit terkena rambut Kaizo yang banyak sangat gel itu

"ERK?!" Duo Lily berhenti berlawan dan lalu berundur sedikit demi sedikit kerana Kaizo sudah mula hendak mengamuk di situ "KAMI LARI DULU!"

"MARI SINI KAU! AKU AKAN CANTAS DUA-DUA LILY!" Kaizo mengejar duo Lily di sekitar studio markas kotak

"Err.. kita berehat sebentar" kata Fang yang masih lagi tengah makan ketupat

* * *

"Kita sudah kembali! Hehehee... maaf yea semua, duo Lily tadi sudah pun dipisahkan" Kamera terus tunjuk ke arah Ratu Lily yang berada di atas pentas dan lalu kamera meghala ke arah Lily yang telah pun berada di bawah pentas. Entah kenapa Lily paling banyak sekali benjol dan Ratu Lily hanya satu cakaran sahaja di pipi dia. Mungkin kata orang ramai, kesan luka dan benjol itu adalah kesan kena belasah dari Kapten Kaizo

"Hehehee.. baju Kapten Kaizo sudah pun kembali bersih. Kali ini dia pakai jubah pulak. Baiklah, seterusnya dari Keysa! Dia kalau datang beraya di Pulau Rintis, sudah tentu dia akan pergi ke rumah Fang terlebih dahulu! Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, setelah watak kamu dimatikan, Ratu Lily duduk dekat mana?"

"Senang sahaja tu Probe. Saya duduk ajelah dekat mana-mana pun. Dekat rumah Lily pun boleh, tak pun rumah Boboiboy ke" Lily muncul balik dekat atas pentas tetapi kali ini dengan meriam buluh gergasi milik Probe "Marah ke?"

"Takdelah, cuma geram sahaja" Lily dan Ratu Lily bertentangan mata. Kaizo muncul balik di antara mereka berdua tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja Kaizo dan anggap Kaizo itu sebagai tiang sahaja

"Aku kurung juga dua-dua Lily ni dekat sangkar Lily si itik tu" Kedua belah tangan Kaizo mencapai telinga duo Lily dan lalu dia piatnya

"ADOI! JANGAN PIAT TELINGA KAMI!"

"Kalau aku tak piat, nanti korang akan buat balik. Cubalah duduk dediam macam si Pang tu. Elok aje makan dekat situ" Fang masih lagi tengah makan dan kali ini dia sedang cuba biskut-biskut raya yang ada di atas meja. Makanan yang tertumpah tadi, sudah digantikan dengan makanan baru "Lagi sekali korang berdua buat masalah, aku akan humban kamu berdua dekat planet pelik"

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo" Terus telinga mereka dilepaskan. Lily turun ke bawah dengan telinga dia yang serba merah. Lalu dia menangis setelah dia kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Ratu Lily hanya tunduk sebab rasa malu

"Teruskan dengan rancangan kau" kata Kaizo sambil kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Heheheee... padan muka korang berdua. Soalan untuk Fang, kenapa Fang tidak satu pasukan dengan Boboiboy di dalam episode 11?" tanya Probe

"Sebab Laksamana Tarung letak aku dekat Pasukan A. Jadi aku kenalah ikut arahan dia. Mana boleh buat sesuka hati aje. Dia tu garang macam abang aku" jawab Fang sambil kunyah biskut Raya. Kali ini Idoli pula muncul di atas pentas

"Abang Tarung mana ada garang. Dia baik dan suka bermanja dengan adik-adik dia. IDOLI SAYANG ABANG TARUNG! I LOVE YOU MY DEAR BROTHER!" Idoli tersenyum lebar dengan tangan dia mencapai satu lemang di situ. Lalu dia turun ke bawah

"Cheh, sempat lagi dia ambik makanan" Probe tergelak sedikit "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Kaizo bukan Kapten Kaizo tetapi peminat dia. Kaizo ni kalau boleh nak beraya rumah Kapten Kaizo! Dia disini juga ada request, dia nak Kapten Kaizo ucapkan Happy Birthday dekat dia walaupun sudah lambat beberapa hari. Silakan Kapten Kaizo" Probe berikan mikrofon kepada Kaizo

"Selamat hari jadi kepada Kaizo yang tiru nama aku. Semoga hari raya kau penuh dengan keberkatan dan penuh makna. Jangan buat nakal dan kalau nak beraya rumah aku, jangan nak sepahkan rumah aku. Kalau nak duit raya, kau harus kalahkan pasukan Superhero Pulau Rintis dulu, baru aku bagi kau duit raya. FAHAM!"

"FA-FAHAM KAPTEN KAIZO!" Menggigil Probe. Dia ambil balik mikrofonnya dari Kaizo "Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak muncul dekat Boboiboy Galaxy? Dan fungsi sebenarnya helmet tu?"

"Sebab kemunculan aku akan membuat para gadis menjerit tak tentu pasal. Jadi aku terpaksa jauhkan diri daripada kapal angkasa TAPOPS untuk elakkan dari jeritan mereka. Baik aku jalankan misi aku daripada melayan para peminat aku ni yang suka sangat menjerit sampai pengsan tapi jangan risau, aku sudah pun munculkan diri di bahagian akhir episode 13. Lepas tu korang tunggulah hujung tahun untuk menyaksikan aku beraksi untuk kalahkan musuh kami"

"Errr... jawapan apakah itu?" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia yang sudah kemek lagi

"Abang aku ni merapu pulak. Ingat ini sesi merapu ke" bisik Fang yang sudah kenyang makan tadi "Abang aku nak muncul bersama aku supaya para peminat boleh menjerit tak tentu pasal macam orang gila"

"Oh begitu.. baiklah, apa jawapan untuk soalan kedua tadi, Kapten Kaizo?"

"Helmet aku fungsinya untuk menambahkah kekuatan kepada jam kuasa aku iaitu kuasa tenaga. Dengan itu, kuasa tenaga aku menjadi dua kali ganda lebih kuat!" kata Kaizo dengan bangganya

"Dasyat. Baiklah, soalan untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang nampak handsome dekat Boboiboy Galaxy? Tapi jangan nak perasan sebab abang kamu si Kapten Kaizo lagi handsome... heheheee"

"Cheh! Aku dan abang aku adalah adik beradik alien yang paling handsome, tahu tak? Lagipun aku dah remaja dan semakin handsome.. heheeee.. kenapa? cemburu ke?" Fang terus berikan senyuman sinis dia di hadapan kamera

"Hehehee.. perasan betul si landak mambang ni" Terus Fang berikan renungan dia kepada Probe "Err.. seterusnya dari Kaiza! Jawapan dia untuk Ratu Lily, sudah tentu dia akan pergi beraya di rumah Fang dulu sebab dia nak tengok Kapten Kaizo bergaduh dengan adiknya si landak"

"Tapi jangan kecewa kalau tiada pergaduhan dari mereka" Ratu Lily tergelak kecil di situ

"Baiklah, soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Apa akan Kapten Kaizo buat jikalau Fang hilang ingatan dan jadi jahat dan dia akan bunuh semua orang di Pulau Rintis. Soalan kedua pula, Jika fanfic Kawan Baik Ku jadi kenyataan, apa Kapten Kaizo akan buat? Untuk soalan dari si White girl, Fang dan Yaya memang bercinta di akhir chapter Kawan Baik Ku 3.. oh yea, silapkan jawap soalan dari saya tadi, Kapten Kaizo"

"Hmmm.. kalau si Pang hilang ingatan dan jadi jahat. Aku akan ketuk kepala dia dengan periuk, bagi dia pengsan. Kurung dia di dalam penjara kapal angkasa. Sementara itu pula, aku akan cari penawarnya untuk pulihkan ingatan dia. Soalan kedua itu pula, kalau sudah ditakdirkan begitu, aku terima sahaja kenyataan" Kaizo terus telan seketul ketupat yang telah pun dipotong

"Hehehe.. jadi abang pun tak kisahlah kalau kahwin dengan kak Lynna" Lalu kepala Fang di ketuk oleh abang dia sendiri "Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang

"Si Kaiza ni juga ada dare untuk Kapten Kaizo iaitu makan biskut Yaya dan minum kopi"

"Kau ingat aku akan makan biskut tu? Baik aku berikan sahaja biskut Yaya kepada adik aku. Dia kan peminat setia kepada biskut kawan dia tu dan kopi itu, jangan harap aku akan minum" Kaizo terus sumbat biskut Yaya di dalam mulut adiknya. Muka Fang bertukar menjadi hijau kerana ingin muntah "Macam mana? Sedap tak biskut kawan kau tu?"

"Errr..." Fang nampak mata Yaya sudah bersinar-sinar, lalu dia telan sahaja biskut itu "Rasa.. macam.. nak... minum.. air"

"Kasihan si landak. Hehehee.. baiklah, soalan untuk Fang pula. Soalan pertama dari dia, berbunyi begini.. Adakah kamu rasa si Kapten Kaizo tak pernah ingat dia ada adik dan Kapten Kaizo pergi tinggalkan adik dia tinggal di bumi seorang diri. Soalan kedua, fanfic Cinta Pertama Fang. Kalau jadi kenyataan, adakah Fang biarkan sahaja atau kamu akan buat sesuatu?"

"Abang aku mana pernah lupakan aku tapi dia dulu-dulu selalu panggil aku Pang aje. Tak pernah nak panggil aku sebagai adik. Apa yang dia nampak, aku hanyalah Prebet Pang di mata dia tapi sekarang ini, semuanya sudah berubah" Fang peluk abangnya seerat-eratnya. Ratu Lily rasa terharu melihat keakraban mereka berdua "Untuk soalan kedua tu pula, rasanya cik author kita sudah pun beritahu. Fanfic itu adalah kesinambungan dari chapter Gadis Misteri pada musim ke 2"

"Terima kasih dengan jawapan kamu. Dia juga ada dare untuk Fang. Dia cakap Fang tidak boleh makan donut lobak merah tanpa izin dari Kapten Kaizo. Kalau kamu makan juga, nanti kena latihan tempur selama mana pun"

"Senang sangat dare tu" Fang terus tahankan diri daripada makan donut lobak merah walaupun tiada di atas meja itu "Kalau aku makan pun, aku rela kena latihan tempur.. hehehee"

"Bagus, itu yang abang mahukan dari kau" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Soalan untuk Ratu Lily. Apa Ratu Lily rasa apabila si Boboiboy dan Lily jadi couple di fanfic Kawan Baik Ku 3 dan Ratu Lily buat setelah watak kamu ditamatkan?"

"Mestilah rasa sedih dan hati ku hancur apabila dapat tahu dia orang jadi couple tapi selamatlah fanfic tu tiada kaitan.. hehehe.. jadi aku masih lagi ada peluang!" Ratu Lily ketawa di situ seperti pontianak

"EHEM! Jangan harap harapan kau akan menjadi kenyataan.. HAHAAHAA!"

"DAN JANGAN HARAP BOBOIBOY AKAN JATUH HATI DEKAT KAU! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Lily tak kisah pun.. tapi jangan berangan Boboiboy akan jatuh hati dengan hantu. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAA!" Ratu Lily terus bangunkan diri dia untuk bertentangan mata dengan Lily

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAAA!" Lily tidak mahu kalah dengan gelakan dari Ratu Lily tadi

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA- ADOI!" Telinga Lily dan Ratu Lily kena piat lagi sekali oleh Kaizo "UWAAA! Janganlah piat telinga kami. Duo Lily berjanji akan berkelakuan baik selepas ini"

"Boleh percaya ke ni?" kata Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah. Lily dan Ratu Lily tersengih di situ sambil menahan kesakitan di telinga mereka "Lagi sekali kamu berdua buat hal, aku campak si Boboiboy tu dekat planet lain. FAHAM?"

"FAHAM KAPTEN KAIZO!" Jawab duo Lily secara serentak. Lalu Lily kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Hehehee.. kan dah kena piat lagi. Baiklah, apa jawapan kamu dengan soalan kedua tadi?" tanya Probe

"Ratu Lily selalunya akan merayap ke sana sini sahaja.. hehehee"

"Begitu, baiklah. Dia juga ada dare untuk Ratu Lily" Lalu Probe keluarkan sebatang makanan pepero "PEPERO GAME! Game ini adakan dimainkan oleh Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily tapi Lily akan diikat pada kerusi dan lihat sahaja game itu"

"ALAAA!" Menangis Lily di situ sambil diri dia diikat oleh Adudu. Boboiboy sudah larikan diri

"Aik, mana si Boboiboy?" Probe mencari-cari Boboiboy di bawah pentas "Ada sesiapa nampak dia?"

"Dey, dia sudah lari sebab dia tak nak main" kata Gopal. Sinar harapan buat Lily dan awan mendung untuk Ratu Lily "Kalau nak pun, suruhlah main dengan si Fang tu"

"Aku pulak yang kena. Tak mahu aku" Fang terus palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain "Kau ajelah yang main game tu dengan hantu pontianak ni"

"Tapi Fang.. Ratu Lily nak dengan Boboiboy" Lily masih lagi tersenyum lebar sambil melihat kesedihan dari Ratu Lily "Tak dapat, takpelah.. apalah nasib ku ini"

"Kasihan kamu yea. Baiklah, seterusnya dari SAKURA NO HANA! Dah lama tak nampak si Sakura ni, author rindu dengan dia.. hehehee.. dia kata disini, dia ingin pergi ke rumah YAYA dulu tapi kamu kan peminat Kapten Kaizo. Apasal pergi rumah Yaya dulu? Pelik bebenar ni" Probe garu-garu pipi besi dia "Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Apa perasaan kamu apabila bila gambar Kapten Kaizo telah digantikan dengan gambar Laksamana Tarung semasa lagu opening Boboiboy Galaxy?"

"Perasaan aku, biasa sahaja. Nak kata sedih? Tak juga tapi memang adil kerana laksamana tu muncul lebih awal daripada aku" Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tangannya "Tapi takpe, aku sudah pun munculkan diri dengan penuh gaya. Nantikan aksi aku dan adik aku di episode yang akan datang"

"dan aku juga yang kena pergi ambik abang aku dari rumah kita orang.. pemalas punya abang" Kepala Fang kena ketuk lagi dengan abangnya

"Kasihan abang Kaizo. Nanti Idoli beritahu abang yang abang Kaizo cemburu dengan kemunculan abang Tarung!" Idoli muncul lagi sekali di atas pentas bersama puppet arnab dia. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut dengan kata-kata Idoli tadi

"Bila masa abang cemburu!" Kaizo berkerut dahi lagi kerana Idoli telah pun turun dari pentas dengan sebalang biskut raya

"Hehehee... saya berharap peminat Kapten Kaizo sudah berpuas hati dengan kemunculan dia tapi sekejap sahaja. Hehehee.. terpaksalah kamu semua tunggu episode baru yang akan datang. Jadi mengamuklah kamu semua di depan bangunan Animonsta" Probe betulkan suara dia balik "Soalan seterusnya untuk Fang. Tahun ni puasa penuh tak? Ok tak puasa? Tahun depan nak puasa lagi tak?"

"Puasa tak penuh sebab aku koma. Ini gara-gara abang aku dan kak Lynna punya pasal! Hancur puasa adik" Fang mula berapi-api di situ "Tapi.. TAHUN DEPAN AKU AKAN PUASA PENUH! HAHAHAAAA! Oh yea, puasa aku ok aje"

"Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Kaito Jack dan sudah semestinya dia akan beraya di rumah Yaya dulu sebab dia nak cuba masakan Yaya! Ok, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Sesiapa yang datang beraya di rumah Kapten Kaizo, berapa ringgit Kapten Kaizo akan bagi? dan adakah Kapten Kaizo balik beraya di planet asal"

"Hmmm.. kalau aku takde bagi duit raya boleh?" Suara Kaizo begitu serius sekali "Kalau nak juga, aku akan bagi RM 1 sahaja. Puas?"

"Kedekut" bisik Lily yang baru berharapan dapat duit raya yang banyak dari Kaizo

"Aku mungkin tidak akan balik ke planet asal aku" jawab Kaizo "Tapi tengoklah keadaan di sini dulu"

"Kalau Kapten Kaizo balik kampung, mesti si Fang ni dapat banyak duit raya dari atuk dan nenek dia" Fang angguk tanda setuju. Abang dia abaikan sahaja adik dia yang sedang buat muka comel itu "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Cute Girls! Dia sudah tentu ingin beraya di rumah FANG! dan dia juga ada minta duit raya. Itu pun kalau Kapten Kaizo nak bagilah. Soalan dia untuk Fang, tahun ini Fang pakai baju raya warna apa? Tak rasa jemu ke asyik pakai warna purple?"

"Tak sebab aku minat warna purple! Kalau sesiapa rasa jemu, aku tukar warna dengan abang aku ajelah. Aku warna biru, abang aku warna purple... hehehe.. ok tak?" Fang berikan senyuman lebarnya kepada abang dia

"Tak ok" jawab Kaizo dengan nada bosan. Terus Fang bermasam muka

"Hehehee.. oh yea, cik Cute Girls. Lagu permintaan tu.. hehehee.. mungkin mereka tak dapat nak nyanyi time raya ni. Maaf yea" kata Probe sambil berikan flying kiss kepada gadis yang memakai blouse ungu, seluar ungu dan cermin mata ungu "Se-" Tiba-tiba sahaja Probe ditolak oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Lily. Diri Probe bergolek-golek di atas pentas

"HAI SEMUA! SAYA ADALAH LILY!" Lily melambai-lambai kepada para penonton di studio markas kotak

"HAI LILY!"

"Adeh, apasal tolak saya?"

"Ala Probe, sudah tibanya untuk Lily jawab soalan si Ratu pontianak tu. Dan jawapan Lily adalah Lily nak beraya rumah BBB-CHAN! Heheheee.. lepas tu raya dekat rumah Kapten itik hot, boleh dapat duit raya banyak ni.. hehehee" Lily terus berangan dia dapat duit raya dari Kapten Kaizo yang terlampau kaya sangat itu. Ratu Lily pun berangan juga dapat beraya di rumah Boboiboy dan dapat makan masakan Tok Aba

"Jangan harap aku akan berikan dia duit raya" bisik Kaizo

"Isk isk isk.. itu pun kalau dapatlah yea" Probe tolak Lily untuk turun dari pentas. Lalu Lily terdampar di atas lantai studio markas kotak "Baring dekat bawah tu yea. Saya tahu si pelik ni tiada soalan untuk para tetamu kita. Seterusnya datang dari MISS BLANK! Jawapan beliau adalah dia ingin beraya di rumah YAYA! Soalan dia untuk si landak panas baran. Apa perasaan landak bila dapat tahu yang Boboiboy dan Gopal ingat landak jatuh ke dalam lava? dan apa perasaan landak bila kalah dengan Boboiboy api?"

"Perasaan aku rasa macam nak sekeh kepala dia orang tu! Dia orang memang nak kena dengan aku" Fang mula berapi-api dengan dua kawan baik lelaki dia yang sedang tersengih itu "Perasaan aku bila aku kalah dengan Boboiboy api. Adakah aku akan mati disebabkan kuasa api dia yang terlampau panas? Aku rasa sedih dan tidak sanggup untuk berlawan dengan dia kerana dia terlampau hebat sangat tapi.. aku yang lebih hebat. HAHAHAAA!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si mambang ni" Probe gelengkan kepala dia "Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Sudah lama tidak nampak Kapten Kaizo jalankan latihan tempur, sebab puasakan? hehehee.. dan sudah berapa hari puasa? dan BILA NAK MUNCUL DEKAT BOBOIBOY GALAXY?"

"Aku puasa penuh dan sudah tentu aku jalankan latihan tempur pada waktu malam semasa semua orang sedang tidur. Bila aku akan muncul? AKU SUDAH PUN MUNCULKAN DIRI! Jangan nak bertanya lagi bila aku nak muncul! FAHAM!" jawab Kaizo

"Faham abang! Rindu adik dekat abang dekat Boboiboy Galaxy, dan akhirnya, abang muncul juga" kata Fang sambil tiba-tiba terbayangkan kemunculan abang dia bersama bini baru. Entah kenapa dia bayangkan begitu "Heheheee.." Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adik dia ketawa seorang diri

"Soalan untuk Hantu Pily atau lebih dikenali sebagai Ratu Lily! Apa khabar Ratu Lily? Macam mana keadaan Ratu Lily di sana? Stalk Boboiboy ke?" Lily terus berikan renungan maut kepada Ratu Lily dan Ratu Lily juga berikan renungan maut dia kepada Lily. Dua-dua tidak mahu mengalah dalam pertandingan bertentangan mata "Err.. soalan kedua pula, rindu si katak Pily yea atau lebih dikenali sebagai Lily"

"Kadang-kadang tu saya adalah pergi menghendap Boboiboy ku yang comel dan manis tu" kata Ratu Lily yang masih lagi perhatikan Lily "Dan sudah tentu saya rindukan si katak Pily tu! Dia adalah musuh dan sahabat ku! I MISS YOU LILY!"

"I MISS YOU TOO, RATU LILY!"

"Sekejap rindu, sekejap bergaduh.. aduh, apa nak jadi dengan dia orang ni" Probe terus berikan sock puppet Boboiboy kepada Ratu Lily dan juga Lily "Miss Blank bagi. Jangan bergaduh yea. Baiklah, kita sudah sampai pada soalan yang terakhir. Soalan ni datang dari kawai girl. Dia cuma ingin tahu rambut Yaya pendek ataupun panjang?"

"Hehehee.. maaf yea, rambut saya adalah aurat. Jadi saya tidak boleh beritahu rambut saya panjang ataupun pendek" jawab Yaya dengan sopan sekali

"Oh begitu, jadi bayangkan ajelah rambut dia panjang ataupun pendek. Sekian sahaja dengan sesi soal jawab tadi. Terima kasih kepada semua yang hantar soalan kepada para tetamu kita dan juga bukan para tetamu kita. Baiklah, sebelum kita berpisah, saksikanlah persembahan dari Lily dan Ratu Lily dengan tajuknya SELOKA HARI RAYA!"

"Kami di sini ingin juga nyanyi bersama BOBOIBOY!" Mata Lily dan Ratu Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy ada di atas pentas dengan baju melayunya berwarna oren. Boleh dikatakan ketiga-tiga mereka berpakaian serba oren kecuali Ratu Lily, ada sedikit kehijauan

 _Boboiboy, Lily dan Ratu Lily_

 _Indahnya sungguh di hari raya_  
 _Ramainya orang bersuka ria_  
 _Indahnya sungguh di hari raya_  
 _Ramainya orang bersuka ria_

 _Adikku manis cantik bergaya_  
 _Bolehkah abang ikut bersama_  
 _Adikku manis cantik bergaya_  
 _Bolehkah abang ikut bersama_

 _Ratu Lily dan Lily_  
 _Usahlah abang membuang waktu_  
 _Mari menuju ke rumah bonda_  
 _Usahlah abang membuang waktu_  
 _Mari menuju ke rumah bonda_

 _Sanak saudara sedang menunggu_  
 _Di hari mulia bertemu mesra_  
 _Sanak saudara sedang menunggu_  
 _Di hari mulia bertemu mesra_

 _Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily_  
 _Katamu itu abang mengerti_  
 _Kusanjung budi puteri ibunda_  
 _Katamu itu abang mengerti_  
 _Kusanjung budi puteri ibunda_

 _Pada yang tua kita hormati_  
 _Barulah hidup saling bahagia_  
 _Pada yang tua kita hormati_  
 _Barulah hidup saling bahagia_

 _Boboiboy, Lily dan Ratu Lily_  
 _Miskin dan kaya sama sahaja_  
 _Hulurkan tangan berjabat mesra_  
 _Miskin dan kaya sama sahaja_  
 _Hulurkan tangan berjabat mesra_

 _Boboiboy dan Lily_  
 _Saling bermaaf kita bersama_  
 _Lupakan saja sengketa lama_  
 _Saling bermaaf kita bersama_  
 _Lupakan saja sengketa lama_

"Yeahh! Terima kasih semua dan SELAMAT HARI RAYA!" Boboiboy, Lily dan Ratu Lily melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton yang asyik memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka bertiga

"Sekian sahaja dari kami dan sebelum saya terlupa, maaf yea cik gadis yang bernama gadis misteri. Soalan yang lain tu, tak dapat saya nak jawapkan sebab sudah melebihi daripada 2 soalan. Maaf banyak-banyak yea. Baiklah, selesai sudah rancangan Edisi Malam Raya. Dengan itu, saya ingin mohon maaf kalau saya ada buat silap ke, buat hati kamu semua tersinggung ke, saya minta maaf banyak-banyak dan akhir kata dari saya, jangan makan banyak sangat time raya ni. Hehehee.. nanti naik berat badan tu.. HAHAHAAA! Selamat Hari Raya Semua! Kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi.. hehehee.. salam sayang, dari PROBE THE AWESOME"

"Dan juga dari duo Lily yang super duper awesome!" kata Lily dan Ratu Lily secara serentak

Tiba-tiba muncul Kaizo di hadapan kamera "Aku muncul ini bukan nak bagi soalan tapi nak suruh para penonton di studio markas kotak untuk beratur di depan aku. Jangan takut, aku hanya nak berikan duit raya sahaja. Aku bukan kedekut seperti dikatakan oleh adik aku si Pang tu" Maka, ramailah yang beratur di depan Kaizo. Orang paling pertama sekali beratur adalah Adudu. Orang jahat pun nak duit raya juga. Sekian, terima kasih dari warga Edisi Malam Raya

* * *

 **-Tamat-**

 **ahakzz xD**


End file.
